


The Best Influence

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Big Belly Burger, Canon Divergence, Captain Canary, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Felicity's loud voice, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I hope, Noonans, Romance, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, baby project, crying baby at 2 in the moring, experimentation with drugs, felicity stands up for her mother, golden vibe, high school/college au, it'll be worth it, jitters, obviously, oh yeah it's going to be a hell of a ride, people are going to lose it, ra'as doesn't approve of nyssa's sexuality, sex ed, sharing a bed trope, siobhan x winn, so much slow burn, surprises to come, there will be cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: High School Fic- Oliver gets tutored by Felicity and ends up being in almost all the same classes as her. He slowly falls in love with her over the course of his senior year, and he changes all because of her.</p>
<p>Not a very good explanation of the entire fic, but I promise you it is better than it sounds. There will be lots of ups and downs in this fic, and hopefully surprises. </p>
<p>Give it a try!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to introduce the characters slowly over time. This will probably be a long fic, and it will take time for Oliver and Felicity to become a couple but they will. There will be some make out. teen rated scenes later on, but for the first few chapters everything will be G-rated...I hope. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your feedback whether you love it or hate it. You can send me prompts for the fic and if it fits into the overall story line I will consider it.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic.

CHAPTER ONE

Oliver didn’t really see much for himself in the future and, though he pretended to, he didn’t think much of himself in the present. Oliver knew he wasn’t a good guy and he kept promising that he’d change but he never felt the need to…he never had the incentive until he met her. Felicity. That was the one word that changed his life, the one person that made his life worth living for, the one and only girl for him.

It all started on a Friday afternoon.

“Oliver, Tommy, the two of you are back early!”

“Hey mom. Yeah, we’re gonna go upstairs.”

“Wait!”

“Why?”

“Thea is getting tutored outside and I don’t want you to disturb them.”

“Tutored? For what?”

“Geography at the moment, but everything in general. She really seems to like this tutor and your father and I checked up on them a few times. Thea’s improving quickly.”

“Some tutor,” Tommy commented.

“Yes, which is why I want the two of you to stay here until her lesson is over. I don’t want you two to ruin it.”

They both looked at each other innocently, “How would we ruin it?”

“Drop the act you two. There’s only fifteen minutes left and then Thea’s done for the day. Tell me about your day until then.”

“…”

“…”

“Okay, don’t. But don’t you dare leave until fifteen minutes is over. I’m staying here to make sure you don’t.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at his mother but obeyed her, so he picked up an apple and ran it under the faucet, Tommy threw him another so Oliver rinsed of the apple for him and then tossed it back.

The two friends talked quietly at the island while Oliver’s mother sat at the small table looking over some paperwork when Raisa came in.

“Mister Oliver. Mister Tommy. Do you want me to make you something to eat? Maybe your favourite lasagna?”

“That’s okay Raisa. Tommy and I won’t be staying long.”

“Why not,” Moira asked looking up from her paperwork.

“Laurel’s having a party.”

“It’s a school night.”

“It’s Friday.”

“Still. Stay home. Have dinner with us tonight Oliver. You never see us anymore, you’re always hanging out with your friends and Tommy your mother called me yesterday and told me you’re never home.”

“That’s cause I don’t want to hear my parents arguing.”

“Tommy, things are tense right now, but you not being there is-”

“Keeping me out of the drama, Mrs. Queen.”

“Fine then, but stay and have dinner with us and Oliver.”

“Mom, we’re going to Laurel’s party.”

“When are you going to spend time with us,” she protested.

“I live here!”

“Barely! You’re always out all the time.”

Oliver was about to argue but then Robert entered the room.

“I think Thea’s time is almost up. We should probably let Felicity go before it get’s dark.”

“Okay. Thank you for finding her. I can’t believe Thea actually wants to learn,” Moira exclaimed.

“Same here. I’m happy I found her.”

“Maybe we can ask her to tutor Oliver too.”

“I don’t need to be tutored,” Oliver interrupted his parents.

“Your grades prove otherwise,” Robert stated, “but it’s upto you.”

“Come on Oliver, we’ll go outside and meet her. Then you decide okay,” his mother reasoned.

“I don’t care. I’m not getting tutored,” he replied as he followed his parents outside motioning for Tommy to join them.

Oliver expected some elderly woman to be tutoring Thea, he had not been expecting her. He walked into the room to find this weirdly beautiful girl asking Thea rapid questions. She was weirdly beautiful because Oliver couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was that made her so. She wasn’t obviously beautiful, she was mysterious and Oliver wanted to solve the mystery that was her.

“Capital of Afghanistan?”

“Kabul,” Thea answered. Oliver didn’t know that.

“Currency of Israel?”

“Shekel.”

“Highest mountain range?”

“Himalayas.”

“Where is it located?”

“Indian subcontinent.”

“Most practiced religion in the world?”

“Christianity.”

“Most practiced religion in America?”

“Christianity.”

“Who’s gonna ace her test on Monday?”

“ME!”

“High five,” the girl said holding out her hand and Thea jumped up and high fived her and then started to dance.

“Go me. It’s my birthday. Go me.”

“Go Thea, go Thea, go Thea,” the tutor smiled encouraging her.

“Felicity,” Moira interrupted. “Thank you so much. I never knew that we could get Thea to learn.”

“Mom, did you see the rapid fire round? I got everything right! I’m smart.”

“You are,” Robert smiled.

“I’m going to ace the test on Monday. Thanks Lis.”

“For what? This is all on you kiddo,” she smiled.

Oliver liked that smile. It was genuine. He wanted to see more of it. His mother was right. He wanted to be tutored by Felicity.

“Thea, why don’t you go into the kitchen and ask Raisa to get started on dinner,” Moira asked. Thea ran to the kitchen without thinking about anything but everyone else knew what that meant. Moira was going to challenge Felicity.

“So Felicity, about your methods of teaching.”

“I’m assuming you want me to change them to something more conservative and conventional?”

“Yes-”

“Mrs. Queen with all due respect, Thea is an incredibly smart child but she’s not doing well in school because of her lack of interest in learning. So I suggest trying it my way for a little while, and then when she actually gets interested in the subject she’ll be able to sit and read and then grasp information quickly. She’s a child, she needs to use her imagination.”

Oliver Queen had never been more impressed with anyone in his life. This girl, who looked so fragile and petite, just stood upto Moira Queen. This girl wasn’t dumb either, she knew what that meant, but she did it anyway. She was fierce and Oliver was so very impressed. No one stands upto Moria, no one speaks their mind, but she did, and she convinced Moira too.

“I understand. We’ll see in a few more weeks.”

“Months,” the girl replied.

She did it again.

“Months?”

“It takes a few seconds to spark a child’s interest in something but for them to want to know so much more and continue to have that spark, we’ll need to convince her. So months.”

“Okay, months it is then. We’ll pay you on your next visit.”

“That’s fine.”

“Can you come daily?”

“That may be a little difficult especially on the weekends.”

“Weekdays then?”

“Sure.”

“See you on Monday then,” Moira said as she and Robert waved and then made their way back to the kitchen. Thea came running back to the room then, “She already started!”

“What’s she making,” Tommy asked.

“Lasagna.”

“I love Raisa,” he smiled. “We’ll eat some lasagna for your mom’s sake and then go hang with Laurel,” Tommy said to Oliver.

“More like for your sake.”

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Oliver watched as Felicity helped Thea put away her things and smiled at the way she treated his little sister. He wanted to talk to her.

“Speedy, why don’t you go play,” Oliver suggested.

“Can’t Ollie. I have homework to do,” Thea smiled at Felicity and walked up the stairs.

“Who are you and what have you done to my sister,” Oliver asked Felicity.

“Nothing,” she stammered. “She’s still your sister, she just likes to read more and learn new things.”

“I was kidding,” Oliver added.

“Oh, yeah. I know. I just-yeah.”

“I think it’s nice that she wants to learn new things.”

Felicity nodded.

“I’m Oliver,” he said extending his hand.

“I know,” she said taking it. “Felicity,” she added.

“I know.”

She looked at him curiously.

“My mom told me.”

She relaxed and then smiled, “Figures.”

“Tommy,” he said from the corner. “You know in case anyone cares.”

Oliver ignored him.

“So Felicity. Where do you go to school?”

She gave him a sad smile and he didn’t understand why until she responded.

“Starling Academy.”

“Me too.”

“I know,” she said still smiling.

“So um…what grade are you in?”

“I’m a sophomore.”

Oliver mentally sighed in relief.

“I’m a senior.”

“I know.”

“Me too,” Tommy yelled from the corner. “You know if anyone cares.”

Felicity smiled at him, and told him she knew that as well but Oliver rolled his eyes and ignored him.

“So, do you tutor a lot of kids?”

“Depends on your definition of a lot.”

“More than 10?”

“Yes.”

“Are they all elementary school kids?”

“No.”

“So how old is the oldest person you tutor?”

“22.”

Both Oliver’s and Tommy’s jaw dropped.

“A kid got held back in high school 4 times,” Tommy asked.

“No. He’s in his final year of college.”

“You tutor college kids,” Tommy asked again.

“A few. Listen I have to get going or I’ll miss the bus.”

“We can have my driver drop you,” Oliver said.

“No really. It’s fine.”

“Okay, maybe I’ll see you at school.”

Felicity smiled sadly again, and then whispered to herself “Maybe.”

Oliver would definitely keep an eye out for her on Monday he thought to himself. In fact he thought about her the entire weekend. She kept creeping into his mind. He thought about her smile at Laurel’s party and how her voice was so sweet and so much better than Laurel’s voice. He thought about her eyes, and how she stood upto his mother. He thought about her constantly, and they had talked for literally four minutes before she left.

When Monday came he finally understood why she’d been smiling sadly whenever he asked her questions about herself and school. He also understood that he was a self-obsessed jack ass and he hoped that she’d forgive him.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When Monday Morning came, Oliver actually got up to his alarm clock. His first period was a free period so he normally put his alarm clock for 7:30 but he wanted to go in early that day so he put his alarm on for 6.

"Uggh, the things I do for women," he mumbled sleepily as he dragged himself to the bathroom.

 

"What are we doing at school early on a Monday morning? Why are we even in school on Monday," Tommy complained for the thirty first time that morning.

"Just cause."

"Just cause what? We don't have first period, and on Friday we weren't planning on showing up for second or third, or anything before eight period if we were even going to go to class."

"Tommy."

"Just tell me."

"..."

"It's because of the sophomore isn't it?"

"No."

"Then why are we headed to the sophomore wing, and don't tell me to see Sara."

"Okay fine. It' s about Felicity."

"I knew it. Isn't she a little too good though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Ollie, she's cute but she's too innocent. You can't really expect to screw her...unless you don't want to screw her and the feelings are more than that."

"Come on Tommy, you know me," Oliver flashed his playboy smile in Tommy's direction.

"I do, and I also know that you weren't flirting with her after Thea's lesson, you were talking to her...genuinely talking to her."

"So..."

"So, you don't genuinely talk to girls unless you have no intention of hurting them...like Laurel and Sara."

"What's with all the questions?"

"Why are you dodging all of them?"

"I hate you Merlyn."

"You love me, now hurry up go stalk your prey."

"She's not my-"

"Hey Sara," Tommy said walking away from Oliver.

Oliver walked the halls of the sophomore wing quite a few times looking around for blonde hair in a ponytail, and painted nails, and glasses, but he saw nothing. Well he saw all of those things but everytime he checked it wasn't Felicity.

"The bell for first period is gonna ring in five minutes Ollie, I don't think she's here," Tom nudged him.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Then why do you look like a kicked puppy?"

"I don't."

"You do."

"Come on. Let's go get some Starbucks. Come back for third period?"

"Second. Laurel saw me, and she said if I wasn't in class she'd kick my ass."

"I'd pay to see that."

"I wouldn't. Come on."

After their Starbucks Oliver and Tommy made it back to school just in the nick of time. The bell just rang as they slid into their seats for AP Calculus. Yes, neither Oliver or Tommy had the grades for AP classes, but their parents did have the money. Tommy gave Laurel a quick kiss before she rolled her eyes at him.

"I made it here."

"In the nick of time."

"All for you. Love you."

"Love you too you dope, now pay attention."

Oliver sat next to Tommy who sat behind Laurel. Their class started and Oliver started to drift off. He stretched his arms behind his desk, and felt the desk behind him-that was odd. Oliver would normally find his hands hitting against a textbook or notebook, or paper, or something but he had never brushed the surface of the desk before. He turned around to find the seat behind him empty. 

Well there's a first time for everything Oliver thought. The girl who sat behind him was never absent. He never looked at her, or talked to her but she was always there. Every time he stretched his arms he could hear her pen moving furiously across her notebook as she took notes, she always had extra pens too. If Oliver ever needed a distraction he'd take a pen off her desk, and click it continuously until Laurel threw him a dirty look. The girl behind him always smelled nice too, which may have been one of the reasons why Oliver leaned his chair back closer to her desk everyday, but he wouldn't do anything. He wouldn't flirt with her or even turn around to look at her not with Helena in the classroom. She got jealous easily, and she had a tendency to cause scenes-her and her best friend Isabel along with the rest of the cheerleading team.

Oliver turned back to the front of the class and admired Miss.Coffee's breast-they really were nice breasts, perfectly plump and rounded. He bet her skin was soft and warm and-

"I'm so sorry I'm late Miss Coffee."

Oliver's head shot to the door. Felicity.

"That's okay Felicity, do you have your late pass?"

"Yes. I had gym last period. I finally got to touch the ball. I MEAN THE BELL. I CLIMBED IT AND...THE ROPE...I climbed the rope and-"

"I understand Felicity," Miss Coffee said over the laughter that erupted from the class as Felicity's cheeks turned red. "You can sit down."

Felicity nodded, and ducked her head keeping her eyes on the floor as she crossed the classroom. Everyone's eyes were on her so Oliver looked away. He knew that she was a good girl, an innocent one, and he knew she was embarrassed and he didn't want to make her feel worse. Even though he was itching to know where she sat, he kept his eyes on the white board. After several minutes the class returned to normal, and Oliver could look around the room freely. He tunred his head to search for Felicity but he couldn't see her.

"Mr. Queen. Is there a problem?"

"No Miss Coffee."

"Eyes on the board."

He nodded his head, and stretched his arms once again-paper. His hands felt paper that wasn't there before. He turned his head. Felicity was sitting behind him like she had everyday since the start of the school year and she was furiously taking notes as always. Oliver's moth dropped and he just watched her.

"Mr. Queen?"

"Miss Coffee," Olive replied not taking his eyes of Felicity.

"Is there a problem," she repeated.

Felicity looked up at him now and gave him a small smile.

"Yes."

Felicity raised her brows.

"And that problem is," Miss Coffee asked.

"I'm a dick."

 "Excuse me?"

"I'm a dick. That's the problem."

"Well then...you should change that. You can start by paying attention in class."

Oliver looked at Felicity, who had ducked her head and was now pretending to write notes, for another second, and then turned to face the front of the class. He could feel Tommy's and Laurel's eyes on him before they turned their attention back to the lesson. He could feel the entire class looking at him before the eventually turned back to the front of the class, and he could feel Helena's gaze on him the whole time. Her gaze was practically burning a whole in the side of his head.

When the bell rang Oliver wanted to apologise to Felicity for not noticing her but then Helena's lips attacked his.

"I missed you over the weekend baby."

"Yeah, you too," he murmured breaking away from his lips looking for Felicity and he saw her blonde pony tail leaving the door.

"Where were you all weekend? I tried calling you a million times but you never picked up."

"I was busy."

"Busy?"

"Yes."

"But you weren't busy enough to go to Laurel's party?"

"..."

"I saw pictures on Instagram and Facebook Ollie! Why would you go to the party without me? Why would you go to _her_ party?"

"Maybe because we've been friends since Kindergarten," Laurel cut in.

"Laurel! I didn't see you there! It's nice of you to invite Ollie to your birthday party. I'm sure more people showed up then, and it seems like no one forgot."

"Hey, a birthday I don't have to celebrate with you is good enough for me," Laurel responded.

"See you later baby," Helena kissed Oliver and left.

"Laurel," Oliver asked. "Why'd you say that? Your birthday is in March."

"I didn't want to talk to that bitch for another second longer. I still don't know why you date her."

"Cause-" Tommy started.

"And I don't want to know," Laurel finished.

"I didn't know that sophomore was in our class Ollie."

Oliver felt a sense of relief. So it wasn't just Oliver who hadn't noticed her.

"Me neither."

"Who Felicity," Laurel asked.

"Yeah. You did."

"Of course. She's been in AP Calc. since the start of the school year. How do you know her?"

"She's tutoring Thea," Tommy answered.

"She's sweet. Thea will do great. Felicity is incredibly smart."

"How do you know her?"

"Other than the fact we have class together? We're on the debate team together. Sometimes she misses practice because of her tutoring but she always makes the team, and she's there for every big event, and we always win...that's because of me too by the way."

Tommy chuckled and kissed Laurel, and the three of them made their way to their next class.

Oliver sat in AP History and sighed into his hands ignoring Tommy and Laurel being "cute" with each other when all of the sudden Tommy nudged him.

"You are not going to believe this."

Oliver looked up and followed Tommy's gaze. Felicity. She was sitting in the front of the class talking to a scrawny looking kid with brown hair. He sat next to her and she smiled and then the bell rang and she turned her attention to the front of the class. So she was in two of his classes. I''m such a dick he thought to himself.

Fourth period Laurel had civics and Tommy and Oliver had economics. Felicity was in that class too. Oliver just started looking for her in every class he went to and she was there in each of them. The only class she didn't have with him wasn't even a class-it was lunch. He wanted to talk to her after each period but as soon as the bell rang, she'd pick up her stuff and would leave. It also didn't help whenever they had a class with Helena and she'd make out with Oliver for about three minutes after the bell rang.

"It's Monday. She's coming over to tutor Thea. Talk to her then," Tommy advised.

That's exactly what Oliver had in mind.


	3. Chapter Three

Oliver walked into his house after school and slumped onto the couch in the living room.

"Mr. Oliver. What's wrong?"

"Hey Raisa. Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

He countered her question with a question of his own, "Raisa? Am I a bad guy?"

"No of course not."

"I am Raisa."

"You have a good heart Mr. Oliver. You're just determined on not showing it to anyone."

"How do you know?"

"Other than the fact that I helped raise you? Just a hunch. You are a good boy Oliver."

"I did something bad. I ignored someone...well probably a lot of people."

"Miss Felicity?"

"How'd you-"

"You've been acting different since she came to the house on Friday."

"Different?"

"Good different. Like the boy I raised, the one who would pick me flowers from the garden because he knew how much I loved daisies."

Oliver smiled at the memory, "What should I do? I think I hurt her."

"Fix it," she smiled and walked away.

 

Oliver went outside to clear his head, and found a blonde headed girl sitting on the front steps with a book open.

"Felicity?"

She turned around.

"Hi," she said and then went back to her book.

"What are you doing here?"

"My tutoring session got cancelled last minute cause of football tryouts. I have to be here to tutor Thea in an hour anyway, so I thought I'd come by."

"Why are you outside?"

"Thea's not here yet."

"So?"

"So, I thought I'd wait for her."

"Felicity. Come inside. You can do your homework on the table."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now come on," he held his hand out to her.

 She took it and he led her into the dining room where she laid all of her stuff down neatly.

"Felicity, listen-"

"Don't aplogize. It's fine."

"It's not."

"It is. That's just how high school works. You're popular and I'm invisible. You don't need to be sorry."

"You're not invisible."

"Oliver, can you honestly tell me that if I wasn't late for Calculus today you would've noticed me?"

"..."

"See, it's not your fault. That's just how high school is."

"Okay. So...homework?"

"Yup."

Oliver watched her as she worked, she went through all of the assignments with ease but Oliver could tell something was bothering her and then he remembered.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah."

"You aren't in my lunch period."

"I don't take lunch."

"YOU MADE LUNCH AN ELECTIVE!"

"Relax! This way I can take Programming. Otherwise my schedule would be full."

"When did you eat?"

"This morning?"

"MORNING! WHA-When do you get home?"

"Around 8:30."

"What?"

"I have another tutoring session after Thea, and it takes a while to get to the Glades."

Oliver heard enough, he got up and went to the kitchen. He came back into the room with tons of fruit. "Eat! Raisa is making dinner, and she's packing you some before you leave from now on. Every day."

"Oliver-"

"Eat."

As soon as she took the first bite Oliver knew she needed it.

"Thanks."

"Don't."

"..."

"You need to eat."

"I know. I'm not always this tired though. Just when I'm on my period-oh my god. I'm-Forget I said that."

"Felicity," he smiled through his discomfort. "It's fine. Just eat."

She finished the bowl of fruit and went back to her homework.

"Felicity?"

"Hmm.."

"I want you to tutor me."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"You don't need it."

"I'm failing almost every class."

"Because you're failing on purpose."

"..."

"You're smart Oliver."

That was honestly the only time anyone ever called him smart.

"I've seen your tests. I help the teachers grade them sometimes. You either leave everything blank, or you answer the question half way and then stop."

"So?"

"So you tell me. Why do you want to fail?"

"I don't know. My whole life I was just given everything. I never figured I'd actually fail-"

"And?"

"And, it was just easier."

"So, continue taking the easy way out then."

Felicity Smoak really was something else.

"I don't want to."

"What?"

"I don't want to be that guy that just gets through life anymore. I want to be the guy who does something with his life."

"So be that guy."

"I need your help."

"No you don't."

"Please?"

"How do I know you'll take it seriously?"

"I will."

"I don't believe you."

"What do I have to do?"

"...You have to...the Christmas exams are coming up. You have to get at least 80% on all of them if you want my help."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'll do you one better. I'll get 90% on all of them."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Oliver?"

"Yeah."

"I told you you were smart. Now you believe it, and you better get 90% for all of the exams. You have no excuse now. You know you're capable."

How did she make him believe that? It doesn't matter, what does matter was that Felicity could see things no one else did. That's when Thea came home.

"LISSY!"

"Hey Thea. Ready?"

He smiled at Felicity one last time and left the girls alone. He made sure Felicity got her food to go-ravioli-and walked her to the door. 

"Are you sure you don't want our driver to drive you?"

"I'm sure Oliver. Thanks for the food."

"You better eat it. See you at school tomorrow."

"See you."

Oliver walked back inside. He went to the dining room where his family was already eating dinner and discussing how amazing Felicity is with Thea. After clearing the table, Oliver did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He opened his textbook.

"Okay, Smoak. You're going to tutor me. I'll make sure of that," and then he started to study.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The next two weeks went by fast. Oliver started talking to Felicity in school, ignoring Helena's death stares, and he even got Tommy and Laurel to be friends with her as well.

"I'm already friends with Felicity," Laurel said hugging her. "Isn't that right Lissy?"

"Um...yeah I guess."

"You two are friends," Tommy asked. "I know all of Laurel's friends, and before you showed up at Ollie's to tutor Thea, I've never met you."

"I'm friends with Sara," Felicity explained. "I moved here two years ago, and Sara was nice to me, and we became friends. I used to go to their house sometimes, and Laurel would come sit with us."

"You say it like I was intruding."

"That's because you were," Sara said walking towards them. "We could never get you to leave."

Oliver watched Felicity's face closely to see her reaction, and well, Sara was telling the truth.

"And she hates it when people call her Lissy," Sara added.

"You call her Lissy," Laurel argued.

"I'm her best friend. I'm allowed to."

"That's not true."

"Look at the time," Felicity changed the subject. "I gotta get to class."

"We have first period together," Sara pointed out and Felicity glared at her.

"Well then we better get going," she smiled, waved, and dragged Sara away from Laurel.

~

"So, how's the studying coming along?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "It's fine, Felicity. Why are you so bothered? Afraid I'll win the bet?"

"50/50."

"Why?"

"On one hand, I want you to lose, cause I don't want to tutor you-"

"Ouch."

She ignored his outburst and continued," but on the other hand, I do want you to do well. So 50/50."

"Well our first midterm is tomorrow. We'll see how I do."

"Mine starts today."

"Of course. Only you would skip lunch to take another course."

"I enjoy it," she stuck her tongue out at him, and he smiled rolling his eyes.

"Only you," he repeated.

They walked to class together, Laurel and Tommy trailing behind them.

~

Today was the Calculus midterm. Oliver was actually really good at math, he always was, but after the seventh grade he didn't see the point in grades or school so he started getting B's and then C's and slowly he started to flunk. Today, however, was a different case. He not only had to prove that he could do this to himself, but he owed it to Felicity, who saw right through his bullshit. She believed in him, and that was more than anyone had ever expected from Oliver ever.

He smiled on his way out of the classroom, half because he knew he aced the test, and the other half because of Tommy's face.

"Dude, that test...What language is this," he stared down at the question paper. Oliver smiled again, and pulled out his phone. 

 **You couldn't wait for me?-OQ** He sent the message.

A minute later, as he was walking through the halls, he got the reply.

**I didn't want to be late. You take FOREVER to get out of your seat.-FS**

He rolled his eyes, and texted back. **Looks like you're going to be tutoring me. At least in Calc.-OQ**

**Did you do good or bad?-FS**

**I aced it. I'm pretty sure I got everything right.-OQ**

**That's a lot of talk.-FS**

**It's the truth-OQ**

**We'll see-FS**

**What about you? How'd you do?-OQ**

**I think I did okay, but the grades won't be up until the end of the week, so I'm not entirely sure.-FS**

**I am. You'll pass-OQ**

**Honestly Oliver? Pass? The confidence you have in me is overwhelming.-FS**

**Still more than you have in yourself. I'm almost there. Save me a seat.-OQ**

"Oliver. Are you even listening," Tommy asked as they rounded the corner.

"Yeah, what language is this-"

"I know, and this is..." Oliver drained out the rest of his words and headed into chemistry, sliding into the chair next to Felicity, when Tommy joined them.

"Laurel has that Law Enforcement seminar this period. So..."

"So," Oliver questioned knowing that Tommy hated asking for permission.

"Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely," he began to sing and Felicity laughed.

"I have no body. I'm on my own," he continued and Felicity gave in.

"Tommy! Please join us!"

"Okay Smoaky. Whatever makes you feel better."

Oliver hit him across the head lightly, and then Tommy proceeded to ask Felicity if she understands the language of math, and who the hell invented it.

The rest of the week was rough. Since the results had to be posted on Friday afternoon the exams had to be done by Friday morning, so Wednesday and Thursday were all midterms. Oliver thought he did pretty well in them, but he wasn't as confident as he was for the Calculus midterm.

When the bell rang on Friday, everyone pulled out their phones to check their results. Felicity was squirming in her seat fifteen minutes before they were even posted, but now that they were out Oliver was sure she was going to hyperventilate. He waited for her to check her results first, and watched her face relax before he checked his. He logged into his student portal.

**Oliver Queen      Roll No. 9605685299**

**Chemistry                       94%**

**Biology                           97%**

**Physics                            92%**

**Health Science                 98%**

**History                             97%**

**Economics                       99%**

**Calculus                           98%**

**Politics and Government   96%**

**Literature                          97%**

**Average:96.8% (A+)**

**Pass With Distinction**

"So, how'd you do," Felicity asked.

Oliver couldn't speak. She bent down his phone and looked at the screen with his permission, and silently gave it to her nodding his head. She smiled,

"Congratulations."

That was the last thing on his mind, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Oliver, what-"

He knocked on the classroom door. "Miss. Coffee, why did I get a 98?"

"Because that's what you deserved. I'm proud of you Oliver. I knew you had it in you."

"No, I mean why didn't I get a hundred?"

Felicity and Miss Coffee just looked at him, and then she finally answered, "It was pretty silly actually. You made a calculation mistake on the last step of the last problem."

"Let me see it," he stepped forward.

She shrugged, and took a minute to find his paper in the large bundle of papers underneath her desk. That's why they always put the math midterms first, instead of looking at an answer key, they had to go through each step of the problem. When she finally retrieved his paper, she turned to the last page, and showed him the section circled in red ink.

"What's 3+2 Oliver," she asked.

"Five," he answered.

"You wrote six."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Oops."

She laughed, "It's okay this time. I'm glad to see you actually care about your grades, and it happens to the best of us. As we get older, we're so used to multiplying that our brains see the multiplication sign rather than the plus sometimes. I am proud of you though. All the teachers are. It's nice to know you're finally worth your potential. Keep up the good work."

She took the paper back from Oliver, and placed it back in the bundle of papers.

"Great work Felicity," she added.

"What did you get," Oliver turned on her.

"A 100," she said her cheeks still flushed from the compliment their teacher gave her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope," she smiled.

"Oliver. One slip is fine. Two is pushing it. Don't make it three," Miss Coffee warned him. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need coffee."

She walked out of the room leaving Oliver and Felicity behind.

"So, you did it," Felicity said.

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"No. I knew you would. You just needed to put in some effort."

"So, that means-"

"I don't know why I have to tutor someone who got above ninety percent on everything, but a deal's a deal."

He smiled.

"Meet me at the riverside tomorrow at seven."

"Am," his smile was wiped off his face in an instant.

"Yup."

"Why can't you tutor me today after Thea?"

"Thea's going to a sleepover tonight. I'm not coming to your house."

"So why can't you just-"

"Tomorrow. Seven am. Riverside. You wanted this, but it's on my terms."

"Fine," he agreed.

She nodded and started to walk away.

"How much do you want?"

"You mean payment?"

He nodded.

"You're not paying me."

"Why not? You're tutoring me."

"I know, but I have a pretty good feeling that the two of us together won't be a normal tutoring session."

"And you're still doing it," he smiled.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that Oliver," she smiled.

"I am," he agreed.

"Don't push it. Seven tomorrow," she said leaving him alone in the barren classroom.

Seven in the morning. On a Saturday. He should be pissed, he shouldn't do it. He should feel like crap, but the damn smile wasn't coming off his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer. Sorry it takes me such a long time to update this, I'm currently trying to balance my reality with my fan fiction life and I also am working on other multi-chaps, so it gets hard. Hopefully I'll be able to update this fic once a week (Maybe Saturdays/Sundays). I'll let you guy know. Reviews please!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first lesson.

Oliver lazily got out of bed at 6:30, and quickly got dressed. It was almost seven. He was going to be late. He got into his car, and sped down the road until he reached the riverside. He glanced around and there was no one there, but he knew Felicity would be there so he just started walking. No later than five minutes later, he saw her by the picnic side of the riverside, reading a book at one of the picnic tables closest to the water. Her heavy backpack was on the floor beside her, and her hair was down today. It was slightly wavy, and as the wind blew through it, it caught in the wind, letting ruffles flow through her already wavy hair.

"Morning," he said as he sat across from her.

"You're late," she noted, turning the page of the novel she was holding.

"You're surprised?"

She looked up at him with a hint of annoyance in her eyes, but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I brought breakfast to make up for it."

"I already ate."

"Come on, Felicity."

"What did you bring?"

"Granola bars, and apple sauce with of course water, as well as vitamin water, and orange juice. I also brought bagels and chocolate covered breadsticks. I didn't know what you'd like so I thought I'd cover all the bases."

"Why are we having a feast?"

"Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

She grabbed a bagel, and put it on the plastic plate Oliver handed to her.

"Cream cheese, scallion, or butter," he asked and she took the scallion. 

"What did your parents say about your grades when you told them?"

"I didn't," he scoffed. "The principal did. Apparently Principal Berlanti sees nothing in me."

"What do you mean?"

"He called my parents and asked them to come to the school when I had lunch. The grades were out by then, but not published. He thought I cheated. The only reason I'm not suspended is because all of my teachers told them that I've always been bright but lazy, and in the past few weeks I've changed a lot. My mom was happy about that. My dad was too, but he didn't really show it."

"What an asshole!"

"My dad?"

"NO! Berlanti. Your dad is nice. Don't tell him the asshole thing."

"I won't," he laughed.

"Berlanti is such an asshole though. He seriously can't appreciate when you do well?"

"I've never heard you curse before," he laughed.

"I don't usually," she admitted. "But he is one! Who did he think you cheated off of?"

"I don't know. He mentioned something about me scoring better than a kid named Barry Allen for Chemistry, and was "outraged."

"YOU DID! Oliver, I'm so proud of you!"

"Umm..."

"Barry is amazing at chemistry. He wants to be a forensic scientist. He's really good."

"How do you know?"

"We fight about who's better at things and though I score better test grades, he's better with the concept."

"You fight with Barry Allen? I'll kick his ass."

She laughed," We're best friends! It's all good."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't get too mad about Berlanti being obsessed with Bar," she said. He didn't know why but the nickname irritated him. "He's obsessed. Barry won the science fair freshman year, after a senior got sick and couldn't go the weekend of the fair. Barry whipped up an electrolytic cell in a day, and went in place of the senior. It's the first time Starling Academy won the fair in ten years. Berlanti's been obsessed with Bar ever since. He even calls him the Flash cause of it," she finished shaking her head.

"The Flash?"

"I know," she rolled her eyes grabbing another bagel.

They laughed, ate and talked for another fifteen minutes when she started to get serious.

 "Okay," she started putting away her novel and retrieving a textbook from her bag after clearing the table of crumbs. "I guess we'll start with Physics, because it's technically what you scored the lowest on...although you don't actually need to be tutored," she murmured the last past under her breath.

Oliver smiled. "What topic?"

"You choose."

"What are we learning in class now?"

"Seriously Oliv-. You know what? Nevermind. We're learning about Electricity. The Electric Field, Inductance, Capacitors, all of that."

"Alright Master. Begin."

"Okay so there are three fundamental properties of Charge," she scribbled on a notebook. "The Addition of Charges, Conservation of Charges, and Quantisation of Charges." She explained all of these properties in detail and then looked up at Oliver "Good so far?"

He nodded, and opened his mouth hoping to say something that'll get her off topic, but after he nodded she looked down at the notebook again, and began with Induction of Charge.

"Okay, so basically if one object is charged it can induce charge in a nearby neutral object after sometime. The charge on the induced object will be opposite of the first, but since opposite charges attract, the two objects will attract each other."

"Like a love hate relationship?"

"Umm...what?"

"Like a guy likes a girl and doesn't do anything about it, and she gets mad, but in the end they're together, because they're both attracted to each other."

"Umm...yeah, I guess so. Whatever works for you."

"I don't need that. Most girls in school want to be with me, and they're not exactly subtle about it," he said in a pompous way.

She dropped the pen, and just looked at him. She immediately broke his facade.

"Sorry."

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?"

"Apologising for being an ass if you're going to continue doing it."

"It's not like I'm trying to be an ass, for me, now it's pretty much-"

"A default setting?"

"Something like that."

"Well you don't have to do it with me."

"I know that, and I'm sor-"

"Stop apologising!"

"Sor-okay!"

"Okay," she smiled at him.

"Okay," he repeated smiling back.

There was a moment of silence, and then the breeze blew leaves everywhere. Felicity's blonde locks fluttered in the wind and small bits of leaves caught in her hair.

"You have-"

"What?"

He reached over and took out two red leaves from her hair.

"Oh," she laughed. "Thanks."

"There's still one more."

He grazed her ear, and reached for the green leaf. It was small, and shaped like an arrow.

"A green arrow," he murmured.

He was about to throw it down, when Felicity stopped him.

"Wait!"

He turned.

"I collect things that are out of the ordinary. I'm weird," she shrugged. "I've never seen a leaf that small shaped like an arrow. Can I have it?"

He smiled at her honesty, and handed it to her.

"I'm not hitting on you but-"

"That's always the best way to start a sentence," she chimed in.

He gave her a look.

"I just want to know if I can see this weird collection sometime. I'm genuinely curious."

"Maybe one day."

"Maybe?"

"I don't know if you'll stick it out with me that long."

"..."

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Oliver laughed whole-heartedly. When he finally caught his breath, he noticed how red her cheeks were.

"I think I'll stick around for a while Felicity Smoak. Maybe forever."

"I might get sick of you."

"You definitely will," he smiled. "But I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm better alone," she admitted looking at her hands. "I've always pretty much been a loner. I don't have that many friends. Never have."

"Well now that I'm never leaving you alone, you can count on a life long friend. You'll never be alone again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took forever to post this! I had a conference last week, and barely had anytime to myself. I'll try to update more regularly. Lately my writing muse hasn't been the best though. Encouragement, and prompting me to work faster or get a new chapter up might help. Reviews please!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's tutoring session gets interrupted by a phone call. Which leads to Oliver taking Felicity somewhere that surprises him, and he once again learns that Felicity Smoak is full of surprises.

 Since their first session, Oliver and Felicity had become closer, however there was still some distance between them. They were friendly, and joked around with each other, they both made each other nervous in a good way, and acknowledged each other at school, but there was something missing. It was hard for them to open up to each other. It wasn't because they didn't want to, or because they feared the other would taunt them for doing so, but it was because they, themselves, were nervous. Oliver especially.

When he was with her everything was different, but because of that he was scared. He could be himself, and though he tried to "be cool" at times, she always called him on his bullshit or shot him a look which made him drop it. It scared him. No one ever called him out for his bullshit before, and the fact that it came so naturally to her meant something to him. He had never been in this situation before. Normally he was the one making girls nervous, but Felicity was making him sweat without even trying.

However they got along extremely well. It was hard to decide which one made the other laugh or smile more. At the moment it was Oliver who was making Felicity laugh, in the library of the Queen Mansion during one of their sessions. Her laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard. It was contagious. He always found himself chuckling along with her. It was refreshing, it was an effect that no other girl had on him.

"Stop, Oliver," she laughed hitting him lightly on the arm. "We're supposed to be studying."

"Can't we take a break?"

"We've been taking a break for the past ten minutes."

"Ten minutes is not a break," Oliver pointed out.

"Yes it is," she argued.

"Wow. You need to learn how to relax. How about we take a day off from studying and we just relax?"

"Relax?"

"Yeah. We can either do something fun or do nothing at all."

"How do you do nothing at all?"

"Well I lay in bed and stare at the wall, but if you don't want to do that-"

"You know I don't."

"We could always just sit on the couch and watch tv."

"But that's still doing something."

"Alright smartass. Well we're not doing anything productive."

"That's true."

"So relax?"

"No. Study."

"Felicity," he groaned making her chuckle.

"Come on. We just have to get through the rest of this chapter."

"I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes."

"Which entails?"

"You'll have to agree with me on it."

"...I'm listening."

"I will sit through the rest of the chapter, without interrupting you or distracting you by getting off topic if you spend Friday with me."

"We have school."

"Afterwards."

"I have work."

"Saturday then. I know you're free then."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll teach you how to relax like a Queen."

"I don't know."

"Take the deal Felicity. Deal or No deal?"

She laughed. "I hate that show. The contestants are so dumb. They're literally like 'You know what Howie I came here to have enough money to pay my mom's mortgage, and I have thrice the amount of money for that already. I can buy a mansion, and designer clothes, but I just won't have enough money for the 8000 carat diamond leash I want for the tiger I just bought.' They're so greedy."

Oliver laughed at that, considering how true it was sometimes. "And then they end up losing almost everything."

"And bingo was his name-o," she sang making him chuckle.

"Take the deal Felicity. Don't be like those dumb contestants."

"For the sake of restoring sensible choices I should take the deal, but I also shouldn't because doing absolutely nothing productive for a whole day isn't very sensible."

"Take the deal," he chanted. "Take the deal. Take the deal. Take the-"

"Okay. Deal." she said extending her hand.

He reached out an shook it. I'm picking you up at seven on Saturday."

"Seven? Don't I get to sleep in?"

"You can sleep in my room," he shrugged. His eyes widened realizing what he just said. "I meant-"

"I know what you meant Oliver. To be honest it's kind of refreshing for you to be the one who accidentally says something inappropriate. It gets exhausting doing everything alone-" her eyes widen realising what she had just said.

"And she's back," Felicity mumbled squeezing her eyes shut making Oliver roar with laughter.

"Okay, focus," he said after he got his laughter under control. "Teach me your ways Obi-wan."

"You said no more distractions!"

"I didn't-"

"How can I teach you when I know that you watch Star Wars! I want to obsess about it with you."

"Maybe on Saturday," he smiled.

"But that's productive."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Teach me," he repeated.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and then resumed their lesson. 

They were about five minutes in before Felicity got a phone call.

"I'll turn it off," she said as she continued to draw resonance structures.

"Felicity, take the call."

She looked at the phone and her brows furrowed.

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know. It's Quentin."

"Laurel and Sara's dad?"

She nodded and then picked up. "Quentin? Hey. Is everything okay? Oh God. No. I'm sorry. How is she? I'll be there. I'm leaving now," she said getting up from the chair. She hung up and started apologising to Oliver while quickly putting her things in her bag.

"Everything okay?"

"No. I'm sorry Oliver. I have to go. There's an emergency."

"Okay, I'll take you," he said helping her put her things away.

"Thanks Oliver, but I can go myself," she said racing out of the room leaving a very confused Oliver behind. He followed her anyway, and found her in the foyer rapidly apologising to his parents.

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Queen. I have an emergency situation that can't be helped and I have to leave early today. I'll stay longer another day and-"

"Felicity," Robert spoke up. "It's fine. You may leave. You've been a big help already."

"Oliver will take you wherever you need," Moira added.

"Oh, no. It's not necessary."

"It'll be faster than waiting for a bus, and if the situation is so dire I think you should take it."

Oliver dangled his keys, letting her know that he was in the foyer as well. He walked over and took her by the hand, and slung her bag over his shoulder as she thanked his parents repeatedly until they were out of the house.

He sat her in the car. And let her breathe before turning on the ignition and pulling out of the driveway.

"Where are we going," he asked as they reached the main road.

"Starling City Police Station," she said in a small, squeaky voice.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr. Same url as my ao3 account. Reviews please!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, why did Lance call you," Oliver questioned.
> 
> "My friend, she...gets into trouble a lot, but she's a good kid. I think he takes pity on her, and when he found out that we were friends, he thinks I can change her. He's not charging her with anything, for my sake, or so he says."
> 
> "But he's holding her."
> 
> "Yeah. Legal reasons."
> 
> "He's right."
> 
> "About?"
> 
> "If anyone could change someone it would be you."
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "I know I haven't changed completely, but I don't know when I'm with you, I feel like being better. And everyone thought I was a lost cause."
> 
> "Thea didn't."
> 
> "How do you know?"
> 
> "Our first session together, she was really stubborn in the beginning. So I started asking her questions about herself. You're her hero. I got her to listen to me by saying that you'd be really proud of her if she was really smart, and doing well in school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing the new characters in various chapter. I hope you like how I added these two characters in this chapter...and mentioned a third. (Foreshadowing!!)

"What?"

"Um...Starling City Police Station," she repeated.

"Okay, yeah...just..."

"Oliver?"

"Hold on. Why are we going there?"

"One of my friends has been arrested."

"What-you know what. Forget it."

"I'm sorry you're mad-"

"I'm not _mad_ Felicity, it's just that...you are full of surprises."

"What?"

"You are a typical good girl, and I don't mean that in a bad way, and here you are hanging out with people that get arrested."

"..."

"It's not a bad thing. You break boundaries. You do things people don't expect you to, and you don't judge. That's pretty amazing."

"Thanks," she said brushing her hair out of her flushed face. 

She really did not take compliments well.

"Why did your friend get arrested?"

"She may or may not have stolen something really expensive from Starling Museum."

"I have no words," he chuckled.

They both looked at each other as the car stopped at a red light. They looked into each other's eyes and broke into laughter.

"Why are we even laughing," Felicity asked still giggling.

"I have no idea," he answered still laughing.

Truth be told he really had no idea why they were laughing. Maybe because this whole thing was bizarre, or because Felicity was full of surprises, or maybe it was just the effect they had on each other. Whatever it was, it was bliss. When the light turned green, Oliver pushed the pedal, and Felicity turned on the radio. It was some pop song, so she turned the volume down.

"So, why did Lance call you," Oliver questioned.

"My friend, she...gets into trouble a lot, but she's a good kid. I think he takes pity on her, and when he found out that we were friends, he thinks I can change her. He's not charging her with anything, for my sake, or so he says."

"But he's holding her."

"Yeah. Legal reasons."

"He's right."

"About?"

"If anyone could change someone it would be you."

"What?"

"I know I haven't changed completely, but I don't know when I'm with you, I feel like being better. And everyone thought I was a lost cause."

"Thea didn't."

"How do you know?"

"Our first session together, she was really stubborn in the beginning. So I started asking her questions about herself. You're her hero. I got her to listen to me by saying that you'd be really proud of her if she was really smart, and doing well in school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well that, and I told her that she'd be able to take over the world one day."

He chuckled. " _That_ sounds like Speedy."

"My _point_ Oliver, is that you're _not_ a screw up. You're kind of like my friend in a way. She's misunderstood."

"Is there a reason why you're not telling me who this friend is?"

"She's-you guys don't have the best history."

"I don't have a good history with most people, Felicity. That's not helping me narrowing it down."

"Well, who said I was going to help."

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?"

"Yeah."

"I'm hurt."

"You'll live."

"I'm not so sure."

"Drama Queen."

"Gotta live up to the name."

She rolled her eyes and then turned the volume up. 

"Do you actually like pop," he asked.

"No, but it's your car and your station so-"

"I took Thea to the park yesterday. She demanded Taylor Swift. Change it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I want to know your taste in music."

"Oh. No pressure," she said holding her hands up.

He laughed lightly, "No pressure," he repeated.

She changed the station, and on came a real soothing song. One he pictured Felicity would listen to. These Broken Hands of Mine.

Take a breath, I close my eyes  
I am lost but try to find  
What it is in this life that gives me strength enough  
To fight for something more  
  
Well, God knows my feet are aching  
And I've got mountains ahead to climb  
  
One way at a time I'll try to lend these broken hands of mine  
Give me strength, be my light  
One way at a time these walls will fall and fill our empty souls  
Give me strength, help me guide these broken hands of mine  
  
The sky is grey, it clouds your world  
Clear the air, child, break the mould  
I find a place in your heart  
To build a shelter from this cold and winding road  
  
Well, God knows you're barely standing  
But you've got to carry this heavy load  
  
One way at a time I'll try to lend these broken hands of mine  
Give me strength, be my light  
One way at a time the peace will grow and fill our empty souls  
Give me strength, help me guide these broken hands of mine  
Oh, these broken hands of mine  
  
What if there's more  
What if there's more  
What if there's more than this  
What if there's more out there?  
  
One way at a time I'll try to lend these broken hands of mine  
Give me strength, be my light  
One way at a time the peace will grow and fill our empty souls  
Give me strength, help me guide these broken hands of mine  
These broken hands of mine

He listened to the words, and fell in love with the song. He didn't know if it was because the song spoke to him in a way, or because Felicity was singing along to it quietly, but it didn't matter.

They pulled up at the station shortly after. Oliver parked the car.

"You don't have to," Felicity assured him. "I'll get out here. Thanks for the ride."

"I'm not leaving."

"What?"

"I'm taking you, and your friend back."

"Oliver. That's sweet, but I can take a bus."

"I know you can. You can also let me drive you back."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, I live in the Glades. Do you even know _how_ to get there?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of _course_ I do Felicity. I've been there before."

"I don't live on the outskirts. I live in the Glades. Like _in_ the Glades."

"I think I'll be okay. No, come on. We don't want to keep your friend or Lance waiting any longer."

With that, he pulled Felicity towards the station, and literally dragged her up the stairs.

They were greeted by Detective West.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing with him," the detective jerked his head in Oliver's direction.

"Be nice, Joe," she smiled sweetly.

"Why are you here?"

"Lisa."

"Felicity, I don't think she's any good."

"I know, Joe, and I think you're wrong."

"Well, go on in. If Queen bothers you, let anyone know. A lot of people are dying to put him in a cell."

"Well isn't that justice," she said sarcastically.

"What's with you and Iris always sassing me?"

She shrugged, kissed him on the cheek, grabbed Oliver's arm and walked to Lance's desk.

 "Queen. What are you doing here?"

"Give him a break, Quentin. Why do _all_ cops hate him?"

"He peed on our captain's car, and since he paid his way out of it, _we_ had to deal with the Captain's wrath."

"He was young then."

"He was _sixteen_."

"Yeah, well...I'm sorry Oliver, I really can't defend you there."

"You shouldn't have to," he spoke up. "I really am sorry about that Detective."

"Yeah."

"I'm serious. I'm trying to change."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Lisa's inside."

"What did she take?"

"The Green Diamond."

Felicity gasped. "Oliver, I'm so sorry. I'll. I don't know what I'll do. I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

Lance snorted, "I knew he wouldn't know."

"Umm.."

"The Queen's Green Diamond. It's been in your family for ages," Felicity explained surprised that he didn't know. "You're family donated it to the Museum three years ago."

"Oh, well at least it's safe now."

"Yeah."

"Lisa's inside. Go on in."

Oliver followed Felicity at a slow pace giving them some distance,even though she warned him not to come.

"Oh, god, Liss," he heard a voice say. "Thank god, you're here," she sounded scared.

"Lis," Felicity called her. "This is why you skipped school today?"

"I didn't have a choice, you know-what the hell is _he_ doing here?"

Oliver finally emerged from the long hallway, and found himself with his mouth open. There was no way Felicity was friends with Lisa Snart. Misunderstood? She's a criminal. Her whole family is full of them.

"Snart," he asked not meaning to sound rude.

"Your _majesty_ ," she replied as she bowed.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"HEY," Felicity shouted. "Can the two of you _not_ do this right now?"

"Why is _he_ even here," Snart asked her.

"He's a friend, and he gave me a ride."

"Ooh, Felicity, you're hanging with royalty now. Is _that_ why you bailed on me last week?"

"Yes, Lisa, because I have a job-"

"So do I-"

"A _legal_ one!"

"...And here I thought you'd be the only person not to judge me. You've turned into a snob just by hanging with one Queen."

"Hey, don't talk about Felicity like that," Oliver snapped.

"Did I offend you, your majesty? You going to throw me in the dungeon?"

"LISA," Felicity yelled. "STOP. Let's just-take a breath."

There was silence for a moment before Felicity spoke up.

"Lisa, I know you don't like him, and he's not your biggest fan either, but I trust him. He's a friend of mine. You know how hard it is for me to trust people, and I trust him. Can he _please_ just take us home?"

She nodded, "I'm only doing this for you Lissy."

"I know. I owe you."

"I think you bailing me out of here is your payment," she smiled and hugged Felicity.

This was a side of Lisa Snart that Oliver, nor anyone else had ever seen before. He wasn't even sure she had another side besides bitchy criminal. 

She got in the back seat of the car, and was back to her normal selfish self when she demanded for the radio to be blasted. He didn't say anything for Felicity's sake, and she mouthed a thank you to him. He winked at her as Snart started loudly singing in the back seat. 

The music was on so obnoxiously loud that he hadn't even realised when she stopped singing, that is until he heard a sniffle. He turned to Felicity immediately, but she was fine. Lisa Snart was crying. Oliver nudged Felicity, who had been resting her head against the window. Felicity looked back and saw Lisa, she turned down the music and asked Oliver to pull over.

"DON'T," Lisa screamed through her tears. "Drive!"

He ignored her and listened to Felicity.

After the car was pulled over, Felicity got out and climbed into the back seat. Oliver watched in the mirror as it took Lisa half a second after Felicity closed the door to fling herself into Felicity's soothing arms.

"It's okay," Felicity assured her.

"No, it's not. He's going to kill me."

"We'll take you to Ted's."

"He'll kill Ted!"

 "No, he won't."

"He will and then he'll kill me. Lenny's going to be all alone and will have to suffer-"

"No, Lisa. Stop thinking about that."

"I hate him. I _never_ wanted this. Lenny didn't want this."

"I know."

"I _wanted_ to go to school today!! I woke up early and he caught me sneaking out," she sobbed into Felicity shoulder. "He told me I had to," she pulled down the sleeve of her shirt and from the mirror Oliver could see a bad bruise appearing on her skin. "He said if I didn't want more, I _had_ to," she sobbed.

"Lisa, why can't we just tell Quentin?"

"He's a sociopath. He'll kill Lance and his family! We already told him that he's the reason Lenny and I do this, but it doesn't change anything. In the end my father will always win."

Oliver decided it was getting a little too personal and decided to step out of the car to give the girls freedom to say what was on their minds.

Oliver walked away from the car, trying to process everything that he heard-(what he was not supposed to hear)-with the history of the Starling gang rivalry.

Everyone knew that Lewis Snart was one of the most notorious gang leaders in Starling City. His relations with the Bertinelli family came to an end, when his wife was murdered by them shortly after giving birth to Lisa. The Snarts and Bertinellis had been partners before but after Lewis had lost the Maximillian Emerald to the police and had been sent to prison for five years, the Bertinelli's wanted revenge. 

The two gang families are distantly related through marriage after Niccolo Bertinelli married Rossana Snart before divorcing her decades ago. Rossana was Leonard and Lisa's great great aunt or something. The Bertinelli's took their revenge on Snart's wife, but took pity on their children, infuriating Lewis Snart even further. The Snart's were broke, living in the Glades off of nothing, yet Lewis' children were able to attend the most rich private school in all of Starling. Lewis became an alcoholic, and even a more notorious thief. He had been in and out of prison all of Lisa's life. The Bertinelli's provided the children with financial care and food, but treated them like scum. Helena _never_ missed an opportunity to torture Lisa at school. Oliver just went along with it because the Snarts meant nothing to him, and Helena was his girlfriend.

Leonard and Lisa had been convicted of many crimes. Everyone thought they were just as stupid as Lewis, especially without having money to pay off dirty cops. It turns out their father was abusing them, well he was abusing Lisa and forcing her to do his dirty work for him. Everyone had judged the Snart kids, and talked about them behind their backs constantly, but not Felicity. 

Felicity was understanding, and kind enough to listen to them and know their story. Felicity was special, she made him want to do better, to be better.

After about fifteen minutes of walking along the side of the road, one of the girls beeped the horn of the car letting him know it was okay to come back.

"Thanks," Lisa whispered to him as he got in the car.

"What for?"

"Not being an ass about this."

Felicity laughed, "I told you he's not all that bad."

"Stupid haircut though," Lisa added.

Oliver rolled his eyes, but his mouth curved upwards into a smile. Everything was going to be alright, well as alright as it could be.

The drive to the Glades was much calmer than the first half of the ride. Well the girls were now fighting over the radio station and completely disregarding Oliver's suggestions, but they were teasing each other and _him_ , mostly him, but what pleased him the most was that both of them were laughing. It only got quiet once they reached the block of the Snart House. 

"I'll go up," Felicity offered before they even pulled up to the house.

"He hates you," Lisa responded.

"This may come as a surprise, but I'm not that fond of him either," she said calmly.

Luckily they didn't have to get out of the car, Leonard Snart was waiting outside. He looked pissed to see Oliver's car being the one to pull up outside of their house.

Lisa got out of the car first, and Felicity followed. Both of them rushed over to him and tried to calm him down, but he shook both of them off and practically ran to the car. His fist made contact with Oliver's jaw as soon as he stepped out of the car.

"LENNY," both girls screamed.

The eldest Snart kept punching Oliver, Oliver managed to push him off for a second, and was able to stay standing as Felicity and Lisa were both holding him back.

"What the _hell_ are you playing at? What did your psycho girlfriend ask you to do to my little sister, you prick?"

"Lenny, stop," Lisa pleaded as Oliver spit blood out of his mouth.

"He helped us," Felicity explained.

"What?"

"Lance called me when I was at his place. He gave me a ride to the station, and refused to leave unless he dropped us back safely. He didn't do anything!"

Snart looked at Oliver again, who was wiping the blood off of his mouth. He stood there staring at Oliver for another minute as to make sure what they were saying was really true. He nodded at Oliver after a moment, as if to say thanks. He then turned to his sister.

"Why were you crying?"

Lisa's eyes were still blotchy and red from crying so much. "The Green Diamond was confiscated. He's going to kill me, or worse... just barely keep me alive."

Leonard Snart's entire body tightened at her words.

"It's okay," Lisa assured him. "He knows," nodding in Oliver's direction, "and he won't tell."

"How the hell can you trust a Queen?"

"The same way Felicity first trusted us."

The elder Snart opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"Come on," he finally said. "I'll take you to Ted's."

"I can drive you," Oliver said speaking for the first time.

"Why," Leonard asked.

"Frankly, cause I owe you. I misjudged you and your sister a lot, and well your dad is an ass."

"Amen to that," Lisa murmured.

Felicity shot her a look, and Lisa just shrugged.

Instead of agreeing, Leonard walked over to the passenger seat of the car and got in. The girls shrugged and followed him.

"I would've stolen your car, but you brought my sister home safe, so I'll let you go this time," Snart commented as Oliver turned on the ignition.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," Oliver smiled.

"What makes you think there _will_ be a next time Queen?"

"There will be."

"OH. MY. GOD," both girls said.

"What," both men turned around.

"Lenny! You just smiled!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, but Oliver smiled along knowing that a little part of Leonard Snart approved of him.

The ride to Ted's place was filled with Lisa and Felicity talking about some band, and Leonard constantly telling them to shut up while pleading with them to stop other times. They didn't. It was nice to see the Snart's from a different perspective. He wondered if he'd ever see this side of them if it wasn't for Felicity. Probably not. 

"We'll walk from here," Leonard said and asked him to pull over.

"You sure?"

"It's like a two minute walk," Lisa assured him.

He nodded and pulled the car over to the side. Leonard got out of the car and waited for his sister. She hugged Felicity goodbye, and then surprisingly kissed Oliver on the cheek. 

"Sorry about the jaw. You're not so bad, Queen."

She stepped out before he could say a word, and he was left with Leonard glaring at him before crossing the street. Felicity was erupting with laughter in the back seat. 

"What," he turned and asked her.

"He hates you again."

"Oh, and we were making so much progress."

Felicity laughed, and Oliver motioned for her to get in the passenger seat.

It was easy with Felicity. Everything just felt right. He followed her directions, and pulled up at a block of small houses.

"So, see you at school tomorrow?"

"Nope," Oliver responded.

"Why not?"

"I have to get ready for Saturday."

"So what? You're going to take two days off of school to get ready for a day of relaxation?"

"Yup."

"Maybe we should cancel Saturday."

"No way, Smoak! A deal's a deal. I won!"

"But-"

"Felicity, after the day we just had, we are definitely on for Saturday."

"Okay. I have to go and help my mom with dinner."

"I want to meet her sometime."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"See you Saturday, Queen," she said as she backed away from the door.

"Felicity! I want to meet your mom!"

"See you Saturday," she repeated her back now facing him, as she held her hand up in the air as if to say bye.

He chuckled.

"See you Saturday," he replied.

Now was the hard part. How the hell did he get out of here and get back home without Felicity telling him where to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...were you guys surprised? Did you like it? The next chapter will be their relaxation Saturday, and oh boy...I'm biased...but it's a good one.  
> SO! People have been raiding my ask box on tumblr asking for a sneak peek or hint for the next chapter, so here it is.  
> Hint: Central City  
> xoxo


	8. Chapter Eight

Oliver woke up early on Saturday and drove to the Glades. He put on the radio station that Felicity had played two days later, and let the music fill his ears. He decided he liked her taste in music it was so- _her_. He had hoped to drive up to her house, but she had called him around six and said she'd be waiting at a diner on the outskirt of the Glades. He argued with her, but she said that's where she'd be in all her finality. It was actually _her_ call that woke him up in the first place. That girl didn't even sleep in properly.

He pulled up to the diner where she said she'd be, and saw her talking with an old man. She saw his car pull up, and put a finger up asking him to wait for a minute. She stood up, and waved to the old man as well as a few people sitting at the diner, before heading Oliver's way.

"You know, I could've just driven to your house, and you would've been able to sleep a little longer."

"There is no way in _hell_ that you are meeting my mother, Oliver."

"Why not? You met mine."

She gave him a look and he couldn't really blame her. Considering that Felicity was tutoring both of the Queen children it was inevitable that Felicity and Moira had to meet.

"Why don't you want your mom and I to meet? I'll behave."

"Oh, I know that. I'm not worried about _you_ , I'm more worried about _her_."

"Why?"

"My mom is not a normal mom, Oliver. Let's leave it at that."

"But now I'm intrigued."

"So, where are you taking me," she changed the topic.

"I know what you're doing, and I'll let it go this time. My parents have an old cabin in Central."

"WE'RE GOING TO CENTRAL CITY?"

"Relax. I'll get you back home, safely before tomorrow."

"But, Oliver-"

"You need to relax."

"I am relaxed," she said as her fingers were digging into her legs.

"Really, then why are you digging your nails into your skin?"

"It relaxes me."

He shook his head lightly, and then reached over taking her hands in his. She hesitated, but gave them to him eventually. Her hands were so small, and smooth but somehow it fit perfectly with Oliver's.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm..."

"Shouldn't you keep both hands on the steering wheel?"

"Felicity. relax. If I need to I will. I'm not a terrible driver."

"But-"

"No, today you do what _I_ say. You're helping me with school-"

"Even though you don't need my help-"

"And I'll help you learn how to relax," he finished.

"How?"

He considered this for a moment, thinking of topics that he knew made her fairly comfortable.

"Tell me what we did at school for the past two days."

 She told him the events of the past two days, and sarcastically thanked him for telling Tommy and Laurel to keep her company during class.

"What?"

"Tommy wouldn't let me breathe!"

"Yeah, he does that sometimes."

"I've noticed."

"He means well."

"I know, but he could tone it down just a bit."

Oliver laughed. "I think you're the first girl ever who's wanted to keep her distance from Tommy Merlyn."

"Someone was bound to be. I think it'd hurt him less if I was the one."

"Touche'"

"..."

"Felicity, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Felicity."

"Helena tried calling you yesterday in calculus."

"Okay..."

"You didn't pick up."

"I was getting the cabin ready. I can call her later."

"No, it's-she started questioning everyone, and well you've cheated on her before...I'm not judging but-"

"Felicity, will you tell me what's bothering you?"

"She started to talk to her friends. You know, Carrie, Amanda, and the others and they were going around the room to see which girl you'd try something with."

"..."

"They skipped me," she said in a small voice.

"Huh?"

"They skipped me," she said a little louder. "I'm not complaining, I know we're just friends, and I wasn't thinking of anything more, but they just kind of laughed when they got to me, and said there was no point cause I wasn't your type."

"..."

"Then Isabel actually defended me, or so I thought, and said that girl was your type, but she was quick to remind everyone that I wasn't a girl, and barely even human."

Oliver's hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles were now white. How could people be so cruel, he thought, but then guilt seeped through his veins. He used to be one of those people, he still is in a way.

"What do you mean, barely even human," he asked struggling to keep his voice calm.

"I don't know. I mean they call me a robot and stuff. It's nothing, but then Helena told me-"

"Felicity?"

"She told me you were the one that first noticed it. I didn't believe her cause you didn't really notice me until I was tutoring Thea at your house, and that's okay. But... Helena kind of has this effect on people, and you easily fall for what she says. You didn't call me a robot did you? An emotionless robot that barely functions?"

"No, I promise you, I didn't. I feel bad, but you're right. I didn't notice you until before you showed up to tutor Thea."

She nodded her head and looked down at her hands.

"But, I do now," he took one of her hands in his again, "And I'm glad that I finally see you."

She smiled, not really knowing what to say, not that he could blame her. 

"So...how much longer till we get to Central?"

"About an hour and a half or so. Sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Are you sure?"

"Sleep."

 

He turned on the radio station she played two days prior, and she drifted off to sleep in no time. He watched her at the red lights. Her head was leaned against the window, and hair was in a pony tail, but loose strands were falling onto her face. He tucked a strand behind her ear, and she slowly stirred, turning her cheek into his palm, but then lulled back to sleep immediately, resting her head against the window again. Her glasses were askew, and mouth was slightly parted, but she wasn't snoring. He turned down the music a little, and could hear her quiet, steady breaths. It surprised him, how much he noticed Felicity in that moment. There was nothing extraordinary about her, but at the same time she captivated him. It was something only Felicity could do. As the light turned green, he pulled his gaze away from Felicity and focussed on the road.

When they arrived at the cabin, Oliver slowly nudged her awake. He thought of just carrying her in, but decided against it at the last moment. Her eyes went wide as she stepped out of the car.

"This is your definition of cabin?"

"What?"

"It's huge."

"It's...well...yeah. Come on, I'll show you around."

He nodded towards the cabin and she followed.

He took the keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and turned to see Felicity looking warily at the door.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said as she quickly plastered a smile on her face.

“Felicity. That doesn’t look like nothing.”

“I’m fine.”

“Felicity.”

“Okay, it’s just that…I don’t come from a lot of money. Obviously, I mean I live in the Glades, but your life is so…lavish. What if I ruin something? I can’t afford to pay for it!”

“Felicity, trust me if you ruin something you won’t have to pay. You probably won’t anyway.”

“Oh no, Oliver. You don’t know. I’m like Medusa. Except everything I look at just... breaks.”

He laughed.

“Felicity, I highly doubt that’s true.”

“It is.”

“On the contrary, ever since I started looking at you my life has become more functional.”

“Well that’s one time. _The_ one time.”

“I’ll take the risk. Come on. It’s warmer inside. Besides there’s food.”

“I’m only coming for the food.”

“I’ll take what I can get. Ladies first,” he helped her up the steps and gestured for her to walk inside.

 He gave her a tour of the house, and finally led her into the living room, where they would be spending most of their time.

"Is that _real_ art?"

"Ummm..."

"Oliver, that's a _real_ Van Gogh."

"I guess so," he shrugged as he sat on the large sofa. "Okay, so come sit down, and I'll teach you how to relax."

She smiled and his obliviousness, and made her way over to the couch.

"Okay, now what?"

"First, just relax every muscle in your body, you're always so tensed."

"Am _not_."

"Felicity, you crane your neck every five minutes. There isn't a muscle in your body that isn't tensed."

"So, how do I un-tense them?"

"Just-"

He got up from where he was sitting and walked behind the couch where she was sitting. He slowly pulled her back so her back was resting against the sofa, and bent down to her level. He heard her inhale sharply.

"Relax every muscle in your body. Just let go."

"How," she whispered.

He smiled at her breathy voice.

"Close your eyes," he whispered back, "and think about something happy."

"Like what?"

"Do you like the beach?"

She nodded.

"Picture yourself at the beach. It's a nice day out, and your toes are in the sand. You're walking towards the ocean, and the sand is getting heavier. It's wet. It's getting between your toes. The waves are coming closer. It tickles the sand at the bottom of your feet, tickling you. You walk forward. You're knee deep in the ocean."

"..."

"You let your hands drop into the water, and the water slides through the open spaces of your fingers. The sun is hot, and blazing against your skin, but the water cools you down. There are seagulls flying about, and all of the sudden there's a breeze. It flows through you hair, and you walk further into the water. The water is pushing against you, but you keep going. The water is at your neck now, you bend your knees and can taste the saltiness of the water. There's a wave coming. You're excited, but you're a little scared. You move back, but the wave overtakes you. You fall over into the waves, but when you come up for air, the breeze is strong. You're smiling."

"..."

"How do you feel?"

"Good," she whispered.

"Good," he smiled. 

He paused for a minute and just looked at her, Her mouth was curved upwards into a smile, and she actually looked genuinely relaxed. He'd definitely take her to the beach one day. Maybe even have a bonfire. He walked away and joined her on the sofa. "Now that you're relaxed we can start."

"With what?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"You moved here two years ago. Where did you live before?"

"Vegas."

"So why Starling City?"

"My mom wanted a change of scenery."

"Dad?"

"Left when I was seven."

"Asshole?"

"My dad?"

"Yes, if you ever see him again, please tell him I said that."

She laughed remembering their exchange from the first time she tutored him.

"What about you?"

"Lived in Starling my whole life."

"Not that. How long have you been disappointed with yourself."

Straight to the point then. There was no beating around the bush with Felicity Smoak.

"..."

"You're trying so hard to hide it, but I find you pretty easy to read Oliver Queen."

"I wish I could say the same with you. It's so hard to really know what you're thinking."

"Well now I'm wondering why you're avoiding my question."

"Which one?"

"Oliver."

He paused for a minute and just looked at her. After a moment he finally spoke.

"A while I guess."

"That was very specific," she said with a smile letting him know she was only joking.

"I don't know. I've always been an ass and been okay with it, but a few years ago I kinda hoped I could do something more with my life."

"What changed?"

"I went to a party, and I kind of was just that kid that everyone knew and liked. I mean I know I was a total fuck up, but no one seemed to care. They were just encouraging me to keep going to my downfall, and no one even cared. I guess that's when I pictured that that's what my whole life would be."

"Do you still feel the same way?"

"No. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"I finally have someone in my life who calls me out on my bullshit. I mean I have Thea, and Tommy, and Laurel, and Sara and a few others but they only snap me back to what's important just before I hit rock bottom. Now, I have you to be there for me before my foot starts to waver. Thank you."

"It's no big deal. I'd want someone to do the same for me."

"..."

"Do you ever get tired of it?"

"Of what?"

"Acting like Ollie. You know the playboy rich kid, who parties and screws his way through life?"

"I used to, but..."

She waited for him to speak, not pushing him.

"I don't know if it's an act anymore. Is that really the guy I am?"

"That's up for you to decide. Is that the guy you want to be?"

"No. I'm actually not sure who I want to be."

"Welcome to my world. Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"Baby steps?"

He watched a smile form on her face.

"Baby steps," she agreed.

"Okay, now tell me something bad about yourself."

"..."

"Come on, you've had to have done at least something wrong in your life. At least once?"

"I'm banned from every casino in Vegas."

"This I need to know."

"I count cards."

"We're not even eighteen yet!"

"My mom used to work at a casino when I was little, and after school I'd meet up with her there. I'd finish my homework, and eat whatever lunch my mom packed me, and then I would just watch people gamble. I picked up on a few things, and by the time I was eleven I was helping people out. The managers couldn't figure out how the people would win, cause they never suspected a child, but when they found out it was me..."

"They fired your mom?"

"Oh no. Everyone loved my mom, but I wasn't allowed to sit out in the open near the games anymore, I did however get to go up to where they did surveillance and the controlling of systems. Picked up a few things there as well. That's what got me kicked out of casinos. When I was twelve, I was bored and hacked into a casino system, and just started messing with the machines. There was money everywhere...and a lot of fist fights."

Oliver roared with laughter.

"You never cease to amaze me Miss Smoak."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"Something bad about me?"

"No. I've heard loads of those. Tell me something good."

"I don't know."

"Come on," she said teasingly. "You've had to have done at least one good thing in your life."

He smiled, and thought for a moment.

"I really can't think of anything."

"Liar, liar pants on fire. Come on, who am I going to tell?"

"Okay...there was this one time two years ago when Tommy and Laurel got in a fight. She thought Tommy cheated on him, and he thought he accidentally did too. He was drunk, and Laurel was away in Metropolis for a debate thing. There was a party at Max Fuller's house. Tommy got really drunk. I saw him go upstairs to lie down, and about fifteen minutes later Laurel called me crying. She said that someone sent her a video of Tommy going into a room with Helena. I asked her to send the video to me, and when I watched it, it looked like the video had been cut short. Like there was more to it. Anyway, I went upstairs to the room, and I found Tommy completely naked on the bed, and I swear I almost punched him for screwing everything up, but he looked like he'd been passed out since the time he got upstairs. Anyway, I left and found Helena, I confronted her, and somehow managed to get her phone. I saw the whole video, and tried to send it to Laurel but Isabel and a bunch of her minions came, and I didn't send it. I drove Tommy back to my place, and let him crash on the couch, and I left early the next morning cause I had to walk Thea to her dance class. When I got back Laurel was throwing things at Tommy in my living room, and he kept yelling at her like she was insane. Then she showed him the video, and he started crying, and she was crying, and I decided to get involved. I told them what really happened, but Laurel was still pissed at Tommy for drinking that much. She walked out on him."

"Ouch. So how'd they end up together again?"

"Well after Tommy practically sobbed on my bed for an hour, I had enough and I called Sara and asked her to get Laurel to come to Jitters. I dragged Tommy there, and I told them that the two of them obviously missed each other, and Tommy apologised, and they ended up making out until they were kicked out. Or so, legend has it. Sara and I left them alone after we made them talk, and we went to watch a movie."

"It's good that she forgave him."

"Tommy also promised her that he'd never go to a party without her again, unless it was mine, and that he'd never get drunk at one."

"He's kept that promise."

"Yup, he's even bailed on mine a couple of times. Last time he bailed on me, he met Laurel at the library to study, cause you know Lance doesn't approve of him."

"Peeing on cop cars will do that to you."

"So, I've heard."

She giggled.

"Shhh."

"Sorry."

"No, not that, I love your laugh, but I heard a noise."

"You love my laugh?"

"Felicity! I heard a noise!"

"Right. Sorry."

They were both quiet for a moment and started listening intently.

CRASH.

They both heard things toppling to the floor and looked up at each other.

"You stay here, I'll check it out."

"No way. If _you're_ going, _I'm_ going."

"Felicity," he said weakly.

"Are we going or not?"

He started to decide against it but there was another crash, and then a faint voice saying 'shit.'

"Let's go."

He made Felicity stay behind him, and the two of them made their way to where they heard the noise.

"It's coming from upstairs," Felicity whispered.

He nodded and made his way up the stairs as she followed behind him.

They could hear more muffled sounds, and then someone inhaling sharply. If Oliver wasn't mistaken, there were also kissing sounds. Did someone sneak into his family's cabin for a heavy make out session?

"God," a voice moaned.

That would be a yes.

"Wait," Felicity whispered. "We know that voice."

"I know it sounds like Laurel right?"

Would Tommy sneak into the Queen Cabin to make out with Laurel? Why was he even asking that question? He already knew the answer was yes. Only one way to find out for sure.

Felicity and Oliver were now walking right next to each other, because both of them were 99% sure they knew who it was. They found the room from where the sounds were coming from, and Oliver pushed open the slightly ajar door completely. Tommy had Laurel pinned to the wall opposite of the door, and his lips were glued to hers...and there were many books and papers from the desk next to them on the floor, along with some of Oliver's old trophies from track, a snow globe, and finally one of Thea's princess dollhouses. They left so many things at the cabin, that there was no connection to any of it or any stories as to why they were there. It was just random things that the didn't keep at the mansion.

"Tommy," Oliver said.

"AHHHHHHH," Tommy screamed dropping Laurel, who managed to steady herself before falling on her ass, but while doing so she hit her head against the wall behind her.

"Shit," she groaned in pain,

"AHHHHHH," Tommy continued to scream."AHHHHHH! AHHHH!"

He paused and took a breath to resume his screaming. "AHHHHH."

He took another breath before he started laughing.

"That was scary," he said before laughing again.

The three others just looked at him while he continued to giggle like a little girl. Oliver and Felicity both turned around to leave the room, and were half way down the stairs when they heard Tommy yell again.

"OW!"

"What happened," Felicity asked Oliver turning back to go check on him. Oliver put his hand out blocking her from going up, prodding her to keep walking downwards, "Laurel probably smacked him for dropping her."

They both looked at each other and smiled. They sat and on the couch and two minutes later Oliver's best friends descended the stairs.

"Do you want me to get you some ice babe," Tommy asked which was returned with one of Laurel's infamous glares. Oliver fought hard not to snicker.

"Why don't you stay here," Felicity offered to Tommy. "You've done enough damage as it is," she muttered under her breath before turning to Laurel. "This cabin is _huge_ , why don't you show me where the kitchen is, and we'll get some ice for you."

Laurel smiled sweetly at Felicity and the two of them made their way to the kitchen.

"Love you babe," Tommy called out to Laurel which was returned by her infamous middle finger.

Oliver smiled at Tommy, while shaking his head.

"You _had_ to drop her?"

"We could've been under _attack_!"

"So you _drop_ your _girlfriend_?"

" _Yes_...in order to protect her. How am I supposed to fight off anyone with her _in_ my arms?"

"Don't doubt yourself, those high pitched screams of yours can ward off many."

"Shut up."

Oliver laughed.

"You know that if you weren't my best friend, I'd have taken out my phone and recorded the whole thing to use against you."

"But I _am_ your best friend and you won't. Speaking of which, as your best friend, why didn't you tell me you were hooking up with Felicity?"

"I'm not," he said simply. "What? It's the truth!"

"So why'd you bring her to the cabin," he said not believing Oliver for a second.

"She doesn't know how to relax."

"Oh, come on! That's the line you used on her? No way!"

Oliver had showed many girls how to relax up here in the past, but he had no intention of doing that with Felicity. They were friends, and she made him feel good.

"We're friends. I'm honestly not trying to make a move," he told Tommy who still seemed dubious. "Why are you here?"

"Laurel came over for lunch and my parents decided to stay with us."

"Oh no."

"Oh _yes_. It only took fifteen seconds for my mother to start criticising Laurel's ripped jeans, and my father to tell her that law wasn't going to make much money, and that she should look into a business. Then my mother said let her do what she wants, and my father said he was making a suggestion and Laurel understood that cause she wasn't a control freak like my mother, and then someone threw the breadsticks, and Laurel and I ended up eating Dairy Queen in my car."

"I'm sorry man."

"Don't worry about it."

"That still doesn't explain why the two of you are here though."

"I wanted to get away, and Central seemed like a good place. Plus it's the closest city and I'd be able to get Laurel back before her dad gets home."

"But why _my_ cabin?"

"Mine's too far away."

"Tommy, it's ten minutes away by foot. It _wouldn't_ even take three minutes with your car."

"Yes, but that'd still be three minutes too many, especially with that shirt Laurel wore today. God _bless_ those breasts of hers."

Oliver smiled, shaking his head and then straightened up.

"Shut up," he murmured to Tommy. "They're coming back."

"Hey beautiful," Tommy smiled at Laurel.

"Hey asshole," she returned.

Oliver chuckled.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist when she sat next to him, and she glared at him, obviously still in pain.

"Wow! Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're angry," he said cheerily. She glared at him harder, and he turned around to face Oliver and Felicity who were trying hard to hide their smiles.

"Isn't she beautiful when she's angry? In fact I think this is the most beautiful you've ever been. Wow! Would you look at that," he smiled at Laurel.

She fought valiantly but in the end lost the battle of hiding her smile.

"No! Stop it! You're getting ugly again. Go back to being angry," he teased. She smacked him playfully, and he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm kidding. You know I love your smile."

"I know," she whispered as he took the ice pack from her hands and gently placed it on her head.

"Better?"

She nodded lightly, and rested her head against Tommy's chest.

Oliver cleared his throat. "You have company, people," he said to his two best friends.

"What are you doing here," Laurel asked him.

"Are you kidding me? This is my family's cabin, Laurel!"

"Still!"

"I don't know how to relax," Felicity responded. "Well I do, but apparently digging your nails into your skin until you're numb isn't good enough for Oliver," she joked, while the three others laughed.

"So, Ollie's teaching you how to relax? Run," Laurel winked at Felicity.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Laur," Oliver said playfully. "You know what they say, you can always count on your friends."

She winked in his direction and then blew a kiss which he pretended to catch and threw to Tommy, who pocketed it.

"You guys have been friends a long time,huh," Felicity wondered aloud.

"Ollie and I have been friends since we were babies. We met Laurel in Kindergarden."

 "Have you two been together since then," Felicity teased.

"Kind of," Tommy answered. "But Oliver dated her first."

"What?"

"We played house, and Laurel and I were married," Oliver explained. "Tommy was actually our dog."

Laurel laughed.

"Still is in a way."

Tommy got closer to her and licked her from her neck to the top of her face.

"See?"

"At least it wasn't weird for the three of us."

"It was kind of weird for me," Oliver admitted. "I was actually concerned for Laurel. Why would she want to date a dog?"

"Cause he's cuter than you."

"Keep dreaming Merlyn."

"Hey, Felicity you and Oliver have been spending a lot of time together now," Tommy mentioned.

"Yeah, well, we're friends."

"I'm surprised. I love Ollie, but he literally has no female friends other than Laurel."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't," the other three chorused.

"Well, not like best friends...but I have friends."

"Sure you do, Ollie," Tommy said for the sake of it.

"Let's play a game," Laurel said changing the topic.

"What game," Felicity asked not allowing Oliver to argue further with Tommy.

"I don't...oh let's play Never Have I Ever."

"No," Oliver cut in. "Felicity and I are here for a day of relaxation, and you and Tommy are here to make out. If we play the game neither of us will get what we came for."

"Come on, Ollie," Laurel whined. "It'll be fun."

He was going to say no. Of course he was. Who cares if Laurel was pouting and giving him the puppy dog eyes?

"Felicity," he said weakly. "It's up to you."

"Sure," she said.

"Great! I'll be right back," Laurel said.

She came back a minute later with four glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"What's that for," Felicity asked.

"Okay so that point of the game is you say something you never did, whoever did do said thing has to drink. Okay?"

"Umm...I don't drink," Felicity whispered.

"You don't have to," Oliver assured her.

"Fine, we won't drink," Laurel agreed. "How about we take off our clothing instead. One piece of our outfit each time. Whatever we're wearing has to come off"

"No, Laurel," Oliver said firmly but Felicity actually agreed.

"You don't have to do this," he said to her quietly.

"I know," she smiled at him. "It's okay."

"So we're all good? I'll start," Laurel said. "Okay we'll start off easy. Never have I ever used someone else's toothbrush without telling them."

"Ew," Felicity muttered under her breath. Oliver smiled.

No one took of their clothing.

"Okay, Felicity. Do you want to go next?"

"Never have I ever...peed in the shower."

Oliver and Tommy took off a sock, and then Laurel took off her sweater.

"Really?"

"You're lying Felicity," Tommy called out. "Everyone pees in the shower!!"

"I never have!"

"You're cheating. Cheater! But you're pretty so I'll let it slide...not as pretty as Laurel though," he added when he caught his girlfriend giving him the side eye.

"Okay, my turn," Oliver said. "Never have I ever...fallen in love?"

"Was that a question or a statement Oliver," Laurel pried.

"A statement I think. Well I've never been in love as the two of _you_ are, so strip."

Laurel was now shirtless, and Tommy sockless.

"Keep your eyes away, Queen," Tommy warned. "My turn...never have I ever...woken up in a strangers bed."

Oliver took off his other sock, and Felicity took off one of her bracelets.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? Bracelets are part of my outfit. It counts!"

That's not why they were looking at her.

"You've been in a stranger's bed," Oliver blurted out.

"Yeah. I didn't sleep with them though. It's a long story."

"One that we will pester you about later," Tommy said.

"But now it's my turn," Laurel chimed in. "Never have I ever watched porn."

Tommy and Oliver both took off their jackets, while Laurel rolled her eyes. Tommy kissed her. From the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Felicity grimace before shaking her head and forcing a smile on her face.

"Never have I ever been suspended from school," Felicity said.

"Oh come on, the two of you are ganging up on us," Tommy groaned as both the men took off their shirts. "Since when did this become boys vs. girls?"

"Since you two are idiots and make stupid decisions," Laurel answered.

"You're one to talk Laurel. Never have I ever stalked an ex," Oliver said.

Tommy and Oliver both dramatically turned their heads to Laurel and she stuck her tongue out at them before taking off one of her bracelets.

"Thanks for the tip, Felicity."

"Who," Felicity asked.

"Carter Bowen," Tommy and Oliver said roaring with laughter.

"SHUT UP! I was thirteen, and I thought we were going to be together forever!"

Both the guys continued to roar with laughter. Tommy continued the game when he caught his breath.

"Never have I ever kissed a stranger."

"Tommy, you have," Laurel argued.

"No, I haven't! I've kissed girls from school-"

"And outside of school-"

"But I get to know them first!"

Oliver took off his pants, and was now sitting in his boxers.

"You're not even bashful, Queen."

"We took baths together, Merlyn. Stop pretending like you are."

"Okay," Laurel interrupted. "Tommy goes again. The last one didn't count for me."

"Never ever have I walked in on my parents doing something that children should never see."

Thankfully, everyone's clothes stayed on. Laurel's turn.

"Never have I ever walked in on someone having sex."

Tommy took off his pants and threw them at Oliver's face. Felicity's turn.

"Never have I ever ignored...the wishes of Thea Queen."

Everyone's clothes stayed on, and laughter erupted among the four of them. Oliver.

"Never have I ever smoked pot on school grounds."

Everyone's clothes stayed on. Tommy.

"Never have I ever stolen a car."

Felicity shrugged out of her sweater.

"WHAT?"

"It was in Vegas," she told all of them, "And I had a goth phase and ended up hanging with the wrong people."

"Damn, Smoaky," Tommy let out a low whistle. "I like you."

"The two of you might want to leave," Laurel turned to Oliver and Felicity before turning back to Tommy. "Never have I ever given my girl friend four orgasms with just my mouth."

"Oh hell yeah," Tommy exclaimed reaching for the waistband of his boxers, while Laurel cheered.

"Run," Oliver yelled to Felicity who was already halfway across the room. Oliver gathered their discarded clothes and ran to catch up with her. He found her giggling on the stairs, and he joined her.

"Hey, sorry about... _that_. I wasn't expecting those two."

"Don't worry about it. That was actually surprisingly fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad," he lingered on her face a moment before he tore away from her gaze and started to get dressed. Felicity put her bracelets back on and tied her sweater around her waist.

"Come on," he said hoisting her up.

"Where are we going?"

"Kitchen. I'll make us something to eat."

They used the back entrance to the kitchen, so that they wouldn't have to go back through the living room where Tommy and Laurel were sinning. He'd have to wipe the room clean before they left...or force Tommy to.

"So," Felicity started when he pulled out some strawberries from the fridge. "Laurel dated Carter Bowen, so her and Tommy weren't always together."

"No. Tommy was Laurel's first kiss though, and she was his. Laurel had the biggest crush on Carter when we were younger, but he liked this girl named Samantha. Anyway, Tommy felt bad for her, and kissed her in front of everyone when we were eight. She kissed him on the cheek later, and thanked him, but they didn't start dating until they were about fourteen."

"What about you? Who was your first kiss?"

"Oh, Lord."

"That bad?"

"Carrie Cutter."

"WHAT? Is _that_ why she's obsessed with you?"

"Yup. We never even dated. She fell on the blacktop when we were little and she was bleeding and crying, so I took her to the nurse and stayed with her until she felt better."

"Okay."

"Then she said we were going to be together forever and kissed me."

Felicity giggled," That's cute."

"No, it's not. She was an _extremely_ aggressive seven year old. She almost used tongue. I never left a room so fast in my life."

Felicity broke out into laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is. At least a little," she managed to say before resuming her laughter. "Just picture it."

Oliver chuckled. "It's a little funny...now, but back then I was traumatised."

"I'm sure."

"Who was yours?"

"I had mine late."

"Okay."

"I was fourteen. I went back to Vegas two summers ago with my mom, and I was hanging out with my friends. On my last day, Cooper, one of my friends, kissed me and begged me to stay."

"You didn't even give the long distance relationship a try?"

"Oliver, I was fourteen! And besides, I never even thought of him that way."

"My heart goes out to him."

"Why?"

"It's never fun to be in the friend zone."

"Please when have you ever been in the friend zone?"

Right now. With you.

"I guess, I'm one of the lucky ones that haven't. Come here. Help me with these smoothies."

She poured the smoothies into two glasses, while Oliver chopped up some banana slices. He went to melt some chocolate when Tommy and Laurel came in the kitchen.

"Pour two more glasses, Smoaky?"

"Sure thing, Tommy."

"So...what did you and Oliver do?"

"Nothing close to what you and Laurel were doing."

"By the way," Oliver cut in, "You're cleaning it up Tommy."

"Already did." 

"How'd you get in," Felicity asked.

"Oh, well Oliver and I are best friends so naturally I have a key," Tommy answered.

"What he means is he stole my key when his parents confiscated the keys to his cabin for throwing a party, and threw a party at my cabin instead. He kept the key for a few more days and made a copy of it."

"Exactly. I thought I explained that."

"No, you just we were best friends."

"Which implies the rest."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You come in through the back," Oliver asked.

"Yes...and that's what she said."

"Should've seen that one coming," Laurel added.

"I thought I just made you."

"TOMMY," she shouted, hitting him on the chest.

"Ow! Okay, sorry," Tommy pouted with an innocent look on his face.

"What were you guys talking about before we got here," Laurel asked swiftly changing the topic.

"Nothing," Oliver replied quickly. It was fun having Tommy and Laurel around, but not everything was meant for their ears. He liked spending time with Felicity alone, he could tell her anything, and he'd like to think she felt the same about him.

"You know what I still don't get," Tommy asked.

"Calculus," he said when no one answered. "I also don't understand why they're called Christmas exams if they're little over a week before Thanksgiving. I mean it's not even December yet!"

"Speaking of," Laurel started. "Why don't we add Felicity to our Secret Santa this year?"

"Sounds good," Tommy replied. "Oliver?"

"Yeah, of course. Only if you want to."

"Who else plays? I mean other than Sara?"

"A bunch of seniors, and then Nyssa."

"Umm...I don't really know anyone except you guys and Sara and Nyssa so..."

"How about this then," Oliver suggested. "Instead of playing Secret Santa with them, the four of us can play separately."

"Or," Felicity suggested, "Since there is only four of us how about we each by each other gifts. I have to get one for Sara anyway, so if you want you can add her as well. And Nyssa."

"Sounds good to me," Oliver smiled.

"Same," Tommy and Laurel agreed.

"So we'll start shopping on Black Friday," Laurel asked Tommy.

"Hon, Black Friday isn't even in December. Christmas shopping should be in December."

"All the prices drop on Black Friday! We're going. Not everyone can be multi-billionaires."

"Okay, okay."

"Felicity, should I give your gift on Hanukkah or on Christmas?"

"You're Jewish," Tommy and Oliver asked in unison.

"Yeah, and it doesn't really matter. Sara gave me mine on New Years Eve one time...to "add the element of surprise."

"Sara's such an idiot sometimes," Laurel commented.

"Hey! No one talks about my best friend like that!"

"Touche'," Laurel said smiling.

They finished eating the fruit salad, and small sandwiches Oliver made them, when Laurel turned on the stereo. Kiss by Prince blasted from it, and both Laurel and Felicity turned to each other and broke out into laughter.

"What," both Oliver and Tommy asked.

"Felicity used to sleepover our house sometimes. And Sara and her would turn the stereo up to really old tunes and start singing and dancing like crazy."

"You've got to show us some moves," Tommy prodded.

"I'm not doing it alone," she nudged Laurel.

 She nodded and got up from her chair, pulling Felicity along with her. Laurel started swaying her hips and nodding her head, but Felicity just broke out into laughter. 

"I can't. I only do this with Sara!"

"I'm Sara's sister, so it's almost the same thing," Laurel said still dancing.

"It's so not though."

"Come on Felicity. We're friends now too, and besides I would dance with you and Sara sometimes. Come on the boys don't even exist," she said nodding in Oliver's and Tommy's direction.

Felicity still didn't move.

"We'll leave if you want," Oliver suggested trying to make Felicity more comfortable.

"No, it's fine."

"You love this song," Laurel added.

"I really do."

 _You don't have to be rich_  
_To be my girl_  
_You don't have to be cool_  
To rule my world

Felicity couldn't stay still any longer. "Ain't no particular sign I'm compatible with, I just want your extra time," she started singing as she twirled around.

"...and your mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah kiss," both girls sang together as they danced.

Laurel grabbed Felicity hands and twirled her around making "whoo"ing noises, while Tommy and Oliver watched. As soon as Laurel dropped Felicity's hands, Tommy moved forward and grabbed Laurel's swaying hips. Oliver continued to watch Felicity move with a smile on his face.

 _You got to not talk dirty, baby_  
_If you wanna impress me_  
_You can't be too flirty, mama_  
_I know how to undress me (Yeah)_  
_I want to be your fantasy_  
_Maybe you could be mine_  
_You just leave it all up to me_  
_We could have a good time_

Soon Felicity was pointing her finger at him, and demanding that he dance too.

"I don't really dance."

"You do today. Come on Oliver."

Never in his life has Oliver willingly danced in public or privately. The only time he did dance in public was for Thea's fifth birthday party, where she demanded that he slow dance with her, because she was the princess and got everything she wanted. He never danced with any of his girlfriends, or one night stands, he never even danced with Laurel or Sara who he's known for practically his whole life, but when Felicity smiled at him, he automatically felt his feet moving towards her. He saw both Tommy and Laurel look at him with wide eyes, but he didn't care. Felicity's smile grew wider, and she reached her arms out for him, and that's all that mattered.

 _You don't have to be rich_  
_To be my girl_  
_You don't have to be cool_  
_To rule my world_  
_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_  
_I just want your extra time and your_

When Felicity made the 'mwah" sounds with her mouth Oliver tried not to focus on how soft her lips looked, and how pink they were. 

"Kiss," Tommy and Laurel screamed.

"What," Oliver said turning his head to face them. He realised then that they weren't telling him to kiss Felicity but were just singing the song. Thankfully the music was on too loud and no one seemed to hear him. He did see Felicity twirling in circles quickly while laughter overtook her. His attention was back on her. He pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her, mentally noting not to let his hands drift lower than "friend level."

 _Yes_  
_I think I wanna dance_  
_Gotta, Gotta_  
_Little girl Wendy's parade_  
_Gotta, gotta, gotta_

He was twirling Felicity until the song ended. Everyone clapped when the song was over, and Felicity started to move back to her chair, her face flushed when the song It Takes Two started.

"Oh no, Felicity, you can't sit for this one," Laurel whined.

Felicity agreed and they ended up dancing for about six more songs when all of them needed to catch their breath. The rest of their time was spent telling stories from their childhood while Felicity listened to them. He wanted to hear about her childhood as well, but he wanted to be selfish and be the first to hear it...well second assuming she told Sara. He watched how her eyes twinkled when Tommy and Laurel were being "cute" with each other, and how even though she loved teasing them along with Oliver, he could tell that she truly loved their relationship. It was different. No one ever looked at him and Helena liked that ever and he didn't blame them, but people would always look at Tommy and Laurel when they were together. It sounds stupid, especially because they're so young, but the two of them really were in love. People were drawn to their relationship, and girls their age would look at Tommy and Laurel and envy them; but that's not how Felicity looked at them. Felicity looked at them like older people did, like she was genuinely happy for them and wished others would fall in love. Oliver hoped Felicity would someone that made her as happy as Tommy made Laurel. The world may not deserve her smile but it sure was a better place with it. Whoever got to make Felicity smile in the future would be a lucky man.

 

Later that evening when Oliver was driving Felicity home his cell phone rang. The caller id said home, so it was probably Thea. He pulled over to the side and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Ollie," Thea whined on the other side of the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Felicity right now. Why? What's wrong?"

A million things flashed through his mind. Did he forget something? Was she hurt? Was he supposed to pick her up from somewhere?

His question didn't register in her mind. As soon as he said the word Felicity, he heard his sister take a deep breath, well actually it was more of a gasp.

"You're with Lissy, right now," she asked happily.

"Yeah."

"Give her the phone."

"Thea, why-"

"Give her the phone,Ollie," she whined.

 Oliver shrugged and handed Felicity the phone.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Oh, that's very sweet but-"

"..."

"I am free but-"

"..."

"Thea, you don't really want-"

"..."

"If you're sure."

"..."

"Then I guess-"

"..."

"Okay, okay! I will."

"..."

"I promise."

"..."

"Did you want to talk to Oliver?"

"Well?"

"She hung up," Felicity laughed.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "What did she want?"

"She's having a sleepover tomorrow, and she wants me to be there."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I guess. As long if it's okay with your parents."

"You do realise that everyone else at the sleepover will be eight years old."

Felicity shrugged. "She begged me, and wouldn't take no for an answer. You heard. She barely let me finish a sentence."

"Thea Queen in a nutshell."

Felicity laughed.

"So, you're coming over my house tomorrow?"

"Looks like it."

Oliver was extremely happy, well over-joyed to be honest. He could actually spend some time alone with her.

"What do you want to do?"

"Umm...Oliver, I'm going to be spending time with Thea and her friends."

"Felicity! They're eight!"

"She asked me! She invited me to spend time with her, not you! Besides do you really think Thea's going to just let me go!"

"I'll handle Thea."

"Oliver."

"Okay, fine. But if there is any chance you'll escape meet me at the library. You know where it is."

"Why the library?"

"Well you don't know where my room is."

"That's true."

"Deal?"

"I highly doubt I'll escape."

"But if you do?"

"...I'll think about it."

"There is no winning with you is there."

"Actually there is. All you have to do is become an eight year old girl named Thea Queen."

"Did you actually have plans for tomorrow?"

"Not plans per se, but I did want to catch up on some schoolwork."

"Alright, that's it. Did our relaxation day teach you nothing?"

"It taught me that after one day of relaxing, I need to catch up on my work."

"That was not the point of today's lesson!"

"Well I guess I didn't learn properly then. I guess I'll need a few more of those lessons."

"Damn strai-Wait! Did you just smoothly ask for another relaxation day?"

"Maybe."

"I've convinced you."

"Don't get used to it. This may have been your one good idea."

"At least it's payed off."

"You're still not sick of me yet?"

"I've got a few side effects, but no I'm not sick of you."

Felicity laughed, and Oliver watched her eyes twinkle.

"Bring some clothes for school on Monday. I'll drop us to school in the morning. It's no bid deal. I can-"

"If you say take the bus, I'm dropping you off here and you'll have to walk another 300 kilometres to your house."

"Fine," Felicity agreed. "But you have to drop me before first period."

"You have my word."

"Good."

"So."

"So?"

"Do I get to meet your mom tonight?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Oliver!"

"Just give me a reason."

"You give me a reason."

"I asked first."

"..."

"Okay, fine. I just want to know what she's like."

"The exact opposite of me."

"Do you two not get along?"

"No, we do...sometimes, but she can also be a bit...overwhelming."

"So can mine."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "I've noticed."

"..."

"OH MY GOSH! I didn't mean-"

Oliver cut her off with his laughter. "It's okay. I know."

"Please don't tell her I said that."

"I won't."

"Thanks-"

"On one condition."

"Oh, God. What is it?"

"Next Saturday we relax again."

"I thought we were already doing that-"

"And I get to meet your mom."

"Oliver."

"I know the two of you are completely different, but she raised you on her own, and you turned out to be pretty cool. I'd like to meet her. Just once."

"Deal."

"You know I wouldn't have told my mom anyway."

"I know."

"So why'd you agree to let me meet your mom?"

"She did raise me on her own, and I am pretty damn awesome."

"Woah Felicity. Low self esteem is never a good thing," Oliver added sarcastically.

"I can't help it. Hanging out with you just gets to me sometimes," she added back equally sarcastically and dramatically.

Oliver laughed.

"Thanks for dropping me home."

"Thanks for letting me."

"Okay...well...bye."

"Bye. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she smiled. 

He watched her walk down the block, and turn round the corner. Then she was gone. He sped home fast. Sure Felicity would be spending time with Thea and her eight year old friends, but Oliver was determined to spend some time with her as well. He had a plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two gifs pretty much some up Tommy's reaction, and then Oliver's. (Tommy is Dean and Oliver would be Sam).
> 
> https://33.media.tumblr.com/b2ed7e437937f1ac33ff9c8194ee76ab/tumblr_inline_n5y05uQjye1sfr1i3.gif  
> http://s9.favim.com/orig/141004/amazing-cute-funny-gif-Favim.com-2123849.gif  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! As always, I love reviews.
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will be Sleepover Sunday  
> Teaser: "She's my friend too, but Felicity and me are like sisters."
> 
> "When did you guys get so close?"
> 
> "I don't know. When did you and Felicity become friends?"
> 
> "We were always friends."
> 
> "No you weren't."


	9. Chapter Nine

"Ollie, Ollie, Ollie!"

"What, Thea," Oliver asked with a voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Can you take me to the store?"

"Why?"

"Mom bought pink pillows, not purple! I need more purple pillows for the sleepover."

"Can't we go later?"

"What if the store runs out of purple pillows by then?"

"It won't."

"What if it does?"

"We'll go to another one."

"What if all the stores run out of-"

"Okay, Thea. I'm awake. Let me shower, and then I'll take you okay."

"Thanks Ollie. You're the best big brother ever!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Thirty minutes later they were in the store and Oliver was chasing Thea around to make sure she didn't get lost. Speedy really was the perfect nickname for her. He turned his head to look at an item for a second and she was nowhere to be found. He finally found her near some make up set.

"You said pillows."

"I know, but I need make up too."

"That's real make up Speedy."

"I know."

"You're not allowed to use real make up, only the play kits."

"Please Ollie!"

"Use the puppy dog face all you want, never in my life will I ever buy you real make up."

"Fine. Can we get the play kit?"

"Lead the way."

Oliver made sure Thea was occupied with the play make up kits in front of her when he took out his phone.

**I just said no to Thea-O.Q.**

This I need to hear-F.S.

Oliver smiled. He had Felicity on his mind when he remembered Thea had a tendency to wander off, he looked up and Thea was still there so he started texting again.

**She asked for make up for her sleepover and I refused to get her the actual one for women-O.Q.**

**Did you get her the play set-F.Q.**

**She's deciding between a few of them now-O.Q.**

**It's only half a no then-F.S.**

**How so? O.Q.**

**You compromised-F.S.**

**One of these days I won't-O.Q.**

**Keep saying that Oliver.-F.S.**

He could almost picture her eye roll and subtle smile.

"Ollie, why are you smiling?"4

"No reason. Ready to go?"

"No! Which one," she held up two make up kits that looked exactly the same.

"Thea. They're the same."

"No they're not. This lipgloss is bubble gum pink. This one is cotton candy pink."

"Wha-The first one."

"Okay, I'm taking the second."

Oliver rolled his eyes before texting Felicity.

**I gotta go. Thea's driving me crazy. See you tonight?-O.Q.**

**Good luck, and yeah. See you tonight.-F.S.**

Oliver and Thea left the store an hour later after buying the most unnecessary things. He hauled everything into the truck of his car, and made sure Thea's seatbelt was on (she had a tendency of faking it) before taking off.

"Ollie, why are you so happy today."

"I'm not. I'm a normal amount of happy."

"No. You're really happy."

He asked her a question instead. "Why'd you invite Felicity to your sleepover?"

"Because she's my best friend."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"What about that girl Kelly."

"She's my friend too, but Felicity and me are like sisters."

"When did you guys get so close?"

"I don't know. When did you and Felicity become friends?"

"We were always friends."

"No you weren't."

"Well we are now. That's all that matters."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah. We're friends," he said looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"No. I mean more than friends."

Where were all these questions coming from?

"No, Speedy. We're just friends. I have a girlfriend. Remember?"

"Yeah. Stupid Helena."

Oliver didn't react. He was used to people voicing their opinions about Helena, especially Thea who had a growing hatred for his girlfriend.

"She's really pretty right," Thea asked from the back seat.

"She is. That's one of the reasons why she's my girlfriend."

"Ew. Not Stupid Helena. Felicity."

"...I guess."

"She is, and she wears glasses. I beat dumb Helena wouldn't look that pretty with glasses."

"Maybe," Oliver said no longer paying attention to his sister's comments as he focussed on the road. She babbled the whole ride home, and demanded that he help set up for the sleep over although it was only noon. Thea got really eager about things way too quickly, and there was no chance of calming her down. He helped her set up the snack table, which Raisa would put pastries, and other foods on a few minutes before the eight ear old girls ran into the living room, and the make up area in her bedroom.

"Why do you need to wear make up anyway, Speedy?"

"It's fun."

"That's it?"

"Well..."

"Speedy."

"It makes us look beautiful."

"Says who?"

"Boys."

"First off, you shouldn't even be thinking about boys. You're eight!"

"You'd say the same thing if I was one hundred," she pointed out.

"That may be true, but I'm your big brother. I have a right to."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Why do even think that boys would think you look beautiful only when you wear make up?"

"They don't. But they think we look more beautiful with make up."

"Says who?"

"All the boys. Even you and Tommy."

"What?"

"Tommy loves it when Laurel wears lipstick, and that's make up, and you only like Helena with make up."

"That's not true."

"No one's ever seen her without make up Ollie. Not even you."

"That's her choice."

 

"Because she knows that boys only thinks she's beautiful if she wears it."

"Well,Speedy," he said picking her up. "I'm a boy, and I'm telling you right now that you are beautiful without make up."

"You're my brother."

"And you know that means I can tell you the truth. I honestly think you're beautiful without make up. Okay?"

"Okay. But we're still going to put it on cause it's fun."

Oliver chuckled. "That's fine with me."

“Ollie get the door.”

“I thought your party doesn’t start until four.”

“Some people like to come early.”

“Okay, okay,” Oliver called back as he answered the door. “Felicity, hi.”

“Hey.”

“Um, come in.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you want to hang out. I mean Thea’s party doesn’t start until four so technically you’re not obligated to hang out with her yet.”

“I thought you guys might need some help setting up. Thea was trying to convince me to come over with a bunch of activities last night on the phone.”

“There’s not much left to do.”

“Well whatever is left...lead the way.”

Two hours later all of Thea’s guests started to arrive.

“Lissy, come on. I want to show you everyone,” Thea said dragging Felicity away from Oliver. He forced himself not to argue and started to follow them, when Thea stopped him.

“No, Ollie. You can’t come with us.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s my slumber party, and only girls are allowed.”

“But-"

“No,” she finalised dragging Felicity along with her. Oliver stood frozen in place, as Felicity walked away with his sister. She turned her head over her shoulder and mouthed an apology to him, before following Thea once again.

“Way to spoil my plan, Thea,” he muttered under his breath.

Oliver was going to try again anyway. He watched some television in his room for sometime, and then innocently walked by Thea’s room. He heard a lot of giggling coming from inside.

“Oh my gosh Felicity! You’re so funny!”

Oliver smiled. She really was. She was extremely quiet in school, or in general basically…she seemed to be an introvert but after getting to know her…she was something else that Felicity Smoak. She’s probably one of the only people that genuinely made Oliver laugh. She was easy to be around, and she made him feel like…Oliver. There were no expectations on how he should behave, and she was never impressed with anything he tried in the first place. She was just her.

“Okay,” Thea started. “I have a crush on this boy.”

Oliver’s fist tightened. It wasn’t irrational, especially because Thea is his baby sister. He pressed his ear to the closed door.

“What’s his name,” all the younger girls asked.

“Tommy.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. Thea has had a crush on Tommy since she was three years old. Nothing he had to worry about really.

“Tommy Merlyn,” one of the girls asked.

“The one and only,” Thea remarked. “We’re going to get married one day.”

“Isn’t he your brother’s age?”

“Age is but a number,” Thea replied.

Felicity chuckled. He could tell it was her laugh.

“You really are smart Thea Queen.”

“I know,” she replied.

“Doesn’t Tommy have a girlfriend?”

“For now,” she said as if it was completely irrelevant.

Oliver rolled his eyes and decided to make his entrance then. He opened the door, and all eyes turned on him.

“Go away, Ollie,” Thea whined.

“I just wanted to know if you guys wanted anymore snacks.”

“No, we’ll ask Raisa if we do.”

“Okay-“

“Stay, Ollie,” one of Thea’s friends asked.

“Yeah. Stay,” the rest of the eight year olds agreed.

“No,” Thea protested.

“Please,” one of the girls, Michelle, pleaded.

“I should probably go,” Oliver smiled kindly at the girl.

“Can we come to your room Ollie?”

“This is my sleepover,” Thea shouted.

“Thea’s right. I should go.”

“Okay. Bye Oliver,” one of the other girls blushed.

“…Bye,” Oliver smiled sweetly at them. He was almost at the door when he caught Felicity’s eye. She was trying her best not to laugh.

Don’t, he mouthed to her. She put her hands up in defence and bit down on her lower lip to stifle the laugh. Oliver leaned his head, and glared his eyes playfully at her.

“Oliver,” one of Thea’s friends demanded. “Stop flirting with Felicity!”

“I’m not,” he said defensively.

“You are. It’s not nice.”

“Let him do what he wants,” Thea said ignoring them. “It’s not like your his girlfriend Chelsea.”

“Yes I am,” the girl whined.

“Okay, so I’m just going to go.”

“We’re going to get married,” the girl continued.

“No you’re not,” Thea argued.

Oliver left before he could hear another word, but as he had his hand on the door knob he did hear a chuckle from Felicity. He turned around quickly, and she winked at him. He shook his head, and rolled his eyes before closing the door behind him.

He smiled all the way to his room, and even while watching a lion maul a gazelle on Animal Planet the smile never left his face.

So his plan was completely foiled now, and he couldn’t go back to the room filled with Ollie obsessed eight year olds, but somehow he was okay with that. They hadn’t even talked and she made him smile. There was something special about that Felicity Smoak.

It was almost midnight when Oliver left his room again. He assumed the girls were sleeping because no matter how much Thea tried to stay up and gossip with her friends she always fell asleep around nine without soda, and there was in hell Moira would let her drink soda with about fifteen other eight year olds with her. Oliver closed the door to his room quietly and walked down the hallway that led to the common staircase. He was going to go down for a midnight snack, but there was a very dim light coming from the hallway of Thea’s bedroom. He walked over and saw the light was coming from a cell phone that Felicity was holding. She hadn’t seen him, she was too immersed in the book she was reading, using the phone as a light source. He watched her for a minute, but she still hadn’t looked up.

“Hey,” he whispered.

She jumped in the air and clutched her chest tightly.

“Don’t do that.” she whispered back.

“Sorry,” he put his hands up. “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep. You?”

“Same. I wanted a midnight snack.”

“I could actually do with some food as well."

He motioned for her to walk over, and she held her phone out which lighted a path for the two of them. It was only when they were inside the kitchen that Oliver turned the light on, and got a good look at Felicity.

“Oh my gosh,” Oliver whispered.

“What,” Felicity asked.

“Your hair.”

“My hair?” She walked over to the oven, and caught her reflection in it. She burst out into laughter. “My hair’s a mess,” she giggled uncontrollably.

Oliver knew this would happen. Thea had tried to do several hairstyles on Laurel, and Moira, and sometimes even him and Tommy and it always ended up in a disaster. Moira would yell at her, and after the first time Laurel never let Thea touch her hair again, but Felicity was laughing. 

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, god. Yeah, I’m fine. You must be scared though. This does not look pretty.”

“Yeah, and you’re laughing.”

“It’s just hair. It’ll go back to normal after I get all the knots out.

“Well that’s a first.”

“What do you mean?”

“Thea has tried out a lot of hairstyles on people and it doesn’t really work out. I think Laurel actually cried.”

Felicity shrugged, “It’s not permanent, so it’s no big deal.”

Oliver grabbed some snack from the cabinet and they walked to his room. She sat on the floor near his bed, and he walked over and joined her. 

They talked for sometime, before Oliver turned on the television and she changed it to a rerun of friends.

It was the one where Ross was fine with Rachel and Joey dating. Felicity knew every word. He stared at her when the episode finished. 

“What?”

“You knew every word to that episode.”

She shrugged, “It’s a good episode.”

“Still. I’ve heard people who know every word to a movie, or a scene, but not the entire episode.”

“Well, now you do,” she stuck her tongue out at him, and then yawned.

“I better go,” she said.

“Or you could stay.”

“Oliver.”

“I’m just saying that Thea is a really light sleeper, and cranky too, and we’re friends so what’s the big deal?

“No funny business,” she said after a minute. “And I’m waking up early tomorrow.”

“Deal,” he said as he patted the bed. She narrowed her eyes.

“I mean it. No funny business.”

“I promise.”

Oliver will never admit it, but it may not have been his best idea, especially when they were both under the covers, and mere inches from each other. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body, and naturally he wanted to hold on to her, and share their warmth but he forced himself to stay still.

“Felicity,” he whispered.

“Hmm…”

“Aren’t you going to take your hair out?”

She chuckled, “No, Thea and her friends worked hard on it.”

“It’d surprise me if they did that much damage in a minute, actually it wouldn’t.”

She giggled. “Thea was really proud of it. I’ll keep it until the morning, and take it out in the shower.”

“That’s really nice of you, to consider her feelings like that.”

She shrugged. “I can say the same about you Mister Queen.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know how many of those eight year olds are in love with you?”

Oliver groaned while she laughed. 

“There was literally a fight after you left, cause the girls were deciding which one would marry you, and Thea was just talking about how gross it was.”

“Well I have to agree with her there.”

“They hate Helena.”

“So does Thea.”

“I’ve noticed. Why? Sorry, it’s none of my business…”

“No it’s fine. It’s not much actually. Helena is just…well Helena, and so yeah.”

“Even to Thea?”

“To everyone. You’re literally like the only person that tolerates Thea, and doesn’t treat her like a child.”

“I hated being treated like a child when I was one. All I wanted to do was grow up.”

“That actually sounds a lot like Thea. I was the opposite. I hated responsibility, and all of that. I just wanted to be five forever.”

“I get that. More now than then but I do understand. It just feels like everyday the world drops another load on your shoulders.”

“Exactly,” he said as he turned to her. “That’s exactly what it is. One day it’s responsibility, and the next day it’s…”

“Cynicism.” she finished for him.

“Exactly. I’m glad someone else feels the way I do.”

“Well you never really know.”

“…”

“You don’t let a lot of people see this side of you.”

“No, I guess I don’t.”

“Why me? I mean, I’m glad that I can get through to you,” she yawned, “But why me?”

“I don’t know. It’s easy with you. I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel like I can tell you anything, and I feel like you see right through Ollie, and that you know Oliver. You know what I mean? Felicity?”

He looked over at her and saw her eyes closed, and mouth slightly parted. He smiled.

“Good night Felicity.” He pulled the covers over her, and went to sleep himself.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am my own beta...who is sometimes too lazy to actually go back and read through my work. Please forgive any grammatical errors.

He was running. _Find the map. Find the map_. He turned at the end of the alley and found himself standing at a dead end. The only way out was to get over the fence. A running start would be better. He took a few steps back and started to run. He pushed off his feet and caught on to one of the rings of the fence. He managed to get one foot on the fence, and pulled himself up with his arms. Soon the other foot was on the fence as well. 

“ _Run, Oliver,_ ” he heard a voice scream. _“Find the map!”_  

Oliver pushed off the fence and made it onto the other side. He was in a room…and the box was there. But the key. _Where was the key?_ He searched his pocket and found it. He opened the box. He wrapped his arms around it. It was…smooth. _That’s weird_. He shook his head, and kept his priorities on finishing the task. _Get the map_. He pushed the box open, but there was nothing inside. He knelt closer to make sure and... warmth was radiating off of the box. It was luring him in. _Find the map, Oliver._

_“Where the hell is it,” he questioned._ He felt the sides of the box looking for another opening. All the sides of the box was so smooth, soft, and warm. _Are you seriously getting turned on by a box? Find the map Oliver_. Oliver shook his head, and tried to find the map. All of the sudden he smelled vanilla, and then a blanket fell from the sky and landed on the box; covering it. Suddenly the warmth was lost. He slid his hands under the blanket, and felt the smooth box again. He felt it move. The box moved in his arms. He pressed his ear to the box. Why? He would never know, but he did, and he knew that the box smelled really good. _Get the map._ His hands travelled up under the blanket and he felt the warmth radiating off the box. He felt something underneath his palm, it was long and felt like…a rod. He heard a noise. A quiet moan. He ran his hands over the rod again, and once again he heard a quiet moan. Then the floor sank to one side, and he felt like he was falling. He was still holding onto the box. The floor sank again. And…

He opened his eyes, and all he could see was pink…and cleavage. He backed up a little bit and his eyes now focussed on a sleeping Felicity. He had shifted down in his sleep so that his head was resting against her chest. Her nipples were taut, underneath her pink tank top, from his hot breath, and Oliver shifted to see his hand was underneath her shirt and his fingers were brushing against her spine. He slowly slid his hand from beneath her shirt and she shifted closer to him and let out a quiet moan. 

Oh god, she was the box. He was practically running his hands all over Felicity…no wonder he enjoyed it. She smelled so good, and looked so content. Just close your eyes and go back to sleep. Enjoy it for a few more minutes. No. Don't disrespect her. You're not disrespecting her. She's enjoying it! His mind battled with itself for a minute and he decided to keep his arms to himself, although his body immediately disagreed at the loss of warmth. He forced himself to turn away. He had to hide his boner from Felicity in the first place, so turning away would do. He closed his eyes and shifted to the other side. He heard a crunching noise and the bed shifted again. He kept his eyes closed, but Felicity kept shifting and the crunching noise was getting louder. The bed shifted again...but this time at the end of the bed. There was no way Felicity's legs reached the tip of his toes. He looked up. Thea was sitting on the edge of his bed watching them and eating cereal. His boner died immediately.

"Thea? What are you doing here?"

"Eating Captain Crunch. You want some," she held out her spoon towards him.

"No, why are you here?"

"Mom said to wake you up after I finish eating."

"So why are you here if you aren't done?"

"Felicity's here."

Oliver froze. His baby sister just caught him with his hands up Felicity's shirt.

"She fell asleep after we watched a movie. She was too tired to go back to your room."

"Okay," she said as she continued to eat her cereal.

"You're not mad?"

"No," she said chewing with her mouth open. "Can you date Felicity instead of Helena?"

"What?"

"She's prettier and nicer."

"Thea, get out."

"But mom said-"

"And I'm up now, so you can leave."

Thea whined, and Felicity shifted.

Oliver froze, he remembered she wanted to leave his room early. He remembered putting an alarm on, he must’ve slept through it, actually both of them slept through it. She put her hands over her face, and sighed deeply into them and then se slowly started to move. She moved her hands first and then stretched them, and then extended her legs, and finally opened her eyes.

“Ahh,”  she screamed and jumped up hoisting the covers to her neck.

“Hey,” Oliver spoke softly. “You fell asleep here last night. I put on an alarm but the both of us slept through it.”

Felicity nodded as the memories came back to her, she started to relax and then turned to Thea.

“I’m sorry I left at night. I couldn’t sleep and then well your brother was awake so I came here. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, not a problem,” she said slyly. It would sound completely innocent to anyone but Oliver knew she was egging him on to ask her out, which would not happen, cause Oliver did not like her like that. They were friends. That’s all. His body reacted that way cause she’s a girl and he’s a teenager. That’s it.

His train of thought was interrupted by Thea’s gasp.

“You kept the hairdo Lissy,” she squealed. “You really like it?”

“Well it’s something,” Felicity offered.

“Yay,” Thea jumped on her knees, shaking the bed again…and her bowl of cereal spilling some milk on Oliver’s comforter.

“Oops, sorry Ollie.”

Oliver groaned and got out of bed, lifting his sister off of it and guiding her to the door. Felicity also got out from underneath the covers. Her shirt had ridden up from sleep and was barely covering her waist. He tried not to groan while she fixed her top, and pulled it down so that it wasn’t revealing any skin.

“Do you want to shower first,” he offered her.

“You should probably shower here. It’s your room, and well all of my stuff is in Thea’s.”

“You can shower in my bathroom Lissy,” Thea offered.

“Thanks Thea,” she said before turning to Oliver. “Thanks for letting me stay the night.”

“No problem,” he smiled. He tried to look away as she left the room and failed. In fact the only time he was able to go back to his surroundings was when she rounded the hall and was completely out of site.

“You like her,” Thea sang.

“Why are you still here, Speedy.”

“I live here.”

“Not in my hallway you don’t.”

She rolled her eyes and finally left him alone.

 

He stripped the sheets off his bed and threw them into the laundry basket, he was actually grateful that it was milky because Thea had an accident and not him. He shook his head at how he was behaving. Felicity is your friend. Don’t screw it up.

He stepped under the warm water and let his muscles relax underneath it.  He thought of last night and how for the first time in his life he fell asleep with a girl. Never in his life had he done that before...well after the age of ten. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and thought about waking up to her was...peaceful. I mean after seeing her like that...so raw, and beautiful…

Switching to cold water. _Damn. So cold. Get out fast._

He quickly got out of the shower and dried himself with the towel. He put on his boxers and pants and then walked into his room to get a shirt. There was a knock on his door.

“Ollie! Can I come in,” Thea’s voice rang from outside his door.

“Sure,Speedy,” his said as he returned to looking for a shirt. A second later the door was opened and Thea ran onto his bed and started jumping on it. He paid no attention to her and continued to look for a shirt, it was only was he heard a gasp that he turned around. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen little girls were all staring at him with their mouths wide opened.

“What are you guys doing here?”

They said nothing and continued to stare at his naked chest. He turned to Thea who was still jumping on his bed.

“Thea?”

“I’m jumping on your bed.”

“What are they doing here?”

“Standing.”

“Okay...everybody out.”

“Wow Oliver,” one of the girls spoke up. “You’re really healthy. Do you go to the gym a lot?”

“Umm..”

“Is that 127 pack?”

“Umm…”

“Are you always shirtless in the mornings?”

“Okay why don’t-”

“Is he Thea?”

“Yeah, sometimes,” she shrugged.

“Okay, Thea. Out.”

“But-”

“Out.”

Thea and the rest of the girls walked to the door.

“Oliver when we get married can you be shirtless all the time,” one of Thea’s friends asked.

Oliver groaned and closed the door when he heard a very familiar chuckle behind it. He opened the door and saw the back of her head, her blonde ponytail bouncing up and down as she descended the stairs. He smiled and went back into his room. He quickly found a shirt and put it on. He buttoned up all the buttons except for the top one, and grabbed his phone before walking out of the room.

When he reached the kitchen everyone was already eating their breakfast while Felicity sat on the island reading the newspaper.

He nudged her, “You’re not eating?”

It was, Thea who answered, “She was waiting for you.”

“Coffee, Miss Felicity,” Raisa asked holding up the coffee pitcher.

“Please.”

“Milk or without.”

“Milk please.”

Raisa poured her a cup and he ate a waffle while she slowly sipped on it.

“So...how’d you sleep,” he asked her quietly

Her lips curved into a small smile. “Not bad actually. Thanks for not fooling around last night.”

Though he did feel guilty about this morning, nothing had happened last night...he hoped.

“Miss Smoak! I’d never!”

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you wouldn’t Mr. Queen, but one can never be too careful.”

“Hey I’m a man of my word.”

“I know, although my shoulder is a little tensed. You wouldn’t happen to know why would you?”

Now it was his turn to smile. “You make an excellent pillow.”

She shook her head slightly before taking another sip of her coffee. He pushed a waffled filled plate towards her. “Eat...and fast. I have to drag your ass to school in about twenty minutes.”

“My ass can take the-”

“Don’t even think about it Smoak.”

The two quickly finished eating and headed up to their rooms to get their bags. His phone buzzed. Three new text messages. He checked the message from Tommy first. **_Did you spend time with Felicity? Come into school early today. I have to drop Laurel and Sara and don’t want to be alone._** He texted Tommy back. **_I’ll be there soon. Have to drop Felicity. I’ll tell you about it when I get there_** **.**

The next two messages were from Helena. **_Not coming into school today. Don’t miss me too much._ **

Oliver had never been the best boyfriend, but he decided he wanted to try and be better. He replied back to her. **_Should I come see you after school? What’s wrong?_ **

Her reply came a minute later. **_No Oliver. I don’t want to see anyone._ **

**_What’s wrong?_ **

**_I have a zit._ **

**_So?_ **

**_So I don’t want anyone to see me. Delete the last message._ **

Oliver rolled his eyes and headed out of his room.

Felicity was already thanking Moira, Robert, and Thea when Oliver descended the stairs.  Thea asked Moira if Felicity could sleepover every night to which Felicity laughed.

‘I think my mom would miss me a little bit.”

“She can come over too!”

“Yeah,” Oliver interrupted. “I mean I still haven’t met her yet.”

“We have to go to school,” she replied changing the topic.

He smirked, and then followed her lead to the car.

They drove in silence for sometime. The radio was laying Cigarettes and Alcohol by Oasis.

_Is it my imagination_

_Or have I finally found something worth living for?_

_I was looking for some action_

_But all I found was cigarettes and alcohol_

“What,” she asked while staring out the window.

“What,” he replied.

“I can feel you staring at me.”

“I...You slept in make up last night.”

“What?”

“You slept in make up. I didn’t think you would.”

“No I didn’t.”

“You did. You look the same right now as you did last night.”

“I wasn’t wearing make up yesterday...or any other day that we’ve hung out together.”

“You’re not wearing make up now?”

“No.”

“All girls wear make up everywhere.”

“I’m going to school Oliver, not a beauty pagent.”

“Let me get this straight. You look this good without wearing any make up whatsoever?”

She blushed slightly. “I well...I’m not wearing any make up. This is how I actually look,” she stammered.

“Wow,” Oliver breathed actually taking her in.

Her flushed cheeks looked especially beautiful against her fair skin, her lips, her soft, pink lips parted slightly, her brows were a light shade of brown and were perfectly arched, her eyes...her eyes were like an ocean of blue, and her hair was pulled back into a neat pony-tail, but he knew. He knew how soft her hair was, almost as soft as her skin. It made him radiate with want. He wanted to run his hands through her her. He wanted to take her hair out of it’s pony tail, and let her hair fall freely. He wanted to touch her soft cheeks, and neck...her long neck and…

“Oliver?”

“Yeah,” he said coming out of his thoughts.

“Green light.”

“Right,” he said as he pushed on the pedal focussing on the road.

He walked her into the building and then retreated to the grounds where he knew Tommy would already be.

**_Where are you?_ **

**_Football field. Top bleachers._ **

**_Be there in two._ **

He found his best friend laying down on the top bleacher trying to get some sleep. OLiver chuckled and dropped his bag on Tommy’s stomach. He groaned and sat up.

“I’m so glad you never have any textbooks in your bag.”

“You look like shit.”

Tommy groaned.

“Lance sisters,” Oliver asked.

He groaned again.

“What happened?”

“Sara stole one of Laurel’s shirts, and Laurel stole a pair of Sara’s shoes.”

Oliver laughed.

“Yeah it’s funny for you. YOu didn’t spend ten minutes being interrogated by Captain Lance while your girlfriend and sister were getting ready, haul your girlfriend’s art project into the back of the car and wait patiently for another twenty minutes while the two sisters tried to rip each other limb from limb, before finally getting involved and breaking them apart, only to have them tell me to shut up and kick me into the back seat of my own car while they conversed about how impatient I was.”

Oliver was roaring with laughter. “I love the Lance family.”

“I also spend the fifteen minute drive to school listening to them arguing over the radio station, and some disco music which Sara decided on. Tell me you had a better morning.”

“...”

“You didn’t sleep with her did you?”

“No.”

“But you want to.”

“No.”

“But something changed.”

“...”

“What happened?”

“Well we slept together-”

“You-”

“Slept together, like actual sleep.”

“...”

“We watched some tv and the fell asleep.”

“Okay.”

“I was fine with that. It was when I woke up that things started changing.”

“...”

“She doesn’t wear make up to school.”

“Okay.”

“She looks really...pretty.”

“Okay.”

“And um...she looks really pretty when she’s sleeping and has nice skin.”

“Skin?”

“I kind of woke up staring...into her...cleavage.”

“What?”

“I guess I inched down in my sleep to her chest area, and it was there when I woke up and she wasn’t wearing a bra and...I didn’t see anything.”

“But you wanted to.”

“So much my body reacted to it.”

“You had an erection?”

“Stop laughing.”

“Did she freak out?”

“She doesn’t know. I turned away from her when I was aware of it.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. Felicity and I are just friends. I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“Laurel’s always telling us to open up and talk to each other but I just realised why we don’t. I have no idea what to say right now. This is awkward.”

“...”

“Hey, if you want we can talk to Laurel-”

“No, it’s fine. It’s probably just a phase. She’s a girl and hot and my body reacted to it.”

“Ollie-”

“If it’s anything more we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, but for right now just drop it.”

“Alright. So what did you do before Felicity got there?”

Oliver rolled his eyes and retold his adventures of taking his dear little sister shopping.

The bell for first period rang, and most of the kids were already inside.

“Want to go get something to eat,” Oliver asked.

“Too lazy to drive. I think I’m just going to lay here and die.”

Oliver chuckled, “Sounds like a good plan, but you promised Laurel that if you were to die it’d be because she killed you.”

“I never promised that. She threatened me, and then told me that it was a promise. I’m dating a psycho.”

“You love her.”

“I never said I wasn’t psychotic as well.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them slightly dozing off when Tommy nudged him with his foot.

“What?”

“What are you going to get Felicity for Christmas...or Hannukah?”

“Shit. I forgot. What do girls like?”

“You live with one. Ask her.”

“Thea really? You’re dating Laurel. I think Felicity is more likely to have similar tastes to someone closer to our age.”

“You coming with us on Black Friday?”

“And have Laurel and Sara torture me as well? I’m good.”

“I can’t go alone this year again!”

“But that’s your girlfriend Tommy.”

“Shut up. What if we get Felicity and Nyssa to come along with us?”

“Why?”

“This way we can all get our shopping done earlier and I don’t have to go insane.”

“Fine, but we have to go late. If Thea is up when we’re ready to go, my parents will make me take her too.”

“Won’t she just fall asleep on the ride there?”

“Tell that to my parents.”

All of the sudden there was a scream coming from the bottom of the bleachers. Both of them turned their heads to find a freshman girl (probably) in the arms of Mick Rory.

Both Oliver and Tommy stood up, but Mick didn’t seem to notice; it was actually Leonard who got his attention. Oliver and Tommy could faintly hear the words.

“Put her down, Mick.”

“She wants me.”

“Put her down.”

“Ruining all the fun now, are you.”

“Put her down, or I’ll make you.”

“What are you going to do?”

At this point Rory dropped the girl, but had his group of goons surround her, preventing her from leaving. Leonard punched him in the face, and he fell down three bleachers, and lay on the floor unconscious.

“Step aside boys,” he ordered the group of guys and they let the girl pass. She ran up the bleachers away from them and tripped. Oliver and Tommy reached her when she was crying.

“What happened,” Tommy asked.

“Those maniacs were trying to light the bleachers on fire, and I stopped them and then Rory, he-”

“Did he touch you,” Oliver asked.

“He means like...privately,” Tommy further explained.

“No, he put me down before anything got too scary, but still-”

Oliver and Tommy nodded.

“I know. It’s a good thing Leonard was there.”

“Snart,” the girl sneered. “He’s just as bad as the rest of them.”

“But he stopped Rory, and I saw him leave. He wasn’t going to light the bleachers.”

“What?”

“He left,” Oliver continued. “He came back when Rory had you.”

“Whatever,” the girl interrupted. “He’s just as bad as the rest of them. Thanks for your help.”

They helped pick up her books and she left. It was only after they turned back to see if Rory was still unconscious that they saw Leonard standing close to them. He had heard everything they said. Oliver nodded at him, and for a split second he smiled before nodding at the bleachers.

“Snart,” Tommy said.

“Boys.”

“Leonard-”

“Gotta give the public what they want,” Leonard replied still looking at the ground.

“What are you talking about,” Tommy asked.

“You should run Merlyn, or disappear.”

“What?”

He then spilled a bottle of alcohol over a few bleachers, and took out a lighter.

“Leonard,” Oliver argued.

"Snart," Tommy warned.

“Abracadabra,” he smiled and then dropped the lighter.

Tommy and Oliver ran, and got to the parking lot before Oliver remembered Rory.

“Oliver-”

“Mick-”

“Who cares?”

Oliver was already running back to the field to see the bleachers in a blaze, and the fire kept spreading. He could hear the sirens, and smoke blurred everything. He squinted his eyes, and from the corner of his eyes he could see Leonard dragging Mick away to the middle of the field, away from harm.

“Oliver,” Tommy caught up to him.

“Let’s go,”  Oliver replied, pushing Tommy back. When they reached the parking lot again, fire trucks were lined up, and students and teachers were pouring out of the building.  He saw a flash of brown, and Laurel flung herself into Tommy’s arms.

“Tommy, Oliver,” she panted. “There’s a fire.”

“We know.”

“But-”

“It’s _not_ from inside the building, it’s coming from the field,” Tommy answered.

“The field?”

“The bleachers.”

“But that could-”

“Blow up the field.”

“Tommy, Sara’s class is near there!”

“They’re evacuating the building.”

“What if she’s not out yet?”

“Laurel, just-”

“LAUREL,” Tommy and Oliver yelled, but she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we started on such a good note. 
> 
> Leonard tries to be good, but everyone just sees him as a crook. Might as well give them what they want. Right? 
> 
> For people who don't understand english that well/ For anyone who didn't understand the abracadabra phrase, it's something magicians say before preforming a trick (like a magic spell). Tommy's last name is Merlyn, which is pronounced the same as Merlin (a famous wizard/magician). So Lisa calls Oliver, royalty, and Leonard calls Tommy a magician.  
> Don't worry. We'll see more of them soon.  
> Reviews!
> 
> The next update is supposed to be on May 5th, but I have an exam on that day, so it may be delayed a day or two, so please bear with me.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLD UP.
> 
> I know many of you won't read this but for those of you who do I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> OVER 11,000 Hits 250 Subscriptions 350 Kudos and 70 Bookmarks!
> 
> I haven't even scratched the surface of the main plot of the fic yet, and I won't for a long time and you guys are just reading away. I love you all so much. I hope that this AU is one that won't waste your time. I love you guys to the moon and back.
> 
> xoxo-Dee
> 
> P.S. To the anons on tumblr asking me questions about the fic. I love them! Keep them coming!

Oliver and Tommy rushed after her but were stopped by a group of firemen. 

“My girlfriend,” Tommy started.

“We’re doing everything we can.”

“You have to let me in,” Tommy argued.

“Look, son. We can’t endanger anymore people.”

“You’re not! It’s just me!”

“We’re sorry, son.”

“How can you let her through, and not us,” Oliver argued.

“We didn’t let anyone through.”

“But-”

“My sister!”

Both Oliver and Tommy turned their heads to their far left and saw Laurel struggling to get past three police officers.

“Guys, Sara is there!”

“We’re sorry, Laurel but-”

“NO!”

Tommy and Oliver made their way over to her as she continued to struggle against the grip of the officers.

“Laurel,” Tommy tried.

“No, Tommy! Not now. Sara’s-”

“No, Laurel,” Tommy insisted.

She finally turned around, and seemed to calm down for a moment. She slowly slid out of the officer’s grip and into Tommy’s arms. The three of them walked back a few steps, and the officers turned back to the burning up field.

“Wait a few more seconds baby, and then run,” Tommy whispered.

“If we don’t make it back-”

“There is no way I’m letting you go alone. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Tommy-”

“No,” he finalised.

“I’m coming too,” Oliver announced.

“I figured as much,” Tommy replied.

“We can get Sara out on our own, Ollie-”

“She wouldn’t be the only one in danger.” Tommy pointed out. “Felicity’s there too.”

Exactly. Felicity was-what. Of course. Sara and her had first period together. If Sara was in danger, so was Felicity. Fucking Snart.

“Ready,” Tommy’s voice focussed him. “Go.”

When the officers moved closer to the firemen and firewomen, the three of them made a break for it. Laurel stumbled a few times, but Tommy caught her just as well. It was hot. Scorching hot, and the air was getting thinner and thinner, and darker at the same time. They had to make it though. They just had to. Oliver reached the door to the building first. He pushed it open, and waited for Laurel and Tommy to run in before going in himself. 

“SARA? SARA? SARA,” Laurel yelled through the halls.

“Let’s split up,” Oliver offered.

“I’m going with Laurel. You going to be okay on your own.”

“Yeah go.”

“Oliver-”

“I’ll get myself out if the fire spreads any closer. Go you’re wasting time.”

They nodded and headed left, so Oliver turned right and paced down the hallway. 

“Sara? Felicity?”

He heard a coughing noise coming from one of the classrooms at the end of the hallway.

Oliver ran into the classroom.

“Felicity? Sara?”

He saw a leg from behind one of the desks, Oliver walked over and found-

“Snart,” Oliver growled.

“Your majesty,” Leonard sneered.

“This is fucking funny. You think this is a joke. People could get seriously hurt.”

“You don’t think I’m paying the price for my rash decision?”

“What are- Are you drunk?”

“Can’t numb the pain on my own,” he shrugged.

“What?”

“My sister was down here, along with her class.”

“Well then get the hell up and find her.”

“I did.”

“Are they safe? Did they get out?”

“Most of them did.”

“What-”

“When she found out I started the fire, she slapped me and decided to stay somewhere down here. Felicity, and little Lance went to find her.”

“Why aren’t you looking for her?”

“Said if I tried following her, she’d run away from home, or get herself in trouble so my dad would beat the crap out of her.”

Oliver couldn’t be sure, but he was pretty sure he saw a tear fall from Leonard’s eye, before he hung his head and took another swig of the bottle in his hand.

“Get up.”

“If I find her-”

“We’ll end up getting her out.”

“You don’t know-”

“I have a little sister too. She can say whatever she wants to me, and I’ll still be there for her. It’s my job to keep her safe. No matter how many times I screw up in my life, I’m always going to go back to her and be there for her. So I do understand. Get up.”

Oliver helped Leonard to his feet, and the two searched the halls.

“You find them,” Tommy asked when they bumped into each other.

“No, keep looking. Hey, Laurel. We’ll find them.”

“Maybe they’re outside,” Tommy offered.

“They’re not. Sara and Felicity are here and so is Lisa.”

“How do you know.”

“Snart told me.”

“Snart-”

“Someone looking for me?”

Tommy moved forward angrily, but Oliver held him back.

“Find the girls first, and then we’ll deal with it.”

“SARA,” Laurel screamed running past the boys down the hall.

Oliver turned in time to see Laurel wrap her arms around her little sister, and Felicity and Lisa standing behind them. When Lisa caught sight of her brother, however, she started to back away slowly.

“Lisa,” Oliver called. “We need to go.”

“I’m not going anywhere with him.”

“Lisa. He didn’t mean to hurt you or anyone. He stayed down here. If you aren’t leaving the building, he won’t.”

“Lise, come on,” Felicity prodded. “We have to go.”

“I’m not going. He did this,” she said pointing at her brother.

“We all make mistakes Lisa. You don’t have to pay for his.”

“Lisa,” Sara tried. “We did not bust our ass to track you down and leave you behind.”

Lisa nodded, “Fine, but only cause you two are in danger,” she said looking at Felicity and Sara.

“The doors of the back exit is locked,” Felicity notified them.

“There’s a fucking fire and now they lock the doors,” Tommy yelled.

“We have to go back through the front,” Laurel realised.

“The longer we wait, the more the fire is going to spread,” Felicity finalised walking towards the door.

“Oh Lord,” Sara whispered as she neared the doors.

“What,” Laurel asked.

“The fire,” Felicity said.

“It’s spread,” Sara finished

Everyone else walked up to the doors as well, and didn’t even need to peek through the windows before they started feeling the heat.

“We have to go now,” Tommy said.

“Lenny,” Lisa whispered.

Oliver turned around and saw Leonard slump to the floor.

“He’s too drunk to make it.”

Oliver and Tommy exchanged looks. 

“We’ll take him,” they said together.

“Tommy,” Laurel said.

“Hey, we’ll be fine. You guys need to run as fast as you can. Okay?”

“Tommy-”

“Okay?”

Laurel nodded. “You better make it back for me.”

“Always. You better kiss me when I do.”

“Always.”

“Felicity,” Oliver called out. “You need to run as fast as you can. Okay? Don’t stop.”

“Oliver. I don’t think I can.”

“You can.”

“I can’t.”

“Felicity, I know you can. I believe in you. You believed in me when no one else did, and that was enough for me. Even if you don’t think you can make it, I know you can. So you have to try.”

“Are the two of you together,” Leonard slurred. “You’re with Queen?”

“No,” Felicity replied.

“You have to run Felicity.”

She nodded.

“Let’s open the doors on three,” Sara suggested.

“One,” Laurel started.

“Two,” Lisa continued.

“Two and a half,” Laurel whimpered.

“Three,” Tommy whispered.

Nothing.

“Guys, we have to open the door,” Felicity stated.

“I’m scared,” Sara admitted.

“I know but we can either run scared towards freedom, or stand here in fear and let the flames erupt over us.”

“Don’t count down,” Oliver suggested. “Just say three, and we’ll all push.”

“Okay.”

“Three,” Sara shouted and all of them pushed against the door, and their legs started moving.

Amber. Blazing amber. It’s all his eyes could see. There were flames everywhere and it was getting closer and closer. The fire was spreading closer to them. And Leonard had spilled alcohol on his way inside the building, so the flames were spreading fast. Leonard stumbled against him, and Oliver sturggled to keep him upright.

“Come on, Snart. You gotta try.”

“I did this.”

“You can’t just give up. Lisa needs you.”

Oliver watched as Leonard’s gaze focussed on his sister ahead of them, he nodded his head, and fought to stay upright.  When Snart finally stood upright, Oliver helped him with his footing. They started off slowly at first and then quickened their pace. Oliver felt a burning sensation on his back. He turned behind him, but there was no fire. The flames were getting closer though, engulfing them.

“Leonard.”

“I’m going as fast as I can.”

“I’ll carry you.”

“It’ll be easier to catch on fire. Especially with all the alcohol I’ve had...and spilled on myself.”

“Dumbass,” he gritted. 

They trudged along when Tommy approached them.

“The girls are almost there. They’re past the fire, and a couple of firefighters were moving towards them.”

“Why are you back,” Snart asked.

“My best friend, and you are here. Now come on.”

Oliver grabbed one of Leonard’s arms and threw it around his shoulder, and Tommy did the same with the other.  

“Ready?”

“Go.”

Oliver and Tommy practically carried Snart to the other side of the field. Oliver wasn’t sure he was going to make it. Every part of him felt like it was on fire-bad analogy at the moment-the heat was catching up to him. His vision was starting to blur, and the fog was past them. They were almost completely safe, but his legs were slowing. He had previously inhaled too much smoke. The last thing he saw was yellow, and then his legs gave in.

Sorry, Mom.

 

“Oliver,” he heard a voice.

“Ollie? Come on. Get up!”

“Ollie.”

“...Oliver. Get up. Please.”

Felicity.

He struggled at first but he finally opened his eyes.

 

Tommy, Sara, Laurel, and Felicity were crowded around him with both of the Snart siblings slightly behind. To the corner were a couple of firemen and Detectives Joe West and Quentin Lance.

Lance moved to him first, his friends separating to leave him a path.

“You alright, son?”

“I think so. What happened?”

“The fire-”

“I know. After that.”

“You and...Tommy,” he forced out, “helped carry back Snart. He lost his footing and made all of you fall. The two of you got back up and helped Snart get across, and then you collapsed due to lack of oxygen, most likely.”

“You inhaled way too much carbon monoxide,” Detective West included. “We’re going to hook you up to an oxygen tank in the ambulance trunk. If you’re still not self sufficient we’ll have to take you to the hospital.”

Oliver nodded. “What about you guys,” he asked his friends. “Are all of you okay?”

“Yeah,” Laurel cried hugging him. “I just thought you-”

“I’m okay.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Making sure Tommy was okay.”

“He actually kind of saved my ass.”

“Thanks to both of you,” she said pulling Tommy in for a kiss, “I don’t know what I’d do without either of you.”

“You won’t have to,” Tommy promised. “Ever. We’ll always be here for you.”

Detective Lance cleared his throat.

“Tommy,” he held out his hand, “Thank you for getting Laurel and Sara to safety.”

“No problem. They’re important to me too.”

“I-uh-I know. They’re not your daughters but you treated them like family.”

“I love them Detective. Sara’s like a little sister to me, and Laurel’s-well she’s my girlfriend.”

“Yeah. You know you’re not that bad.”

“Thanks,” Tommy smiled.

“Alright. This is getting too sentimental. I’m going to make sure the oxygen tank for Queen is ready.”

“So you and Captain Lance are cool now,” Oliver asked.

“I have no idea. I’m going to roll with it though.”

“Oliver.”

“...Felicity. Hey. Are you okay?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good. I’m...sorry.”

“For what?”

“If Leonard hadn’t-”

“Shh,” Tommy covered her mouth.

“Found you down there we would’ve never gotten you guys out,” Oliver finished.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at them when Tommy quickly released his hold on her.

They waited until Detective West went back to questioning Sara before pulling Felicity aside.

“Oliver. You should really stay seated. You’re not-”

“Shh. No one is telling on Snart.”

“You’re not going to tell?”

“No.”

“Thank you,” she hugged him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her as well.

“He’s the only one Lisa has,” she continued.

“I know. It’s fine.”

“I don’t know what happened to him. He’s normally always in control.”

“We do,” Tommy said.

“What,” Laurel asked, Sara walking towards them slightly behind her.

Oliver and Tommy retold the events of what happened that morning.

“I saw her,” Felicity whispered.

“Who?”

“Samantha. She just kept saying over and over again how she knew that neither of the Snarts were innocent.”

“Samantha,” Oliver asked.

“The freshman that you guys saw this morning. Who Leonard overheard.”

There was silence for a moment and then both of the Snarts walked up to them.

“Who’s gonna rat him out,” Lisa asked as soon as she planted her feet.

“No one,” Sara responded.

“Why not,” Leonard asked.

“Because,” Oliver glanced at Felicity, “People can change.”

“You sure you don’t want to turn me in,” Leonard asked. “I’m not gonna give myself up, so you only have this one chance.”

“We’re sure,” Oliver responded.

“What makes you so sure people can change,” he asked.

Oliver looked at Felicity again and shrugged. “I just have a feeling.”

 

“Glad that’s over with,” Tommy said patting Oliver on the back.

“Me too, and looks like some good came out of it.”

“...”

“Lance doesn’t hate you anymore.”

“Now, I just have to keep it that way.”

Oliver chuckled, “You’ll make it through.”

“What are you going to do for the rest of the day now that’s school is cancelled. Helena?”

Oliver chuckled. “No, she doesn’t want to see anyone today.”

“Why not?”

“She has a zit.”

“So you go over, it’s not like anyone else is going to be there.”

“She doesn’t want me to see her like that either. You know how girls are.”

“...”

“Doesn’t Laurel keep you away-”’

“When she had the flu last year, and she was throwing up her insides, but I still went to see her. She doesn’t care if she has a zit and I see her.”

“Maybe it’s a big zit,” Oliver shrugged.

“Or maybe she’s superficial. Look, Helena and I have problems, but that’s not why I’m pointing it out. She’s holding you back man, and it’s not like you actually like her.”

“That’s not true.”

“Name three things you like about her that doesn’t have to do with sex.”

“...”

“We’re young. It’s mostly sex.”

“...”

“You and Laurel are different.”

“Okay, man. I’m not going to lecture you, but when you finally get your head out of your ass and dump her, I’ll be here for you with a huge smile on my face.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “What are you doing the rest of the day. Hang with Laurel?”

“I think she needs some family time, so I’m just going to go home and sleep.”

“Or we could go to the court and shoot some hoops.”

“Sounds good. I’m in.”

“Alright, I gotta call my mom first and let her know we’re okay.”

“I’ll meet you at the court.”

Oliver watched Tommy walk over to Laurel, Sara and Quentin before pulling Laurel aside. He watched as he kissed her softly on the lips, before pulling her into his arms. He had never done anything remotely close to that with Helena. 

Laurel slipped out of his arms, and Tommy walked over and hugged Sara, messing up her hair before dodging her playful hits. Oliver hadn’t ever talked to Helena’s parents. Tommy shook Quentin’s hand and walked over to his car. As soon as Tommy pulled out of the parking lot, Oliver reached for his cell phone and called his mother.

“Mom,” he said after she picked up on the first ring.

“Oliver. Thank god. We were so worried.”

“I’m okay. So is Tommy. We’re going to go shoot some hoops at the court. Okay? I’ll be home by lunch.”

“Of course. Just be careful. Bring Tommy over for lunch. He can stay. I’m sure he doesn’t want to go home tonight.”

“Yeah. I will. I’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls. It’s been hectic-”

“I know, sweetheart. I understand. At least you called now. God, I was so worried.”

“...”

“Tommy’s parents?”

“His phone never rang.”

“I’m going to have a word with Malcolm and Rebecca. How is Tommy?”

“He’s...Tommy.”

“He can stay the night here.”

“I’ll let him know. I should probably go. He’s already halfway there.”

“Okay, sweetie. Just be careful, and get home safe. The both of you.”

“Okay mom.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

“I whooped your ass, Queen. Your game is weak,” Tommy boasted when he scored 21.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re still the one who’s whipped.”

“And proud.”

“Let’s go home and get something to eat.”

“You sure? I thought your parents would want some family time after-”

“You are family Tommy. Now get your ass in you car and start driving. I’m starved.”

“Ollie,” Thea threw her arms around him as soon as he walked in the door.

“Hey, Speedy,” he said picking her up. “I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“Not a scratch on me.”

“Okay, put me down.”

He let her down and she jumped into Tommy’s arms.

“Are you okay, Tommy.”

“I’m good kiddo.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of you anyway.”

Tommy chuckled and Oliver rolled his eyes, as Tommy carried his “nurse” to the dining room.

“Hey Mrs. Queen. Thanks for having me for lunch.”

“Oh, Tommy. Stop. You’re always welcome here. Your father is working late, Oliver, so we’ll have to eat without him.”

“Working late,” Oliver questioned knowing very well that he had nothing planned for today at lunch.

Moira avoided his question and filled Tommy’s plate with more mashed potatoes.

“You need to eat more.”

“Mommy, can Tommy stay over tonight,” Thea asked after Tomy placed her down on the chair next to him.

“Of course.”

“Are you sure Mrs. Queen?”

“Tommy. You’re always welcome here.”

“Can he stay in my room, Mommy?”

“No,” Oliver and Moira replied simultaneously. 

Thea whined, but ate her food regardless.

 

After lunch the three of them watched A Christmas Carol on tv as it was the start of the holiday season. When the ghost of Christmas present came to visit Scrooge, the doorbell rang. Raisa went to get the door and came back with-

“Felicity,” Oliver said standing up.

“Hi. I’m sorry. I didn’t Thea would want to be tutored today, but um-I should go.”

“It’s fine Miss Smoak,” Moira said from the end of the room. “Watch the movie with them. You’re already here anyway.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be,” Oliver pointed out. “We want you here.”

“Yeah, Lissy,” Thea chimed in. “Come sit next to me. Ollie, move over.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and scooted to the edge of the couch so that Felicity would have some space.

“If you’re sure.”

“Come on, Lissy,” Thea said.

Felicity hastily walked to the couch and placed her bag on the floor.

Tommy picked it up. “This would’ve been effective this morning, Queen.”

Oliver smiled and rolled his eyes, but shrugged when Felicity looked at him questioningly.

When the movie finished Felicity decided to head home, but Tommy stopped her.

“No way, Smoaky. If you’ve watched A Christmas Carol in this house, you need to watch The Grinch. It’s tradition.”

“But-”

“It’s tradition, Lissy,” Thea repeated.

“Okay. Just...five minutes.”

“Sure,” Tommy and Oliver said. She excused herself and walked in the direction of the Queen Library. When five minutes passed she still hadn’t returned. Tommy and Oliver looked at each other, and Tommy nodded. 

“Hey, Speedy,” Tommy distracted her. “Your nails look really pretty. How did you get them like that,” he asked.

Thea’s eyes lightened up and she started speaking animatedly about her nails, while Oliver discreetly slipped out of the room, and walked to the library. He opened the door but it was empty. 

“Felicity,” he called out for her.

He closed the door to the library and walked the halls near it. From the bathroom closest to the library he heard someone talking. He walked closer, but quietly, wanting to hear what she was saying.

“Get it together Smoak. Don’t cry. Don’t you dare cry.”

Oliver froze.

“Don’t be scared. Shake it off. Come on.”

Oliver took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Felicity? Can I come in?”

“Umm...just a minute. I’m... peeing.”

“Felicity.”

“Yeah, hold…”

She flushed the toilet and then took a few seconds before opening the door. As soon as she opened the door, Oliver pulled her towards him. She melted into his arms, and they just stood there for a minute.

“I’m sorry,” she said trying to get out of his grip, but he held her tighter.

“Don’t. It’s scary.”

“No, I’m just being silly-”

“Felicity, stop. It’s okay to be scared. I am too.”

“Really?”

“Really. We were so close to dying today. I can’t-”

“I know.”

“But we didn’t. We got another chance.”

“Thank god for that.”

“I’m not going to waste it.”

She pulled back slightly.

“What do you mean?”

“You asked me before what I hate about myself, and why I still behave like that.”

“Yeah…”

Oliver smiled at her, and then led her over to the closed toilet and took a seat on the lid.

“Before today, I always thought that I’d have another chance. Well actually a million more chances, but… life is short.”

“I know.”

“People always say those things, and it’s true, but you don’t realise how true it is until it looks you straight in the eye. At least I didn’t.”

“So, you’re done.”

“Being the old me. Yeah? I think I am.”

“So who are you going to be?”

“I like who I am when I’m with you.”

“I like that guy too,” she smiled.

“What about you?”

“I don’t like change. I think I’m going to stay as I am.”

“You want to know a secret?”

She nodded, and he motioned for her to come closer. She tilted forwards and leaned her head closer to him. He brushed back some strands of hair that had fell out of her ponytail and whispered into her ear, 

“I like that girl.”

Her face flushed as she stood up straight.

“Thanks.”

He winked at her and held her hand.

“You okay?”

“I am...now. Thank you.”

“What are friends for?”

She chuckled, “Friends. Is that what we are?”

“Yeah. I mean-. You do think of me as a friend right?”

“I guess I can call you that, yeah,” she smiled letting him know that she was just teasing him.

“Come on, Tommy’s probably done distracting Thea.”

“He’s good with her.”

“Yeah well he better be, apparently he’s her future husband.”

Felicity laughed. “And how do you feel about that?”

Oliver glared at her, and she laughed again.

Things were shaky, but they would get better. With time. For now, however, The Grinch awaits them.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter than the previous chapter we've seen. I hope you all still enjoy it. It's very Oliver/self and Oliver/Tommy interactive. I needed this chapter as a breather for the story and for me as well. 
> 
> In another news...GO TO MY TUMBLR ASK BOX AND TELL ME EVERYTHING.
> 
> A lot of you want to see CAPTAIN CANARY and it will be happening (sort of) in a way you won't expect (definitely) but I do need filler scenes. So please send me your ideas on Captain Canary scenes in my ask box on tumblr. A lot of you also want NYSSARA which you will see but I will take prompts on what you want to see. A lot of you want more LAURIVER scenes (go to my ask box and let me know what you want to see) and OLICITY scenes (we'll get there but let me know what you'd like to see). Tell me what you like and what you don't like. Make guesses.  
> The writer is as only as good as the reader who encourages them to write more.  
> The link to my ask box : http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I don't go ao3 as much as I do tumblr so I'll see your thoughts, suggestions, comments, etc. faster if you go to my tumblr. If you don't have a tumblr account you can go on anon and still send me a message!

After Felicity went home that night the Queens had a family dinner.

“Are you sure Mrs. Queen,” Tommy asked.

“Tommy just sit down and eat your food. And you better put some more greens on your plate,” she scolded as she piled some extra broccoli onto his plate herself.

Their dinner started off fine. Thea was explaining what happened in class today, and telling Tommy how smart she was now, and Tommy kept poking fun at Oliver, making Thea giggle uncontrollably. Everything seemed at ease but Oliver knew it wasn’t, he knew his mother was anxious. As she sipped on her wine she glanced at the clock in a subtle manner. His father was late for dinner again. She sliced through her already sliced chicken a few more times until Oliver gripped her arm softly. 

She looked up at him and for a split second he saw the pain she bore everyday written all over her face, and when he blinked it was gone, being replaced by the Dearden strength. She plastered a smile on her face and proceeded to ask Thea about how her friends were doing although they were just over the house yesterday.

Halfway through dinner Robert Queen finally decided to show up.

“Daddy,” Thea jumped out of her seat and ran to him. He scooped her up in his arms and planted kisses all over her face. An argument could be made for Moira and Oliver, but nobody doubted the love Robert had for his daughter.

“Hi darling. How was your day,” he asked sweetly with a smile on his face. It was however the Queen Matriarch who answered.

“You would’ve known if you made it for dinner earlier,” she said with a small smile on her face which almost masked the daggers her eyes were throwing at him.

“It couldn’t be helped. There was another international meeting with Japan.”

Moira pursed her lips as her index finger slid on the rim of her wine glass, and then pushed her chair back.

“I’m going to check on dessert. I’ll be back in just a minute.”

Moira did come back and apart from Thea’s chatter the remainder of the meal was very quiet. After helping Raisa clear the table Thea went off to bed, Moira to Thea’s room to tuck her in, and Robert went into his study, that left Oliver and Tommy to do as they pleased.

Upstairs in Oliver’s room he lay on the bed staring at the ceiling while Tommy finished up his phone call with Laurel. He heard all the endearing words Tommy called her, and how he’d pause in between words just to smile. Before today Oliver would’ve rolled his eyes, or force Tommy to put the phone on speaker so he could be their awkward third wheel, but today, today Oliver let him have his privacy. Tommy really loved Laurel.

Oliver stared at the ceiling and thought over his past relationships. Never, not once had one of his girlfriends made him smile the way Laurel made him smile, nor had he made his girlfriends smile the way Tommy made Laurel. He had never surprised any of his girlfriends with gifts, or even gotten to know their family. But all that would change. He could’ve died earlier today, but he was given another chance. He wasn’t going to waste it. Not just in relationships, but in life. He was done taking the easy way out. He was done being Ollie Queen.

He took out his phone and dialled the number. It rang four times and then went to voicemail.

Hey. You’re calling Helena but you already knew that. You obviously called for a reason and if it’s good enough I might call you back. So give it your best shot. Beep.

Oliver sighed and tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

“Hey Helena. It’s me. I think we need to talk. Can you meet me tomorrow at the river-no um…at Jitters. Around 2? Call me back. Okay, bye.”

When he hung up the phone and placed it on his chest a pillow flung at his face. Oliver huffed, and flung the pillow back in the direction from where it came.

“So you’re finally off the phone.”

“Yeah,” Tommy chuckled nervously.

“What,” Oliver squinted his eyes at his best friend.

“Laurel-well-“

“You sound scared. She’s not pregnant is she,” Oliver sat up.

“No,” he deadpanned, “but Lance wants to have me over for dinner as a way of saying thank you for saving his girls-“

“And a test to get to know you,” Oliver finished for him. 

“Yeah,” he shivered. “Any advice?”

“Don’t screw up.”

Tommy cocked his head at him and threw another pillow-a throw pillow- at him. “Captain Obvious strikes again,” he announced rolling his eyes.

“Alright,” Oliver replied catching the pillow before it his face. “Just be yourself. He likes you enough today.”

“He thinks I saved his daughters-“

“And in a way you did. You love them. You know that, they know that. their mom knows that…just let him know that.”

“…You’re actually being helpful today. What happened?”

Oliver shrugged, “I didn’t get a second chance for no reason.”

“What?”

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. He tossed the throw pillow up and down a few times before sitting up and mussing his hair. He opened his mouth to speak but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. Not with Tommy, not with his mom, he could barely admit it to him self before he spend those minutes alone with Felicity. He needed to change, but saying it. It sounded so…stupid. They were young. They were supposed to act stupid and carefree and have fun…but if they weren’t?

“Oliver.”

“It’s gonna sound stupid.”

“Dude. I listen to Laurel complain for hours that will never end about picking out nail polish that’s the same exact colour. I’m used to stupid conversations. Don’t tell her I said that.”

Oliver chuckled and when he looked up Tommy looked at him earnestly.

“Whatever’s bothering you has really got you messed up. If I can help I’m here.”

Oliver nodded and pressed his lips together in a tight line debating whether to speak his mind or not. Finally he decided to.

“Do you think there was a reason I was given a second chance?”

“…You lost me?”

“I could’ve died today but I didn’t.”

“I think you’re being a little-“

“Melodramatic? I thought so but it makes sense.”

“You were slightly dehydrated-“

“And I’m lucky that’s all that happened. You heard Dr. Allen, I was lucky.”

“Okay,” Tommy nodded, agreeing with him, “I assume you have a point.”

“I’m…a bad guy.”

Tommy didn’t say anything though Oliver knew he wanted to. Oliver didn’t want to get emotional but he didn’t want to pretend anymore.

“I know I’m not. I’m an ass. All my life I’ve just gone by cause I know that whatever I did I could get away with it. I don’t want to be that guy anymore.”

“I do those same things,” Tommy confessed looking down.

“But you have Laurel. You know when to draw the line and you do. I know when to draw the line but I keep pushing it. I don’t want to be that guy anymore.”

“Oliver,” Tommy sighed. “You’ve had this conversation with me before.”

“This time I’m not drunk or high. I’m sober.”

Tommy nodded.

“When are you going to start?”

“I kind of already did. I called Helena and asked her to meet me tomorrow.”

“She picked up,” Tommy raised his eyebrows impressed.

“Well..no”

Tommy slumped his shoulders as if it to say I told you so.

“But- I left her a voicemail.”

“Do you think she’ll show?”

“I hope so. We need to talk.”

All of the sudden Tommy’s phone rang. He checked the id.

“Laurel,” they said at the same time.

Oliver chuckled at the tone of Tommy’s voice. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised.”

“We just talked.”

“Again. Why are you surprised?”

Tommy rolled his eyes and picked up the call.

“Hey baby-oh. Sara. Hey. Okay…but…Okay…I don’t see how Laurel talking during the movie is my problem. Well…maybe she’s saying the lines out loud for effect. No. Don’t kill her,” Tommy sighed as he laid down on the bed. 

Oliver shook his head and closed his eyes.

“No,” Tommy groaned. “Please don’t fight with each other. I’m on your side baby. No I’m on your side too Sara. Why can’t we all just get along? I’m going to hang up now. What? Why is that you two always start fighting and call me to solve it and then you both end up teaming up against me,” he huffed exasperated.

It’s good to know that some things never change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter. The next one will be longer.  
> AGAIN. Tumblr link: http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com/ask  
> Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a day late. I'm sorry. I had family over last night. I hope you enjoy the chapter.   
> Please forgive any typos or grammatical errors, I haven't had time to look over it and I have no beta. If you have any prompts, questions, comments or whatever please find me on my tumblr http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com/ask  
> If you don't have a tumblr you can always go on anon and talk to me

Oliver woke the next morning when Thea decided to jump on his bed and squeeze herself into the little room between Oliver and Tommy. Oliver blinked open his eyes and saw Thea staring down at him. She smiled and waved at him.

“Good morning,” she cheerily.

He groaned and pulled the covers over his head which unfortunately made her get up.

“OLLIE, TOMMY WAKE UP! WE’RE GOING TO THE ZOO TODAY!”

Both boys groaned and tried to shut out her voice b covering their heads with their pillows.

“DID YOU HEAR ME? GET UP! GET UP!”

“Thea,” Oliver sleepily murmured. “Go away.”

“No, Ollie,” she persisted. “Get up.”

He felt the bed move and knew that Tommy had succumbed to her commands.

“Thank you Tommy,” she sang as she continued to jump on Oliver’s bed.

Despite his best efforts his sister had won. He lazily pushed back the covers and stretched his legs.

“We’re going to the zoo today because school is cancelled,” Thea announced finally getting off his bed.

“School is cancelled for me and Tommy-“

“Me too. The school board called mom this morning. It’s cancelled for everyone. So we’re going to the zoo, so get up. I want to see the koala bears.”

With that Thea ran out of his room leaving the door agape. Oliver lay back on his bed aware of the fact that he wouldn’t be able to sleep again. He decided to wait for Tommy to finish using the bathroom before getting ready. He heard the water running in the distance and knew Tommy was probably in the shower. He checked his phone and saw that he had two messages.

Helena: Why couldn’t you just text me that?

Helena: Fine. But I have cheer practice at five thirty so we have to make it quick.

Oliver fought valiantly not to roll his eyes and shocked himself when he succeeded. 

Second chance at life. New Oliver. 

Oliver got ready soon after and was sitting in the backseat of his mother’s car with Tommy while Thea was riding shot gun. They slumped over to the flamingos where surprisingly (unsurprisingly) Laurel awaited them.

“Laurel,” Moira greeted her pleasantly, “It’s nice to see you here. I didn’t know you’d be joining us.”

“If that’s okay with you guys,” she started hesitantly.

“It’s fine,” Oliver interrupted her. “Otherwise lover boy here is going to be talking about you all day.”

Tommy winked at her and reached his hand for her, but Thea grabbed it and pulled him in the other direction.

“Let’s go see the tigers,” she shouted making sure everyone around heard her. She dragged Tommy away and he threw an apologetic look over his shoulder to which Laurel smiled at understandingly. Oliver threw one arm over his mother’s shoulder and the other over Laurel’s and guided them in Thea’s direction. After a few minutes Moira walked faster and caught up to Thea, leaving Oliver and Laurel to trail behind them.

“So,” Laurel started. “Tommy said you were leaving the zoo before us today.”

Oliver sighed. “He texted you that before inviting you?”

“He only invited me because he knew you’d be leaving early. Want to tell me why,” she nudged him.

“Not really.”

“Ollie,” she whined.

He chuckled. “I’m meeting with Helena.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t act so giddy. I just need to talk to her about some things.”

“Giddy? I’m not giddy,” she smiled. At least she had the decency to look down at the ground. Oliver opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his best friend.

“Hey Queen. Stop trying to steal my girlfriend!”

“I wouldn’t have to try. She’d be all mine if I asked,” he replied, playfully hugging Laurel, squeezing her slightly while she giggled.

“Queen,” he shouted.

Oliver chuckled and then let go of Laurel. They walked over to a scowling Tommy Merlyn and walked passed him when he didn’t say anything. 

“Wait for me,” he shouted chasing after them.

“Where’d you leave my mom and sister,” Oliver asked.

Tommy nodded his head over to the left side of the glass which kept the tiger. They rounded the corner and met up with the Queen girls (he would never acknowledge Thea as woman, even if that meant acknowledging his mother as a girl). 

“I love tigers,” Thea said excitedly jumping up and down when the tiger jumped in the water for a swim.

Oliver picked up his sister so she could get a better look and Moira went to sit down on a nearby bench. Other than Thea’s constant exclamation of awes he could hear someone singing softly-Tommy.

“I don't wanna be a tiger Cause tigers play too rough I don't wanna be a lion 'Cause lions ain't the kind you love enough. Just wanna be, your Teddy Bear Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere Oh let me be Your teddy bear,” he sang.

Oliver stifled a laugh when Laurel replied.

“I happen to love tigers y’know.”

“Me too,” Tommy exclaimed. Oliver chuckled for that.

After making fun of Tommy with Laurel for about another hour Oliver had to leave.

“But Ollie,” Thea whined. 

“I’ll be home for dinner,” he promised and then turned on his heels.

 

He arrived at Jitters earlier than he was supposed to but he didn’t mind.

“Coffee,” a girl came up to him and asked.

“Yeah. Black please.”

She smiled and poured him a cup. “I know. I brew you a fresh pot.”

“Um thanks.”

“No problem. How are you doing? My dad said that you had difficulty breathing after the fire.”

“Your dad?”

Oh. Joe West. This was Iris.

“Yeah. He was there.”

“Oh sorry. Yeah I forgot. I’m doing better now. Thanks and please thank him for me. They got they oxygen mask ready in no time…and it made breathing a lot more easier,”

She smiled at him sweetly. “You were a hero yesterday.”

“I didn’t really do anything.”

“You ran back into the fire to save someone. That’s what a hero does.”

Oliver’s mouth went dry for minute while he thought of a response and then someone’s throat cleared behind them. He looked up to see none other than Helena. A vey pissed off Helena. She glared at Iris and then walked over to her seat. She brushed the seat off before sitting and the crossed her arms and stared at Iris.

“I’m sorry I’ll go,” Iris said backing away. He threw her an apologetic smile and she accepted it smiling back before retreating. 

Iris managed to take three steps before Helena cleared her throat. “Excuse me. Aren’t you going to take my order?”

Iris turned back around and forced a smile on her face. “I’m sorry do you want anything.”

“Well for starters I wouldn’t mind better service-“

“Helena,” Oliver scolded. “I’m sorry, she’ll have a cappuccino,” he told Iris. She nodded curtly and turned around. He waited till she was out of sight before turning on Helena.

“That wasn’t necessary.”

“Excuse me,” she scoffed.

“Why’d you have to say that?”

“Why’d she have to flirt with my boyfriend.”

“She wasn’t flirting with me,” he sighed. “I can have normal conversations with girls without them flirting with me,” he said visibly irritated.

“Oh my gosh, Oliver,” she groaned. “You’re killing my vibe.”

“What?”

“Well first you call me to this god awful cafe and second you’re behaviour is so irritating.”

“That’s rich,” he muttered under his breath.

“So why did you call me here? Apparently it’s important.”

“Yeah. It is. I wanted to talk about-“

“Oh here come my cappuccino.”

Oliver bit his tongue lightly and waited for Iris to finish setting Helena’s coffee down.

“Anything else,” Iris asked.

“No. Thank you Iris. We’re good,” he replied.

“Okay,” she said giving him a smile.

“Oh my god,” Helena scoffed. “Let me tell you something.” she directed at Iris. “You are never going to be with Oliver. Get it in you head.”

“I wasn’t trying to-“

“Ah, save it. Now make like Houdini and disappear.”

Iris opened her mouth to respond but probably decided it was useless and turned on her heels.

“You were saying.”

Oliver gritted his teeth. “I wanted to talk about our relationship actually.”

“Ooh,” she smiled. “Are you wondering about what we should wear for homecoming. I’m wearing black so try not to clash-“

“Helena!”

“What?”

“I’m not talking about Homecoming.”

“Then what are you talking about Oliver.”

“Our relationship! The way it is. It’s damaged. It’s a horrible relationship.”

She was quiet for a minute. She took a sip of her cappuccino and slowly swallowed it and she took a moment to reconsider his words.

“Is that really what you think?”

“Yes.”

“So what do you want to do?”

“I want to fix it.”

“What,” she said squinting her eyes.

“I want to have a functional relationship. I’m willing to give it a try if you are.”

“…”

“Helena?”

“What changed?”

“Well I almost died yesterday.”

“…I was going to call.”

“No you weren’t. But that’s okay. I’ve accepted it, but you are my girlfriend and lately I haven’t been a good boyfriend. You know it. I know it. The whole world knows it. I’ve cheated on you so many times, and I understand why you get angry at the girls I talk to but I don’t want to give you a reason anymore. I want to try for real at our relationship.If of course you give me the chance.”

“Okay,” she smiled.

“I mean it!”

“Me too.”

“Okay well then I want to meet your family and I want you to meet mine. I want you to at least try to hang out with my friends and I’ll try and hang out with yours.”

“That Laurel-“

“Has been my best friend since Kindergarten, and that’s not going to change,” he finished for her.

She rolled her eyes but then nodded. “Okay. I’ll try to hang out with your friends. But you have to meet mine at cheer practice next week.”

“And you can come shopping with us on Black Friday.”

“Black Friday? That’s for poor people.”

“Helena.”

“Fine. But you’re picking me up.”

“Can I meet your family then?”

“No. They won’t be here on Thanksgiving.”

“When they get back we can have dinner with them or something.”

She agreed and then she got a text.

“It’s Isabel. Cheer practice.”

Oliver stood up and left some bills on the table. He helped her out of the chair and walked her to her car. He pecked her on the lips quickly and then walked back into Jitters and sat at the same table. Iris walked by.

“Did you forget something?”

Instead of answering her question he asked her another.

“Do you have five minutes to spare?”

“I guess so,” she answered slowly. “What’s up.”

He motioned for her to sit across from him and waited till she did.

“After yesterday I’ve been thinking a lot about my life.”

“How so,” she asked after he didn’t continue.

“I feel like everything I’ve ever done I screwed up and I want to be better.”

“Then be better,” she smiled. “Sounds simple to me.”

“You remind me a little of Felicity,” he grinned. “I’m trying but I feel like there’s no difference.”

“It’s only been a day…not even actually.”

“But I keep wondering if I’m making the right choices.”

“How so?”

“Well I just called Helena over to talk about our relationship. I’ve cheated on her so many times and I decided that I’m going to stop and have a serious relationship with her, but now I’m wondering if that’s the right thing to do.”

“…”

“Iris,” he looked up when she hadn’t responded. “I meant the relationship with her, not the cheating. I know that’s wrong,” he added.

She nodded slowly. “Well not to be rude but I don’t like her.”

Oliver laughed. “You have every reason not to by the way. I’m sorry about the way she treated you.”

She shrugged, ”Hey. It’s fine. The customer is always right.”

“The way she treated you wasn’t and I’m apologising for it.”

She nodded and he continued. “I just-I mean I did everything you’re supposed to do. I told her I wanted a serious relationship and that I would be faithful and for the first time ever I walked her to her car and kissed her goodbye and I thought I would feel different but I don’t.”

“Can I ask you a question now?”

“You didn’t even answer mine,” he chuckled.

“If you can answer this question, you can answer your own.”

“Okay. Go on.”

“Why do you like her?”

“Because she’s my girlfriend?”

“But why? What made you want to date her?”

“If I’m being honest it was her cleavage.”

Iris chuckled, “No surprise there but is there anything else?”

Oliver thought for a moment and then shook his head. “No,” he admitted.

“One more question. When you’re with her do you feel good? Does it come naturally or does it feel like an obligation.”

Oliver was silent for a moment as he fiddled with his fingers. Iris broke the silence when she stood up pushing her chair back.

“I think you found your answer. And it looks like my five minutes is up.”

“Wait!”

She turned around.

“What do I do?”

“I can’t tell you that,” she smiled. “Only you’ll know.” She waved at him and moved to the next table to take their order.

Iris West was wise beyond her years.

 

Thanksgiving Day:

Oliver spent his Thanksgiving Day differently than he normally did. Normally he’d wake up past noon, and then watch tv until it was time for Thanksgiving dinner, but today he decided to be useful. He woke up at eight which was early for him and than went down to the kitchen and asked Raisa if she needed any help. Moira was extremely surprised but Raisa smiled like she knew he would come down and told him what to start doing. He peeled potatoes for over an hour before Raisa came and joined him. She grabbed a potato and a peeler and began peeling silently with a smile on her face.

“Raisa,” he began.

“You want to know how I knew you would help,” she guessed.

“Yeah. I mean I’ve been kind of a jerk for the last…nine years now.”

“You’re a good boy Oliver,” she replied. “You always have been, I never doubted that. Sometimes it just takes someone to bring the good out in you again.”

“Who would that be? Felicity? Everybody said I changed after meeting her.”

“No. Felicity was the one who showed you that there was still plenty of good left in you, but she wasn’t the one who brought it out.”

“Then who was,” he asked genuinely curious.

Her answer was simple. “You.”

Oliver watched her peel another potato waiting for her to expand upon her answer but she didn’t.

“Me,” he repeated.

She simply nodded her head and picked up another potato.

“How do you figure,” he asked moving the plate closer to her.

“It’s your decision whether or not you want to act good again. You could either fight it or embrace it, and you decided to embrace it.”

Oliver smiled. “You know Raisa, you always made me feel good about myself.”

“That’s because you were already a good boy. It was easy to point out your accomplishments.”

“I don’t really have that many anymore.”

“You’re still young. You have all the time in the world.”

Oliver smiled and moved to another topic.

“Are we having your famous apple pie for dessert tonight?”

“Only if you help with the apples.”

He smiled and went to get the apples.

 

Normal American families had one special meal on Thanksgiving, either lunch or dinner, but not the Queens. The Queens didn’t do anything halfway. It was either go hard or go home, so they ended up stuffing themselves full at both lunch and dinner. Their lunch was significantly smaller than dinner, but it was still a feast. They sat in the living room after gathering as much food as the could and piled it onto their plates. They watched the football game on tv and scored whenever the Starling Hoods scored a touchdown. They were up by twenty against the Central City Speedsters. All in all it was a good day. After lunch Oliver carried his little sister’s sleeping form to her room and tucked her in. She’d wake up just in time for dinner and either fall asleep again or drive them crazy depending whether or not she’d have a sugar rush after dessert.

When he came back downstairs his father had called him into his study.

“So much for a good day,” Oliver murmured under his breath. He slumped all the way to the study and was surprised to see not only his father but his mother there as well.

“What’s going on?”

“Oliver, sit down,” his father told him.

Oliver crossed the room and sat in the chair adjacent to his mother’s. “What’s going on,” Oliver repeated.

“First of all,” Robert started. “I just want to let you know how sorry I am.”

“Dad-“

Robert put his hand up to silence him. “Let me just get this out.”

Oliver nodded and Robert took a deep breath and then continued.

“I am sorry and I will be better. Moira, I really will be.”

Oliver looked at his mother who kept her eyes locked on the arm rest of her chair. He’s stroked his mother’s arm when his father said it.

“I’ve been cheating on you.”

Anger coursed through Oliver’s veins but his father kept talking. 

“I’ve been having an affair for the past two years, but I called it off. I called it off. I’m done with her and everyone else. I’m going to be a family man now. I’m going to be a better father, and a better husband. I just need you to give me the chance.”

“Shut up,” Oliver shouted.

Moira kept her eyes on the arm rest but Robert looked at him surprised.

“Shut up,” Oliver repeated. “You don’t get to be a better father and you as sure as hell don’t get to be a better husband. You ruined that chance years ago with your countless other affairs.Yeah, we know about them. How many times did you actually have to go to Japan for a business trip that didn’t involve zipping down your pants-“

Oliver was cut off by his mother raising her hand letting him know enough was enough.

She took a minute before finally speaking.

“You will always be Oliver and Thea’s father.”

Oliver scoffed and she put her hand up again asking for silence. “Whether or not you are able to mend your relationship with Oliver is up to the both of you. Thea, our little girl, she doesn’t know anything about your shenanigans and she doesn’t need to you. You can be the hero she thinks you are in her eyes. That is if you can keep it up like you say you will. As for me I am your wife and your partner. When I said my vows I meant it.”

Robert winced at that.

“I meant when I said in good times and bad and I will be here. I love you Robert, but I’m not naive enough to trust you anymore.”

“Moira-“

She held up her hand again. “Our marriage was nothing but a business deal to you. I’m holding up my end of the deal. I am your wife. I will be there with you at all dinner parties and events. I will act happy in front of the cameras and for the sake of our children. I will act kindly to those women you slept with and act as if I know nothing about it, but I’m a business woman too. And never again will I trust you.”

“Moira. I can be better. I can do better.”

“You’ve said that several times before. If you want me to believe you, prove it.”  

With that she stood up and squeezed Oliver for reassurance that he was okay. He smiled at her and nodded and then she walked away. The door closed behind her and thenOliver began to wonder why he was still sitting there.

“Oliver,” Robert began. “Maybe we should go somewhere together. Just us guys. We can bond.”

Oliver chuckled, he couldn’t help it, and then stood up. “See you around…dad,” he said and the followed his mother’s footsteps and walked out of the study. When he walked out he bumped into Raisa holding a handful of yams in both of her arms.

“You like you could use a distraction,” she noted.

“You are correct,” he said taking a couple of yams out of her hands. 

She winked at him and nodded for him to follow her, so he did. 

Cooking with Raisa and the rest of their maids really did calm Oliver down. He learned so many things about them and actually had a knack for the culinary arts or so Raisa claimed. When it was almost time for dinner Oliver, Raisa pushed him out of the kitchen and forced him to go take a shower.

“You smell like a boy in a sweat shop.”

“At least I don’t smell like the meat,” he joked.

“Don’t be so sure,” she chuckled.

Oliver’s eyes widened and she laughed. “Go shower Mister Oliver.”

The warm water soothes his muscles and he relaxed under it staying much longer than he intended to. Twenty minutes later he walked into his room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His phone buzzed and he crossed the room to find two messages from Laurel and one from Tommy.

He opened Laurel’s messages first.

I have the best gift for Tommy in mind. So you need to come with me. He can’t see it.

The second message was. I’m so excited! Can’t wait to see you tonight.

Oliver replied quickly to her letting him know that he would take her shopping and that he’d see her at 11:30 before checking Tommy’s message.

Dude. I’m picking up Laurel and Sara tonight…and Felicity. But Lance is going to be there and I want to make a good impression. Red tie or blue?

Oliver smiled and replied. Go with purple. Combination of the both. You’ve already met Lance before stop getting so nervous. 

After a minute Oliver picked up his phone again.

Blue. It brings out your eyes :P

Oliver finished putting on his formal wear when his phone buzzed again.

Don’t act like you never noticed Queen-TM

Oliver rolled his eyes and put on his tie-black before walking downstairs where he could already hear Thea complaining. 

“Why do we have to wear fancy clothes when we’re at home and no one else is here?”

“Because sweetheart,” Robert explained. “It’s family tradition.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re great great great grandfather started it, and we do it out of respect for him.”

“But we’ve never even met him, and you haven’t either dad. He wouldn’t mind.”

“Alright, Thea,” Moira’s voice entered the conversation. “The faster we have dinner, the faster you can change back into your my little pony pajamas. Okay?”

She agreed when Oliver arrived at the foot of the stairs. 

“Hurry Ollie,” she demanded. “This dress is itchy.”

“Well this bowtie is choking me,” he replied but she didn’t hear as she ran into the dining room. He took his mother’s arm and led her into the room as well leaving Robert behind. It might’ve seemed rude, but he’s been putting his family behind for sometime now. So really you could just call it karma.

They sat at the table and waited for Raisa and the rest of the servants to join them. It was a new Queen tradition that Oliver had actually started when he was younger. Oliver had started helping Raisa in the kitchen when he was about four years old, with really simple things such as stirring the porridge or putting ice in the freezer, he had worked all day with them to make dinner but when the time for dinner came they weren’t allowed to eat with the Queen’s, rather they had to serve them. Oliver whined about this and refused to eat until Moira offered that they eat with them. Moira lended Raisa and the other servants some of her formal wear and they came to join the Queen’s for dinner ten minutes later. When it was time to say what they were grateful Raisa actually cried when she said Oliver though he didn’t understand why at the time.

This year, just like every other since that year, the feast was already on the table and all of the maids were standing at the table already in their formal wear. When Robert nodded they all sat and waited for Robert to start their last Queen tradition of the night. 

“I’m grateful for this family. My wife and children and to be blessed with such a great luxurious life.”

Oliver tried not to roll his eyes and focussed on his folded hands.

Moira went next. “I’m thankful for my two wonderful children. I’m nothing without them, and I’m proud to say that I’m their mother. I am thankful for all of our maids who cooked such a wonderful meal for us this afternoon and I can guarantee you an exceptional one this evening. I’m grateful for getting another day to spend with my family and all the days I had before this.”

“I’ll go next,” Thea piped up. “I’m grateful for all of my friends and family. My teachers…well the nice ones. I’m grateful for food…especially cake and ice cream…and oh..ice cream cake. I’m thankful for clothes and shoes…” her list went on and on and Oliver decided that he would go last after all the maids announced what they were thankful for.

“I’m also thankful for being a party of this family,” Raisa finished.

She nudged Oliver who was sitting on her right.

“Umm…right. I’m thankful for this family and my friends. Okay…let’s eat.”

“No,” Thea interrupted. “You have to say something meaningful Ollie. Besides that’s the only thing you say every year. You have to something new.”

“I don’t have anything new,” he shrugged. 

“Yes you do,” she argued. “There are so many things and people in your life to be thankful for. Something or someone who makes you happy, who you feel like your self around. Maybe somewhere you can go and just be peaceful.”

“Felicity,” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Oh,” Thea squealed. “I’m thankful for her too. Stop stealing my friends Ollie!”

“Okay,” Oliver said clapping his hands together when he felt his parents eyes boring into him, “Let’s eat.”

After Oliver and his family watched a movie of Moira’s choosing. She normally chose Disney movies that Thea would be able to enjoy. This year it was Lady and The Tramp. She fell asleep right before the end and Oliver carried her to bed once more. He then went to his room and changed into normal clothes, grabbed his keys and phone and made his way to the foyer. His father stopped him before he could make it there though. 

“Oliver. I really am sorry, and I do want to be a part of this family.”

“What happened? Is she pregnant?”

“No.”

“Then what made you stop or say that you would.”

“You actually.”

Oliver stood there for a minute to hear what Robert had to say. “I know I haven’t been the best role model or father and it’s reflected on you. I know that you cheat on your girlfriends and that you weren’t doing well in school and by asking you to be better I was being hypocritical but you’ve changed recently. And that made me realise that if you could change I could as well. I want to be a better man. I want to be a man that you and Thea can be proud of.”

“You’re great at talking the talk, but I’ve never once seen you walk the walk.”

“I will. I promise this time. You’ll see.”

“Like mom said, prove it.”

He walked past his father and sat silently in his car while he waited for it to warm up. He was so angry and he didn’t even know why. It took several minutes for him to compose himself and when he finally did he pulled out of the driveway and drove to his girlfriend’s house. Time away from home would be better, he thought.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that a lot of you (all of you) wanted Oliver to break up with Helena, but he's trying to mature as a person. He's trying to become a better boyfriend, friend, brother, and son. He's just trying to be better in general. I hope you liked the introduction of Iris. You'll see more of her soon.  
> If you have any prompts, questions, comments or whatever please find me on my tumblr http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com/ask  
> If you don't have a tumblr you can always go on anon and talk to me


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> Sorry for the long note!! Most of you might skip this and go straight to the chapter, but please read this. It's important!
> 
> First, so I'm going to try and update this fic weekly from now on. Please don't be angry if I cannot post every Sunday. If it's a day or two late I'll let you know beforehand, otherwise you'll just have to wait another week. Sorry! I have no beta, and I'm working on three other fics at the same time, and I have to deal with life...so please bear with me.
> 
> Secondly, as you will see at the end of this chapter...Black Friday will broken up into two parts. The next chapter will also be Black Friday. I've introduced a few new characters in this chapter and I hope you enjoy they way they're brought up. If you'd like to see any characters introduced in the next chapter please let me know at my tumblr. I'll post the link below. If you'd like to see some characters interact or have small prompts for this fic please let me know at my tumblr as well.
> 
> Third, For those of you who apologise for rambling. Please never do! I love comments. All of them, so please whether you hate it or love it, let me know. Just don't feel apathetic about it. The opposite of love is not hate, it's apathy. Also for those of you who asked me on tumblr if I mind if they live comment my fic I absolutely don't. The more detail the more I squeal. Don't worry about the length of the comment, or think you're annoying. You're absolutely not! I LOVE comments! 
> 
> Lastly, I NEED YOUR HELP. I'm planning something for after the holidays. I need a character from the Flarrow/Legends/Supergirl universe that you think could emulate the personality of the teacher from The Duff but with a bit of a sarcastic side to him as well. He needs to be extremely enthusiastic about his class, and when he finds the whole class doesn't care he'll be the type of teacher to threaten them with failing them. He needs to be awkward, but think he's cool. Lance, Joe West, and John Diggle are off limits. I have plans for those characters and Lance and West are already cops. Please let me know!! I'll post this at the end notes as a reminder!
> 
> Link to my tumblr ask: http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> NOTE: There is a bit of language in this chapter...nothing too bad or angry but just letting you know beforehand.
> 
> Now...Happy Reading!  
> -Dee

Oliver pulled up to the Bertinelli Mansion and parked the car. He took a minute to calm himself, after driving fifteen minutes his mind was still racing. He was so furious with his father, but more at the comment his father had made…I know that if you could change I could too. Was Oliver really that bad? He pondered over that thought for a moment and let his head fall when he came to the realisation. If Oliver hadn’t changed, he’d turn into what his father was now…or worse. Oliver shook that thought out of his head and got out of his car. He rang the door bell and could already hear Helena’s heels clicking towards the foyer. She opened the door and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but it was a kiss. That’s what couples did, they kissed. 

“Happy Thanksgiving,” he smiled taking one of her hands in his.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” she returned.

She started to walk towards the car but he stopped her. “Are you sure you want to wear heels? We’ll be walking a lot.”

“I can walk in heels Oliver.”

“If you’re sure,” he shrugged.

He opened the door for her and she slid in. As soon as he turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway she started drumming her fingers on her legs dramatically.

“What’s wrong,” he asked after a few minutes, trying not to sound annoyed at her lack of self-control.

“Was something wrong with your Ferrari?”

The question caught him off guard. “No,” he answered slowly. “Why?”

“Oh just wondering why you brought the Mercedes if it’s only the two of us.”

“I’m picking you up but I thought on the way back it’d be more convenient if I dropped some of the guys back home. Tommy already has to deal with Laurel and Sara.”

“Sara’s going,” she asked trying and failing not to sound judgemental.

“Yes.”

“Who else is?”

“Nyssa, and Felicity, and Tommy said a-“

“Felicity? Who’s that?”

Oliver sighed. “Please don’t start Helena.”

“Wait,” she said talking over him. “She’s that nerdy girl right? Sara’s friend.”

“She’s my friend too.”

“Oliver,” she scoffed. “She’s like two years younger than us.”

“So what?”

“So how can you hang out with her?”

“I like her,” he blurted out…in retrospect that was not the brightest thing to say.

“You like her,” she repeated narrowing her eyes.

“As friends,” he assured.

“Why? Why do you hang out with her so much?”

“Helena. We’re just friends.”

“Considering how much time you spend with her and how much time you spend with me it’s kind of hard to say that you’re _just_ friends.”

“Helena, drop it.”

“I’m just saying,” she wandered off.

There was a few moments of silence and then she began again.

“How long have you two been _friends_ ,” she said emphasising the last word.

Oliver sighed but answered anyway. “A little while, and we’re _just_ friends.”

“Are you-“

“Helena. _Please_. I don’t want to fight. _You’re_ my girlfriend. Okay?”

She nodded and added in an undertone, “You could sound a bit _happier_ about that.”

Oliver ignored the comment and then turned the radio on. 

The song Budapest by George Ezra came on.

“Ew, when did you start listening to _this_ radio station,” she inquired.

The truth was when Felicity entered his car that first day, when he went with her to the police station to pick up Lisa Snart, but he didn’t tell her that. He sat silently waiting for her to choose a station. Hip Hop. And not even the good kind. Helena began rapping along with the music.

“Baby got back,” she trailed off.

Oliver chanced a glance at her when the light turned yellow. He slowed the car down and from the corner of his eye he saw Helena restraining herself. He could tell that she wanted to dance along with music or at least rap a little louder, but she sat still, examining her cuticles while muttering the words. Felicity wasn’t like that. He had seen her full on do the dance to Bye Bye Bye by N’Sync in the passenger seat, thoroughly enjoying herself. Oliver actually pulled over so he could watch her. She got out of the car and he put the volume on maximum and she did the whole dance. Oliver laughed for hours afterwards, and she was smiling giddily as well.

_ “Like you don’t have a guilty pleasure,” she retorted as she got back into the passenger seat of his Ferrari.  _

_ In actuality his guilty pleasure might be watching Felicity enjoy life, but he wouldn’t tell her that. _

“What are you smiling about,” Helena asked looking up at him. He shook his head and said nothing. He reached for the dial and slightly turned up the volume to see if Helena would react. She smiled slightly but quickly wiped it off her face, and then began playing with her hair. Just then the light turned green, and he drove onwards.

 

Helena walked hand in hand with Oliver, he didn’t know why but it bothered him slightly, but he bit his tongue and played the role of the 'good boyfriend'. He told Tommy that he’d meet him at the fountain in the middle of Starling Mall. He spotted them sitting on the ledge of the fountain, and tugged Helena in their direction. From a distance he could see Laurel sitting on Tommy’s lap and ruffling his hair, while he kissed her neck. Sara was lying down with her head on top of Nyssa’s lap as they laughed about something with Felicity who sat in the middle of Tommy and Nyssa. 

Felicity spotted him first waving, and then…she quickly put her hand down. That caught Sara’s attention and she sat up and saw Oliver as well. The smile that was on her face quickly vanished. What did Oliver do wrong? Was he late? Did he make them wait too long? He checked his watch. Five minutes early.

“Hey guys,” Oliver smiled when he was a foot in front of them. Laurel was the first to speak.

“What is she doing here,” Laurel asked pointing at Helena. 

_Shit._ Oliver forgot to tell them Helena would be joining them.

“I thought Helena could come along too…’cause she’s my _girlfriend,_ ” he added weakly hoping that it would lessen the blow. It didn’t.

“Girlfriend,” Laurel asked in a high pitch voice.

“Got a _problem_ with that,” Helena shot back.

“Don’t talk to my sister like that,” Sara snapped.

“I wasn’t talking to _you_ Blondie,” Helena replied.

“Back off Helena,” Nyssa stood up.

“Little Miss Raatko. Does Mommy and Daddy know where you are and with whom?”

“That’s low _even_ for you,” Laurel snarled.

“Everyone stop,” Oliver ordered getting in between Helena and Sara who had stepped way too close to Helena, probably intending to hit her. “Can’t we jut get along for _one night_ ,” he asked glancing at Tommy hoping he would come to his rescue. Tommy shrugged his shoulders in apology. There really was nothing he could do.

“Oliver,” Laurel glared. “Can I talk to you for a second,” she asked tugging on his left arm.

“Stop stealing my boyfriend,” Helena argued tugging on his right arm.

“Boyfriend? Why don’t you start treating him with respect first?”

“Says the demanding whore.”

“I’m sorry were you looking in a mirror when you said that?”

“You know what,” Helena shouted launching herself at Laurel.

“What,” Laurel huffed back.

“STOP,” Tommy shouted finally getting involved. “Helena, get your hands off of my girlfriend.”

She challenged him staying exactly where she was but after a few seconds under Tommy’s stare she reluctantly removed her hands from Laurel’s arm. Nyssa and Sara backed up a few steps, and Oliver breathed again. “Laurel go talk to Oliver…without Helena,” he added as she took a step forward in their direction.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” she huffed.

“Hey princess,” Sara called. “You’re outnumbered,” she reminded her.

“I’ll be right back,” Oliver told Helena following Laurel to... a few feet away. As soon as Oliver planted his feet Laurel turned on him. She punched his arm first and then demanded answers.

“Why the hell would you bring her here?”

“She’s my girlfriend.”

“What? I thought you went to Jitters to break up with her!”

“No. I went to Jitters to start a serious relationship with her.”

She punched him again.

“Ow!”

“You want a serious relationship with her?”

When Oliver didn’t respond she began punching him again.

“You.” Punch. “Want.” Punch. “A.” Punch. “Relationship.” Punch. “With.” Punch. “The.” Punch. “Spawn.” Punch. “Of.” Punch. “ _Satan._ ”

“Please stop punching me,” he pleaded rubbing his forearm.

“Answer the question, Queen,” she snarled.

“Yes, before you punch me,” he said lowering her arms. “Let me explain.”

“Sixty seconds. Go.”

“I almost died in the fire Laurel,” he admitted. She stopped looking at her watch then and then looked up to see his face.

“Ollie,” she said softly.

“No,” he continued. “I’ve screwed up my whole life and I could’ve died right there and my whole life would be remembered as Robert Queen’s son. The one who amounted to nothing but would’ve inherited everything.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is. I want to be better. I want to start being responsible and doing things with my life.”

“What does any of that have to do with the spawn of Satan though?”

“I’ve failed at every relationship I’ve ever had Laurel. I’ve cheated on every girl I’ve ever been with, broken up with girls over the phone, hurt them over and over again and I’ve never loved any of them. I could just break up with Helena but that would make me the same as every other time. I want to get to know her. I want to give our relationship a try. I want to know if I can be good.”

“You are good Ollie,” she smiled, “but need I remind you I hate her with every fiber of my being.”

“Please just give her a try? She said she would make an effort. Please?”

Laurel glared at him and then reluctantly nodded. “The things I do for you Queen.”

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug, and she quickly pulled back. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and she answered it swiftly.

“If she so much as _hits_ on Tommy, I’ll _murder_ her,” she added with a sweet smile.

“You scare me Laurel Lance,” he smiled back.

“Good,” she laughed.

Laurel walked back to them and Oliver followed suit. She reluctantly held her hand out to Helena.

“I’m glad you could make it,”  Laurel forced out with a smile.

Helena forced the smile and shook her hand making eye contact with Oliver as if to have evidence first hand that she was trying. “Likewise.”

The handshake was over so quick that the comic book Superhero The Flash would have whiplash, but they tried so he couldn’t complain. That didn’t mean that everyone else was on board. Sara’s jaw hit the floor.

“Are you crazy? This psychotic _bitch_ is the worst thing that happened to the world since... Hitler,” she argued, disgusted with her sister’s behaviour. No one corrected her, but no one encouraged her either. Laurel changed the topic. 

“Sara you go with Tommy and Felicity. Nyssa and I will go with Oliver and then we’ll switch in like two hours.”

“Are you not acknowledging the devil,” Sara asked enraged.

Laurel gave her a look and Sara stopped reluctantly. “Fine. Fine. All of you are crazy by the way,” she added.

“Should we get some coffee first,” Felicity asked speaking for the first time since he arrived.  “All the stores open in twenty minutes, so we can snack. We have time to kill anyway,” she shrugged.

Oliver smiled. “Sure. I’ll buy.”

“I’ll come with,” Helena announced following him. “You’re friends are…welcoming,” she remarked.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologised. “I forgot to tell them that I invited you.”

“Forgot or purposely didn’t mention?”

“…Forgot. I promise.”

She nodded her head in a collected manner and continued onwards to the counter. She ordered her coffee and he tried to take a mental note of her order but it was far too complicated to get just now. He ordered everyone else’s drinks and brought five large soft pretzels, six large chocolate chip cookies, and one apple crumbly. Helena eyed him suspiciously.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she shrugged.

They walked back together and Oliver was relieved to see that Sara had a forced smile on her face as well. Laurel had definitely briefed them on their previous conversation and he silently thanked her. She nodded and mouthed a you’re welcome to him. He handed everybody their drinks and cookies. 

“I got five soft pretzels,” Oliver announced. “Helena and I will share one and Tommy and Laurel are obviously going to share, so you three,” he said pointing at Nyssa, Sara, and Felicity. “get to have your own.”

“Who’s the apple crumbly for,” Sara asked after some time.

“Felicity,” Oliver responded handing her the plate with a smile.

She smiled politely, but declined the offer. “No thanks.”

Oliver did not realise that everyone’s eyes widened and continued to talk. “You love apple crumbly. You ate like three plates that one time at my house when Raisa made it.”

Felicity now shook her head in a subtle manner but he still couldn’t take a hint.

“What? You did! Remember and then I asked Raisa to make another one so you could take some home ‘cause it was late-“

“Felicity was over at your house when it was late,” Helena asked quietly. Dangerously quietly.

“…Yeah,” he answered slowly. She nodded her head, again dangerously slowly and sipped on her scalding coffee.

“It’s not like that though. Felicity tutors me-“

“Late at night? Must be quite the lesson.”

“Helena,” Oliver started looking around for help, but everyone was too busy staring at their hands.

“No. As long as you’re well educated don’t mind me.”

“It’s not like that.”

“I didn’t say anything,” she replied stoically.

Felicity finally spoke up. “I had a session that ran late,” she lied, “and Oliver had trouble for math and the test was the day after.”

“How kind of you,” she replied with a forced smile, but Helena didn’t stop there. “Tell me are you this kind with all of your clients. I mean what’s the service charge?”

Rage pumped through Oliver’s veins.

“I’m not sleeping with her,” Oliver vexed.

“No, you’re not,” she agreed. “Because you’re my boyfriend,” she finalised staring at Felicity which only infuriated Oliver more.

“Let’s split up,” Nyssa suggested.

“We’ll go on the top floor, and Tommy’s group will start on the bottom floor. We should probably get to the store we want to get to most first otherwise all the good things will be taken.”

Sara and Laurel quickly agreed, Felicity kept her eyes locked on the ground, and Tommy watched her silently.

“Fine,” Oliver agreed.

“Fine,” Helena repeated.

She walked past him towards the escalators and pushed against his shoulders. Oliver closed his eyes controlling his anger. He turned around to apologise to Felicity but she was already gone, and Sara was running to catch up with her. Laurel rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

“Come on,” Nyssa smiled. “It’ll be fun to see her get trampled by “poor people” and their belongings.

Oliver smiled at that and followed the girls to the top floor. When they caught up with Helena it was silent. Laurel broke the silence first. 

“I was thinking that maybe we could go to Armani. There’s this tie there that Tommy keeps looking at.”

“Everything there is way beyond your price range,” Helena announced. “Even on Black Friday.”

Oliver glared at her and she shrugged. “Just being honest.”

“I’ll pay for it if necessary,” he told Laurel.

Laurel ignored both comments. “I think I have enough saved,” she said making her way towards Armani.

They waited outside the store hoping the doors would open soon. There was enough tension between Helena and Oliver already, the last thing he wanted was to be crowded around forcing her to be closer to him, but she came to him willingly.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

Oliver looked at her skeptically. 

“Really. I know that on Tuesday at Jitters you told me that you’ve changed and that you’re going to be better but with your past…”

“I know,” Oliver said sighing, “but you’ve got to believe me. I’m your boyfriend.”

She nodded and leaned on his chest. He hugged her, but he still couldn’t find that peace…it was better…but it wasn’t good.

“Can I ask you something,” she muffled from his chest.

He nodded.

“How can you remember that she likes apple crumbly but after a year of being together you still don’t know my coffee order?”

Oliver sheepishly looked at the floor. “To be honest, I wasn’t really paying attention in our relationship before, but that all changes now. I promise.”

She nodded and leaned into his arms once more. Over the top of her head he saw both Laurel and Nyssa staring at them with disgust, trying not to gag. When they caught his eyes, they both plastered smiles on their faces and shot him a thumbs up. He chuckled and Helena looked up at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he smiled.

Soon after the doors opened and everyone barged in…except for Helena and Oliver who had to stay behind with Helena so she wouldn’t get trampled on.

“This place is so uncivilised,” she shrieked. Oliver finally got her inside the store which was packed when Laurel was at the cash register with Nyssa both with smirks on their faces, which wiped off instantly when they caught Oliver looking at them. They smiled at him innocently and he shook his head.

“That’ll be $200,” the cashier said.

“200,” Laurel’s eyes bulged. “Its Black Friday! I only bought two ties!”

“And these ties are fifty percent off. They were originally 200 each.”

Oliver handed the cashier his credit card. “Charge it to me.”

“Ollie,” Laurel started.

“Nope,” he cut her off as the cashier swiped his card.

When they got out of the store Laurel pulled 200 dollars out of her purse and handed it to him. “I have 300 with me,” she explained. “But if I paid 200 for those ties for my dad and Tommy I’d-“

“Only have a hundred for Sara and your mom and everyone else,” Oliver finished.

She nodded handing him the 200. He rolled his eyes and put it back in her purse.

“Ollie-“

“Now you have 300 for everyone else.”

“I’ll pay you back.”

Oliver pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, “You’re doing way better with Helena than I am. That’s more than I ever asked for.”

She smiled and hugged him again.

“Where are we going next,” Helena asked.

“Build a bear,” Nyssa replied.

“That kids store,” Helena asked squinting her eyes. 

“Yup,” Nyssa said cooly walking in the direction of the store.

“I didn’t know you had a little sibling,” Helena replied.

“I don’t. It’s for Sara.”

“You lesbians are so weird,” Helena said in an undertone.

“Yes and the dildos and vibrators you straight people send to each other is so normal. Merry Christmas. Here’s something to help you jack off while I go hook up with someone else,” she replied quickly.

Oliver and Laurel chuckled at that but stopped abruptly when Helena’s eyes landed on them.

Nyssa was of course referring to the present Helena sent to her college boyfriend for the Holidays freshman year when she went to the Bahamas and slept with his brother. The sex tape was leaked, Helena took pride in it and her boyfriend sent her back the dildo at school with a note that said…Looks like you’re going to need this now and if not you can always use my brother. We’re done.

“It was Easter,” she replied cooly.

“Even better. The Lord has resurrected. Go forth and masturbate, and sleep with your boyfriend’s brother. I don’t think God would be too pleased but you never know” Nyssa deadpanned. Laurel failed to keep her laugh at bay for that one, while Oliver bit the inside of his cheek. 

They finally reached build a bear, and Nyssa went to make the bear for Sara while Laurel, Helena, and Oliver sat outside on the bench waiting for her as she wanted it to be private. Not because it was sexy or anything, but because Laurel told Sara everything and refused to sit outside alone. Nyssa exited the store fifteen minutes later with a large bag in her hand…which she gave to Oliver. He sighed and took it along with Laurel’s bag.

“Where to next,” Laurel asked finishing up her smoothie.

“Macys,” both girls responded.

“That’s on the third floor,” Oliver reminded them. “We’re working our way down. So that’s three more floors.”

Both girls glared at him and he sighed. “Or we can go to Macy’s now and come back up later.”

They smiled and walked to the escalator. Helena followed suit leaving Oliver behind. He sighed and followed them.

 

“It’s been almost an hour. How much longer are we staying here,” Oliver grumbled holding the two previously purchased bags, sixteen shirts that Laurel and Nyssa were going to buy for their moms, Sara, and a few other friends, three boxes of shoes, and four make up bags.

“Two more minutes,” Laurel replied.

“You said that twenty minutes ago,” Oliver whined.

“So then another twenty minutes,” Nyssa shrugged.

Oliver glared at her but she was too busy looking at a pair of jeans to notice.

“Worst part of Black Friday it’s too crowded to use the shopping carts,” he heard someone say. He turned around to see a vaguely familiar looking guy holding almost as much as he was. The guy was tall and skinny, but looked young…too young to be Oliver’s age anyway.

“Wally West, I’d shake your hand…but I physically can’t,” he said gesturing to his arms.

Oliver chuckled, “Same here. Oliver Queen. Are you here with your sister?”

“And a bunch of her friends.”

“I didn’t think your dad would let you out this late.”

“Normally he wouldn’t, but since Iris complained forever that Detective Lance let his daughters go, he said she could go as well…as long as I went with her. Which in all honesty was a big mistake.”

“You weren’t complaining when I told you Caitlin would be coming,” Iris said announcing her presence. “Hey Oliver,” she said over her brother’s flustered spasm.

“Hey Iris. I’d hug you but-“

“Your hands are full,” she finished for him with a smile. "You here with Helena?”

“And a bunch of other people, but yeah.”

“So…are you happy?”

“Um…I don’t know.

“You’ll figure it out soon enough. A couple of us are meeting up at Big Belly Burger around 2-ish if you want to join us.”

“I’ll see if they’re interested. Thanks.”

“See you around. Come on big ears,” she said to her brother.

“Right,” he said following his sister and then quickly turned back around to face Oliver. "Oliver bro. I know Caitlin and Ronnie are together. I don’t-I’m not. Could you not tell him?”

Oliver chuckled. “Sure thing. Take care of your sister.”

“Thanks bro. Will do,” he smiled and turned around to see that Iris was no longer there. “Where the hell does she even go so fast,” he groaned chasing after his sister.

 

Helena approached him with three dresses in her hand.

“It’s not half bad,” she admitted.

“See. You’re enjoying yourself.”

“Not completely but it’s not horrible. My feet are killing me though.”

Oliver held his tongue not reminding her that he had warned her to change her shoes.

“It’ll be fine. Just sit down for a little.”

“Let’s pay for these dresses first.”

“I think Laurel and Nyssa are almost done,” he replied searching for them.

“Right over here,” Laurel replied from behind them.

“When did you get over here?”

She ignored him, and walked with Nyssa to the cash register.

They paid for everything and it only amounted to be $150. 

“Tommy texted me,” Laurel announced. “He said to meet them for a bit at the game stop.”

“We don’t have time to go their,” Nyssa responded.

“Okay we’ll stop by real quick, you hang out with Tommy and the girls while I go put the bags in the car and when I get back we can switch early if you’d like or you guys can stay with me,” Oliver said.

The girls agreed and they all walked to the game stop. 

"Ollie," Laurel said to him. "Hold up the bags. They're going to hit the floor."

"Oh, I'm sorry Laurel," he said sarcastically. "My arm's a little sore. It feels like some punched it. Repeatedly."

"You're lucky it was just the one arm. Hold up the bags."

"Would you like to try holding all this crap?"

"Hey! It's not crap!"

They bickered all the way to The Game Stop, while Nyssa and Helena added comments every once in a while. When they entered the store Nyssa, and Laurel made their way to the table where they spotted Felicity. Helena looked around irritated, so many kids from school were there, and it was quite obvious that she didn't want to be seen...especially on Black Friday.

"It's not just for poor people," he murmured to her.

She rolled her eyes and headed to the table, leaving him behind with all of their bags. Oliver sighed and went to follow her when a familiar voice called out his name.

"Yo, Queen."

Oliver turned around and smiled to see Ronnie Raymond walking over to him, holding two bags himself.

“Oliver,” Ronnie greeted him. “Hey man, what’s up?”

“Hey Ronnie. Just stopping by for a minute so the girls can rest. Where’s Caitlin?”

“She went to buy me a gift with Iris.”

“By themselves?”

“Iris’s brother said he’d go with them.”

Oliver chuckled.

“You going to be at Big Belly Burger around 2? A lot of the guys are gonna be there.”

“I don’t know,” Oliver contemplated. “I think Helena’s getting tired.”

“Try and come by if you can. We’re getting a huge table in the back anyway.”

“Alright man. See you.”

Oliver walked to the table that Laurel, Nyssa, Felicity, and Helena were sitting at. 

“Where’s Tommy and Sara?”

Laurel nodded in a general direction and Oliver turned to find both Tommy and Sara playing Whac-A-Mole and cursing like sailors.

“Damn fucking moles,” Sara shouted. “Stay the fuck down.”

“Get it Sara. Beat the crap out of it.”

“Stay down motherfucker or I’ll beat your ass,” she warned bringing the mallet down hard wherever a mole popped up.

“Listen to the fucking lady,” Tommy annunciated with each slam of his mallet.

“Woah,” Sara said backing up. “Did you just call me a lady?”

“I meant that respectfully,” Tommy said. “You know I love you. Help me kill these mother fuckers.”

“Alright,” Sara yelled resuming her last position. “Get in the fucking hole you dirty little assholes.”

The game stopped then and all the moles popped up. 

“YOU LOSE,” the machine practically shouted at them.

“No, you fucking lose,” Sara said beating the moles with the mallet again. “You lose! Stupid ugly looking animals. Stay in the ground,” she shouted as Tommy picked her up and brought her back to their table.

“You done,” everyone asked as she finally sat down.

She huffed out a breath pushing some hair out of her face, and replied. “They’re fucking annoying!”

“You done,” everyone asked again.

“Yeah…for now,” she added.

“Well as much fun as tonight was,” Helena said standing up. “I think we’re going to head back,” she finished looking at Oliver.

He sighed and nodded.

“No,” Sara whined which made everyone look at her.

“Sara,” Laurel said in her secret sister tone. She only said her name but Sara understood the message but unfortunately wasn’t as subtle with her response.

“No not her. She can leave. Like an hour ago, but Ollie needs to stay.”

Helena huffed out a laugh while everyone else winced, “And to think we were making so much progress. Come on Ollie.”

“Sorry guys. I’ll put your bags in the trunk and give them to you sometime tomorrow,” he offered when Helena walked straight past them.

“You didn’t even get to but anything,” Nyssa realised.

“Don’t worry about it,” Oliver assured her. “I’ll get you guys stuff. See you.”

 

Down in the garage of the mall Helena waited in the passenger seat while Oliver placed everyone’s shopping bags in the truck carefully. He had no idea whose was whose but they’d figure that out tomorrow. When he got in the car, he tried to put his seatbelt on but Helena stopped him.

“Wha-“

The next thing he knew her lips were on his and she was straddling his lap. She darted her tongue out quickly wetting his lips, and he opened his mouth capturing her tongue. She moaned into the kiss, and he encouraged her forward as his hands gripped her ass tightly. She rolled her hips and it took all of him not to push back. She pushed on his shoulders and he leaned against the head rest giving her more access to him.

“So,” she whispered seductively against his lips.

“So,” he asked with a smile running his hands up and down the back of her thighs.

“Am I better than Felicity?”

Way to kill the mood.

“What,” Oliver ask suddenly irritated.

“Am I better than her?”

“I would assume so, because I’ve never kissed her,” he said quietly.

“Do you want to?”

“Helena. What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to stop being jealous.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You don’t have to witness your boyfriend making moves on another girl.”

“What moves? I didn’t do anything.”

“You were only looking at her,” she yelled getting off his lap, moving into the passenger seat.

“No, I wasn’t,” Oliver argued the anger starting to show in his voice.

“She barely talked to you today, and whenever she said something you were practically drooling,” she blamed.

“God, Helena! What is wrong with you? I was by your side the whole time today. We went to shop together, we got food together-“

“You brought her back an extra snack-“

“Oh, God forbid! I was being polite!”

“A little too polite,” she huffed out infuriated.

“You know what? Let’s just get you home. I’m done talking.”

“Fine!”

“Fine.”

“Fine,” she yelled again.

Oliver took a deep breath and reversed the car. The tension in the car was too much that music didn’t even help.

When they arrived at her house she sat in the seat, not moving.

“Helena,” Oliver started softly. “I tried,” he tried to reason with her. “I don’t know how much more I can do. You could blame me before, but don’t even try to blame me tonight. I really tried.”

“You’re obviously not very good at it.”

“Helena-“

“First you invite me over without telling your friends, then you let them bash on me, then I see that skank I had suspicions you were sleeping with is there-“

“Felicity is not a skank,” he said firmly, but she disregarded that of course.

“Then you buy her another dessert as if you’re going to shove your relationship with her in my face, and to top it all off you bought the four fucking seater Mercedes!”

“Helena, you’re overreacting! I honestly had no other motive tonight other than going out and enjoying time with my friends.”

“What about me?”

“That includes you!”

“Does it,” she inquired. “‘Cause you’ve been treating me like shit.”

Oliver scoffed, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Have fun with your friends Oliver,” she rolled her eyes getting out of the car.

He dropped his head on to the steering wheel, and waited until she got into her house. He hadn’t even offered to carry her bags in, but you know what she was being unreasonable.

“What the hell just happened,” Oliver murmured to himself.

He drove away from her house and made a turn in the direction of his. He drove for another kilometre before changing his mind.

“Fuck it, I didn’t do anything wrong,”he convinced himself. He made a u-turn and started driving towards the mall. Helena wasn’t going to ruin his night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this chapter? For those of you who apologise for rambling. Please never do! I love comments. All of them, so please whether you hate it or love it, let me know. Just don't feel apathetic about it. Also for those of you who asked me on tumblr if I mind if they live comment my fic I absolutely don't. The more detail the more I squeal. Don't worry about the length of the comment, or think you're annoying. You're absolutely not! I LOVE comments! 
> 
> I NEED YOUR HELP. I'm planning something for after the holidays. I need a character from the Flarrow/Legends/Supergirl universe that you think could emulate the personality of the teacher from The Duff but with a bit of a sarcastic side to him as well. He needs to be extremely enthusiastic about his class, and when he finds the whole class doesn't care he'll be the type of teacher to threaten them with failing them. He needs to be awkward, but think he's cool.Lance, Joe West, and John Diggle are off limits. I have plans for those characters and Lance and West are already cops. Please let me know!!
> 
> Link to my tumblr ask: http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com/ask


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait two weeks and a day for this chapter. I had a lot going on previously and didn't have time to complete it. The next chapter will be delayed only by one or two days, because I'm working on another fic and still have to edit those as well. I have no beta, so forgive me for any mistakes. 
> 
> I've picked the teacher thanks to a lot of your suggestions. Here's who it's NOT:  
> Cisco (as you'll read in this chapter)  
> Curtis (for good reason...you'll see why in a while)  
> Paul (same as above)  
> Harrison Wells (same as above...again)  
> I hope you like the introduction of the new characters in this chapter
> 
> If you'd like to take a guess as to who it is you're welcome to.

When Oliver drove back to Starling Mall he was in a slightly better mood, but there was still anger stirring somewhere deep within him. He needed to find peace. He needed Felicity, he needed to talk to her. Talking to her somehow always made him feel better.

** Hey. Where are you?-OQ **

** At H&M. Why?-FS **

** I’m coming there now. See you in like six minutes.-OQ **

He entered the text and made his way to the escalator quickly.

“Hey Oliver,” many people from school greeted him. He waved at them, but didn’t go over for a conversation; he was still so angry and needed to calm down. He started breathing more lightly when he saw her. She was standing outside H&M holding a small bag in one hand, with her phone in the other. Her legs were crossed, and her bright blue sneakers made her look a few inches taller than she actually was. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail the end of which was resting against her chest. She checked her phone again and looked up to see him. He smiled at her but surprisingly she didn’t return the smile. He closed the distance between them in three strides and wrapped his arms around, she hesitantly hugged him back lightly.

“Hey,” he smiled.

“What are you doing here?”

“You sound happy to see me,” he said pulling away from her.

“I am,” she argued. “But…where’s Helena?”

Oliver scoffed, “I dropped her back to her place.”

“And you came back without her. Isn’t she going to be mad?”

“I couldn’t care less if it does,” he replied without missing a beat. When he saw her face fall slightly though, he rethought his words. “Hey. I’m sorry. I just don’t want to talk about her. Okay?”

She nodded, and smiled. “Well then it’s good you’re here. Tommy’s dying by himself.”

“Should I get my camera out?”

Felicity laughed. “Have it ready,” she suggested. And just like that a weight was lifted off his shoulders. That’s all Felicity Smoak had to do, and suddenly he was light as a feather. 

“Hey,” Tommy sighed in relief upon seeing him.

“Hey,” Oliver chuckled. “They still shopping for a while, or are we going to Big Belly at 2.”

“We’re going at 2. Ten minutes left,” Tommy breathed happily.

“Tommy,” Laurel called. “Come help me get this to the counter, if you want to make it to Big Bel-Oh hey, Oliver.”

“She’s not here. I dropped her off.”

“Oh thank god,” Sara and Nyssa huffed out simultaneously. 

Oliver rolled his eyes and ruffled Sara’s hair before taking the copious amounts of clothing from her arms and walking to the counter.

The girls waited for Oliver and Tommy by the fountain where they first met up, while they went to place all of their bags in their cars.

“So what happened with Helena?”

“She got jealous of Felicity.”

“Looks like you made up.”

Oliver looked at him quizzically. 

“Your hair is messed up,” Tommy replied.

Oliver huffed out a heartless laugh. “She jumped on me in the car, and started making out with me, and half way through she asked me if she was better than Felicity.”

Tommy let out a low whistle. 

“I know,” Oliver continued. “I told her that nothing was going on between the two of us and she didn’t believe me. We got in a fight, and I drove her home. I didn’t do anything wrong. Remind me to never invite her out with us again.”

“Again? So you’re not broken up?”

“No, we just had a fight. I’ll call her tomorrow after she’s calmed down.” Oliver watched as Tommy struggled to keep a straight face, but didn’t comment on it. He changed the topic, “How’s Felicity? After what Helena said she left so fast, and I didn’t get a chance to talk to her about it…or apologise.”

“She was quiet in the beginning, but Sara eventually got her to forget about it."

“How do I even begin to explain to her what Helena thinks,” Oliver sighed.

“I don’t know, but she’s a smart girl. I think she gets it.”

“It’s unnecessary. I keep telling Helena she doesn’t have to worry about anything. I know with my past that it’s hard to believe, but I’m trying. That’s gotta count for something.”

“She’ll get over it.”

“I hope so. Enough about me though. How’d it go with Lance?”

“Could’ve been worse.”

“Seriously? What happened?”

“Not much, but he did say to get his daughters home safely and before six am.”

“At least they’re allowed out later than usual.”

“Yeah. Come on. The girls are going to be so pissed if we make them wait.”

Oliver agreed and the two sped back to the fountain…where the girls were supposed to be but weren’t.

“Don’t panic,” Oliver told Tommy. “Just text them.”

“Or call,” Tommy said hurriedly already pulling out his phone. “I’m calling.”

Oliver waited for Tommy while he paced around him in circles.

“Pick up, pick up, pick,” he murmured.

Oliver didn’t bother to tell him to relax again, he just waited until Laurel picked up the call so she could tell him.

Laurel had told them that they got tired of waiting and already went up to Big Belly. She tried to call but since both boys parked in the basement the call wouldn’t go through. Tommy hung up and they made their way to the fourth floor and entered Big Belly Burger. Nyssa saw them first and stood up waving at them. They were sitting at the back of the restaurant at the long table which included a lot of people from school. Laurel had saved a seat for both Tommy and Oliver.

“Hey Oliver,” Iris greeted him. “Glad you could make it. Where’s Helena?”

“I dropped her home,” he replied.

By the look on her face he knew she wanted to ask more, but she was smart enough to know that he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Well we’re just about to order, so check out the menu,” she smiled at him changing the topic. 

He smiled in return and glanced at his menu, but caught a glimpse of Felicity. He already knew what he wanted and looked down at the menu to avoid the awkwardness between him and Iris, but decided to talk to Felicity when he saw her looking at him. He looked up and smiled at her. She was sitting next to Sara at the end of the long booth. Nyssa was sitting next to him on his right and Tommy was on his left. Oliver pushed his chair out and moved towards the other side of the table to the booth.

“Sara, switch seats with me.”

“No,” she argued. “I love the booth side.”

“Sara.”

“No.”

“I’ll switch with you,” Felicity said sliding out of the booth.

“No,” he countered. “I want to sit next to you.”

“Too bad, Queen. She was my friend first,” Sara finished pulling Felicity back.

“Sara, if you switch you can sit next to Nyssa.”

“…Fine.” Sara scowled getting up.

“No,” Tommy almost yelled.

“Hey,” Sara said offended. “What’s wrong with that?”

“I can’t sit in between the both of you. Nyssa sit next to me, and Sara sit in Nyssa’s seat.”

“No,” Sara finalised sitting down in Oliver’s original seat. “And for being mean, I’m stealing all of your fries.”

“You already do,” Tommy pointed out.

“Keep talking, and I’ll steal your burger too,” she threatened. 

Tommy opened his mouth to argue but decided against it.

“So,” Felicity started after Oliver had settled into the booth comfortably. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you…about Helena.”

“Oh,” she said quietly, her mouth forming a prefect ‘o’ shape.

“I’m sorry. She’s a bit…possessive of me…and she thinks that there’s something going on between us. I told her that there wasn’t…obviously, but she still has her doubts.”

“Right, but obviously there is nothing going on between us. Obviously,”’ she added again. Oliver froze at that. “Did I-um did I say something wrong?”

“No,” she replied shrugging her shoulders. “You just stated a fact, an obvious fact.”

“Which is…”

“That we’re not dating, and we never will.”

“Felicity-“

“It’s okay. Boys like you don’t date girls like me. I’ve accepted it.”

“Okay, that’s not what I meant at all.”

“But you get it. It’s like the unspoken rule of the world, and we all somehow abide by it.”

“No, Felicity, that’s not what I meant. I mean you said that a guy like me would never be friends with you, but you’re pretty much my best friend now Felicity Smoak. And I really like having you as my friend.”

She smiled politely before answering. “I like being your friend too.”

“You’re still my best friend though,” Sara added.

Oliver sighed loudly before turning to Sara,” Would it kill you to let two people have a conversation without interrupting it.”

“Don’t know,” she replied cheekily, “but I don’t want to take the risk.”

Felicity bursted into laughter, and even Oliver chuckled.

“She does do that a lot,” a latino boy who Oliver saw a lot of in school said.

“She’s not the only one, Cisco,” Felicity replied.

“Right. Well I thought this was an open conversation. I mean we’re all friends here.”

“Who are you,” Tommy asked.

“You’re funny man. Psssh,” the kid Cisco scoffed. He started turning towards Felicity and Sara and then to a kid on the other side of him, and patted him lightly on the chest. “He’s really funny. My man.” Cisco turned back to a confused looking Tommy, and realised that Tommy in fact had no idea who he was.

“Oh you’re serious?”

“Yeah,” Tommy half laughed.

“Bro. I’m Cisco. I’m like the you of sophomore year.”

“The me,” Tommy asked incredulously.

“Yeah, man. The ladies love me."

“I’m sure,” Tommy answered doubtfully.

“It’s hard to be this good looking, and amazing, but you know we just have to keep on living,” he continued dramatically.

“How noble of you,” Felicity retorted.

Everyone chuckled at that.

“It is. I mean how the three of us do it, they’ll never know.”

“The three of you,” Laurel inquired.

“Yeah, me, Tommy and Oliver.”

“I guess we’ll never know your struggles,” Felicity teased.

“You know, I think I like you kid,” Tommy commented.

“Does that mean I’m in,” Cisco asked excitedly turning his head from Tommy to Oliver back to Tommy again.

“I guess so,” Tommy shrugged.

“Yes. The C-man is at it again!”

“The what,” Oliver chuckled.

“C-man. That’s what everyone calls me.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him.

“Well, what my close friends call me…okay, what I call myself,” he finally admitted.

Oliver chuckled at that.

“It’ll catch on though,” Cisco continued. “Just give it time.”

“Alright semen,” Sara added.

“Very mature Sara,” Cisco replied over everyone’s laughter. “Very mature.”

“COME on, Semen,” Nyssa added. “It was right there."

“You know what? If you can’t appreciate the name, don’t use it-“

“Fine,” Sara cut him off.

“I wasn’t done-“

“Lots of guys have trouble finishing, don’t get so offended,” Felicity replied.

Sara and the girls roared with laughter, while Tommy and Oliver sat with their mouths wide open in disbelief.

“Felicity. You just,” Oliver couldn’t finish his sentence when he broke out into laughter.

“Is that judgement I’m hearing?”

“Pride,” he corrected her and smiled.

“Hey. I thought we were friends here,” Cisco exclaimed, obviously offended.

“We are Cisco,” Iris added. “That’s why we’re making fun of you.”

“Wait! All y’all heard?”

The entire table nodded and Cisco scowled. “What are you laughing about Flash,” he said to the kid he patted on the chest earlier.

“Flash,” Oliver questioned. “As in Barry Allen?”

“Yeah,” he stuttered. “Um…how do you know who I am?”

Oliver caught Felicity eye and smiled when he saw her shake her head slightly. He turned his attention back to Barry, “Oh nothing. A little bird told me about you.”

“You know guys,” Cisco said bringing the attention back to himself, “They don’t call Barry the Flash for no reason.”

“Was that supposed to be some sort of innuendo,” Ronnie asked.

“Well yeah…”

“Didn’t catch on,” Caitlin winked at him.

That’s when Oliver took a good look at the people seated at the table. He saw a lot of faces, but could only name a few them…most of them being seniors. It’s a shame too, if everyone was like the Cisco kid, Oliver’s been missing out on some pretty good friends…not that he didn’t have great friends already…but one can never have too many friends.

“Ooh,” Cisco said in a high pitch voice. “Hottie coming over to take our orders.”

Unfortunately the waitress heard him, and decided to reply.

“Hottie knows that you’re all high school students,” she chuckled.

“Well, I may be a high school student, but I know some pretty college level stuff,” Cisco winked at her.

Felicity smacked him across the head and the waitress chuckled.

“Ow!”

“That’s fine. I’m married anyway, and my brother in law is Mr. John Diggle.”

“So stay away is what you’re saying,” Cisco replied, nodding to himself.

“That’d be the smart thing to do. So, may I take your order?”

“Yeah, Carly,” Ronnie, who spent a lot of time at Big Belly, replied.

Starting with Ronnie, and ending with Oliver they went around the table giving Carly their orders. After she repeated the order to them, they resumed their conversation, although Laurel managed to catch Tommy stare as Carly walked away. She raised her brows at him, and he made some excuse about wanting to buy those jeans for Laurel to which she just rolled her eyes.

“So, how many of you guys are sophomores here,” Oliver asked the table.

“I am,” Sara replied automatically.

Oliver rolled his eyes,” I meant the ones I didn’t already know, but thanks again Sara.”

“Anytime,” she winked.

“I am,” the Barry Allen kid stated, “and so is Iris, Cisco, Patty, Kara, Winn, and Tatsu. Kendra is a juniour, and so is Taiana, Lucy, Mari, Eddie, and Vlad. Wally and Jacks are freshman and well the rest of you are seniors.”

“You’re popular,” Carter noted.

“Not really,” Barry said quietly. “I just know a lot about people.”

“Weirdo,” Felicity winked at him.

It shouldn’t have bothered Oliver, but for some reason it did. Barry was her best friend, she was allowed to have friends other than him. It was totally fine, there was no need to get worked up.

“Orders up,” Carly announced carrying two trays in her hands, making her way to their table along with two other waiters.

“So, Cisco, how’d you meet Caitlin,” Laurel asked before taking a bite of her deluxe burger.

“We work together at STAR Labs under the control of Dr. Wells. We’ve been doing some pretty intense research with a Gorilla. No big deal.”

“I named him Grodd,” Ronnie commented.

“And you weren’t supposed to, because you’re not taking care of him.”

“You two are studying him and didn’t even give him a name. I think I did Grodd a favour.”

“That’s the last time you bring your boyfriend to work, Caitlin.”

“I’m going to be there on Wednesday,” Ronnie announced.

“Fine, don’t follow the rules then.”

Tommy chuckled. “Why don’t you bring one of your girlfriends along,” he suggested.

Cisco turned to Felicity who shook her head without looking up from her burger. “Nope.”

“Kendra,” he started.

“I have a boyfriend,” she smiled as Carter held her close to him.

“I’ll go with you,” Laurel offered.

“What,” Tommy asked louder than necessary.

“I love monkeys. I’m dating one anyway, I think it’d be cool to see another one.”

“Well, I mean I’d love to but if Tommy’s not cool with it then I gotta decline. I mean bros over hoes. Am I right?”

“Did you just call my girlfriend a hoe?”

“No, I mean. That was-you took that out of context.”

“Relax,” Tommy chuckled. “I’m just messing with you.”

“So can I come with you on Wednesday,” Laurel asked.

“Yeah. Sure.”

Oliver decided that he was going to get to know everyone at the table. He already knew all of the seniors: Laurel, Tommy, Alex Danvers, James Olsen, Caitlin, Ronnie, Carter Hall, Maseo, Ray Palmer and Linda Park, so he decided to ask others questions. Kara was Alex’s little sister. She reminded him a bit of Felicity, but there was a big difference between them at the same time. She wanted to be a journalist, just like Iris did. Winn was a genius like Felicity…and though for some reason he hated to admit…like Barry. He was extremely good with tech like things, and Felicity and him spent most of their time talking about the latest gadget that was yet to be released. Kendra just moved here at the beginning of the year and found it difficult to adjust but things became easier for her when she started dating Carter. Tatsu was Maseo’s girlfriend and they were both close friends with Nyssa since childhood. Patty was just as bubbly as Felicity, but again there was a slight difference between the two that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. She was close with Barry, and from what Oliver picked up on, it seemed like she had a small crush on him. Which was the exact opposite of the crush Jacks had on Kendra. The word subtle did not register in his dictionary, which was the same case for Kara whenever she talked to Jimmy. 

Jimmy was dating Lucy Lane though. Her parents had divorced and she moved from Metropolis to Starling two years ago to be with her dad, while her sister Lois stayed in Metropolis with her mother. They rotated holidays between both Metropolis and Starling. 

His favourite person to have met tonight, and it was a close call, was probably Mari McCabe. She was badass. She seemed really tough, but she was just loads of fun to be around as well, reminded him a bit of Sara to be honest. Then there was Eddie, who was just honestly…a saint. It’s like the kid never did anything wrong in his life. He was Iris’ boyfriend, who Barry seemed to just like because he was in fact perfect. Vlad and Taina were twins. They were both pretty quiet, but they did seem close to Mari who kind of made everyone feel like they were her best friends. Then of course there was Wally who was a bit more subtle than Jacks…but not by much. He kept smiling at Caitlin and offering her things unnecessarily. It was fairly obvious to everyone that he liked her, but Ronnie just let it go.

After eating, and tipping Mrs. Carly Diggle, they went back to the arcade where they played air hockey. Somehow it started with Caitlin and Ronnie against Laurel and Tommy, and ended up with girls and against boys. The girls won fair and square but the boys would never tell them that. It was after a game of Mario Kart with Mari that he found Felicity sitting by herself. He walked over to her wondering what was wrong.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Mind if I sit?"

She motioned for him to sit next to her and he did.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just tired."

"You want me to take you home."

"No, it's fine. I'm staying with Sara tonight anyway. It's just a headache and exhaustion," she chuckled. "It'll pass."

"Well I'll sit with you until it does."

“Honestly Oliver. It’s nothing.”

“Well then let me sit here for fun.”

“Fine,” she smiled at him. “So…how’d it go with Helena. I don’t mean to pry but she didn’t seem to happy when she left.”

“She’s…so frustrating but she’s my girlfriend so…”

“Can I ask you why? Again, I don’t mean to pry.”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Sorry-“

“No, it’s fine. I mean I don’t mind you asking, but…and be honest. Am I making a mistake?”

“Why do you think you are?”

“‘Cause everyone keeps telling me I am.”

“But do you think you’re making a mistake yourself?”

“…No, for the first time I think I’m doing the right thing. I know Helena has a lot of flaws, but I’m trying to look past them, and be with her for who she is…not who I want her to be.”

“Well that’s the only answer you need then.”

“Nice try. I still saw you grit your teeth.”

“That was ‘cause of the headache. I promise,” she added when he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Okay, you need to relax.”

“But it’s Friday. Relaxation Saturday is still a day away.”

“I haven’t forgetten,” he smiled, “but I’m serious. Drop your shoulders. It’ll help with the headache.”

She shrugged and accepted defeat under his gaze and started to roll her shoulders. 

“Not like that,” he said sliding closer to her and steadying her shoulders. 

“What are you doing,” she asked suddenly.

“Helping you relax.”

“You’re not helping.”

“I haven’t started yet,” he chuckled.

“Right…”

“Close your eyes and think about the beach,” he whispered as he rolled her shoulders back.

“What do my shoulders have to do with my headache?”

“You have too much tension in them. Relax your shoulders, and then your neck.”

When he realised the Felicity was still tense he tried again.

“Felicity.”

“Fine,” she snapped. She took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

“Good,” Oliver commented. “Now roll your shoulders back a little. Good. Think about the beach. You’re lying down in the sand and you can feel the little grains on your back.”

“Okay,” she breathed. “Now what.”

“Now…you’re walking towards the ocean, and the sand is getting heavier against your feet. It’s damp and wet from the previous waves.”

She hummed in agreement and leaned in to Oliver’s touch. They sat silently as Oliver massaged her shoulders and the edge of her neck.

“It feels so good,” she whispered.

“Yeah,” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, fluttering her eyes open. Her mouth was still slightly agape, and there was practically no distance between them. If Oliver moved a little closer his lips would brush against hers. She seemed to know what he was thinking, but instead of moving away she stayed where she was. He tilted his head forward, and began to close his eyes when-

“I WON WHAC-A-MOLE,” Sara shouted.

They broke apart quickly and Felicity straightened up. Sara raised her brows at the two of them, but said nothing. Instead she walked over to the table they were sitting at and stole one of Felicity’s fries.

“So…good weather right?”

“We’re inside Sara,” Felicity reminded her.

“Yup,” Sara replied. “In public,” she eyed Felicity who seemed to get the message. “Anyway, we’re going shopping with Oliver this time, and then going home. So hurry up and finish those fries.”

“You mean the ones you’re eating,” Oliver asked.

“Yup,” she smiled popping another one into her mouth. “Oh and this time Mari and Iris are tagging along with us.”

“The more the merrier,” Oliver responded.

“That’s the spirit,” she commented, “but you could at least sound a bit more excited.”

 

They had already been to four stores in the next two hours. They were a lot faster than Nyssa and Laurel, but unfortunately much more difficult to keep track of. As soon as they walked into the store all the girls would go in different directions, and Oliver would end up chasing the slowest one-which was different every time. 

“Alright, now I have to buy something for Felicity,” Sara announced.

“To Barnes and Nobles,” Sara, Iris, and Mari echoed.

“Am I that predictable,” Felicity asked.

“Yes,” everyone chorused again.

“You know, I like Barnes and Nobles though, because even though no one talks in there you’re allowed to,” Sara told them.

“Please don’t scream Blood Mary like you did the last time,” Felicity begged.

Oliver chuckled and trailed behind them. Felicity was the fastest this time. As soon as they walked through the doors she was gone.

“Sara,” Oliver called out.

“Yeah?”

“So, I’m taking it Felicity likes to read.”

“Way to go Sherlock.”

Oliver ignored her sarcastic jibe at him, and continued. “I don’t know what to get her for Secret Santa. What kind of books does she like?”

“Pretty much everything, but come with me,” she said taking him by the hand.

“Really,” he said after he bought everything.

“Trust me, but that’s pretty shitty timing to ask. I mean you already bought everything.”

“Alright, let’s just wait for them to buy there things, and then we’ll go to-“

“Sephora. I need to buy Laurel some make up.”

“Okay, then we’ll go to So Fora.”

“Sephora.”

“That’s what I said. So Fora.”

“Sephora.”

“Whatever Sara.”

 

At Sephora Oliver was the only guy there, and extremely easy to spot…especially for Carrie Cutter.

“Hey Oliver,” she flirted with him.

“Hey psycho,” Sara called out to her. “He has a girlfriend. One I hate, yes, but nonetheless a girlfriend. Move on.”

She seemed very taken aback by Sara’s words and Oliver stayed close to her the rest of the time they were there, which everyone noticed but no one commented on.

“Oliver which colour looks better on Iris,” Sara asked.

“They’re the same one,” he said reading both labels.

“So you see the problem,” Sara said.

Oliver rolled his eyes, and Iris, Felicity, and Mari chuckled.

“Are you done messing with me? Can we go now?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Iris said relieving Oliver from being tortured by Sara any longer.

 

They were eating ice cream at Coldstone Creamery when Sara shouted. “Felicity! A panda!”

Felicity immediately turned around and so did Oliver. He didn’t see a panda. He did however see a mother holding a child in her arms. The child was wearing a panda onesie.

“Oh he’s so cute,” Felicity cooed.

“Felicity has a fetish for Pandas,” Mari explained.

“Shut up,” Felicity exclaimed turning red. “I do not!”

“They’re her favourite animal,” Iris informed him.

“Really,” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” she admitted. “I love them. They’re so fat and big, and cuddly.”

“Have you ever actually tried to hug a panda, Felicity,” Iris asked.

“No, but it’s idea of hugging one.”

“They’re vicious,” Mari told her.

“So are you. I still hang out with you.”

“What about me,” Sara asked.

“And you,” everyone answered satisfying Sara’s needs.

Soon after Laurel, Tommy, Nyssa, Caitlin, Ronnie, Cisco, Barry, and Linda joined them. And soon after that everyone else joined. They walked down to the basement together where they said their goodbyes.

“You sure I can’t drive anyone home,” Oliver asked one last time.

“No, it’s fine,” they answered.

“Everyone has a ride,” he asked.

“Ask that one more time, Queen. I dare you,” Sara threatened him.

“Just making sure.” He nodded to Felicity who walked over to him suspiciously. He wanted to talk about what almost happened, but he knew she didn’t want to so he left it alone. 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s Saturday,” he reminded her. “Relaxation Saturday.”

“Right, well um…you see, since we spend time together today I thought-“

“You just don’t want me to meet your mom.”

“Well, you’re not wrong…”

“You promised!”

“I know, but she’s well…she’s my mother.”

“Felicity, you promised. What time should I pick you up from the Lance’s tomorrow?”

“Depends. Are we leaving the city again?”

“No.”

“Damn it,” she muttered under her breath.

“You really don’t want me to meet your mom. Do you?”

“It’s not that I don’t…but…she can be…well…y’know.”

“I guess I’ll find out tomorrow then. I’ll pick you up around noon?”

“Fine. We’ll be at the riverside. We’re having a picnic with Tommy.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause Laurel and Tommy are having a picnic, and Sara said we have to disturb them.”

Oliver chuckled, “Sounds like Sara. Always interrupting things.”

“Right,” Felicity said hastily. “Well I should go,” she said backing up.

Oh crap. She thought he was talking about what almost happened between them.

“Felicity-“

“It’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” he sighed.

 

He waited until they got in the car and took off before walking away. Nyssa, Maseo, and Tatsu were still there.

“What’s up?”

“We’re trying to figure out a story to tell my dad,” Nyssa explained.

“Why don’t you just come out to him,” he asked. 

“He’ll kill me, and people talk all the time. He’s heard things about Sara and wants me to stay away from her, even though he doesn’t know anything.”

“What are you going to tell him?”

“That she was with us the whole time,” Tatsu explained. 

“We’re just catching her up on what we did, incase her dad asks questions,” Maseo added.

“Will it really be that bad if you tell him,” Oliver asked.

“Probably worse,” Nyssa said sadly.

Oliver hugged her. “It’ll be fine. Get some sleep tonight.”

“Thanks Oliver. Goodnight.”

“Night,” he hugged both Tatsu and Maseo.

“See you at school,” Maseo said turning away from him.

“See you,” Oliver said getting into his car. 

He turned the key in the ignition and drove home for the second time tonight. It was much more peaceful than driving home the first time. He had a good time tonight, a great time actually, and there was no one there to boss him around, or make room for awkward silences. All in all he felt much better after Helena left. Did everyone have a point? Was he better off without her? Well, she was his girlfriend, so he’d have to live with it anyway. He sighed and drove on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! I know a lot of you are angry that Oliver decided not to break up with Helena...yet! There is still hope. Please trust me on this. This fic is a SLOW BURN, and Oliver and Felicity though there is a slight attraction, they don't know each other very well yet. That'll change over the holidays, and well since this chapter was still Black Friday...that means the next will be Saturday...and Oliver is going to meet Mama Smoak. Hopefully that'll help you forgive me for Oliver still being with Helena...for time being.
> 
> I hope you liked the introduction of all the new characters in this chapter.  
> Please keep in mind that even though this is an Olicity fic, I've created my own DC universe. So it's not just going to be about Oliver and Felicity. I touched upon Nyssa's sexuality in the last chapter and her father's disapproval of it with a subtle comment (let me know if you find it), so we will deal with that...when it becomes public and Oliver learns about these things. The entire fic is written from Oliver's perspective, and we won't deal with any problems unless it involves him or hears about it...but I will leave hints in chapters. Tatsu and Maseo will be seen more often in later chapters. 
> 
> Lastly, I already know how this fic is going to end. I leave little clues in my notes, and in the chapters which eventually tie together at the end of the fic or when I introduce a new plot. I've seen on some fics that when a writer takes a different turn that people will say you just pulled something out of your ass...with my fic you can't say that...because I give you clues in every chapter or the notes before or after the chapter...starting with this one actually. So when the fic comes to an end you can't say that I just wanted to try something out, or I ran out of things...because I know the beginning and end...and most of the middle.  
> Until the next chapter.  
> -Dee


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Darlings, 
> 
> My personal life is a bit hectic right now, so the next chapter update will either be on Monday or Tuesday. Next Monday is also my Mom's birthday, so you'll probably have the next chapter on Tuesday.
> 
> I know that many of you (all of you) hate that Oliver is still with Helena, and I've gotten some pretty hilarious comments about it. My favourite one by far, I received on my tumblr, and it was:  
> Oh. My. Gosh. If he does not break up with her soon I am going to figure out a way to reach into your story and slap him continuously until he does. I’m serious! Ugh!!  
> LMAO!  
> This chapter doesn't end Oliver and Helena's relationship, but as you can see things start to change in this chapter. Slowly (Still a slow burn), but it's changing. ;)
> 
> For those of you who check everyday to see if I've updated the fic (thank you so much, you're support means everything to me, and I love you), you can subscribe to the fic if you haven't already, and when I post new chapter, you'll get an email notifying you so. It'll save you the headache, thank you so much guys!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Subscriptions, Kudos, and Comments are much appreciated and welcomed! I don't mind long comments.

Oliver pulled up to the riverside, and could already see Felicity and Sara running around throwing leaves at each other. He smiled, and turned off the ignition. Before he even stepped out of the car he could hear both Felicity and Sara’s laughter. He closed the door and walked over to them. He reached Tommy and Laurel first.

“Who has a picnic at the end of November?”

“A couple that was hoping the little sister would have a right mind not to tag along,” Tommy sighed.

“You forgot that little sister can hear you,” Sara shouted as she threw some more leaves on top of Felicity.

“While you’re here, you want a sandwich,” Laurel offered.

“Nah,” he refused. 

“So where are you taking me,” Felicity said as walked up to them red-faced.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I hate surprises, Oliver.”

“Patience. You’ll know in time,” he said standing up, taking her hand in his.

“You’re leaving already,” Sara asked.

"Yeah," Felicity responded. "Is that alright?"

“Yeah, sure. Go relax. I’ll irritate Tommy and Laurel on my own.”

Tommy and Laurel groaned, while Felicity and Oliver chuckled. They walked to his parked car in silence, and he opened the door for her. 

“How many cars do you have exactly,” she asked before sitting in the BMW.

“A few,” he shrugged closing the door after she was in. 

“Do you have to bring a different one every time,” she asked after he settled into his seat.

“Well…I just want to know which one you like best.”

“You totally lost the keys for the other cars,” she said calling his bullshit.

“You…are not wrong.”

She chuckled and turned on the radio. He was glad that she no longer asked, and just did as she pleased; she was comfortable with him, and that made him so happy. 

 

"Should I even bother asking why you have two houses in Starling," she started as she closed the car door behind her.

"I don't," he replied simply. "My parents do."

"You know what I mean."

"It's a billionaire thing," he shrugged.

"Of course it is. I bet this one's smaller though right," she said as she walked to the door of the Mansion leaving him trailing behind.

"It is," he admitted.

"What? Does the dragon not have his own luxury bathroom in the dungeon?"

"No, not this time," Oliver chuckled.

"That's too bad," she said as he caught up to her. "This mansion probably sucks."

He shook his head at her, before unlocking the door and opening it.

"...But not by that much," she finished, walking in before him.

"What happened to I can't be in luxurious places Felicity," Oliver teased.

"I think that ship sailed after you noticed me in school," she shot back. 

"Touche'. Come on. We'll go to the kitchen, and I'll get you something to eat. We can have an indoor picnic."

"Is there such a thing?"

"There is now," he shrugged leading her into the kitchen.

Oliver started to take out the taco shells and place them on the plate. 

“Ooh tacos,” Felicity said excited.

“You like Mexican food?”

“I like all food.”

“Come help me with these shells,” he said nodding his head towards her. 

She took the hair tie off her wrist and quickly tied her hair into a neat ponytail, before walking over and grabbing a taco shell herself.

“Ready to stuff,” she  asked wiggling her eyebrows at him.

He chuckled, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

After stuffing their taco shells with the meat Oliver had asked Raisa to prepare the day before they made their way back to the living room. Oliver turned on the tv and switched to ESPN. It was good that Felicity was comfortable with him…but there were limits. She took the remote out of his hands and turned it to MTV.

“Felicity.”

“You were just watching the sports highlights. Come on. Let’s watch Daria.”

“But-“

“You already watched the game, you don’t need to watch the highlights,” she pointed out.

“That’s besides the point. You can’t just take a man’s remote from his hands.”

“Really? 'Cause I believe I just did.” she winked at him.

“Oh it’s on,” he said quickly before he jumped up out of his seat and launched himself at her.

She squealed and rolled over to the other side of the couch. He caught hold of her foot, and tugged her closer, but she kicked and squirmed her way out of his reach. 

“Felicity,” he yelled as she got up and ran away giggling.

“Catch me,” she yelled back.

He smiled and got up to find her gone. He followed her laughter upstairs, and then downstairs, but she was pretty quick. It was silent for sometime after that, which is when he found her in the kitchen making herself another taco.

“Gotcha,” he yelled and she screamed. He picked her up in a swift motion with ease, and tickled her until she gave up the remote.

"Hey! That's not fair," she protested after he successfully got control of the remote.

"I never said I would play fair, Miss. Smoak," he returned cheekily.

"Alright. Let's settle this the old fashion way."

"Rock Paper Scissors?"

"Or we can play truth or dare, and who ever wins gets to keep the remote."

"Let's make it more interesting than that," Oliver suggested.

"...I'm listening."

"If you win, I won't meet your mom today," her smile widened at that but he continued, "if I win however, I get to invite your mom over to my house for dinner with my parents."  


"No way."

"Scared?"

"...You're on. But first we eat," she said taking a bite of her taco.

Oliver chuckled and agreed. "First we eat."

 

They had finished their indoor picnic, and decided to call a truce while doing so, and watched a rerun of Full House together. After they washed the plates, and Felicity helped Oliver put everything back to where it originally was, they started the game. It was actually really fun and an advantage for both of them, especially when either of them picked truth. They agreed to start of easy, but they were learning more about each other nonetheless. Oliver had learned that Felicity's most embarrassing fear was of heights, but that her most rational fear was...of course kangaroos. 'They're incredibly dangerous,' she claimed. He also learned that something she hid from a lot of kids when she was younger was that she had a genius IQ because she was already a lone wolf and wanted to fit it. She hated Vegas, but didn't go into detail about it so he left it alone. She'd tell him when she was ready. He knew that one day she would. He now knows that the memory she had the made her most proud was when she was seven years old and she built a computer on her own. Her father was so happy and decided to have a father-daughter day afterwards and the two spent the whole day together. Again, she didn't go into detail, so he didn't pry any further. He had confessed quite a lot to her as well. The score was now 15-15. They decided whoever was the first to forfeit would lose.

“Okay your turn,” Felicity giggled. “Truth or Dare?”

Oliver made it a point to be extra dramatic. “I think I’m gonna go with a trueeee….DARE.”

She chuckled and tapped her index finger on her chin. “Hmm…I dare you…to…”

“Clocks ticking Smoak.”

“Alright, alright. I dare you to…take the first three condiments from your fridge and use it as shampoo.”

“That’s low.”

“Are you backing out Mr. Queen?”

He glared at her before getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen. She followed him, and smirked as he hesitated to open the fridge. “Alright. So I’m not looking. The first three condiments I grab from the fridge?”

She nodded, and he huffed out a big breath. He opened the fridge, and paused.

“You don’t have to this Oliver,” she played with him. “All you have to do is forget about meeting my mom.”

“No way,” he said reaching inside the fridge. He pulled out…ketchup. “That’s not that bad." 

"Two more," she said in a sing song voice. He rolled his eyes at her and pulled out two more condiments without looking. Mayonnaise and Peanut Butter.

Felicity stifled a laugh when he glared at her. "You can always back out," she reminded him.

"Let's go," he said grabbing the three condiments in one hand, and taking her by the other.

"Where are we going?"

Instead of answering he just trudged along until they reached the bathroom. He closed the toilet lid, and let her sit on it while he dropped the condiments in front of the sink and went to retrieve a towel. He took a chair and put it into the shower, and then grabbed the condiments. Felicity gave him the spoon she grabbed from the kitchen counter. Oliver took a deep breath and Felicity even winced.

"Which one first," he asked her.

"Peanut butter. It's actually good for your hair," she encouraged. He chuckled lightly before opening up the peanut butter. He took a huge scoop with the spoon, and then dumped it into his hands. He closed his eyes and gently massaged it into his hair. He could hear Felicity squeal, but he didn't stop for a whole ten seconds. 

"Good," he asked.

"Yeah," she responded quietly.

"Give me the ketchup next," he asked. 

She rinsed the spoon first before scooping up some ketchup, and handing him the spoon. He dropped it into his hands, and raised it to his head when Felicity protested.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't do it!"

"No, a dare is a dare," he replied already massaging the ketchup into his scalp.

"I can't believe you did that," she whispered in disbelief.

"Mayo," he asked.

She again rinsed the spoon before getting the mayo, and handing the spoon to him.

"Like a band-aid," he whispered to himself as he rubbed the mayo into his hair.

"Okay, you're done," Felicity quickly said, happy herself that it was over with.

"No," Oliver smiled. "Not yet."

"What do you mean," she asked.

He stood up and got out of the shower. "That was a great dare," he said opening his arms.

"Don't you dare," she protested but it was too late, he had her in a tight embrace, and he may have brushed his hair against her cheeks.

"Oliver," she screamed.

"Hey. What are friends for?"

"I'm going to kill you."

He winked and threw her a face towel. "At least it's not in your hair," he offered. She only glared at him, as she made her way to the sink to rinse her face.

He sat back down in the shower and pulled the shower head so he could rinse his own hair.

"That's disgusting," Felicity commented on the dirty water.

"You didn't have to live through it."

"I was a witness. That's almost as bad."

"Almost," he reminded her as she handed him a towel and he dried his hair. 

"Okay, Smoak. Your turn," he said after they were settled back into the living room. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," she whispered.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Oh god," she whimpered.

"I dare you...to close your eyes and send a blind text to a random person."

"Really?"

"Really."

She huffed and pulled out her phone. She closed her eyes and started typing.

"Done. I think," she added.

"I'll check," he said taking the phone from her. "Okay. You did it."

"What did I write and who did I send it to?"

He handed her the phone.

** u gigg guoo aooke retojb-F.S. **

She groaned and he laughed. "Who'd you send it to again?"

"Dr. Allen," she replied. "Barry's dad," she explained after seeing the confusion on his face.

"Alright. Truth or Dare," she asked.  


"Truth."

"Tell me one embarrassing thing about yourself."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Scout's honour," she raising her right hand. "Although I never was a girl scout, but you can still trust me. At least I think you can trust me. I never told anyone one of your secrets before, so there's no reason not to trust me...and I'm babbling. I'm done."

"The first time I had an...well an... erection I was eleven. Well almost twelve, but I didn't know what it was, and it hurt, and I thought I was dying, so I went to my parents room in the middle of the night, and told my mom."

"Oh god," she smiled trying her best not to laugh.

"It gets worse. My dad gave me the talk that night, and kept referring to me as a man, and that's the day my mom started hating all my girlfriends."

Felicity chuckled at that. "Okay. Fair enough. My turn."

"Truth or dare," he asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...pound your chest and do your best Tarzan yell."

"I can't!"

"Does that mean you're out?"

"No way, but my shirt stays on."

"Fine," he accepted.

"Ready?"

"Ready," he smiled. 

She stood up and took a deep breath before she started yelling and pounding her chest wildly, imitating the Tarzan yell. She broke out laughing half way through and so did he. She collapsed back into the couch right next to him, while laughter still overtook both of them. He inched closer to her still laughing, and tucked some hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. She smiled up at him, and they stayed like that for a moment. He was so close to her, he could count every eyelash she had. She suddenly seemed to realise this, and cleared her throat pushing on her wrists to move backwards. Oliver also straightened up, and for some reason ruffled his hair. 

"Okay, so um...my turn."

"Yeah," she paused. After a minute she breathed, and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the outside of the house while screaming 'I lost my voice. Can someone help me find it?'"

Oliver let out a hearty laugh and then paused when he saw she wasn't laughing along. "You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

"I'll do you one better," he said.

She crinkled her brows together, and he simply nodded. "Come on, let's go outside."

"What do you-"

"I'll show you."

She stood on his front steps with a puzzled expression on her face, he smirked, and slowly pulled off his shirt. "I'll do it shirtless," he said over her gasp.

He handed her the shirt, and winked at her as she took it. She rolled her eyes, but he didn't miss how she gazed over his abs before taking the shirt. With a boost of confidence he started to run. He was at the east wing of the mansion, when he yelled as loud as he could. "I LOST MY VOICE. CAN SOMEONE HELP ME FIND IT?". He could hear her faint giggles in the background, as well the wind rushing past him. He felt alive, because he was running yes, but because of Felicity as well. Spending time with her just felt so...right. He knew he'd do anything to make her smile, and that's exactly what he was going to do. As he reached the backyard of the mansion, he yelled again. "I LOST MY VOICE. CAN ANYBODY HELP ME FIND IT?". He couldn't hear her laughter, and didn't know if she could hear him or not, so he continued to yell those words until he reached the front entrance where she was sitting on the front steps laughing her ass off. 

It was such a beautiful sight to see. She wasn't different in school, but she wasn't as carefree. People in high school were all assholes, and they just need a little thing to start judging someone, so Felicity was always on edge. She was the prefect, scholarship, straight A student. A stereotypical nerd...but she was so much more than that. She was all he needed to calm him down. Her voice was like his favourite song, and she oozed happiness with every step she took. She loved life, and adventure. She was the girl who wasn't afraid to blast the radio to a really bad '70s song and sing her heart out, or dance without rhythm to a song. She was the type of girl who rationalised her fear of kangaroos, and her disdain for frat boys though she's never met one. She stuck to her morals, even when her friends didn't, and she never judged anyone before hearing their side of the story. 

He didn't know what it was about her, but they weren't friends. Not anymore. He knew it was something more than friendship for him now, even though he wasn't really sure of it was. Friends are great, but they're not like Felicity. She was like a need to breathe for him. He didn't know what his life would be like without her. She changed him so much, and she never even asked him to. It was like being around her, he was...like their first tuition session. Induction. She induced a change in him. A change he'll be forever grateful for. Literally everything about him changed now. He thought differently, dressed differently, acted differently, understood things differently, reacted differently, and even dreamed differently. 

So he decided to go one step further. She held his shirt out for him, but he shook his head out of breath. He rested with his hands on his knees panting, and then with a quick wink to her he was off again, but this time he was running down the driveway.

"Oliver," she yelled, but he kept running. He was on the road now. Mrs. Kean was probably home, and she was very austere, and would probably scold Oliver, but it'd be worth it to hear Felicity laugh. "I LOST MY VOICE. CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME FIND IT?? SOMEBODY? ANYBODY? EVERYBODY?"!

He ran down the street twice, before Mrs. Kean finally came out with a tired expression on her face. "Mr. Queen. If you'd like to have a voice tomorrow, I suggest you shut up," she snapped before closing the door.

"SORRY, MRS. KEAN. I'LL KEEP IT DOWN," he yelled and ran back to his house to find Felicity toppled over with laughter. He ran up the twenty three steps (yeah 23, he honestly hated rich people sometimes...or the architects that build their houses anyway) to Felicity, but stumbled on the last one. His quick reflexes broke his fall, but just by mere seconds, so he was practically lying on top of Felicity. The distance was so thin between them, that a children's magazine probably wouldn't be able to fit between their bodies. Oliver was out of breath and red face from running, and Felicity was so from laughing. 

"You're really sweaty," she gulped.

He huffed a breath, and responded. "I don't need to be told that." 

He winked at her and got up. He helped her up before putting on his shirt. As soon as she stood the phone in her jeans pocket buzzed.

Felicity groaned as she looked at the text message.

"Everything alright," Oliver asked.

"Swell, but Dr. Allen wants to know if i'm having a stroke, and he's going to call me right-"

Her phone started ringing.

"Now," Oliver chuckled. 

Felicity rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone, and followed Oliver inside.

"No, Dr. Allen. I'm fine. I messaged you by mistake. I promise. I'm fine. Okay, I'll see you later. Bye."

"See him later," Oliver asked perched on the armrest of the sofa, after she hung up.

"Yeah. I'm going to Barry's place next week, so I'll see him there."

"Why?"

"...'Cause he lives there?"

"No, I mean why are you going to Barry's?"

"We haven't hung out in forever, so I thought it was time we did."

"You and Barry are really close huh?"

"Yeah. I know he's a dweeb, but so am I, and he's my dweeb so."

"You're not a dweeb."

She cocked her head at that and he continued.

"A nerd maybe, but not a dweeb. Definitely a dork though," he added when she flung one of the couch pillows at him which he caught with ease, flashing his perfect teeth at her. "But it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she responded.

"I dare you to do 10 sit ups."

"I forfeit," she shrugged.

"Seriously? It's just ten-"

"That I refuse to do...partially 'cause I don't want to, but mostly because I can't."

"I'll show you how."

"Honestly Oliver, there's a reason I don't exercise."

"You do realise this means that I not only get to meet your mom, but I get to invite her to have dinner with us and my parents?"

She groaned. "I curse my inability to do physical activities but yes. You win."

"Is it weird that I have mixed feelings about this?"

"How so," she asked cocking her head to one side.

"Well on one hand I'm super excited to see how dinner with both of our parents go, but on the other I liked playing this game with you."

"We can still play if you want," she offered stretching her arms over head. "I mean I've got nowhere else to be."

 

The drive to The Glades was quiet apart from the radio. When they reached the Glades Oliver finally broke the silence.

"Felicity, if you really don't want me to meet your mom tonight, I won't."

"No, you can. You'll meet her eventually anyway. It's just...I'm nervous."

"About what," he asked softly, trying to understand.

"It's just...my mother...well she's my mother."

Oliver smiled waiting for her to go on having heard that line before.

"She just...well she comes off too strong, and we're so different. I mean the only thing we have in common is our blonde hair and blue eyes."

"She's your mom, Felicity," Oliver responded. "No matter what she's like, she raised you. She influenced at least a bit of who you are today, and for that no matter what she's like I'll respect her."

She smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay, I feel better," she smiled.

"Good."

 

Felicity opened the door and Oliver followed her in.

"Mom? I'm home."

There was no answer.

"Mom," she called out again. "She's probably upstairs," she told Oliver. "I'll go get her."

"Alright," Oliver responded taking a look around her house. 

It was small, but most houses were small to Oliver considering the fact that he lived in a mansion. It was warm though, it was homely. From the doorway he could see both the living room and kitchen. The kitchen was cramped and filled with tons of colour. There were pots on the stove, and papers on the kitchen counter. There was a coffee mug on the wooden table in the living room, and the furniture was different colours. There was a purple recliner, a red sofa, and pink carpet just in the living room, with a small television facing the sofa. Along with the coffee mug, there was a pink nail polish bottle, and several gossip magazines, one of which had the Queen Family on the cover, and a glittery blue purse on the table. 

The walls were light purple and there was mismatched paintings hanging on the wall, as well as pictures of Felicity, he assumed, from when she was a child. He walked closer to the wall, and saw a little girl with pink glasses, holding up a trophy in her arms with the widest smile on her face...with two teeth missing. He smiled and moved on to the next one. Felicity was dressed as a piglet, probably for a school play. The next was a picture of her with a man, probably her father, she was sitting perched on his shoulders and her fists were in the air as if she won something. He wanted to see more pictures, but he heard footsteps coming from the stairs and knew that Felicity was probably coming back with her mother.

It was Felicity who descended the stairs first, "Oliver," she started. "This is my mom."

Oliver didn't know what to expect, but it was not her, however Felicity did warn him that her and her mother were completely different. A busty blonde woman wearing a skin tight blue dress, and pink heels descended the stairs next and opened her mouth. Oliver figured she would greet him, but she opened her mouth and only dolphins would be able to understand her as she let out a high pitch scream. She ran-well waddled- towards him in her five, maybe six inch heels, and ignored his outstretched hand in greeting, and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"You're Oliver Queen," she said over and over again. When she finally stopped repeating those words Oliver decided to say something.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss. Smoak," he smiled flashing his teeth.

"Oh nonsense," she exclaimed. "Please. Call me Donna."

"Alright, it's very nice to meet you Donna."

She squealed and turn back to face her daughter, who was sitting on the sofa with her arms crossed rolling her eyes.

"So much for normal," she said in an undertone.

"Please sit," Donna told Oliver as she went and sat next to Felicity, leaving Oliver to sit in the recliner.

"So," she began as soon as Oliver sat, "Where did you two meet? How long have you been together? Is she a good kisser?"

"MOM," Felicity yelled. "We're not dating."

"Oh, psshh," Donna scoffed and turned to Oliver. "She's always trying to keep me out of her personal life. I don't know why. I mean it's not like I pry, you know?"

Oliver fought hard not to laugh, "Miss Smoak, Donna, Felicity and I aren't dating. We're just friends."

"But why? She's pretty!"

"Mom," Felicity started again.

"Oh," Donna continued. "I know. She said no. I don't know why she'd do that. I mean you're beautiful and a billionaire."

"Mom," Felicity said again as she hid her face in her arms.

Oliver smiled at that. "I have a girlfriend."

Without skipping a beat Donna questioned, "Is she prettier than my daughter."

"Alright," Felicity said standing up. "Oliver has to go now, so-"

"Oh, sorry. I'm prying. I'm just a concerned mother. I'll behave. Let him stay," Donna pleaded.

Felicity eyed her mother and then slowly sat back down. Oliver watched the whole exchange with an amused smile on his face but said nothing.

From that moment, their conversation became...semi normal. She asked him about school, and how Oliver became friends with Felicity, and commented on Oliver's body and asked him how long he worked out a day. Oliver chuckled, but Donna genuinely wanted to know, and he wasn't sure how to answer. Felicity came in at the last second and saved him though and then all of the sudden-

"I'm so sorry about you father though Oliver," Donna began.

"My father," Oliver asked. How did Robert know Donna? 

"Yes and his empire."

"What happened to my father's empire?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? I'm so sorry."

"What happened," he repeated.

"Well you lost everything to Global Merlyn apparently. That's why your father had lunch with Malcolm Merlyn at Table Salt yesterday afternoon," she said showing him the article in the gossip magazine.

"Don't believe everything you read in the papers, mom," Felicity replied sounding bored.

Oliver smiled, and breathed easily again. "The paparazzi are always after a story. My dad and Malcolm have planned that dinner at the beginning of the month. They're going sailing together before Christmas. That's it."

"Oh gosh. That's so embarrassing."

"Don't be. I wish our lives were as interesting as the paps make it sometimes too. Just happy it's not the case this time."

"Oh well of course. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No," Felicity replied for him. He raised his brows at that. 

_Trust me, you don't_ she mouthed to him. He shrugged and agreed.

"I actually should be getting back now," he answered standing up, "but before I do," he smiled at Felicity and then Donna, "would you like to have dinner with me and my parents one day."

"Oh, I loved to," Donna replied as Felicity inhaled, "but I have work everyday so-"

Felicity exhaled with a big smile on her face.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out," Oliver responded going to shake Donna's hand, but again she ignored it, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It was so nice to meet you Oliver," she smiled. "It'd be great to see you around more often."

"I'm sure we will see more of each other," he replied before turning to Felicity. "Walk me to my car," he asked. 

She nodded, and the two were at the door when he heard.

"I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave."

Felicity quickly shut the door behind her, as he asked "What?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly as Oliver broke into laughter.

"I love your mom," he replied when he finally stopped laughing.

"Well of course, when she compliments you like that," Felicity muttered, obviously mortified.

He shook his head, "No, I mean it. The compliments are just a bonus," he winked at her.

She punched his shoulder lightly as she leaned against his car. "So are you really going to try and have dinner with my mom?"

"Yes," Oliver replied simply and tilted her head up after she dropped it. He didn't let go until she looked him in the eyes. "If you really don't want to though, we don't have to."

"Our parents are so different Oliver."

"That doesn't have to do with anything. My parents may be rich, but they screwed up with me. You know who's keeping me on track more than anyone? You. You know who raised you? Your mom. So all in all, they're pretty much even."

Even in the dim evening light her cheeks turned rosy red when he complimented her. "Okay," she whispered after sometime. "You should probably get going."

"Yeah, just one more question."

She stood up straight but tilted her head up to look at him.

"Why didn't you want me to stay for dinner?"

"Trust me. I did you a favour. My mom's cooking is about good as your hairstyle," she replied ruffling up his hair.

"So pretty amazing then," he retorted with a wink.

She shook her head at him lightly, with a small smile on her lips. "Good night Oliver."

"Good night Felicity."

Neither of them moved as they just continued to smile at each other for a few more moments. The street light somehow illuminated her blue eyes more than usual, and they shone so bright. Her lips were parted slightly, and every time she breathed frost would appear between them. Oliver opened his mouth as well and inhaled the cold late November air. It filled his lungs, but he was warm inside, because she was standing right next to him.

There was a shuffle heard from inside the house, and he knew that Donna was watching them from inside the house, probably hiding near a window, but he didn't care. He just stood still, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"You're awfully quiet," she said quietly.

He took another step closer to her and whispered, "I lost my voice. Can somebody help me find it?"

She didn't laugh, she didn't smile, but she closed her eyes with her lips still parted. Oliver could've closed the distance between them, but didn't. He raised his hand and stroked her hair. Her eyes fluttered open, and he moved his hand to her cold cheeks.

"Good night, Felicity," he whispered once more before removing his hands from her face, and walking to the other side of the car and getting into the passenger seat. He took one more look at her, and then he drove off into the night.

She was still on his mind when he got home. In fact she never left his mind. From the time he drove off to the minute he parked the car in his garage. She was on his mind as they ate dinner, and afterwards when he helped Raisa with the dishes. She was on his mind when he showered and shampooed his hair with actual shampoo this time, and she was on his mind when he laid down to sleep. It was 2:45 now and she was still on his mind, yes, even while he was dreaming, and when he woke up. 

She was always on his mind and it was a problem...but he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter skips ahead (most probably, I haven't written it yet) a little to the week before Christmas/Winter Break.  
> As always please find me on tumblr, and give me a follow if you like my work and or blog content.  
> http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com/
> 
> And if you have any prompts, or small storylines you'd like to see in this fic, or have any questions, please let me know in my ask box. If you don't have a tumblr you can still ask on anon.  
> http://ourwritinginvein.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Otherwise you can comment here on AO3.  
> Subscriptions, Kudos, and Comments are much appreciated and welcomed! I don't mind long comments.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Darlings, 
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I had my mother's birthday last week, and a cousin's engagement, and this week I had a cousin's wedding. 
> 
> I'm taking a small break from this fic, hoping to catch up on some others, or at least get a head start and finish two or three chapters of this fic before posting again. The next chapter will be posted in August (first or second week).
> 
> Until then if you have an questions, or prompts, or comments head over ti my tumblr and ask me. Reread the whole fic, or don't. Whatever makes you happy, and shortens the break for you.
> 
>  
> 
> Subscribes, Comments and Kudos always welcome.

The next few days between Oliver and Felicity had been distant after their almost intimate moment in front of her house. He had seen her in school in the hallways, and she would turn on her heels and walk in the other direction, and in class she was extremely serious, furiously taking notes. Oliver managed to take a glimpse at her notes, and she sometimes wrote the same thing over twice or thrice just to avoid looking up and catching Oliver's eyes on her. Three days. Oliver decided he's had enough. He marched over to her locker where she was putting books into.

"Felicity."

Startled, she jumped and lost balance, sending her books in one direction and her in the other. Oliver caught both of them and steadied her upright.

"Oliver, hey," she responded partly out of breath.

"You've been avoiding me," he smiled.

"What? Pfft. Me? No."

"Felicity."

"Okay, I've been avoiding you," she confessed.

"I've noticed as much. Why?"

"Well when we last saw each other, we left things on a weird note."

"I said good night, Felicity. That's all. There was nothing more to it."

"Really?"

"Really," he lied.

"See I knew it. I told my mom, but she was convinced there was something more. And you have a girlfriend, and we're just friends, and I don't know why I listened to her anyway," she laughed.

Oliver ignored the pang in his heart at her words, and replied, "So we're good?"

"We're good," she agreed.

He carried her books for her and they walked to Literature together.

One Week Later

It was the last week before school closed for Winter Break, and no one was paying attention in classes anymore, but of course the teachers still decided to teach. Literally the only person paying attention in class was Felicity, and she stopped taking notes on Wednesday. It was now Friday morning, and everyone was restless, even the teachers just wanted to go home, but since they were in high school they couldn't afford to waste a day. It was now seventh period and everyone was waiting for time to speed up.

"Alright, everyone," Professor Stein announced. "Settle down."

They were currently sitting in health science class, waiting for him to continue with the lesson. 

"So today we've reached the end of nutrition. Before I finish up the last chapter, I want to let you know that after the holidays, we'll be busy. We're starting our next topic right away, but I'll tell you more about that afterwards. Okay, so open your books to page 394."

They turned to page 394 and Oliver saw that it was the food pyramid.

"A balanced diet," he continued.

Oliver zoned out after that, and focussed on the blonde hair in front of him. She was wearing red today. She looked so beautiful in that colour. Since she wasn't taking notes anymore, she leaned back into her chair, and Oliver leaned forward so that if he stretched his arms a little he would be able to touch her back. She smelled amazing as well. He leaned in even closer to catch her scent when his pocket vibrated.

It's bad enough he teaches us physics, but we have to listen to him in health too-T.M.

Oliver discretely looked over at Tommy, and nodded before texting back. 

Just two more periods, and then we're done.-O.Q.

You coming to the party tonight-T.M.

Whose?-O.Q.

Isabel-T.M.

Really?-O.Q.

I know, but Laurel wants to go. She said Joanna is making her go, but it might be fun.-T.M.

I'll be there. Is Felicity going?-O.Q.

I thought you didn't like her.-T.M.

We're friends.-O.Q.

Yeah sure. I don't know. Ask her.-T.M.

"And so a balanced diet is extremely important. Nutrition is fun," he exclaimed in a loud voice. Everyone stopped texting or doodling at that and looked up to see him with an excited expression on his face, and his right fist in his left palm as if he were trying to make an important point. A second later everyone dropped their heads again regaining focus on whatever they were doing before, and Oliver caught a glimpse of Professor Stein's baffled expression. It was kind of sad in a way that no one shared his interest in the topic, but he was over enthusiastic about it anyway.

"Okay," Professor Stein cleared his throat. "So that's that. We have about three minutes to the bell," when everyone stood up at that, Professor Stein speed walked to the door and blocked it, "We still have three minutes," he reminded them. 

Everyone sighed and slumped back into their chairs. 

"Okay," Professor Stein said happily, "now when we return from the holidays we're going to be dealing with a topic that will probably interest all of you hormone filled teenagers."

"..."

When he realised he wouldn't be getting a reaction out of the class, he sighed and said the topic. "Human reproduction."

When again there was no response from the class, he repeated it a little louder, "I said Human Reproduction," holding out the last syllable as if it were a part of a circus act. "Pretend to be interested, or I'll keep you in class till way after the bell rings," he finished in a sing song voice, that caught everyone's attention.

Everyone sat up, and leaned closer to the front of the class, as if they were genuinely interested in what he was saying rather than being blackmailed. Professor Stein looked extremely pleased with himself and continued, "It's fascinating really. Just spectacular..."

He trailed on and on for an agonising two minutes and thirty seconds until the bell finally rang. Everyone was out of their seats in a flash, and Max Fuller actually bumped into Professor Stein, sending him into a frenzy of muttered swear words and threats under his breath. Oliver smiled at that. He never understood how a person so small, and somewhat fragile could hold so much anger. 

In the hallway, kids were getting giddier with each passing second. The PA system came on and principal Berlanti was sending them a message.

"Good Afternoon, Starling Archers. I know you're all excited for the holidays, but remember we still have two periods left. So focus on your lessons. Education is what builds you, and makes you who you are-"

"Fuck you," Mick Rory yelled, throwing a carton of milk at the speaker at the end of the hallway.

"Who carries around milk cartons around," Tommy asked as Berlanti's voice still boomed through the halls.

"Mick Rory," Oliver and Laurel replied.

"So did you ask Felicity if she was coming to the party," Tommy asked. Laurel raised her brows at him, and Oliver ignored it.

"No. She left as soon as the bell rang with Sara."

"Why do you want Felicity to go so bad," Laurel inquired.

"I don't," Oliver shrugged. "We're friends."

"I never said you weren't," Laurel responded at the same Tommy replied with, "You're saying that a lot."

Oliver ignored both of them.

The next two classes took even longer to finish and soon as the final bell rang everyone sped out the door. Felicity was actually faster than she normally was, the only difference was that normally she was speeding to her next class, but today she was speeding home. He walked to her locker, and Mari told him that he had just missed her. 

Oliver caught up with Felicity outside the building. She was already walking towards the bus when Oliver ran up to her.

“Hey,” he said out of breath.

“Hey. Why are you out of breath?”

“I was running.”

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “I could’ve guessed. Why?”

“I want to ask you something.”

“…”

“Are you going to the party tonight? Isabel’s?”

“No. I wasn’t invited.”

“I’m inviting you now.”

“Aren’t you supposed to get invited from the person throwing the party.”

“Ehh, details. It doesn’t matter to be completely honest. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“I don’t think she’d even notice to be honest, but I still don’t want to take any risks and start any trouble.”

“You wouldn’t be starting any trouble. I promise. It’d be a lot more fun for me if you were there.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think so.”

“The Felicity I knew on Saturday was a risk taker,” he whispered.

She froze and narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled and continued. “That’s a side to you that not a lot of people get to see often.”

“Tempting, but I won’t bite,” she smiled politely and then walked away, leaving him standing there.

But he wasn’t done yet. He did not lose. Not yet. He still had a chance.

“I dare you,” he yelled. She froze in place and he smirked. He had her right where he wanted her. He slowly walked over to her, and waited until she looked him in the eye before repeating himself. “I dare you.”

“…”

“You know you love a good dare.”

“I gave up with the sit ups remember.”

“I do, but I also heard from Sara that you did 20 sit ups in gym today, and unfortunately for you she mentioned you said something about a stupid dare. You just didn’t want me to see. I understand completely, but I also know you can’t resist a good dare. So I dare you to come to Isabel’s party tonight and hang out with me.”

“Fine,” she relented. “Oh shit.”

“What?”

“I don’t have a ride or a place to stay. I have to help my mom with work too.”

“I’ll pick you up after work. The party starts at eight, and you could crash at my place for the night, or go to Sara’s,” he offered.

“Isabel’s house is so far away from the Glades.”

“So Tommy can pick you up. He’s picking up Laurel and Sara anyway, and their house is closer to the Glades.”

“Are you sure he wouldn’t mind?”

“I’d bet he be glad not be alone in the car with both Laurel and Sara.”

“True,” she laughed.

“Alright. I gotta get on the bus before it leaves.”

“I’ll see you tonight,” he smiled.

“Yeah. I guess you will.”

Oliver walked back to the parking lot with a smile on his face.

“I guess she’s coming to the party,” Tommy asked perched on the roof of his car.

“You’re picking her up from the Glades,” he informed him before driving home.

 

“And then we made a gingerbread house, and then we put sparkles on it. But guess this you can eat the sparkles too. It’s called edible sparkles. Edible means you can eat it. And then we sang Christmas Carols, and that dradel song. And then our teacher let us give each other our Secret Santa presents. Madison got me. She gave me this locket,” Thea babbled to him jumping on his bed.

It was heart warming and wrenching at the same time. He was happy his sister had a great day at school before the break, but also envious of the fun she got to have, while he had to sit in class and pretend to listen. 

It didn’t matter at all that much though, she had fun in school, and he was going to have fun tonight.

“Alright, Speedy. Come on. Back to your room,” he said lifting her up and walking down the hall to her room.

“Can I come with you Ollie?”

“No, Thea. It’s only going to be big people there. You won’t have any fun.”

“Yes I will.”

“The party starts after your bedtime.”

“That’s okay. I can wait.”

“Nice try. Mom will kill me.”

“Please?”

“Sorry, kiddo. I gotta go now.”

“Will you at least bring me back some cake?”

“There won’t be any.”

“What party doesn’t have cake? Never mind. I don’t want to go anymore.”

 

Oliver left Thea in bed, and closed the door behind him. He walked down to the living room to tell his mother he was leaving before doing so. He could overhear her conversation with his father before he entered the room.

“So I was thinking that we could throw a charity benefit next week,” Robert offered.

“Whatever you like,” she replied in a neutral tone.

“Maybe a family vacation then?”

“The kids have school, and we have the new years party to host,” she reminded him.

“The two of us then. We can go after the kids start up school again.”

“No thank you.”

“Moira-“

“No thank you.”

Oliver decided to walk in then before his father could say another word.

“Mom?”

She looked up from whatever magazine she was looking through. “Yes, sweetheart.”

“I’m going out.”

“Where to?”

“Isabel is having a party tonight.”

“Oliver-“

“I won’t drink. I promise.”

“…What time will you be home?”

“I’m not sure. Probably after midnight. I’ll call you.”

“…”

“What?”

“You’ve never offered to call before,” she smiled.

“I haven’t?”

She shook her head sadly. Regret filled Oliver. His mother loved him so much, and they were always close when he was younger, but as he grew older he started to push her away. He would drink and drive, get stoned, and do all sorts of reckless things, and then yell at his mother when she pleaded with him. He really hadn’t been a great son, but she loved him anyway.

“I’m sorry mom. I’ll call. I promise.”

“Will Tommy be there?”

“Yeah. He’s picking up Laurel, Sara, and Felicity and then he’ll be there.”

“Felicity’s a part of your friend group now?”

“Well yeah, we’re friends.”

“Good,” she smiled. “I like her.”

“I like her too,” Robert included talking for the first time since Oliver entered the room.

Oliver ignored his father’s comment, and walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek. She smiled and patted his face.

“What,” he asked when he saw water droplets filling her eyes.

“I’ve missed my little boy is all.”

“…”

“You haven’t kissed me since you were about twelve unless it was my birthday or mother’s day.”

“Mom, I’m-“

“Don’t apologise. It’s fine. I know how kids can be. I was one too. I’m just glad I have my little boy back, even if he isn’t so little anymore.”

“I love you mom.”

“I love you more kiddo.”

He kissed her once more before walking to the garage. Which car key did he have in his pocket this time? Ferrari again. He unlocked the car doors, and opened up the garage when his father walked into the garage.

“Oliver?”

He turned around and faced his father.

“Tell me what I can do to make things better.”

“Get a time machine and go back in time. Then don’t cheat on mom.”

“Oliver-“

“I’m sorry. I forgot that’s impossible. Even if some time in the future a time machine was built you would still go and screw all those women, because that’s who you are. You’re a spineless dirtbag with no integrity. And you’ve been disappointed in me my whole life for not being you. Well I’m glad I’m not. You’re a hypocrite. You act like you built this company, but you didn’t. Grandpa did. You maintained it, and that may be hard, but you didn’t work for your bread and butter, it was already handed to you. Don’t expect me to be different when you don’t set a good example in the first place.”

“I deserve that.”

“You deserve worse. You’re ungrateful, and lucky. If I was mom, or if you were married to any other woman on the planet, she would’ve dumped your ass a long time ago. She’s staying for me and Thea.”

“And you?”

“I told you. Thea doesn’t have to know, but as far as I’m concerned the relationship between us is damaged beyond repair.”

“I got front row tickets to the Sharks game-“

“Are you seriously trying to buy me?”

“…”

“Later… dad .”

 

The music was blaring when he arrived, and saw that Tommy’s car was already parked. Good. Felicity was there…and everyone else. Screw it. He basically just came to see Felicity. 

She was talking to Caitlin and Barry about something and laughing. He smiled at the way her nose crinkled, and fought the urge to walk over to her right away. He saw Ronnie in the corner, and walked towards him.

"Hey man. How's it going," he asked when Oliver approached him.

"I don't know. It's been tough, but I'm going to relax tonight."

"Yeah I know what you mean. School is killing me. I need to get into a good college, and find a job. At least I still have Cait to keep me sane."

"Isn't she freaking out about college too?"

"Yes, but knowing that we're both freaking out kind of calms me down a bit. Is that weird?"

"Yes."

They both laughed, and then Ronnie asked him about college. Oliver still wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He was never really given a choice before, even before he was born it was decided that he would take over the company after Robert passed, so obviously he would have to go to college and get a degree, but he hadn't given it much thought. Caitlin walked over to them a few moments later, and stole Ronnie away from him, when Oliver ran into Isabel.

"Hey Ollie," she smiled at him.

Oliver rolled his eyes at her, and responded. He hated her so much. People thought Helena was bad, but no, Isabel was the queen "bee", and by 'b' he meant bitch.

"So nice of you to come to one of my parties," she flirted with him, touching his chest. He removed her hand from him, and tried to walk around her when-

"What's the charity case doing here?"

It took a second, but he realised that she was talking about Felicity. "I invited her."

"Ooh, good. How are we going to mess with her?"

"We aren't going to mess with her. You aren't going to mess with her either. Leave her alone."

"Or what?"

"You're such a bitch."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Leave her alone. I mean it," he added before walking over to Felicity himself. She was still having a conversation with Barry, and he was apparently funny, she was laughing...a lot. He watched as she threw her head back in laughter, while Barry stood there smiling, shaking his head lightly. He took a deep breath and joined the two of them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," Felicity said still smiling from the previous joke, while Barry waved.

"What's going on?"

"Oh we were just talking about something that happened on one of our first dates," she responded winking at Barry.

"What? You're together?"

"No. Not anymore," Barry answered.

"What did you do," Oliver asked.

"Nothing. We're just better off as friends," Felicity responded. "There was no spark."

"That didn't hurt at all Lis," Barry deadpanned.

"I was just being honest," she shrugged her shoulders. "Besides you said things are going well between you and Iris now."

"I thought she was dating Eddie," Oliver said confused.

"She is, but a little after we broke up, Barry kissed her and things got weird between them."

"Thanks Felicity," Barry murmured.

"He asked," she defended herself.

"You are not very good with secrets," he smiled at her.

"Yes I am. At least I am if they're good ones."

"What my secrets aren't worth your time," he winked at her.

Suddenly Oliver felt like a third wheel, and cleared his throat.

"I should go."

"No, don't," Barry said. "I have to go find Patty anyway. I said I'd meet her in the living room. I'll see you two around," he offered before retreating.

"Bye, Bar," Felicity called after him.

He waved in return and then was out of sight. 

There were so many things that Oliver wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her that he'd been seeing her differently lately, and that she was beautiful; that she was the only person who could truly calm him down and get him to breathe, and about his father, and how it sickens him that that could've been him one day, and that he was grateful that she was in his life. But that's not what he said. Instead what came out was

"How come you never told me that you and Barry used to date?"

"You never asked," she shrugged.

“So what made you guys decide that you were better off as friends.”

“We don’t love each other,” she replied simply. “I mean we do, but as really close friends.”

“So there’s no chance for him.”

“Oh no. We went down tat road. Not doing it again.”

“Seemed like you liked it from the way you two were talking.”

“Everyone likes nostalgia,” she shrugged. “There’s gotta be some moments in your relationship with Helena that you think about and a smile automatically appears on your face.”

“…”

“No?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“You’ll get there,” she patted his shoulder gently. 

Just then a very drunk Lisa Snart bumped into him, and he quickly steadied her.

“Hey, Queen. Lissy,” she slurred.

“Lisa, you need to sit down,” Felicity told her in a worried tone.

“I’ll be fine,” she waved it off.

“No. I don’t think you will,” Oliver added. “Come on,” he said picking her up. “Let’s get you into a room.”

“Put me down,” she kicked.

Oliver ignored her, and walked upstairs into a room, and placed her in there. Felicity was right on his heels, questioning her the whole time.

“Why are you even here? You hate these people.”

“So do you,” she pointed out.

“I don’t hate them,” she mumbled as Lisa continued.

“Besides they have good alcohol.”

“Does Helena even know you’re here?”

“I don’t give a shit if she does,” she then turned to Oliver and lightly patted him on the face. “You know, you’re not that bad, but your girlfriend is a bitch. You know what you should do?  Dump her ass.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Oliver responded.

“Well then you should probably do it.”

He shook his head and laid her on the bed.

“You should go,” Felicity told him. “I got it.”

“I can stay,” he offered. “Besides, she’s grown on me.”

“Thanks asshole,” Lisa murmured before drifting off to sleep. “You’re not so bad yourself."

Felicity chuckled at her friend’s response, and Oliver couldn’t help but smile himself.

“Are you sure you want to stay,” she asked. “You can get back to the party, and your friends.”

“I’d rather stay here with you, if that’s okay.”

“Sure. But won’t your friends mind?”

“You’re my friend,” Oliver shrugged.

“I mean-“

“I know. I don’t care though. Besides Tommy and Laurel wouldn’t mind and they’re my best friends; so all I need now is your acceptance.”

“Well then you just got it,” she smiled, sitting down on the vacant side of the bed. Oliver pulled over a chair from behind a small desk, and pulled it closer to the bed, and sat in it.

“I think Lisa likes you,” Felicity said after a few moments.

“Don’t tell her I said this,” Oliver whispered, “but I like her too.”

“She’s not bad,” Felicity added.

“I see that now, but that’s thanks to you.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“If you hadn’t let me take you to the Glades that day I would’ve never seen the other side of either Snart, but I have.”

“It was your choice to come, I didn’t force you.”

“Yeah, but…”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” she finished, leaving no room for argument.

He shook his head, but gave in. 

“So, you up for a game of truth or dare?”

“I don’t think we can do any dares with Lisa sleeping,” she pointed out.

“Fine, then we’ll only choose truth.”

“That’s risky.”

“You’re a risk taker,” he reminded her.

She smiled, “Do your worst, Queen.”

“What’s your biggest turn off in a guy?”

“That’s your worst,” she scoffed.

“I’m just getting warmed up,” he assured her. “Answer the question.”

“When a guy is a douche.”

“Fair enough,” he admitted with a chuckle.

“If…if there was no such thing as money, what would you do with your life?”

“Wow. That’s deep.”

“You can chicken out of it,” she shrugged.

“No way,” he countered. “Besides I like that question. If there was no such thing as money...the world would be a better place. Everyone would be so...happy, and peaceful. Assuming of course that there is no other source of payment. If there was no money, I wouldn't take my father's place as CEO, or try to live up to anyone's expectations. I don't think anyone would to be honest. I'd...hmmm...I don't know. I guess I'd find out what makes me really happy, and do it."

"Why can't you do that in a world with money?"

"Because my family's legacy depends on me. I can't let them down."

"I think you should be able to choose your future rather than having it planned out for you."

"I wish that were true. Anyway, if you were trapped on a deserted island for 3 days what is the one thing you'd take with you."

"A switchblade."

"Really," he asked, impressed.

"What'd you expect me to say. Lipstick," she deadpanned.

Oliver laughed at that. "No. You're not Isabel," he agreed.

"Okay. Who is your favourite person and why?"

"Thea," Oliver answered a little too quickly. It wasn't really a lie, Thea was definitely one of his favourite people, but her name wasn't the first one that popped into his head.

"Why?"

"Because she's my sister?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"A bit of both. I do love her 'cause she's my baby sister, but I'm not sure of that answer counts."

"I'll let it slide."

_ Phew. _

"Okay, do you believe in love?"

"Yes. Not really love at first sight, but I do believe in love. If you could take away one bad thing from this world what would it be?"

"After your question before, I think I'd take away money. It holds too many people down, or in my case up. What was your first kiss like?"

"Weird. I mean it was nice, and sweet, but it also felt weird 'cause Coop and I had been friends for so long. Have you ever dated a prostitute?"

"No," Oliver laughed.

"I knew it," she whispered.

"What?"

"It was a rumour going around school."

"Don't believe everything you hear," he reminded her.

"I had to ask you. Not that I believed it, but you know, it's not unlikely as well..."

She trailed off when the door creaked open, and Helena appeared in the doorway.

"Ollie! What are you doing in here?"

"Lisa got a bit drunk. Felicity and I were just keeping her company."

"What is that low-life doing here in the first place?"

"Leave her alone, Helena. She didn't do anything to you."

"She's a criminal."

"So is your father," he shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"He's a gang leader. He's not exactly the definition of a law abiding citizen. Neither is my father, or you, or me, so leave her alone, and stop giving her dirty looks."

"What exactly are you insinuating about me?"

"Helena, I saw you steal that sweater from Macy's two days ago."

"Snart tried to steal a jewel from a museum!"

"Maybe she started out by stealing sweaters," Oliver shrugged.

"And what exactly are you doing here? The charity case can take care of Snart by herself."

"Don't talk about Felicity like that," he snapped, rising from his chair.

"It's okay, Oliver," Felicity murmured.

"No, it's not," he argued. "Stop treating everyone like they're beneath you," he told Helena.

"Fine," she snapped back, "but stop cheating on me."

"I wasn't cheating on you," he bellowed.

"We were just playing a game of truth or dare to pass the time until Lisa woke up," Felicity explained. "Well really just truth, because we couldn't do dares with Lisa sleeping," she rambled on.

"Whatever," Helena cut her off. "Come downstairs Ollie," she whined.

"I'm kind of talking to Felicity here."

"No, Oliver," Felicity told him. "Go."

"You should come too."

"Someone has to keep an eye on Lisa and make sure no one comes in."

"I'll get a key from Isabel, and we can lock her in for a few minutes."

"I'll go get the key," Helena said a little too quickly for his liking. She was never one to help, but she was out of sight before Oliver could protest.

"I'm sorry about that," he said turning to Felicity."

"Don't worry about it," she murmured shuffling her feet.

Helena was back with a key a few moments later, but she had this...evil grin on his face that he knew meant they should keep their guard up. He shrugged off the feeling and followed Helena downstairs. Oliver joined Tommy and Laurel, and Joanna, while Felicity was pulled over to the living room by Sara, and Nyssa. Joanna was telling them a story about her older boyfriend, and how mature (cheesy) he was, when Helena came over and tugged Oliver's arm.

"Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

She stopped them right in front of Isabel who was standing on top of a table in the living room.

"Gather round those who are brave enough," Isabel announced dramatically. "It's time to play truth or dare!"

Soon a huge crowd gathered in the living room and Oliver was pushed against Helena, and Tatsu. He leaned towards Tatsu and she giggled, while Maseo gave him the side eye.

"Felicity," Helena called out. "You have to play to."

"No thanks," she politely declined.

"I insist," Helena commanded coldly.

Oliver was about to say something when Felicity stood up and joined them.

"Okay," Isabel started. "I'll go first. You," she pointed at Cisco. "Go to the bathroom and change. You have to go commando for the rest of the game, and leave your underwear here as proof."

"Isabel," Ronnie protested. "Leave the kid alone."

"I dared him. He doesn't have to do it of course, if he's chicken."

"Chicken, chicken, chicken," the crowd chorused.

"I'll do it," Cisco said as he trudged up the stairs. He came back down a minute later, and laid his underwear on the floor after holding it up so everyone can see. Isabel bent over to "inspect" his underwear and "accidentally" spilled beer on it.

"Oops, sorry."

"You know, it didn't sound like that," Cisco said as he slumped past Oliver.

"I'll go next," Laurel offered. "Isabel I dare you to give Cisco a foot massage."

"What," she glared.

"You can always chicken out," Laurel shot back.

"Fine."

"Cisco, I think Isabel owes you a foot massage."

"Hell yeah, she does," Cisco exclaimed already taking his socks off.

Everyone watched as Isabel started to give Cisco a foot massage, but Oliver saw that Laurel was watching Cisco's face.

"Uh-uh," Laurel warned when Cisco looked uncomfortable, "Gentler, Isabel."

She rolled her eyes and obliged. "Happy," she snapped when she finished.

"Eh," Cisco commented. "Could've been worse," he added as he high fived Laurel, and then Tommy.

Isabel fumed with anger, but did nothing to retaliate.

"My turn," Sara piped up. "Felicity. I dare you to put on this blind fold and slow dance with a player of my choosing," she said handing her a blind fold. "And then after the song ends you have to guess who it is. Well you have until the song ends to guess, if you think you know who it is just say it."

"Where the hell did you even get this," she asked as she took the blind fold from her.

Sara winked and waited until Felicity put it on. "Everybody spread out," Sara ordered. When everyone moved back Sara took Oliver's hand in hers, and used her free hand to cover his mouth. She wanted him to slow dance with her.

No.

He shook his head, but she rolled her eyes, and pulled him towards Felicity. Oliver sighed and took Felicity's outstretched hand, he waited for the song to come on-Fly Me To The Moon-Frank Sinatra- before pulling her in. 

_Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like on_

Her hands automatically started roaming his body, and he quickly closed his eyes do no one would see them roll back into his head. He was addicted to her touch. And then she started talking.

"Well...you're a guy I think 'cause you don't have boobs, but if you're a girl and you don't, don't worry about it, you'll get some later on," she rambled as everyone laughed. Oliver fought hard not to laugh out loud as well because she would know who he was, and guess correctly...and then she would stop running her fingers over his abs...and 'cause it's be way too easy for her. Yeah, that's why. 

Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

"Well, you're a jock. Or you have the body of one, 'cause man, do you have abs."

Oliver filled with pride at her words, and kept quiet with a smile on his face, that is until she pushed his hands from her waist so that his grip would loosen. That's when she reached up on her toes and touched his face. Her fingers grazed over his lips and he froze. She gently brushed his cheeks, before feeling his hair. He was breathing through his mouth now, and he knew she could feel his hot breath on her hands.

_Fill my heart with song_  
_Let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore_  
_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words, in other words_  
_In other words_  
_I love you_

"Alright, Felicity," Sara announced. "Times up. Do you know who it is?"

She nodded her head, "Oliver," she whispered.

"Who," Sara asked.

"Oliver," she repeated after clearing her throat.

"Take off the blind fold," Sara told her.

Oliver helped her take off the blind fold and their faces were so close to each other they were breathing the same air when

"My turn," Isabel said angrily. "Felicity," she snapped.

Felicity turned around to face Isabel as Oliver sighed knowing that nothing good was going to come from this. 

"I dare you," she continued, "to stay perfectly still for one minute, while a player of my choosing can do whatever they want to try and get you to move."

"Okay," Felicity sighed.

"Helena," Isabel commanded. She motioned for Helena to come over, and whispered something in her ear.

"Are you sure," Helena whispered back.

Isabel nodded, and Helena agreed.

"Okay, Felicity," Helena started. "Sit."

Felicity sat down, and then Helena turned on her. First Helena tried pulling Felicity's hair, and Oliver intervened.

"She said I could try _anything_ , Ollie," she reminded him.

"Not that," he warned.

She rolled her eyes, and continued. Helena clapped her hands loudly right in front of Felicity, but she didn't flinch. And then-

_ SLAP _

Felicity was hit so hard that she almost fell out of her chair.

"What the hell was that," Oliver roared as he ran towards Felicity.

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend," Helena yelled. "You low life charity case!"

Felicity stood up, and wiggled out of Oliver's grip. He saw that her eyes were watery, and that made Oliver boil with anger. "You win," she whispered before leaving. 

"Felicity," he called after her, but she kept pushing through the crowd until she was gone.

"Way to go girl," Isabel high fived Helena. "You need to stand up for your man."

"How come the rule doesn't apply to you when you tried to sleep with me this summer, Isabel," Oliver inquired.

Isabel's brows raised, and Helena's jaw dropped, but Oliver continued, "Oh did you not tell your best friend about that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said.

"Yeah I'm sure," Oliver rolled his eyes before leaving.

"Where are you going," Helena asked.

"To find Felicity."

"Oliver! _I'm_ your girlfriend. _Me_."

"Not anymore," he shot at her.

"What," she asked.

"We're done."

"What?"

"We're done," he repeated before pushing through the crowd himself.

"You can't just break up with me," she yelled after him.

"Funny. I just did," he shot back.

"Seriously. Over her? She's nobody."

"You better watch your mouth, you bitch," Sara yelled.

That's when Oliver turned around, and saw that Sara was struggling against Laurel's grip to get to Helena. Laurel was struggling to get out of Tommy's grip, and Tommy was controlling himself because he couldn't punch either Helena or Isabel.

"Leave it guys," Oliver told them. "They're not worth it."

With that Oliver pushed through the crowd and finally caught up to Felicity outside. He jogged up to her, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, and he saw that her left cheek was red, and it would form a bruise. Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead he caressed her cheek with his fingers, hoping it would soothe the pain.

"I'm fine," she said automatically.

"I'm not," he countered.

"It's not your fault."

"It sort of is. If I didn't ask you to come today..."

"Then Lisa would've probably ended up in a pretty bad situation."

"...LISA," they both realised at the same time.

"Stay here," Oliver told her. "I'll go get her."

"Sure."

"We'll keep her company," Caitlin said.

That's when Oliver turned to find that a lot of their friends had left the party. Behind them stood Caitlin, Ronnie, Iris, Cisco, Sara, Nyssa, Tommy, Laurel, Mari, Tatsu, Maseo, and Alex. It wasn't as large as the group they gathered at Big Belly on Black Friday but of course the others didn't come to the party tonight.

"I swear, Lis, if Laurel wasn't holding me back I would've decked that bitch back to hell."

Felicity laughed and shrugged it off. Oliver made sure that Felicity was surrounded by good company before heading back to Isabel's place. When he opened the door the party was pretty much as he left it-quiet. The only difference was that Isabel was pouring shots into glasses and lining up guys to take shots off her. 

"I knew you didn't mean it," Helena said running towards him when he walked inside. She threw her arms around him, but he resisted. 

"No, Helena. I did," he said taking her hands off of his neck. He walked up to Isabel, and asked for the key to the fifth guest room on the second floor.

"Why?"

"Give me the damn key, Isabel. You've done enough damage tonight."

She gave him the key, and he took it, descending the stairs with a sleeping Lisa Snart in his arms a few minutes later. 

"Are you kidding me Ollie," Helena asked with tears in her eyes, "I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Good."

"What?"

"I don't want to be the same person I was before," he said walking closer to the door, and asking a kid to open it for him since his hands were occupied. "And you know what? The fact that you don't want to get to know the new me, a better me, speaks volumes."

He didn't see her reaction as the kid shut the door behind him after he stepped out, but he heard it, and man could she scream. 

He walked back to his car and placed Lisa in it and then turned on the ignition and put on the heater so she wouldn’t freeze, and then he walked out towards his friends. Yes, for the first time in a long time Oliver could say he had friends (other than Tommy and Laurel), and it felt good.

“So where do you guys want to go?”

“We should probably call Len, and ask him to pick up Lisa,” Felicity responded.

Oliver studied her to make sure she was okay, and that’s when he noticed her eyes. They were still filled with tears from the sting of being publicly humiliated, but she wouldn’t let them fall. That brought a smile to his face. His girl was strong, and it filled him with pride. Not his girl, he reminded himself…but he wanted her to be.

Felicity got off the phone with Leonard, and she said that he told her to meet them at Big Belly.

“Them,” Nyssa asked.

“He’s probably with Mick,” Sara replied.

“Alright, so who’s going with who,” Tommy asked pulling out his keys.

In the end Felicity ended up driving with him, while Lisa lay asleep in the back seat.

“Can I ask you something,” he asked after they drove in silence for sometime.

“Sure,” she asked turning down the radio. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey was playing.

“Is it wrong that I’m still happy you came tonight? I mean I’m so angry that what just happened happened, but I still got to see you and talk to you before that, and it made me really happy that you came.”

“Well then I guess that makes two of us,” she smiled after sometime.

“You know, before I asked you to come I really didn’t want to go tonight,” he admitted to her.

“That makes two of us,” she said again.

“But…I’m really glad that I did.”

“…That makes two of us,” she repeated again with a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Oliver smiled back. “Even with all that’s happened?”

“Yeah. I mean she is your girlfriend, so I get it in a way.”

“Was.”

“Hmm…”

“She was my girlfriend. We just broke up?”

“Over me?”

Yes. “No, she’s just not the person I want to be with.”

“Who do you want to be with?”

“Someone amazing, someone who wants to make me better, and someone who does so without even trying,” he said as he stopped at a red light. “Someone who can make me feel better just by talking to me, or sitting alone in silence. Someone who can change me into a better man than I was yesterday.”

“Does that girl even exist,” she chuckled.

“Yeah, she does,” he looked down at her.

“And where are you going to find this girl?”

He said nothing for a while and just kept looking at her.

“You have no idea do you,” she said after sometime.

He smiled, and turned back to the traffic signal. He wanted to make a move but he needed a sign. Please God, give me a sign. Just then the light turned green. Go.

"So there is a God,” he mumbled to himself with a smile on his face.

“What,” she asked.

“Nothing,” he replied turning up the radio again to hear Mariah Carey finish.

_ Baby, all I want for Christmas is you.  _ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That happened.  
> Anyone know where page 394 came from?  
> How much do you hate Helena? How much do you hate Isabel.
> 
> Yes Oliver likes Felicity, and he's accepting it. ;)
> 
> Reminder: I'm taking a small break from this fic, hoping to catch up on some others, or at least get a head start and finish two or three chapters of this fic before posting again. The next chapter will be posted in August (first or second week).
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets up at Big Belly and Oliver goes Christmas Shopping with an unexpected companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies,
> 
> I'm back!  
> So Winter Break has officially started in the fic, and it will be a few chapters long. 
> 
> I'm going to try and update weekly but if I can't please forgive me. My classes start again next month, so I'm trying to write as much as I can know, so that I'll maybe be a few chapters ahead...but you never know.
> 
> As always please comment, subscribe or leave a kudos. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter,
> 
> Dee <3

Oliver parked the car in front of Big Belly while Felicity talked on the phone to Leonard. From the car, Oliver could see inside the diner, and Leonard was hanging up the phone and walking towards the door.

"Alright, he's coming." Felicity told him.

"I know," Oliver nodded towards the glass walls of Big Belly Burger, "I can see him."

A second later there was a tap on the window and Felicity jumped.

"It's alright," Oliver reassured her. "It's just Rory."

"Damn it," Felicity whispered under her breath.

Oliver patted her arm, and then stepped out of the car, so he could talk to Leonard and tell him what happened.

 

Oliver joined the gang inside Big Belly and sat across from Felicity, next to Caitlin. 

"How'd it go," Tommy asked once Oliver sat down.

Oliver shrugged, "Not that bad. He was pretty pissed that his sister was drunk out of her mind, but I think he'll take it easy on her."

After Oliver divulged this information to them, they started talking in small groups. Oliver looked around to see who was conversing with whom. Caitlin was talking across the table with Cisco, Ronnie, and Tommy were chattering amongst themselves, and Nyssa, Sara, and Laurel were murmuring to each other, while Mari and Tatsu laughed about something, and Maseo rolled his eyes. Oliver glanced over at Felicity and saw that she was drumming her fingers on the table in a rhythmic fashion. She kept her gaze on the empty white plate in front of her, and sighed. 

He smiled when she looked up and saw him staring at her. She went to push some hair behind her ear, but it was already pulled back into a neat ponytail. She smiled at him, and then looked back down at the plate, when she realised he wasn’t going to look away she looked back at him again.

“What,” she asked self-consciously. “Is there something on me?”

“No,” Oliver smiled. “You look fine.”

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing.”

“…”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Really, Oliver,” she chuckled. “Now?”

“Now.”

“…Truth.”

“What do you really think about me and Helena breaking up?”

“…I mean, if you’re happy, that’s good.”

“You said truth Felicity,” he reminded her.

“Alright. It took you long enough.”

Oliver chuckled, and everyone else at their table started to clap, and cheer. Tommy even whistled.

“Can’t we have a conversation without everyone being in it,” Oliver asked, only slightly annoyed.

“Nope,” Sara replied popping the ‘p’.

Oliver rolled his eyes, and Felicity smiled.

“Hey Carly,” Ronnie greeted.

“Hey guys,” she responded as she walked over to them. “I’m so glad I’m not working at the mall anymore,” she added.

“That bad,” Caitlin asked.

“You have no idea how many teenagers are at the mall everyday…well actually you do, but I’m glad to be back here.”

“Don’t get too comfortable. Christmas is right around the corner,” Ronnie winked at her.

She smacked him lightly on the head with her notepad. “Luckily Christmas isn’t really a time for fast food. Table Salt though, they’ll be busy. Anyway. What can I get you guys?”

After taking their order, she told them that it would take about fifteen minutes for their food to arrive, and the she headed back to the kitchen to let them know. 

"So," Felicity started. "Truth or dare?"

Oliver threw his head back in laughter. "I think this game is becoming our thing."

"Our thing?"

"You know, something that we do all the time."

"Well this game may be the foundation of our friendship."

"Maybe. Truth."

“How’d it feel to break up with Helena,” she countered.

Oliver chuckled again, “Long overdue.”

Again everyone at the table clapped again. Oliver shook his head.

“We’re never going to be able to have a private conversation, are we,” he asked Felicity.

She smiled, and shook her head, “Not with this crowd.”

They both shook their heads at their friends, and had a group conversation about really what a bitch Helena was. Felicity, he notice, didn’t really say much on the subject, but she wouldn’t disagree when Sara insulted her non-stop either.

“It’s not just Helena and Isabitch though,” Sara continued. “It’s the whole slut squad”

“The what,” Ronnie asked with a chuckle.

“The slut squad,” all the females at the table replied at the same time. 

“It’s the cheerleading squad,” Laurel explained when all the boy still didn’t understand who exactly the slut squad comprised of.

“That’s a bit rough,” Maseo started. “Not all the cheerleaders are sluts.”

“Isabitch, check,” Sara started.

“Helena, check,” Nyssa continued.

“Crazy Cutter,” Laurel added.

“Amanda Waller,” Tatsu reminded them.

“Siobhan Smythe ,” Mari included.

“Alright, you might be on to something,” Cisco told them.

“Might,” Caitlin shrieked. “Might!”

“Alright, you are. But Siobhan’s hot. Ow. Just kidding. I meant not,” he added after Caitlin thumped him on the back of the head. Everyone broke out into laughter while Cisco rubbed the back of his head.

“Ooh, I see food,” Nyssa noted rubbing her hands together.

Their food was set in front of them and everyone dug in.

“Remember that time that Isabitch threatened you Felicity,” Sara restarted their conversation.

“What,” Oliver asked suddenly angry. “She threatened you?”

Felicity shrugged taking a sip of her milkshake. “It’s no big deal.”

“The hell it isn’t,” Nyssa told her.

“You all knew,” Oliver asked.

“Not me,” Laurel said.

“Me neither,” Tommy added.

“It was just me, Nyssa, Mari, Lisa, and Iris who knew,” Sara explained.

“And why didn’t you tell me,” Oliver demanded.

“It’s honestly not that big of a deal-“

“Felicity!”

“She came up to me after school one day, and said that she noticed you’d been hanging out with me more often than usual, and reminded me that you had a girlfriend. She said to back off or all hell would break loose, and then she laughed saying that she didn’t know why Helena was so worried, because if you were going to cheat on her with someone it most definitely wouldn’t be me,” Felicity explained as she played with the french fries on the side of her plate.

“Oh, and who did she deem worthy enough to be the one Oliver cheats with,” Laurel asked. “Her?”

Felicity didn’t reply, but she didn’t need to. The answer was evident.

Laurel scoffed, “She’s so full of herself.”

“Guys, we’re having a nice dinner between friends. Can we talk about something else,” Felicity asked.

“Yeah sure,” Iris agreed. “I actually have some news. You know that I applied for an internship at Cat Co. right? Well, they looked at my application and they liked it!”

Everyone congratulated her, but Oliver kept his eyes on Felicity.

“It’s not much,” Iris continued. “I still have to go in for an interview but-“

“It’s a start,” Tatsu told her.

They all raised a glass to Iris and congratulated her on getting through the first round or taking the first step towards her future, but Oliver’s eyes stayed on Felicity. He knew that she was aware of it, but she paid no mind, that is until everyone raised their glass to Iris, and she chanced a glance at him, and smiled, letting him know she was okay. 

She was so beautiful, he didn’t know why he denied it before. She was gentle, and kind, funny, and intelligent. She was almost always make up free, and if she was wearing make up then it was extremely natural. She was beautiful and she didn’t even try. He was sure her smile made the whole world a little brighter, he just felt like an idiot for not realising it sooner. It didn’t matter though.

What did matter however was that he realised it now, and that he wouldn’t chicken out. He would tell her on Christmas how he felt about her. His hands actually started to sweat just thinking about it-God she made him so nervous. 

“You alright man,” Tommy asked him.

“Yeah,” he said finally looking away from Felicity. “More than.”

“Here’s to breaking up with Helena,” Cisco raised his glass.

“But Cisco,” Caitlin started. “All of us didn’t break up with Helena so really that would only leave Oliver to-“

“Just raise the glass Cait,” Cisco interrupted her which had everyone erupt into giggles.

“To breaking up with Helena,” Oliver repeated raising his own glass. Everyone raised their glass and cheered except Felicity who just smiled, shaking her head slightly. He caught her eye and winked, and Oliver’s stomach did a summersault when he saw her cheeks redden slightly. 

Just a few more days till Christmas.

 

Oliver woke early the next morning, which was actually late for most functioning adults as his mother would say. It was almost 11am when Oliver rushed down to see if there was any breakfast left. He had passed Thea on the way to the dining room, and saw that she was lying on the couch watching A Christmas Story.

“Hey Ollie, come watch with me,” she called.

“I can’t Speedy. I’m gonna grab something to eat and then go shopping,” he called back to her grabbing some fruit from the table as he headed to the kitchen to see if Raisa had saved him anything. She greeted him with a smile, and then handed him a plate full of pancakes.

“You’re the best Raisa,” he kissed her on the cheek as he took the plate from her.

“Don’t you forget it,” she smiled.

Oliver walked back to the dining room to see that Thea ha joined him.

“Why are you going shopping,” Thea asked.

“I have to buy everyone gifts for Secret Santa,” he explained.

“Okay, hold on.” she said and then disappeared up the stairs.

Oliver had almost finished breakfast when she reappeared now fully dressed.

“Why aren’t you wearing the pyjamas you were wearing a few minutes ago,” he asked wearily already knowing the answer.

“You can’t wear pyjamas to a store Ollie,” she huffed.

“Speedy. I was thinking about maybe going to the store alone.”

“Why would you think that? Me coming with you is a much better idea. Now hurry up. Let’s go.”

Oliver groaned, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to shake his sister for this one, and got up.

 

“Seatbelt Speedy,” he reminded her as she got into the passenger seat.

“You’re not wearing yours,” she pointed out.

He rolled his eyes and fastened his seatbelt and waited for her to do the same. He may be reckless and carefree, but that was not that case when it came to his baby sister. He made sure her seatbelt was fastened properly before reversing the car.

“So who are you buying the gifts for,” she started, swinging her legs back and forth because her feet didn’t touch the ground.

“Tommy-“

“I’ll help you pick out his gift.”

“…”

“What? I have women’s intuition.”

“I don’t care if you have their intuition, but never ever will you be a woman.”

“Yes I will Ollie,” she argued.

“No you won’t.”

“I am a girl,” she explained. “And when I grow up I’ll be a woman.”

“Don’t grow up then,” he gritted his teeth.

“Why don’t you want me to be a woman?”

“No big brother wants to see their baby sister grow up.”

“It’s going to happen though,” she pointed out. “Eventually.”

“I don’t care how old you are. I’ll never see you as woman. To me you’ll always be Speedy, my baby sister.”

“…Will Tommy always see me that way too?”

Even though Oliver wasn’t extremely pleased with his little sister’s crush on his best friend, he didn’t want to hurt her, and tell there was no chance. He glanced over at Thea who was playing with the hem of her shirt, nervously waiting for an answer. He didn’t really know what to say. He took a moment to think before opening his mouth.

“Tommy’s my age Speedy. We’re ten years older than you. I know that it doesn’t matter to you now, but like you said we’re growing up just like you. So one day, though I hate to admit it, you’re going to be a beautiful twenty year old girl.”

“Really,” she asked.

Oliver kind of hated how her eyes lit up so fast, but at the same time it made his heart feel lighter knowing that his sister was so happy about the concept.

“Yes really, but you know that when you’re this beautiful young twenty year old girl-“

“Woman,” she corrected him.

“Girl,” he repeated, ignoring the way she rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Tommy and I will be old me. We’ll be thirty.”

“Ew,” she commented, scrunching her nose up in disgust. “That’s like dad’s age.”

“Dad’s older than thirty, and it’s not that old,” he defended himself.

“It is to me,” she shrugged.

“Yeah well, you’re only seven.”

“I’ll be eight next month. Anyway I guess you’re right. But when I’m eighteen, Tommy will be twenty eight, so we can date for two years!”

“This conversation did not go the way I expected,” Oliver muttered.

“Who else are you buying gifts for?”

“The Lance sisters, Nyssa, and Felicity.”

“Oh, I’ll help you buy a gift for Felicity! I know just what to get her!”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I have the perfect gift. Drive faster!”

 

They were standing inside Macy’s in front of an aisle of scented candles.

“Are you sure,” Oliver asked Thea.

“I’m positive,” she assured him. “Felicity loves scented candles.”

“But what kind of scent?”

“I can’t do everything for you Ollie,” she snapped. “Figure something out yourself. I gave you the idea, now be creative with it!”

“You know Thea, sometimes it’s hard to tell if I’m talking to you or my mother.”

“I wouldn’t sound like mom if you could just make a decision on your own,” she shrugged.

Thea’s resemblance to their mother was actually scary sometimes.

“Fine. I’ll look. Don’t go anywhere,” he told her firmly before he walked up and down the aisle.

Oliver searched the racks up and down looking for the perfect scented candle, now that he had admitted to himself that he had feelings for Felicity, he needed to find the perfect gift. He racked his brain to think of something she might’ve said to guide him. What kind of scents did she really like?

“Thea,” he turned around to find his sister climbing on a shelf. “Thea,” he ran over to her. “From now on, you’re staying with me,” he told her as he lifted her off the shelf and put her safely on the ground. “I need your help.”

“Of course you do,” she sighed.

Oliver ignored her comment, and asked her, “Did she ever mention any kind of scent she really liked?”

“Chocolate,” she shrugged.

“Are you guessing or did she actually tell you that?”

“Every girl likes chocolate,” she shrugged again.

Oliver sighed, “Look Thea, last night I broke up with Helena.”

“The wicked witch is dead,” she exclaimed.

“She’s not dead-“

“But you broke up? Yes, Ollie! I’m so proud of you,” she hugged him.

“Thanks, but there’s this girl I like, and I want to get her something really nice-“

“You better be talking about Felicity. Oh my gosh when you guys get married Lissy and I are going to be sisters,” she squealed.

“Calm down Speedy. We’re not getting married. We’re so young, but I do like her, and I do want to get something really nice for her.”

“This has to come from the heart,” she said then, completely changing her attitude about the gift. “This is serious. You have to make it special. I’ll help.”

He had to admit seeing his sister take charge while he couldn’t was a bit unnerving, but at the same time it filled him with pride knowing that she knew what she wanted and how to get it. He shrugged and followed her lead as she asked him a million questions.

“Okay, so try to think back about something she said, but it can’t be too obvious like ‘oh I love the way vanilla smells.”

“Why not?”

“Because Ollie,” she sighed, “first off it’s too obvious. All girls like vanilla. All of them, and secondly it means you’re paying attention to her, but only ‘cause she literally said the words out loud. You need to be quick, you need to be paying attention to her, which means that you should know what she likes even when she doesn’t say it. And if you get her something she may have hinted at, it could just mean that you’re a good friend, and you don’t want to be seen as that. You want to be the boyfriend material.”

“I’m so happy that you’re here to help me with this, but you’re seven, and it’s actually scaring me how much you know about relationships.”

“I watch reality tv,” she shrugged. “Plus Madison’s mom, Mrs. Danforth just started dating, so we learn things from what she wants.”

“No more reality tv for you,” he muttered.

“So think. Anything?”

“I don’t know,” he grumbled.

“It doesn’t have to be something she might’ve said, or not said. It could be a memory. Something that you remember that she smiled a lot during, that maybe you think she won’t remember. Something that says you pay attention-“

“I know Thea, I’m trying to remember,” he expressed. “It’s harder than it looks. It’s not like as soon as I pick up a candle all the memories come rushing-“

“Ollie?”

“This one,” he said with a smile. Thea took the candle from him and read the label.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. The memories came rushing back.”

“Alright. See! I told you! Put a few of them into a cart. Now let’s find a gift for Tommy.”

“Speedy, I was-well she’s jewish.”

“And?”

“I was thinking of maybe getting her more than one gift. I was thinking of maybe eight, ‘cause of-“

“That’s brilliant,” she exclaimed. “You have to get me eight presents too!”

“We’re not jewish,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, but I’m helping you. I may be your little sister, but it’s still coming with a price.”

Oliver chuckled. “Fine. But don’t expect a pony.”

“Let’s get everyone else’s gifts first, so we don’t forget about them, and then we’ll look for the rest of Felicity’s.”

Oliver nodded, and followed his little sister through the store. 

He had placed everyone else’s gifts in the shopping cart after about 30 minutes, and then Oliver got nervous.

“What if I can’t find anything Felicity likes,” he asked himself aloud.

“Well then she’ll probably hate you,” Thea shrugged. 

Oliver groaned and his sister laughed.

“Relax. I’m here to help you. Now come on. Think of something else Felicity likes, and I’ll help you find the perfect gift.”

“She likes books.”

“What kind?”

“…The ones with words on them?”

“Ollie! I thought you said you really liked Felicity.”

“I do.”

“Well then I need an answer better than that.”

“Okay fine. she likes this author named Tolstoy and she loves Shakespeare.”

“Never heard of them but the people at book stores probably have. Come on. Let’s go.”

After finding an employee at the store who was willing to help them, Oliver retold the volunteer, Sienna, what Felicity liked, and she offered some other books which she thinks Felicity may have liked as well. At the end Oliver bought more than enough books for her, and left the store satisfied.

“Okay so that’s two gifts down,” Thea commented. “What else?”

“Sweaters. She likes sweaters.”

“Well don’t buy her one of those ugly Christmas sweaters though. You know what I’ll just pick out the sweaters and the one we agree on is the one you’ll buy,” she told him dragging him into the store.

“I don’t know Thea-“

“Ollie, I may be a kid, but I know fashion-“

“But that’s the thing. It’s not that Felicity isn’t fashionable but she doesn’t really care. She’s not keeping up with all of the latest fashion trends and what’s hot and what’s not, she’s just…her. She needs something that will flatter her. She’s a simple girl.”

“I know what you mean,” Thea agreed. “She always wears plain colours.”

“Light ones,” Oliver smiled. “Or those festive ones. Like for Halloween she wore that black sweater with candy corns all over it.”

“Woah. You really like her, I bet you don’t even remember what pyjamas I was wearing this morning.”

“They were bright blue.”

“It was white Ollie,” she corrected him.

“Right sorry.”

“That’s okay. Keep talking about Felicity and things that she wore. I’ll find something.”

“Well most of the time she wears solid colours like you said, but sometimes her sweaters have simple designs on them, and they’re sometimes sort of flowy.”

“You mean cardigans,” Thea groaned. “Come on,” she took his hand. “We’re in the wrong section."

“I said sometimes,” Oliver defended himself.

“Alright,” Thea started as she searched through the rack. “What about this one?”

“Thea. It’s perfect,” he beamed taking it from her. “You’re really good at this stuff.”

“You can get her a sweater too, and you can pick it if you want, but I have to approve it.”

“Of course you do,” he replied knowingly.

After buying a cardigan and a sweater gift number three was ready. Next up was something Oliver bought on his own while Thea was in the bathroom. She approved of it and gifts four and five were ready as well.

“Okay gift six,” Thea rubbed her hands together.

“Can wait until I put these bags in the car,” he interrupted her.

“I thought you were supposed to be strong.”

“I’m holding eight bags Thea!”

“Excuses,” she muttered.

After heading back into the mall Thea dragged him to a stand.

“Perfume,” he questioned her.

“Girls love it.”

“She always smell like-I don’t know the name of it.”

“We need samples,” Thea informed the lady behind the stand.

She sprayed each perfume onto a strip of paper until Oliver finally found the one. He thanked her, and Thea a million times and bought a bottle of it. 

Gift number seven. Oliver also bought this gift on his own as he wanted it to be for Donna as well as Felicity, but Thea had approved of it nonetheless.

The last gift had Oliver stuck.

“There’s gotta be something,”Thea told him and she licked her ice cream cone. 

That’s when he remembered. “Thea let’s go!”

“But my ice cream-“

“Fine, but finish it fast and then let’s go. It’s sort of a two parter.”

It was meant to be a two parter, but he did go shopping with his baby sister, so the last gift ended up being a three parter.

He couldn’t leave Thea alone at the mall, so he made a note to himself to come back later in the day to get Thea a great gift as a thank you, and also ‘cause he loved his little sister.

Oliver actually lied when he told Thea he was going to give Felicity eight gifts. There was actually one more gift to give her, but he had to make this one. When he got home he wrapped all the gifts, and then started making Felicity’s last gift.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Break has started, though school is out, Oliver is still pretty close with his friends...and he's getting closer to Felicity

It was Christmas Eve, and the Queen Manor looked like the North Pole. It was also the first day of Hannukah and everyone was coming over to his house to exchange the gifts they got each other for Secret Santa.

At 1pm the doorbell rang, and Thea ran ahead of Raisa to get the door.

“I got it! I got it,” she exclaimed. “Ollie! It’s Tommy,” she shouted as she jumped into Tommy’s arms.

Oliver descended the stairs to see Tommy carrying Thea into the living room.

“Merry Christmas Eve Speedy.”

“Merry Christmas Eve Tommy! We’re going to have so much fun! I got you a gift for Secret Santa! Did you get me anything? I’ll love it. I know I will.”

“Let him breathe, speedy.” Oliver chuckled. “We still have plenty of time before the girls get here.”

“No we don’t,” Thea informed him. “It’s already one. Everyone supposed to be here at 1:30.”

“Shit,” Oliver muttered under his breath. He still wasn’t ready.

“Go,” Tommy told him. “I’ll hang with Thea.”

Oliver ran upstairs and hopped in the shower. 

By the time he had gotten dresses and sprinted back down the girls were already sitting in the living room. Thea was still seated on Tommy’s lap, and Laurel was sitting on the other side of him, talking to him, but Thea didn’t seem to mind. Felicity was sitting on the other side of Tommy, probably because Thea asked her to, and the two were deep in conversation-well Thea was talking and Felicity was listening. Sara was lying on the floor near the Christmas tree, and Nyssa was standing next to her smiling. 

Felicity was the one who noticed him first. She was nodding at something Thea said, and her fingers played with edge of her ponytail. When she tossed it back, she glanced up and saw Oliver staring at her from the foot of the stairs. She squinted her eyes at him, and then glanced back quickly to Thea and saw that she was practically having a conversation with herself. Felicity turned back to Oliver and nodded her head, as if to ask why he’s staring. He smiled and nodded back, as if to say nothing, and then walked over to them.

“Look who finally decided to join us. Thanks for gracing us with your presence, your highness,” Sara said from the floor.

“You sound like Lisa,” Oliver and Felicity said at the same time. He caught her eye, and she smiled before turning back to the group. 

“Alright. Well now that you’re here let’s give each other our gifts,” Tommy said rubbing his hands together.

“I helped pick some out,” Thea piped up running to the tree where Oliver had placed the gifts.

“Alright. Who’s first,” Laurel asked.

“Me. I want my gifts first!’

“You know it’s not really Secret Santa if you’re all getting each other gifts,” Thea pointed out.

“I guess you’re right Speedy,” Tommy realised. “Next time we’ll include you,” he winked at her.

“But for now,” Sara started, “Present me.”

“Present you,” Felicity asked.

“Yes. Give me my present.”

“Alright, bossy,” Nyssa stood up. “I’ll go first.”

She handed the gift to Sara, and she ripped it open. Sara scream when she opened the gift, and jumped on Nyssa. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she exclaimed hugging the build-a-bear close to her chest.

“You’re welcome,” Nyssa replied kissing her.

“Alright. Who’s next,”  Sara said rubbing her hands together.

“I’ll go,” Tommy said giving up. “Laurel and I got you a gift together.”

“Meaning that her gift wasn’t good enough, so she tagged along to yours.”

“Sara,” Laurel scolded. 

“It’s true” she defended herself. 

“Fine,” Laurel snapped. “Just take the present.”

Sara smiled taking the present from Tommy. She opened the small box and practically jumped on Tommy. 

“You’re the best,” she squealed as she held the diamond necklace in her hands. Nyssa took it from her and helped her put it on.

“If you do want my gift,” Laurel added “I do have something.”

Sara smiled and held her hand out for the bag. It was a little black dress. The two sisters hugged. “It doesn’t completely suck,” Sara whispered to her.

“You’re the worst,” Laurel chuckled.

“Well I hate to break up this family moment,” Felicity stood up, “but here’s my gift for you.”

She handed Sara the gift and anticipated her reaction.

“Felicity,” Sara squealed. “You’re the best,” she hugged her.

Sara held out the gift for everyone to see. It was a music box.

“Open it,” Felicity prodded.

Sara opened it and inside was a yellow bird. It opened it’s mouth as it twirled and the song began to play-Sara Smile by Hall and Oates.

Sara actually teared. “This is my favourite song.”

“I know,” Felicity smiled hugging her.

“Way to outshine my present,” Nyssa said. “I’m her girlfriend.”

Felicity chuckled, before Tommy spoke up. “Talk about setting a standard. It’s your turn Queen.”

“It’s nothing like Felicity’s gift,” Oliver explained already setting himself up for failure.

“It’s alright,” Sara responded taking the gift from him.

It was a watch with two diamonds embedded on either side of the clock.

“I love it Ollie,” she smiled pulling him in for a hug.

“Okay, now I guess it’s my turn to give someone a gift. So I’ll give my gift to Nyssa now.”

Sara pulled away from Oliver to capture Nyssa’s lips in hers before going to the tree to pick up her gift for Nyssa. It was also a teddy bear from build a bear, Nyssa got the rest of her gifts, and then Laurel, and then Tommy, and then it was Felicity’s turn. Sara gave her a book on computers, and a keyboard necklace. Laurel gave her a key to their house, ‘cause she’s there all the time anyway, and Sara said it was her idea. Laurel also gave her a little black dress. Nyssa gave her a snow globe of Las Vegas, and Tommy gave her a diamond necklace.

“How come Laurel get’s a whole diamond set, but the rest of us just got necklaces,” Sara asked.

“Because I’m sleeping with her,” Tommy deadpanned.

“Tommy,” Laurel shrieked.

“Oh it’s not like we don’t know,” Sara waved it off. “Felicity and I actually had to leave three nights ago.”

“Oh my gosh,” Laurel hid her face in her hands. Tommy however looked rather smug.

“Okay now it’s Ollie turn to give Felicity her gift,” Thea spoke up completely oblivious to the inappropriate conversation. “I helped pick it out Lissy!”

“That’s sweet of you,” Felicity replied giving Thea a tight hug.

“Alright, well it’s not as great as your gift to Sara,” Oliver warned handing her the gift.

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” she smiled. She carefully took of the wrapping paper making Sara groan muttering something about the gift is inside, stop saving the paper. Felicity raised her brow and glanced at her, and she backed off.

“Sara helped me with this one too,” Oliver said, remembering that she had helped him in the mall at Black Friday. Sara smiled smugly, and Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Oliver. I love it,” she smiled taking out one of the numerous books stacked in an orderly manner.

“Really?”

“Yes,” she said getting up to hug him.

So he might’ve held on to her for a little too long that they only broke apart when Tommy cleared his throat, but it was the holidays. Sue him.

“How’d you know that I’d like these,” she asked picking up each book one by one.

“Sara told me to get the Harry Potter series, and then I went shopping with Thea, and she told me to get you a few more books,” he shrugged.

“But how did you know which books to get?”

“I-um, he cleared his throat. “The first day I met you, we were helping Thea put her stuff away, and you opened your bag to put something away, and I saw a book in it. Hamlet. So I found some other books by Shakespeare, and I figured you might like other Classics so…”

“You remembered seeing Hamlet in my bag,” she asked, clearly stunned.

Thea ran behind Felicity, and gave him a huge thumbs up. She couldn’t make it more obvious that Oliver liked here, but fortunately Felicity had kept his eyes on him.

“Yeah,” he shrugged coyly. It was one thing to admit his feelings for Felicity, and it was a whole other to admit his feelings for her in public, and have the chance of getting rejected. “I remember ‘cause it was a funny name, and I googled it later that night.”

Thea facepalmed herself behind Felicity, and even Tommy shook his head.

“Well,” Sara broke the silence. “Now it’s Ollie’s turn."

“I’m his best friend,” Tommy stated standing up, and making his way towards thee tree for the last time. “I’ll go first.”

Oliver took the gift from him, after thanking him and unwrapped it. It was an expensive watch. They “bro hugged” as Sara called it, and then Laurel gave him her gift-a leather sports jacket. Nyssa bought him a custom football with his name engraved in it, and Sara gave him leather seat covers for his car. Felicity stood up nervously, and headed to the tree.

“It’s not much,” she said, obviously over whelmed by the gifts everyone else gave him.

“Hey. I know I’ll love it,” he smiled. He took the wrapping paper off the box and opened it.

“It’s a polaroid,” he smiled.

She nodded, “You said you wanted your life to be different now. You wanted it to be memorable, something you could be proud of,” she shrugged.

Oliver smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. Again, he may have held her for a little too long, but he was in the holiday spirit. 

“How is a polaroid supposed to make his life memorable,” Sara asked genuinely confused.

“It’s not,” she admitted. “He’s going to have to make his life something he’s proud of, but I figured that you can capture the moment in a polaroid, and well-“

Oliver pulled her in for another tight hug, “This is nicest gift anyone has ever gotten me,” he whispered to her. 

“Well that’s a relief. Those books you got me were the best presents I ever got,” she smiled.

“Hey-“

“After Sara’s.”

“Thank you.”

They all laughed, and Thea had climbed on to the recliner to take the polaroid from him.

“What’s going to be your first memory, Ollie,” she asked.

Everyone gave their opinions.

“You. Me. Vegas,” Tommy answered. “Ow. I meant church,” he corrected himself after Laurel hit him.

“I think it’s going to be graduation,” Nyssa replied.

“Ooh, or your senior trip,” Sara added.

“My birthday,” Thea asked.

Oliver shook his head already knowing what his first picture would be.

“What is it then,” Tommy asked.

Oliver smiled, and raised his camera and aimed it at Felicity.

Click.

The picture came out and everyone waited a few moments for it to develop, but in that time Felicity asked him why it was her.

“You gave me what I needed to capture these moments,” he smiled.

“It better be a good one,” she teased him.

“There couldn’t be a picture of you that didn’t come out good.”

“You have not seen me without my two front teeth,” she reminded him.

He chuckled, “Well that’s tempting. Now I have to see them.”

“It’s so pretty,” Thea exclaimed and both Oliver and Felicity jumped. Sometimes when he was talking to Felicity it was easy to forget that other people were around, he was always kicking himself for losing sense of his surroundings, but he was glad to know that it did the same to her. 

Thea took the polaroid and gave it to Felicity. Oliver knew it was beautiful already, but when he saw Felicity smile, it made him feel whole. They passed it around, and finally it came to Oliver. 

Felicity was sitting back in the love seat, her blonde ponytail up high, and her glasses were perched on her nose a little lower than usual. The red sweater she was wearing was bringing out the blue in her eyes somehow, and her rosy pink cheeks complimented the look. Her red lips were curved upwards into a smile, but she wasn’t looking at the camera. Her eyes were focused to the side, like she was looking at something of screen…probably Thea. The fire was on in the background which set the perfect lighting for the picture, and the Christmas tree, or well the portion of it that was captured seemed to fit in the picture without overtaking Felicity’s beauty.

“You really have a knack for photography,” Felicity commented.

Oliver smiled, “When the model is beautiful, it makes my job easy,” he winked at her. 

She chuckled, and then Laurel cleared her throat, making both of them jump.

They did it again.

Thea decided that they should all watch a movie, after demanding that she be included in Secret Santa next year. Laurel chose A Miracle on 34th Street, but Thea wanted to watch Rudolph so they went with that. 

Oliver went to the kitchen to bring everyone some hot cocoa, and he was joined a few moments later by Felicity.

“I really love my gift, Oliver,” she said as she grabbed two cups from the cupboard, helping him. “Thank you.”

“It was no big deal,” he smiled. “My gift though, it was so thoughtful. I’m not kidding when I say it’s the best gift I ever received.”

“I thought that your life could do with some moments you’re proud of. Whenever you feel like you haven’t accomplished anything, or you start hating yourself just take a look at those pictures.”

“That’s really going to motivate me to life my life to the fullest,” he admitted.

“Good,” she smiled. “That’s what I want.”

He was going to tell her tomorrow on Christmas to make it more romantic, but he had to do it now. Felicity Smoak. I think I love you, and I want to be your boyfriend. Okay here goes.

“Felicity-“

“Hurry up guys,” Thea shouted from the living room. “I’m going to start the movie.”

“We better get going,” Felicity chuckled grabbing the bag of marshmallows, leaving Oliver to carry the tray with the cups of hot cocoa. 

Oliver sighed as she left the kitchen. He loved his little sister, he really did, but sometimes he wished he was an only child. He imagined that for a minute and then shuddered. No, life with Thea was much better, no matter how many times she interrupted an important moment. When he got back into the living room the movie had already started; Nyssa, and Sara were sitting on the floor leaning against the love seat. They were both sharing a blanket and cuddling as they watched the movie. Tommy was sitting in the recliner, and Laurel was sitting on his lap. The was sitting on the sofa, on the side closet to the recliner holding Tommy’s hand, and Felicity was sitting next to her. Oliver handed everyone their cup of hot cocoa, and Felicity left the bag of marshmallows on the coffee table in front of them. 

Oliver moved Thea’s stuffed unicorn, and sat at the edge of the sofa.

“No, Ollie,” she said. “That seat is saved for Mr. Sparkles.”

“I can hold Mr. Sparkles.”

“No!”

“Thea, he takes up half of the sofa-“

“I saved you a seat…right next to Felicity.

“But that’s-“ There was practically no room. Thea was forcing Oliver to sit closer to Felicity.

“There’s room Oliver,” she offered, patting the spot next to her.

“Are you sure?”

“Either take the seat Ollie, or sit on the floor,” Thea demanded, her patience being tested. Oliver scooted next to Felicity, and they were practically skin on skin. It wasn’t uncomfortable though, after a few minutes she leaned back against his arm, and he held her close…to let her be more comfortable. He was just about to start watching the movie, but he glanced around at everyone quickly. Nyssa and Sara were still cuddling, Felicity was leaning against his neck. Laurel was sipping Tommy’s cocoa, and he was stroking her hair, and Thea was looking at him. She winked at him quickly and then turned to the tv. She did this on purpose. Living with Thea was much better than living alone.

When the movie finished, everyone got up to leave; it was Christmas Eve after all and everyone had to get back to their families.

“Felicity there’s one more thing I have to give you,” he told her handing her the bag.

“We didn’t get two gifts,” Sara accused him with a smile.

“You’re not celebrating Hanukkah,” he replied.

“She’s not celebrating Christmas,” Tommy joined in, teasing him further.

Oliver ignored them and waited for Felicity to open her gift. She smiled taking both the red cardigan and pink sweater out.

“You’re going to spoil me,” she smiled pulling him for another hug. When she was about to let go, he pulled her back to him, and whispered, “You have no idea.”

She pulled back and reached to pull some hair behind her ear before realising that she wore her hair in a ponytail. She smiled shyly at the ground.

“Well Bye Oliver. Merry Christmas.”

“Happy Hanukkah,” he waved to her.

“…You knew?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “Why’d you think I gave you two gifts today. Go spend time with your mom. Tell I her I wish her a great first night of Hanukkah.”

Felicity smiled once more, and then got into the back seat of Tommy’s car. 

After he watched his friends drive off he spent the day talking to Thea about Felicity. He had never been this nervous about a girl before. After that he had dinner with the family and put Thea to bed so that his parents could put the presents from Santa under the tree. Thea was out at nine, and Oliver went to his room.

He checked his phone and was surprised to see that he had a new message; he smiled when he saw it was from Felicity.

**I know I said it a million times tonight, but thank you for the gifts. I’ll wear the cardigan when I see you on New Years Eve. I’m going to read one of the books you gave me. I think I’ll start with Oliver Twist. Goodnight Oliver. Merry Christmas.-F.S.**

Oliver smiled, and closed his eyes until sleep took over him. 

 

He woke up the next morning to Thea jumping on his bed.

“Santa was here! Santa was here!”

He groaned and turned over trying to block out the noise.

“Santa was here! Santa was here! Santa was here!”

“Alright, alright. I’m getting up.”

“Hurry! Mom said I can’t open the gifts without you!”

Oliver hurriedly got ready and ran downstairs do Thea could open her presents. Both his parents, and all of the maids were waiting for him in the living room, and Thea was walking in circles around the tree.

Oliver chuckled, “Alright Speedy. I’m here.”

She didn’t bother with a greeting, but instead dove to her presents. She commented on each one, and thanked Santa-because of course he could hear her from the North Pole, he’s magical.

Oliver opened a few of his gifts after, and then gave his gift to his mom. She loved the necklace, and was hugging him, when his father cleared his throat.

“Moira, I got something for you as well…Merry Christmas,” he said handing it to her.

When Moira hesitated, Thea jumped up and down to reach for the gift catching everyone’s attention and reminding them to act civil for Thea’s sake.

It was a pair of emerald earrings.

“It’s the same colour of the dress you wore on our first date,” he told her.

She smiled. “We were different people then. That was a long time ago.”

Robert’s smile slowly turned into a frown, but then Moira held his hand. “Thank you.”

Robert smiled again, and Moira released her grip on him.

“Aren’t you going to kiss,” Thea asked.

Robert looked hopeful, but Moira pretended as if she didn’t hear anything.

“Oh gosh. I’m starving. Let’s go eat breakfast kids. Thea, I think Raisa made your favourite.”

“Chocolate chip waffles with strawberries?”

“Let’s go find out shall we?”

Thea raced ahead of them and Oliver shook his head at her excitement, he waited for his mother to follow her, but when she saw her glance at Robert, Oliver understood that she wanted to talk to him alone.

“Wait up Speedy,” he called following his sister.

Oliver had already eaten three waffles, and Thea was just starting her second when Moira and Robert both walked in the room. They looked civil, but Oliver could tell by their eyes that their conversation may have been anything but.

After eating breakfast, Moira forced them to get ready for Christmas Mass. There he saw Tommy who looked uncomfortable just standing near his parents. When he spotted the Queens, he excused himself and made his way over to them.

“I’m staying with you guys…if that’s alright with you, Mrs. Queen.”

“Nonsense Tommy. You’re always welcome.”

“Do you like my dress Tommy,” Thea asked twirling so he could see the full image. “It’s new.”

After mass Tommy shoved past his parents and got into the back seat of the Queen’s car.

“Want to talk about it,” Oliver asked.

Tommy threw him a look and Oliver surrendered. 

“Okay. So get’s we’re not going to your parents Christmas party tonight?”

“Shit! I forgot about that,” Tommy muttered.

“It’s cool man. We don’t have to go-“

“You have to-“

“My parents have to. We can stay at my place-“

“I can’t. I promised Laurel that I’d take her tonight, and her whole family is coming this time.”

“I’ll go with you,” he said supporting his friend.

“Thanks. Sometimes I wish I had different parents.”

“Well sometimes I wish I had a different dad.”

“What happened to you?”

“It’s complicated,” Oliver sighed.

“Isn’t it always?”

 

Oliver and Tommy both got ready for the Meryln Christmas party at Queen Manor.

“So are you picking Laurel up,” Oliver asked straightening up his tie.

“No, um, they’re family is riving over to our place.”

“What are you so nervous about?”

“My parents are just…the worst.”

“Don’t worry about it. I got your back,” he replied patting Tommy on the back.

 

Oliver arrived at the party with Tommy and stayed by his side the entire time. Thea grumpily came over to them after about ten minutes.

“I’m bored. There’s no one my age here.”

Oliver and Tommy both smiled at her. 

“I know Speedy,” Oliver consoled her, “but I think there’s a chocolate fountain in the back.”

“Really?”

“…Just don’t tell your mom you heard it from me.”

He winked at her, and she nodded looking around the room for Moira who was in deep conversation with a colleague Dr. Harrison Wells. She carefully backed out of the room, and then ran to the back of the House where Tommy promised the chocolate fountain would be.

“Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. Your mom is going to kill me if she finds out.”

“That’s if she finds out,” Oliver reminded him. “I’m going to get a glass of champagne. You okay by yourself?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Get me a glass as well.”

Oliver nodded, and walked off. As he was getting a glass from one of the waiters passing them around, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He expected it to be his mother telling him not to drink too much, but it was Helena.

“Hi Ollie,” she smiled shyly.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was hoping to get a drink,” she said taking a glass from the tray.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“My family is friends with the Merlyns. You know that.”

“Yes, and my family is even closer to his than yours. I suspected that after what happened between us, you’d keep your distance.”

“I don’t give up that easily. I may have lost that round, but I’m still in the game.”

“There is no game, Helena. We’re done. Game over,” he replied walking away from her.

“You’ll come back to me,” she called after him. “And I’ll be waiting, but not for long.”

“Good to know,” he called back and then went to find Tommy.

Oliver winced when he saw who Tommy was talking to, he should’ve never left Tommy alone. Judging by the scowl on Tommy’s face his conversation with his father was anything but pleasant.

“Mr. Meryln,” Oliver greeted him. “Can we help you with something?”

“I just found out my son invited some low life to this esteemed celebration,” Malcolm spat.

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that,” Tommy said taking a step closer to his father.

“Alright,” Oliver stepped in between them. “Let’s calm down. Mr. Merlyn, I don’t see why you’re so concerned about the Lance family.”

“They are low lifes-“

“So is the Bertinelli family. You and I both know you’re too smart to play dumb and act if Frank Bertinelli wasn’t a gang leader, and you’re not concerned about them. Or are you concerned that Detective Lance will find out that maybe you’re not as diligent and…saintlike as you seem?"

“…I’ll see the two of you around,” Malcolm replied before walking away from them.

“Thanks,” Tommy muttered, ruffling his hair.

“No problem,” Oliver handed the champagne glass to him, which he downed in one gulp. “Woah, slow down. Laurel will kill you if you get drunk tonight.”

“…Yeah, I know,” he regrettably whispered.

“Hey, you might have to perk up like right now.”

“Why?”

“Incoming in three…two…”

“Hey Tommy, Oliver,” Laurel greeted the both of them. Oliver hugged her first while Tommy stood there with his mouth wide open.

“What is it too much,” she asked suddenly self conscious.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Tommy moaned.

“As much as I want to leave you two alone, it looks like we have some more company,” Oliver informed them.

“Hey Tommy,” Sara smiled, hugging him. “Ollie,” she turned to him and hugged him.

“Hey shorty,” Oliver smiled at her.

The Lance parents came next. Dinah was wearing a smile on her face, but Quentin looked like he couldn’t get out of here fast enough.

“Thank you for inviting us to your lovely home,” she told Tommy as she hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Always Mrs. Lance.”

“I thought I told you to call me Dinah.”

“Always Dinah…Detective Lance, thank you for coming.”

He merely grunted in response.

“Daddy,” Laurel pleaded.

“Thanks for inviting us,” the Detective stuck his hand out.

“Thank you for coming,” Tommy replied with a smile, shaking the detective’s out stretched hand. 

“Well, what the hell are we supposed to do here. Everyone here is-“

“I invited a few more people,” Tommy interrupted him. “I know that most people here are just rich snobs, but I did invite a few people you’d get along with. Detective West will be here soon."

“I never said they were snobs,” the detective muttered, defending himself.

“We’re all thinking it,” Tommy assured him. “Until the Wests arrive, maybe you want a drink,” Tommy pointed him towards the bar. Quentin nodded, and then started to walk off.

“Not too much,” Dinah told him. “You’re still driving us home.” After Quentin turned back and nodded in agreement Dinah turned to the kids. “I’ve actually been wanting to talk to Cat Grant for some time now,” she said.

“I’ll introduce you,” Tommy told her, kissing Laurel on the forehead as he parted from them.

“How’s Tommy been,” Laurel asked as soon as he was out of earshot. 

“He’s only here because he promised you that he’d come,” Oliver admitted.

“So I guess the Merlyns don’t want to meet my parents today?”

Oliver shook his head no, and Laurel sighed as she pulled him on for another hug. With his arms wrapped around Laurel, he looked at Sara who looked anxious.

“What’s up with you little Lance?”

“Nyssa is going to be here tonight.”

“That’s great,” he smiled.

“With her parents,” Sara finished.”

“Oh. That’s not so great.”

“That’s an understatement. Her parents hate me. Her dad probably wouldn’t mind if I died,”

“When is Nyssa just going to stand up for herself,” Laurel asked.

“Are you kidding me,” Tommy scoffed, rejoining them, “Her parents are super strict. She was on lockdown for a month, for not calling to say she’d be home late.”

“So why’d you invite her parents,” Laurel asked.

“I didn’t. My family knows her family, and so naturally they were invited.”

“I have to stay away from them, and we have to keep my parents away from them too,” Sara begged Tommy.

“Don’t worry,” Oliver consoled her. “Your mom will be talking to Cat, and your dad will talk to Detective West when they get here. Nyssa’s parents will probably talk to Tatsu’s parents.”

“Or my dad,” Tommy added.

“And we’ll just relax,” Laurel smiled. “I think we found the right person to get this party started.”

“Yes,” Sara exclaimed spotting the same person Laurel did, “Thanks for inviting them Tommy.”

“I actually did it for Oliver. He promised me he wouldn’t leave me alone tonight, so I thought he’d like to have someone to talk to when Laurel arrived.”

“Who’d you-Felicity,” he said in amazement when he turned to see both her and her mother walking towards them with a smile. Oliver couldn’t help but smile back either.

“Hi,” she smiled at everyone.

“Felicity! Why didn’t you tell me you have more than one handsome friend,” Donna winked at Tommy.

“Mom,” Felicity groaned.

“What?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Smoak.”

“Oh, hush. Call me Donna,” she hugged him. “Thanks for inviting us to this fancy party. Am I dressed alright? Maybe I should’ve worn something a little longer,” she said as she looked around and saw that most woman were wearing a gown of some sort.

“No, you look beautiful,” Oliver assured her.

“Oh Oliver, always the charmer,” she blushed pulling him in for a hug. “Oh my gosh. Is that? Is that Maxwell Lord? The founder and CEO of Lord Technologies? Oh he’s so dreamy.”

Tommy chuckled, “Would you like to meet him?”

“Oh my goodness. I can’t.”

“Sure you can.”

“Okay, well sure then.”

Donna followed Tommy to meet Max, and they were once again left alone. Laurel, Sara, and Felicity were deep in a conversation making Oliver feel like an outsider. He cleared his throat.

“Sorry Ollie,” Laurel patted him on the shoulder. “We were just telling Felicity how hot she looks in the dress I bought her. And you’re wearing the necklace Tommy gave you, and you look perfect.”

“If I wasn’t dating Nyssa I’d totally sleep with you,” Sara added making everyone laugh.

“Thanks guys, even if you are exaggerating-“

“They’re not,” Oliver interrupted her. “You look beautiful.”

Oliver always took pride when her cheeks reddened, but not because it inflated his ego; because he was able to make her believe it for a minute before she shrugged it off. 

“Thank you,” she replied. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Oh. Are you teasing me,” he smiled.

“Maybe,” she winked at him.

“Honestly people, there are other people in the room,” Sara reminded them. Felicity blushed, but Oliver rolled his eyes. Oliver opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his little sister.

“You guys! There’s so much chocolate,” she exclaimed. “So much! Lisa! Hey, when’d you get here?”

“Just a few minutes ago. Where’d you get the chocolate?”

“From the fountain in the back,” she whispered. “It’s so good.”

“I bet it is,” she chuckled. “How about we go find it again?”

“Yes,” Thea clapped her hands together excitedly taking Felicity’s hand in hers dragging her away from them.

“Tell my mom I’m out back,” Felicity told Sara.

Sara nodded, and three of them stood there in silence for a few moments. It was only when Oliver finally turned back to them that he saw that both of them were staring at him with their heads cocked to one side, and their arms crossed.

“What?”

“Just go,” they said.

“No. It’s-“

“Go,” they said again.

“Thanks,” he smiled at them before leaving to the back of the Merlyn Mansion.

Oliver found Felicity sitting on a stool outside talking to Thea; both of them eating chocolate covered strawberries. He leaned against a wall and just watched her for a minute. She was really good with Thea, she listened to her, and laughed at all her jokes, and sometimes even gave Thea advice. One hand was playing with the hem of her black dress, and the other was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He loved when she wore her hair out, it looked nice in a ponytail, but there was something about the way it looked when it was out that drove him crazy inside. 

He should’ve bought her jewellery, he kicked himself. The necklace Tommy got her looked absolutely beautiful on her, and it went well with the earrings that were dangling from her ears. She looked like a movie star with her blue eyes, and red lips-like of the heroines in an old Hollywood movie. She was stunning to say the least.

She looked up for a second and caught his eye. She smiled, but turned her attention back to Thea who was still rambling away. Oliver decided it was time to save her.

“Woah, Speedy. Breathe,” he joined them.

“I’m telling Felicity about all the gifts Santa got me!”

“She also told me that you bought her eight gifts,” Felicity raised her brow at him.

He shrugged,” She helped me pick out everyone’s gifts.”

“Including yours,” Thea winked.

“Yes,” Felicity smiled. “Speaking of my gifts, I already thanked you for the books and sweaters yesterday, but this morning I woke up and found a package on my doorstep with about 30 scented candles in the box."

“Yeah. I assume you got the letter.”

“I did. Why?”

“Why?”

“Why. Why are you sending me more gifts?”

“Well you’re jewish so I thought that maybe you’d want eight days of gifts.”

“That’s very sweet of you. Sara would be jealous if she knew.”

“Well, she’s not jewish.”

“Are you kidding me? If she knew you’d give her presents for eight days she’d convert.”

They both laughed and Thea very smoothly excused herself. 

“So,” Felicity started, “I didn’t get a chance to smell all of the candles, but the note said that some of them smelled like autumn, and a few smelled like winter, and that there would be a few surprises that you hope I enjoy.”

“Yes,” Oliver smiled rubbing his hands together.

“When you say you hope I enjoy it, you’re not being twisted right? There are like no fart candles or anything in there right?”

Oliver burst out into laughter, “Fart candles? Where’d you get that idea?”

“Well you said surprise,” she said laughing, defending herself. “That’s normally everyone’s first thought.”

“No Miss Felicity, I think you’re just weird.”

“Well that may be true,” she smiled, “but you never answered my question.”

“No, no fart candles.”

“You said no twice. That’s a double negative and all double negatives mean a positive,” she gasped.

Oliver placed both of his hands on either side if her face, “There are no fart candles in there. I promise.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he whispered to her, pushing some loose strands of her hair back. “I don’t even think that candle has been invented yet.”

“It’d make millions of dollars on April Fool’s day,” she agreed.

“No. That’s way too obvious. Valentine’s Day, that’s a holiday for those.”

“What?”

“No one would be expecting it.”

“But why would you send a fart candle to your partner?”

“…Send it to your ex anonymously.”

“Hmm,” Felicity thought before breaking out into laughter.

“What? What,” he asked again when she continued to laugh.

“Nothing. It’s-“

“Tell me.”

“I was just picturing you sending a fart candle to Helena for Valentine’s Day.”

Oliver threw his head back in laughter. “That’s a moment I’d capture with my new polaroid.”

Felicity smiled.

“I brought it with me today,” he told her. “I didn’t think I was going to need it, ‘cause I thought it was just going to be the usual party, but I had an instinct and just took it at the last minute on my way out.”

“Oh yeah? You take any pictures?”

“A few of Thea in front of the House.”

“In front of Santa’s sleigh? I knew Tommy was rich but to have a life size version of Santa’s sleigh with all of the reindeer? That’s impressive.”

“Well maybe we can take a few pictures out front later tonight?”

“Maybe,” she smiled. “So I have to ask why’d you choose those scents. I mean autumn and winter."

“Well I chose winter because one time you told me how much you loved winter, and how everything about it made you feel good.”

“Hmm,” she nodded as if she expected that. “But autumn, why that?”

“There’s quite a few reasons for that actually. Well first we met in Autumn, and second we became friends then, and lastly that was when we had our first tuition session.”

Felicity actually seemed shocked, but Oliver decided to continue, “That was the first time I saw you with you hair down. It’s straighter today than it was then,” Oliver noted.

“Well yeah. I don’t like my waves.”

“I love them,” he told her. “You were annoyed that I was late, and we ate breakfast and then got down to work. You taught me about Induction that day, and when we ready to go you had a leaf in your hair, and I pulled it out.”

“It was shaped like an arrow,” she smiled.

“Yup. That’s why I bought one of the candles. It was called Autumn Leaves, and I automatically remembered that day.”

“I never knew you paid that much attention.”

“Well you’re hard to ignore,” he smiled at her.

“We should head back inside,” Felicity said standing up. “My mom is probably trying to make Maxwell Lord my new father and well that would be fine if I didn’t have a crush on him when I was five.”

“Felicity Smoak likes older men,” he teased her.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Come on,” she grabbed his arm and dragged him back inside.

 

Oliver followed her, only a few steps behind her. When they were inside Oliver saw Wally, and made a move to go talk to the teenager who looked bored. He tried to pull Felicity along, but she was staring ahead at something else.

“Uh-oh,” she whispered.

“What’s wrong?”

“That’s wrong,” she pointing at Max kissing Donna’s hand.

Oliver chuckled, and stopped abruptly when Felicity glared at him. “Let’s go take your mind off of it,” he offered.

She nodded and they joined their friends. Nyssa had arrived, but her father was keeping a close eye on her so she and Sara couldn’t talk for long. Felicity was introduced to Harrison Wells, and conversed with him for sometime. Just as they finished up their conversation, Thea slumped over to him.

“Ollie, I’m tired.”

“Want me to take you upstairs so you can lie down?”

She nodded and Oliver picked her up. He told Felicity where he was going and made a detour to his mother to let her know as well. He waited until Thea was asleep before coming downstairs again. 

By that time everyone was listening to Malcolm as he gave a toast before dinner. Rebecca and Tommy stood on either side of him, and Laurel was standing near Tommy, weary not to get too close.

 

 

After the toast they all sat down to eat, Oliver had to sit with his family but he insisted that Felicity and Donna join them.

“No, it’s okay,” Felicity started.

“I insist,” he smiled.

“Fine,” she snapped, “but then this counts as dinner with your parents.”

“No way Smoak. I’m not letting you go that easy,” he winked at her as he laughed at her scowl.

To say Oliver’s parents were surprised by Donna was an understatement, but they didn’t care how she dressed (or didn’t as Cat Grant would say), because she raised such a wonderful woman.

It was only about halfway through dinner when Robert asked about Thea. He shook his head, it took him that long to figure out the one person he loved was missing. Oliver felt anger rising in him, but he felt Felicity’s soft hand on his knee, and he bit his tongue.

“We put her to bed early. She already ate beforehand.”

Oliver covered her hand with his and squeezed to say thank you. She nodded and discreetly pulled her hand back, but he wished she didn’t.

After dessert Oliver had seen Mr. Rochev, and had backed up until he passed.

Felicity giggled, but Oliver ignored it reminding her that if Mr. Rochev came to talk to them Isabel probably would too. Felicity sobered after that and pulled him outside. She went to walk on the footpath, but Oliver pulled her along until they were both sitting in Santa’s sleigh. 

They sat in a comfortable silence when Tommy and Laurel came outside both laughing.

“Ooh, looks like you stole our spot,” Tommy noted when he spotted both of them in the sleigh.

“There’s room for more,” Felicity offered, sliding closer to Oliver. Laurel and Tommy both slid in, and they sat in another comfortable silence.

“So, all in all, it wasn’t a bad Christmas,” Tommy broke the silence.

“No,” Oliver agreed. “It was actually a memorable one,” he smiled.

Sara busted through the front door next holding Oliver’s polaroid in her hand, Nyssa tip toeing behind her.

“We caught you,” Laurel shouted making both of them jump. Only when they realised there was no danger did they relax, and join them. Sara sat on top of a reindeer, while Nyssa leaned against the sleigh.

The four of them conversed amongst themselves while they let Sara and Nyssa finally talk. Wally came out a minute later, followed by Iris, and Kara.

“Looks like everybody needed a breather,” Iris spoke.

“Well I also needed a drink,” Alex announced as she walked outside with a bottle in her hands.

Everyone cheered and she passed it around. Oliver was having so much fun with his friends that his stomach actually hurt from laughing. That’s when he remembered the polaroid in Sara’s hands, and reached for it. No one else saw it, but they continued to do as they were. 

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

He snapped as many pictures as he could without them noticing. By the eight picture everyone had turned to him and started posing. 

“I don’t want your poses,” Oliver told them. “Just be natural. I’m trying to capture the moment.”

“Capture this,” Sara said lifting up her shirt revealing her black bra, “It’s very memorable.”

“…Yes,” Oliver replied slowly. “Especially when your dad just walked outside.”

Sara gasped and tugged her shirt down immediately, and looked around to see her father wasn’t there. She scowled and everyone else broke into laughter. 

Not long after that Robert appeared outside with Thea sleeping in his arms, followed by Moira and Donna who were still talking.

“Oliver,” Moira called. “We’re leaving.”

Everyone got up so that Oliver could get out of the sleigh. He hugged everyone goodbye, and once again he held Felicity a little too tightly for a little too long.

Donna smiled at that, and Oliver walked up to her and hugged her as well.

“Happy Hanukkah,” Oliver told her. “I hope to see you soon.”

“Well of course you will,” she shrieked. “Oh, your parent’s didn’t tell you,” she added when she saw the confusion on Oliver’s face.

“Tell me what?”

“Oh we invited Donna and Felicity over for dinner tomorrow,” Moira smiled.

Felicity gasped and Oliver laughed.

“What,” both their mothers asked.

“Nothing,” Oliver smiled before turning to wink at Felicity. “That’s great news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Christmas is over, and he didn't ask her out. You'll see why in the next chapter.  
> You will get to find out the rest of the gifts Oliver gave Felicity. The next chapter is the second half of the Winter Break. I hope you enjoy it.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kudos, Subscriptions, and Comments are always welcome!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of winter break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies,
> 
> Here's the new chapter. 
> 
> I'm starting school soon so please don't get upset if you don't get a weekly update. I'll try my best to update every week, but if I miss a few please understand that I'm busy. 
> 
> Please subscribe if you like the fic, and give it a big kudos. Bookmark it so others can read, or recommend it to your friends. I read all the comments, and I think I'll have a day where I reply to all of them (maybe Friday), and I do take all the feedback positive and negative, so let me know what you honestly think.
> 
> Happy Reading,  
> Dee

Oliver woke up late the next morning. They had gotten home at around 2am, and he immediately slumped into bed. When he woke he could hear Thea talking to their mother downstairs about going to her friend’s house for New Years instead of attending their annual party.

“Please-“

“No.”

“But-“

“No.”

“Mom.”

“No.”

“…I’ll hold my breath until my face turns blue.”

“No.”

“You’re the worst,” she shouted running upstairs past Oliver.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Oliver mentioned sitting next to his mother as she sighed.

“She’s just throwing a tantrum. She’ll be alright by dinner.”

“Hmm. How did you enjoy the party last night?”

“It was good,” Moira smiled. “Queen Consolidated just extended out partnership with Cat Co-“

“Mom, please tell me you didn’t just talk business at the Christmas Party.”

“No,” she chuckled. “After we agreed on the partnership Cat and I caught up, I also talked to Max, and Harrison. We talked about maybe getting together after New Years.”

“They’re all coming for the party aren’t they?”

“Yes, but as the hosts we won’t have time to socialise very long.”

“I will,” Oliver smirked.

“Oh, you just wait until your old enough. You’ll be talking to someone for two minutes and then you’re off to greet the next person and then the next. And then I’ll be old and I’ll get to sip on wine and eat ice cream.”

“The great Moira Queen eating ice cream,” Oliver chuckled.

“I eat ice cream,” she defended herself.

“I know that, but the public doesn’t.”

“Speaking of public, I talked to Rebecca last night about her marriage and Tommy, and she almost made a scene.”

“…What’d you say?”

“That just because she’s having problems with her husband doesn’t mean she has to neglect her child.”

Oliver winced, “Ouch. What’d she say.”

“That I didn’t know the feeling,” she laughed humourlessly. 

“I’m sorry mom,” he consoled her.

“That’s alright. Afterwards, I decided to find Francine West and we talked, and then I met Donna. She raised a good child.”

“She did,” Oliver agreed.

“Where did you two keep disappearing to?”

“We-“

“Oliver Jonas Queen, don’t you dare lie to me. I’m your mother, I know everything about you before you know it yourself. When did you start liking her?”

“Mom!”

“What? Was that not subtle?”

“No mom. That was the exact opposite of subtle.”

“Well, forgive me for trying. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t know. I mean I liked her instantly, not in the romantic type of way, but there was something about her. I actually remembered her standing up to you when you told her how to tutor Thea, and I couldn’t believe it. No one stands up to you, and she didn’t do it to disrespect you…she just did it because she knew what she wanted to do was right. Then we were friends…and-“

“Somewhere along the line, she was more than just a friend to you,” Moira finished for him.

He nodded.

“Well,” she continued. “It may not matter to you, but I approve of her.”

“Yeah, she’s way better than HELL-ana,” Thea added as she descended the stairs again.

“Don’t say that word,” Moira scolded her.

“That’s her name,” Thea shrugged. “It’s not my fault her parents named her that.”

“I expect you to behave well tonight Thea.”

“Why?”

“Felicity and her mother are coming over for dinner tonight and-“

“Felicity is coming over,” Thea asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

“Yes, and you are to behave well.”

“Can she sleep over?”

“I don’t think so. She’ll probably want to go home with her mother.”

“But-“

“Thea. Your best behaviour,” Moira warned.

“Okay,” she agreed. “Are you nervous Ollie?”

“Why?”

“Because you like her. And her mom is going to be meeting you and the rest of us for the first time.”

“I’ve already met Donna before,” Oliver explained to her, “and she met mom and dad last night after you fell asleep.”

“So once again, I’m the last in this family to know something,” Thea frowned.

“You’re seven Thea. You shouldn’t know much in the first place,” their mother replied.

“I’m almost eight.”

“Still not old enough,” Moira replied patting her daughter on the cheek. “I’m going to tell Raisa what to make for dinner tonight.”

“Make sure there are no nuts,” Oliver told her. “Felicity’s allergic to them.”

Moira smiled at him for a minute.

“What?”

“You really care about her don’t you?”

“You got that from her allergies,” Oliver asked with a chuckle.

“You’ve known Tommy for your whole life, and you still can’t seem to remember that he’s allergic to cats, or that Laurel who you’ve known since kindergarten is allergic to gold, but you remember her allergies and you’ve only known her for a few months.”

“Gold won’t kill Laurel, and cat’s won’t kill Tommy. I know Thea’s allergies.”

“Well that’s because you care that much about her too,” Moira said as she started to walk away. “She _is_ your little sister after all.”

 

The rest of the day went by fast, and before he knew it, it was already time for dinner. 

“Can I wear my pajamas to dinner,” Thea asked.

“That’s not going to make a good first impression on Donna,” Robert told her.

“I don’t think they’ll mind.”

“You never get a second chance to make a first impression,” he reminded her.

“Fine,” she huffed before going back to her room to get changed.

“So,” Robert asked Oliver, “Is there anything we need to know about Donna?”

“She’s divorced I think,” Oliver replied.

“You think,” Robert asked.

Oliver ignored him and finished setting the table.

“Oliver. You think,” Moira repeated.

“Her dad left them when she was young,” he replied. “I don’t know if they’re divorced, but he’s not in the picture. Felicity doesn’t talk about him much.”

They nodded, and allowed Oliver to get dressed. He was finishing up the knot on his tie when the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath and calmly walked out of his room.

“Are you nervous yet,” Thea asked leaning against the railway.

“No Speedy,” he told her, keeping her away from the railway. “And I thought mom told you to stay away from there.”

“I’m not going to fall.”

“You might. Come on, let’s go see them.”

When they finally descended the stairs Oliver could see Raisa taking their coats from them, and Moira and Robert walking forward to greet them. Donna was wearing a longer dress than the one he had seen her in the first time they met each other, but it was still just above the knee. It was a grey dress without sleeves, but she was wearing a small sweater on top of it. Felicity looked beautiful, she was wearing the red sweater he had given her for the first night of Hanukkah, and a pair of jeans. She looked simple, yet elegant. He hugged her after Thea, and they all moved to the sitting room where they awaited Raisa’s call.

“So, Thea,” Donna started. “Is Felicity a good tutor.”

“Yeah, she’s good,” she smiled, “but she’s an even better friend.”

Felicity smiled at that, and even blushed when Thea added, “Oliver agrees. Right Ollie?”

“Yeah. She’s pretty special,” Oliver told Donna.

“So, Donna. We didn’t actually get to talk much at the party last night,” Moira began.

“I know,” she agreed. “I was still getting used to everything. It was so fancy! I bet you don’t have those ice swans in the summer time,” she laughed at her own joke.

“Well, they do,” Thea answered.

“Doesn’t it melt?”

“Air conditioning,” Thea answered as if it were obvious. Oliver nudged her in the ribs, and she quickly smiled politely hoping her answer didn’t come off rudely.

“Oh well that’s nice. Back in Vegas we lived in a small apartment. We didn’t have any air conditioning. We used to buy those ice pops and cool ourselves don’t with it,” Donna laughed reminiscing in the moment.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Moira spoke again.

“Where did you say you worked?”

“Oh. I used to be a waitress at Ceaser’s Palace in Vegas, but here I work at Noonans.”

“Noonans,” Thea asked. “What’s that?”

“It’s a restaurant,” Felicity told her.

“And the best one,” Donna added. “You guys should come buy some time. I can’t promise any discounts, but I will give you my great hugs.”

“Where is it,” Thea inquired.

“The Glades,” Felicity told her.

“Can we go mom?”

“Well…you’ll have to ask your father.”

“Dad?”

“One of these days we can go.”

“Ollie can take me.”

“The Glades isn’t exactly the safest place, sweetheart.”

“Nonsense,” Donna piped up. “I know it has a bad reputation, but most of the kids there are just misunderstood. Besides Felicity and I live there, and we don’t seem dangerous do we?”

“Not at all,” Moira smiled. “Robert is just paranoid sometimes.”

“Noah was like that too,” Donna smiled sadly.

“Noah?”

“My ex husband,” Donna replied.

At the sound of his name Felicity’s smiled wore off her face, and she became seemingly interested in the antique piece hanging on the wall.

“So how has Hanukkah been treating you guys so far,” Oliver changed the topic.

Felicity smiled at him gratefully, and he winked at her in return while Donna went on and on about the past three days.

Finally Raisa called them for dinner and they all sat in the dining room, Donna gasped holding on to Felicity’s hand whenever she saw something expensive-so really the entire time.

For dinner they had linguini pasta, with smoked salmon. Donna asked if anything had nuts in them, and Moira assured her that it didn’t and that Oliver had informed them about Felicity’s allergy. She seemed surprised, but said nothing. They spent the remainder of the meal talking about a variety of things from Thea’s school, to Oliver’s college choices, which Robert had answered for him, to Donna’s hobbies, and pet peeves, to their mother’s talking about how sad it is was that their children were growing up. Oliver’s face was the colour of a tomato when Moira started talking about the time Oliver had gone into the girls bathroom when he was five, and started looking under the stalls for her when thankfully Raisa arrived with the dessert. They had apple pie with vanilla ice cream, and Thea had a few chocolate chip cookies in her plate as well. 

As Donna and Felicity finally got up to leave, Oliver walked them to the door, and while Donna hugged Moira goodbye, he pulled Felicity aside and asked her to wait. Then without warning, he turned around and ran upstairs to his room. He quickly grabbed the bag with the gifts in it, and carefully walked downstairs where everyone was still waiting in the foyer with a confused expression on their face.

“Happy Hanukkah,” he smiled handing Donna the bag.

“For me,” she asked, genuinely surprised.

“It’s for both of you.”

“What is it,” she asked.

“Open it,” he told them.

He led them to the sitting room once more where they sat before Donna pulled the first box out of the bag.

“You wrapped it so beautifully,” Donna commented, saving the wrapping paper just as Felicity always did.

Oliver chuckled realising where she got it from.He watched both their faces as Donna pulled out the gift

“A coffee maker,” Moira commented.

“Yes,” Oliver replied. “I know how much you guys love coffee.”

“Is there something wrong,” Robert asked when a tear rolled down Donna’s cheek. “Is it not good? Should we get you another one?”

“No, it’s-“

“It’s perfect,” Felicity finished wiping the tears away from her own eyes, as she stood up with a smile and hugged him.

“How did you know,” Donna asked.

“Felicity mentions her from time to time,” Oliver told them.

“Are we missing something here,” Thea asked.

“Remember when we were at the mall a few days ago Speedy, and I bought the coffee maker?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Felicity and Donna both love coffee, but it was Felicity’s nana who started the obsession. Felicity told me that one time, and so I got them this so that it would remind them a little of her-“

“Not only that,” Donna cut him off, “but he had one of the things Nana would say about coffee engraved on the coffee maker.”

“Coffee doesn’t ask silly questions, coffee understands,” Felicity said with a smile on her face.

“Well that’s not all. Turn the coffee maker to the other side,” he told Donna.

She did so, and read, “Everything gets better with coffee.”

“Your nana used to say that too,” Thea asked.

“All the time,” Felicity said hugging Oliver again. “Thank you. I can’t believe you remembered that I told you that.”

“Your nana is important to you,” he shrugged.

“Well let’s not get all teary eyed now,” Donna said wiping her eyes. “There’s still more in this bag. Felicity, will you do the honours,” she asked, handing Felicity the large bag. She pulled out the next gift, and guessed what it was.

“It’s thin, but huge…is it a flat screen?”

“Unfortunately no, not this time,” Oliver laughed.

“There’s always next year,” she sighed dramatically.

“Just open it,” he smiled at her.

She carefully removed the wrapping paper and set it aside. It was exactly the gift he wanted her to open. It was a[ painting of a women in france, with the Eiffel tower in the background.](http://ipaintingsforsale.com/painting-imgs/Mark%20Spain/big/paris%20nights.jpg)

“Paris,” Donna asked.

“Felicity might’ve mentioned how beautiful she thought it was, and how she’d like to visit it one day. I also remembered that you guys have a lot of art and pictures hanging in your living room and kitchen, and I thought that you might want this.”

“I love it, Oliver. It’s beautiful.”

Donna squealed, pulling out the last gift from the bag. “Is it another painting,” she asked observing the size of it.

“Yup,” he chuckled. “This one is for both of you.”

Donna waited for Felicity to join her on the couch before opening the last gift. It brought tears to both of their eyes once more. 

“So you’ll always have a piece of home with you,” he told them as Donna stroked the [painting of Las Vegas](http://imagehost.vendio.com/a/35033838/aview/CityMSite.jpg).

“This was so thoughtful of you Oliver,” she smiled, getting on her feet to pull him into a tight embrace.

“It’s nothing.” he shrugged.

“No, Oliver. It means a lot to us. Thank you so much.”

He smiled when she patted him on the cheek, and wiped her eyes. “Well we better get going, if we’re going to catch the bus.”

“Oh please,” Moira said. “Stewart will drive you,” she told them motioning for Stewart to come forward.

“Oh no, we couldn’t,” Donna argued.

“We insist,” Moira smiled. “Have a safe trip home.”

“Well, thank you. You’re welcome to stop by Noonans at any time,” she told them as she followed Stewart to the door. Felicity followed her mother, and Oliver walked with her. As Donna slid into the car, Felicity lingered behind.

“So tonight wasn’t a total disaster,” he told her.

“And you were worried,” she joked.

He threw his back in laughter. “You know how anxious I get.”

She laughed at that, before becoming very serious. “Oliver. Thank you for those gifts. It meant so much to both me and my mother.”

“That’s what the holidays are for.”

“So modest,” she teased him as he shrugged.

“I’m trying. It’s the new Oliver.”

“I like this side of him,” she winked. “Although, I guess I should be disappointed. I got three gifts today, so that means I won’t get any for the next three days. Right?”

“Wrong. That counted as one gift for me.”

“You’re too much Oliver Queen.”

“You’re worth it Felicity Smoak.”

She smiled, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Oliver then opened her door for her, and waited for her to get in.

“Always the gentleman,” she mumbled before getting in.

“Always the lady.” he commented as she crossed her legs. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smiled at her, shaking his head slightly. 

“Good night ladies,” he told the both of them.

“Good night Oliver,” Donna smiled at him from the other side of the backseat.

“…Night,” Felicity smiled at him.

He closed her door, and then Stewart drove off into the night.

 

When Oliver walked back in the house, his father had taken Thea to bed, but Moira was standing where she had been before he left, with a smile on her face.

“What?"

“Those gifts were very thoughtful.”

He shrugged, and she walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m very proud of the man you’re becoming,” she told him, before walking upstairs.

Oliver finished helping Raisa clear the table, and then walked to his room. He loosened his tie, and sighed. He was supposed to tell her yesterday, but he chickened out, and he could’ve asked her today, but he was too scared again. He pulled out his phone and called Tommy telling him his problem.

“Just man up, and ask her out,” he told him.

“It’s not as simple as it sounds,” he snapped.

“Actually it is.”

“…I really like her Tommy. I’ve never been this nervous with a girl before.”

“Ask her tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’ll do it. Tomorrow. Maybe. Probably not.”

“Oliver.”

“New Years Eve.”

“What?”

“New Years Eve. I’ll do it then.”

“…”'

“It’s not a bad idea. We have the party at my house anyway, and then if she yes we can share the midnight kiss, and we’ll start the year off happy. But what if she says no?”

“She won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“You’re Oliver Queen.”

“She doesn’t care.”

“No she doesn’t…but she won’t say no.”

“You better be right. Anyway, I was thinking about going to Noonan’s tomorrow. Want to come?”

“Isn’t that the new restaurant in the Glades?”

“Yeah. Donna works there-“

“I know. Sara told me.”

“Bring them too. Donna said that she’d be working tomorrow, and that Felicity would probably be there to help or something.”

“So you get up everyday to see Felicity, but you won’t ask her out?”

“Your point?”

“Alright. I’ll call Laurel and let her know. What time? Noon,” he chuckled at his own joke.

“…Sure. I’ll probably bring Speedy with me, so try to keep the making out to a minimum.”

“Gotcha. I gotta go. See you tomorrow.”

“See you. Bye.”

 

At eleven thirty Thea rushed into Oliver’s convertible.

“Come on Ollie,” she said in a sing song voice.

He got in the driver’s seat, and put on his seat belt making sure Thea did the same and then they drove to the Glades.

“Well you’re excited,” Oliver noted as Thea drummed her fingers on her lap repeatedly,

“Felicity said if I ever go to the Glades she’d take me to the playground there,” she explained with a grin on her face.

“I don’t think she’ll be able to take you today, kiddo. She’s going to be helping her mom out at the restaurant.”

“…Maybe she’ll take me after she finishes.”

“Maybe,” Oliver agreed.

Thea turned up the radio and belted out into song for the rest of the ride, while Oliver laughed and enjoyed the moments with his little sister.

 

When they walked into Noonan’s it wasn’t packed but most of the tables were occupied. Oliver spotted the Snarts and Mick Rory sitting at one table. He smiled at Lisa, and she gave him a slight nod, acknowledging his existence. He walked over, and Thea followed him blindly, but hid behind his legs and gasped when they stopped in front of the table. The Snarts did nothing, but Rory got up and laughed at Thea’s reaction.

“Sit down, Mick,” Oliver ordered.

“Or what,” he challenged.

“Look, I don’t give a shit what you do to anyone else, but leave my sister alone.”

Mick studied him for a second and then sat down. “You’ve got a spine. Not bad your majesty.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned to Lisa.

“Have you seen Felicity?”

“Well good afternoon to you too, your highness.”

“Lisa,” he gritted his teeth.

“She’s probably in the kitchen helping with the orders,” she shrugged.

“Thanks,” he told her as he made his way to another table, taking Thea along with him.

“You’re friends with them,” she asked surprised. “They’re not good.”

“That’s not true,” he told her. “Mick’s irritating, but they’re not bad people.”

“Are you sure?”

“…I think so.”

“Okay,” she believed him.

 They sat down in a booth and no longer than two minutes later was Donna there to wait on them. 

"Hey kiddos," she greeted them with a tight hug. "I'm glad you took up my offer. What can I get you guys?"

"You don't have to wait on us, Donna," he told her.

"Nonsense. I want to. I did invite you guys after all."

"Can I have a milkshake," Thea asked.

"Sure thing sweetie. Anything else?"

"We've actually invited Tommy, and the Lance sisters, so we'll order the rest when they get here," he cut Thea off.

"Alright. Well I'll get your milkshake ready Thea," she smiled and then left.

Literally thirty seconds afterwards, someone walked up to their booth but it wasn't Tommy. 

"Winn," Oliver questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Sara...Sara invited me. She didn't tell you?"

"No," he informed him, motioning for him to sit. "I thought it was just going to be me, Tommy, Laurel, and Sara."

"Oh, well then you're in for a surprise," he replied pointing to the door, where Oliver could see Wally holding the door open for Iris, Patty, and Eddie.

"How many people exactly will be joining us?"

"I'm not sure, but more than what you expected for sure."

"Hi," Thea said cheerily to everyone who arrived.

When everyone had finally arrived it was a whole lot more than Oliver expected. In fact it seems like everyone from Black Friday was there-Maseo, Tatsu, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Barry, Eddie, Iris, Wally, Patty, Mari, Alex, Kara, James, Lucy, Winn, Nyssa, Kendra, Carter, Taina, Vlad, Sara, Laurel, and Tommy. Felicity laughed when she saw them all there, and helped her mom take everyone's orders.

"Felicity, come join us," Sara begged.

"I'm working," she reminded her as she placed down everyone's drink orders in front of them.

"You can take a break."

"Not now, I can't," she shrugged before moving on to the next table.

Winn's phone vibrated, and Kara handed it to him, but glanced at the screen and paused.

"What," Winn asked taking it from her.

"You're talking to Siobhan?"

"What," Sara asked in shock.

"You guys. She's not that bad. Honestly."

"When the hell did this happen," Alex asked.

"A little before Christmas. Look I promised her I wouldn't tell, but something happened to her, and I saw her in the library on the last day before winter break...and we just talked. She's misunderstood."

"Yeah, well what about the rest of the slut squad-" Kara asked taking his phone from him reading the message, "-I'm sorry. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. Everyone's coming."

"Shit," Winn muttered.

"You invited her here," Tatsu asked.

"Just give her a chance," he pleaded with everyone.

They all agreed but then Iris spoke up, "You do realise that if she brings the slut squad with her, she may not even come over and talk to us. Especially if she wants to keep what happened in the library a secret."

"You're right," Tommy noted when he saw the doors swing open. Siobhan looked around the room, and found Winn but paused when she saw that he was surrounded by people. She quickly moved to another table, that wasn't too far away from them, but it kept enough distance between the two of them. A few other members of the cheerleading squad followed including: Helena, Isabel, Carrie Cutter, Amanda Waller, Chien Na Wei, and Brie Larvan. Siobhan kept her head down the entire time, and when she looked up she looked as if she couldn't care less.

Winn bit his lip, and sighed. "I'm sorry guys."

"Hey, it's her loss man," Barry told him, patting him on the back.

Another minute later Winn's phone vibrated again. He sighed and read the text aloud for them to hear. "I thought you asked me here alone. What the hell?"

Oliver looked up and towards her table, and saw that she was discreetly looking around the place always pausing at Winn. Oliver nudged him, and he looked up and caught her eye.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed to her. When she rolled her eyes, Oliver told him to send her a text. Very discreetly their entire booth turned to see Siobhan's reaction. When a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, Winn sighed in relief, and Tommy laughed. "You got game kid."

"Who are you texting," Isabel asked very loudly that the entire restaurant could hear her.

"No one," Siobhan mumbled back.

"Didn't seem like no one."

That's when Helena gasped, "Ollie?"

"Oh Lord," Oliver mumbled.

She got up and walked over to them. "It's funny how we keep running into each other like this. It must be fate."

"Or a mistake," Thea told her.

"...Thea. It's so nice to see you again."

"It's not that nice to see you," she replied; while most people at their booth looked surprised, Tommy high fived her.

"Look Helena, We're both here with different people, I think it should stay that way. You go be with your friends and I'll hang out with mine."

"Are you asking me to leave?"

"No," Thea answered for him. "He's telling you to."

"Well...my girls are probably waiting for me."

"Bye," he gave her a small smile, trying not to be too rude. 

When she had finally walked away, Laurel turned to him, "You're too good to her after everything that happened."

He shrugged and started a conversation with Carter, hoping that Laurel would finally take her eyes off him. After some time Oliver noticed another pair of eyes were on him as well. He knew exactly who it was. 

Helena kept craning her head to get a better look at their table, and Isabel sneered when she saw who was coming over to wait them. Felicity forced a smile on her face, and went up to them.

“Hi, I’m Felicity, and I’ll be your waitress today. How can I help you?”

“You can start by turning around when doing so,” Isabel ordered. “I don’t need to see your ugly face.”

Oliver almost got up, but a hand on his shoulder pushed him back down completely. He expected it to be Tommy, and almost shrugged it off, but the hand was warmer and softer. He looked up to see Donna shake her head at him before walking towards the table.

“Felicity,” she said. “You’re wanted in the back. I’ve got this table.”

“It’s fine.”

“Felicity, go.”

“Mom-“

“Mom,” Isabel sneered. “Well this just got a little more interesting,” she told the cheerleaders at the table. Felicity turned back to them, but Donna had held her arm, and gave her a stern look. Felicity opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it, and walked to the back of the restaurant. 

“Okay, so let’s order girls,” Isabel told them.

“I’ll have anything without carbs,” Amanda told her. “Do you have that?”

“Yes. And you’ll be happy to know that water is free,” she smiled, noting it down in her notebook. 

Oliver smiled, and a few members at his table chuckled at that, but the girls at that table didn’t have the same reaction.

“If only your daughter was as smart as you,” Helena shot back. “Then she could work as a waitress, and maybe the two of you won’t be out on the street by the time we graduate.”

Donna said nothing for a minute and then forced a smile on her face. “Would you like anything else. Our specials today are-“

“Blonde retards who don’t know when to stop,” Isabel asked. “Yeah, I think we’ll pass on that.”

Oliver’s table wasn’t the only one listening then, the whole restaurant was now focussed on the situation at hand. 

“…Tomato soup,” Donna finshed.

“Oh my gosh, your voice is almost as agonising as your face,” Helena whined. “Turn around and stop talking.”

Oliver got up then, but he was pushed down again, this time by Felicity who charged up to the table.

“Back the hell off,” she threatened in a deadly cold voice that even Isabel recoiled at. She quickly composed herself, and shot back. “I thought we told you to leave. Are you that retarded that you couldn’t comprehend that?”

“I have the free will to do as I please, especially if you’re deriding my mother. So for once in your life, I advise you to listen when I say stop talking.”

“What happens to the customer is always right,” Helena scoffed.

“That only works when you’re a customer,” Felicity answered folding her arms across her chest.

“Hey loser,” Helena laughed. “We are customers.”

“Not anymore you’re not. Get out.”

“What? You can’t just kick us out.”

“Yes i can,” she told them pointing to the plaque hanging on the wall. “It says in fine print that we can deny service to anyone we deem so.”

“You don’t own this place,” Helena scoffed.

“No. I do,” Floyd Lawton replied stepping closer to Donna and Felicity.

“You’re also a criminal,” Helena shouted so the other customers would hear.

“Yes I am. You keep that in mind, especially because the job I went down for was working under your father.”

“…”

“Now ladies, if you have a problem with either Donna or Felicity you can leave.”

They all stayed in place.

“…Or you will be removed forcefully.”

“This place sucks anyway,” Helena said as she got up.

“So does your mom,” Mick Rory shouted from his table, making half the restaurant laugh. 

She glared before walking towards the door, followed by the rest of the slut squad, and the whole restaurant cheered. Oliver caught Siobhan giving Winn an apologetic look before Isabel called her and she ran off. Oliver saw Winn look down at his plate guiltily, and he clapped him on the back gently before getting up to follow Felicity to the back.

She was talking to her mother, obviously extremely angry, and Oliver didn’t blame her. He knocked, and asked if he should come back later.

“No, it’s fine,” Donna stated. “I was just about to get back to work.” She walked over to Oliver and put a hand on his shoulder, “She’s pretty angry right now, so don’t be surprised if she snaps at you.”

He nodded, and waited for Donna to leave before walking up to her slowly.

“I need a moment,” she said before he even opened his mouth. 

He nodded and waited for her to calm down. He watched as she shook with anger, he had never seen her like this before. He’d give her time to talk, but he wasn’t going to give her space. He pulled her into his arms, and held her tightly despite her protests. When she finally gave in, she collapsed against him; he fully supported her weight, and rubbed soothing circles into her back. She pulled away after sometime, but he didn’t let her go far; he held onto her arms and ran his hands up ad down them while he studied her face.

“Better,” he asked. She nodded, and smiled, before wiggling out of his grasp. She put her hand to her temples and started massaging it gently. 

“Everyone is going to think I’m such a bitch,” she groaned.

“No, they won’t,” he assured her. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

When she didn’t respond, Oliver took both of her hands in his again, and waited until she looked into his eyes.

“Do you know what the first thing I noticed about you was?”

“I was tutoring your sister?”

“You stood up to my mom. When she told you how to teach Thea, you knew that your idea was better, and you didn’t let her tell you what to do. You’re probably the first person to ever stand up to my mother, and she was surprised, but she doesn’t hate you. She actually respects you.”

“So what you’re saying is that the cheerleaders are going to respect me now that I kicked them out of Noonans?”

“Well, no…not exactly, but no one is going to think you’re a bitch for standing up for your mom. They don’t just get to get away with that.”

She chuckled, “I just lost it. I mean, I don’t care what they say about me. I can take it. I know my mom can take it too when they’re rude to her, but I can’t take that. I just-“

“Gave them what they deserved,” he finished for her.

“So you think they deserved it?”

“Absolutely, and much worse.”

“Thanks Oliver. I feel a little better.”

“Well, if you come with me I can make you feel a lot better.”

She raised her brows, “That’s the best you could come up with?”

He closed his eyes tight in embarrassment, and pinched his lips together. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I’m sure,” she teased him. “You’re just spending too much time around me.”

“There isn’t such a thing in the world-” he told her, taking her by the hand again.”-I was talking about your present for the day. It’s in my car.”

“We can slip out the back entrance,” she told him pulling him towards it.

 

“Alright, close your eyes,” he told her as he opened up the trunk of his car. He waited until her eyes were closed before pulling the present out. He held the gift in his arms and allowed her to open her eyes, and then handed it to her.

“Okay, just to let you know. I bought this gift before you gave me mine.”

She looked at him curiously, and when he shrugged she decided to just open it, saving the wrapping paper as usual. He chuckled holding it for her, and she opened the gift.

“A photo album,” she smiled.

“Great minds think alike?”

“They sure do,” she replied opening her arms for a hug. “I know what picture I want to put inside first, but you have it.”

“Which one?”

“The one we took in Santa’s sleigh outside the Merlyn Mansion on Christmas.”

“Good choice, I’ll give it to you on New Years Eve when I see you.”

“…”

“You are coming to the New Years party right?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I’ll be there.”

“Good. I won’t be able to see you for the next few days, but you’ll have your presents mailed to you. And Stewart will come and pick you and your mom up on New Years Eve. How does seven sound?”

“Perfect. I’ll let my mom know.”

“Felicity,” Floyd called from the restaurant. “We need you back in. We’re packed.”

“Already?”

“I may have mentioned that the restaurant has some pretty badass employees,” another voice replied. 

Oliver turned around to see Mick Rory walking towards them.

“Thanks Mick,” she smiled.

“Eh. Don’t make this a big deal.”

“Never,” she winked at him. “You leaving already?”

“Yup. Going to sell some illegal guns.”

Felicity shook her head, and he ruffled the top of her hair. He made to keep walking, but stopped and turned to look at Oliver.

“You’re alright, Queen. Take care of her,” with that he walked away.

“Ollie,” Thea called out letting go of Tommy’s hand and running towards him. Luckily there were no moving cars around. “We were looking for you everywhere. Your food is getting cold, and-“

“And,” Oliver questioned her.

“-And I want another milkshake. Tommy said I had to ask you.”

Felicity chuckled, “You remind me of Roy.”

“Who’s that,” she asked.

“He’s another friend of mine.”

“Is he big?”

“Not really. He’s atoms your age.”

“…Is he your best friend,” she inquired.

“Of course not,” Felicity appeased Thea. “you’re my best friend.”

“Yeah. Girl power,” she shouted.

“Exactly,” Felicity smiled high living her.

“Alright ladies, well we need to get back inside,” Tommy ushered them in giving Oliver a look. He knew that look, Tommy wanted to know if Oliver had asked Felicity out. He shook his head, and Tommy sighed, but there was no need to worry. New Years was only a few days away.

 

The next morning Oliver was woken by a text from Felicity.

** PANDAS! PANDAS! PANDAS!-F.S. **

Oliver chuckled before texting back, **I heard you had a fetish for them :p -O.Q.**

** Watch it Queen. I really love them, though. Thank you.-F.S. **

** You’re welcome.-O.Q. **

Oliver had been eating ice cream with Thea when he remembered Black Friday when Sara spotted a kid in a panda onesie, and Felicity squealed. He ran upstairs to get a panda onesie and on the way down he stopped at Build a bear to make Thea’s unicorn-Mr. Sparkles, when she suggested to make a panda for her, so that’s what he did. With two presents for one day, he was ready to finally go home, but then he went shopping so he shouldn’t have expected that. She stopped in a shoe store, and on display were a pair of Panda flats, which he had to buy when he automatically thought of Felicity. 

The next day he had received a thank you text from her as a result of the colourful bottles of nail polish he had gifted her, and the day after that was the last night of Hanukkah and she had called him to thank him for not only the perfume he bought her, but for all the gifts she had received. There was still one more to give her and he would give it to her tonight. 

 

It was the morning of New Years Eve and Oliver was helping his mother set up for the party tonight. The day went by fast with setting up, and chasing Thea around and soon enough it was almost time for the party. He heard the doorbell ring, and checked his watch; it wasn't time for the party yet. He walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Tommy? I thought you were coming with your parents tonight?"

"I was, but then they started arguing, so I left. I doubt they even know I'm gone."

"Come on in and help set up," Oliver said stepping aside so he could get through.

"You're not done yet," Tommy asked shrugging off his coat.

"Nearly done. I still have to shower and stuff though-"

"Go," Tommy replied taking a box of decorations from him.

"You sure?"

"I got it, besides Speedy will help me," he smiled at Thea who appeared out of nowhere.

Oliver nodded and jogged up the stairs to his bedroom. He sniffed himself, and he had realised that after helping to clean and set up the house for the party later tonight that he reeked. He pulled the shirt off his body, and threw it into the hamper. He went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower head, letting the water run. He went back into his room, and threw some clothes on the bed, and then went over to the desk where his last gift for Felicity lay, picking it up he wondered if it was good enough. He sighed and pushed the thought out of his mind.

He stripped out of the remainder of his clothes and stepped into the shower and relaxed under the warm water. He ran his fingers through his hair as he calmed himself. She'd like the gift he kept telling himself. God, she made him so nervous. He huffed out a small laugh, and quickly washed off the soap from his body when another thought occurred to him. What if all of these gifts were creeping her out? What if she didn't come today? What if-no. No! He closed his eyes completely frustrated and decided to get out of the shower as quickly as possible, and busy himself with something to do; sitting idle obviously wasn't doing much for his nerves.

He dried himself off, and changed into the clothes he had laid down on his bed. He picked up her gift once more, and then placed it inside one of the drawers in his bed stand, and made his way downstairs to help Thea, and Tommy. The first person to arrive was Patty Spivot, and she offered to help Thea hoping to get in her good graces. Thea disliked Patty because of how cheery she always was. Thea believed that she only acted that way towards her because she was little, but Oliver assured her that's how she always was, Thea however didn't buy it. Tommy wished her luck, and Patty smiled following a disgruntled Thea to the living room to finish decorating it. 

Soon after they finished people started arriving in groups. Cat Grant had arrived, soon after a dishevelled looking Max Lord walked through the front door of Queen Manor. Oliver narrowed his eyes at him, and then at Cat, and then back at him.

"What," he smiled at Oliver.

Oliver rolled his eyes at their attempt to cover up all of their hook ups. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, but they, well Cat really, insisted on keeping it a secret. He watched Cat go into the kitchen to find his mother, and when he looked up again Max's eyes were feasted a bit low on her figure. Oliver cleared his throat, and Max winked at him.

"I need a drink from the kitchen," he excused himself.

"I'm sure you do," Oliver muttered walking past him to greet Detective West who was arriving with his wife and both kids. He told Iris and Wally to go in and hang out with Tommy and Patty, and took Mrs. West's coat. On the way to hang her coat Raisa called him into the kitchen to taste a few dishes, when he returned plenty more guests had arrived, and Oliver looked at his mother who smiled at him from across the room. He chuckled as she tried to excuse herself from a conversation with one person, and moved on to the next. He could've helped his mother greet everyone, but he was still a kid so he decided to join his friends. 

Thea had joined Madison and the two of them were whispering things to each other. He passed them and waved at Madison, and chuckled as she blushed. He thought the crush she had on him was adorable, but Thea however didn't agree as she scowled and turned Madison away from him. He shook his head slightly and crossed the room to meet his friends. Tommy was in the middle of telling everyone a story about how once when he was drunk he somehow convinced himself that he was Muhammed Ali, and tried to fight his reflection in the mirror. Oliver joined in and told him that he was there to witness it, and it did not go well. Everyone roared with laughter as Tommy continued to regale them with stories of his past. 

"What are you telling them now Thomas Merlyn," Laurel's voice came from behind them. He hugged her, and then captured her lips between his and whispered something into her ear afterwards. When Laurel giggled, Sara groaned. "Get a room you two." Nyssa squeezed her hand discreetly so that her father wouldn't see, and Sara smiled at her sadly. 

"Hey guys," a cheery voice said. Oliver smiled at Felicity. She was wearing a beautiful black dress with slits at the sides, and also on her shoulders Her hair was out, and slightly wavy, and she wore a pair of black heels. She looked absolutely beautiful, Oliver picked the best day to tell her that he had feelings for her, as if he weren't nervous enough. Everyone greeted her, and soon it was his turn to hug her. It was only then that he realised that the slits on the side of her dress cut around to the back, leaving the back of her skin exposed as well, and it was so soft and warm, he also recognised the smell. It was that perfume he loved on her, the one he had bought for her a few days ago. Either that or she was wearing an old bottle, but when Felicity pulled back from their hug and winked at him, he knew that she had opened his gift and used it. Oliver decided not to wait any longer. He would give her the gift, and then tell her. 

"Felicity, would you come with me for a moment," he asked. When she nodded, he stood up and took her around to the kitchen, and then used the stairs at the back of their house to get to his room. He didn't need everyone to know that he had taken her up to his room, and was relieved when she didn't comment on the stairs they used. 

“So are you ready for your gift,” he asked as he closed the door to his bedroom behind her.

“What are you talking about? You already gave me eight gifts-well more than but-“

“I bought you eight gifts for Hanukkah and I made you one.”

“…You made me a gift,” she asked in disbelief.

“Yes, but before you get your hopes up let me show you what it is.”

 She smiled and held her hand out, and closed her eyes. He chuckled at the gesture, and opened the drawer in which he had placed her last gift. He took a deep breath and handed her it. 

"It's not wrapped," he told her as he placed it into her open palms. She nodded, and her fingers wrapped around it, covering his fingers as well. He only removed his hands from her when she opened her eyes, and looked directly into his. He took a breath, and waited for her reaction.

"A mixtape?"

"All the songs are listed on the back," he informed her.

Before even turning the cd over she closed the distance between them, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered to him, and she squeezed him a little tighter to her. After a few seconds she pulled back, and walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it, and motioned for him to join her. He sat next to her as she read the songs on the back, and discerned her reaction. He didn't even realise he was holding his breath until she smiled, and he let out a shaky breath. 

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing. I was just so nervous that you wouldn't like it," he explained.

She shook her head slightly and smiled. She pulled him into another hug. "This has been the best Hanukkah of my life," she assured him, "and you had plenty to do with that."

"Well, I'm glad," he smiled taking her hands into his. "You've been a big part of my life this year, and I think it's gotten so much better since then."

She smiled, and her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. He cleared his throat, ready to tell her about his feelings for her, but when he opened his mouth no sound came out. He needed to say something but every time he tried he would somehow become mute; so he tried a different tactic to ease into things. He looked at her, and smiled at how her eyes shined behind her glasses as she read the list of songs on the back cover. He silently got up, and gently removed the mixtape from her fingers. Her brows rose in question, but she didn't say anything. He clicked a button on the remote which lay on his bedside desk, and a drawer opened and a stereo appeared. Felicity rolled her eyes, and he chuckled, as she murmured 'rich people' disapprovingly. He walked over and put in the mixtape, and the first song began to play. God Only Knows by The Beach Boys.

He watched as she swayed from side to side on the bed, and before he knew it he walked over to her, and took her hand in his, pulling her up and into his arms. She smiled and rested her head on his chest as they danced around his room. The entire time they danced all he could think was how different this was from anything he's ever felt, and that it felt so right. He lowered his head so that it was resting right on top of hers, and he held her a little tighter. By the time Your Song by Elton John started playing he was ready to talk to her.

"Felicity," he started. She hummed in response, but he couldn't say it again. He sighed, and hoped this new tactic would work. "Truth or dare?"

She chuckled, and he felt the rumble of her chest against his. "Truth. I'm too tired for dares."

"What do you really think of the mixtape?"

"I love it."

"Really? It's not too much?"

She craned her neck and raised her head so that she was looking up at him. "It's perfect. I really do love it. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he responded as she lowered her head to his chest once more.

"Why'd you get me all these gifts?"

This was it, his chance to tell her his feelings for her; just as he opened his mouth to answer the door opened and Raisa appeared.

"I'm sorry Mister Oliver," she said as the two of them broke apart, "but your mother is calling you downstairs."

Oliver nodded, "That's alright Raisa. I'll be right down."

She smiled apologetically and walked away leaving the door open, showing him that his mother was coming up the stairs the very moment to come and find him herself. He quiclky paused the mixed tape and ejected it. Felicity took the cd case and handed it to him. He smiled apologetically at her as he handed her back the cd. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Another time."

"Is that a promise," he smiled at her.

"Oliver," Moira's voice came from the doorway. "What are you doing up here? Everybody is looking for you! Oh, Felicity dear. Hi."

"Hi Mrs. Queen," she smiled.

"Mom," Oliver started. "I was just giving Felicity a gift."

"I thought Hanukkah ended yesterday."

"It did, I had one gift left to give her."

"...Okay, well everyone is expecting you. Tommy told me you were out back, and then he told me he saw you go to the pool room, and finally Raisa told me she saw you heading upstairs. I've been running around everywhere looking for you, let's not keep the guests waiting any longer."

Oliver smiled at his best friend's attempt to cover for him, and nodded letting Felicity and his mother exit the room first. Oliver patted Tommy on the back in thanks when they were all reunited downstairs. Felicity put the mixtape in her purse, and then next two hours were filled with laughter as Oliver hung out with all of his friends. 

"Hey, everyone," Thea said appearing with Madison, "There's about ten minutes till midnight."

"Oh yeah," Tommy agreed looking at his watch.

All of the sudden the waiters were coming out with glasses os champagne, and one was headed their way with glasses of apple cider because they weren't legally allowed to drink. They all spread out in front of the tv where everyone was waiting for the ball to drop. Oliver had to do it now if he wanted to kiss Felicity at midnight without getting slapped afterwards. He nodded for her to follow him towards the back of the room, and he began.

"Felicity, so now that I broke up with Helena I'm single-"

"And you wanted to know if I'd kiss you at midnight," she guessed.

"Well, yes, but no."

"I'm confused."

"Well we're both single."

"I know. Isn't it great," she smiled.

"Yes but-what?"

"Don't you love being single? Don't you feel free?"

"I guess, but doesn't it get lonely?"

"I have tons of friends. I don't get lonely, and when I do and none of you guy are around I always have my mom."

"So you're happy being single?"

"I love it."

"...You've never wanted a boyfriend?"

"Well of course I have, but I'm pretty content with myself right now. I mean I don't even have time for a boyfriend with all the work I have with school and afterwards. Why?"

"Nothing," he smiled tightly. "I'm just going to need some help adjusting to the single life."

"Well then I'm your girl. Not your girl girl, but your girl. I know that sounded the same, but it sounded completely different in my head."

Oliver chuckled, and cupped her face with one hand, "You will always be my girl, Felicity."

She smiled and leaned into it, "There's two minutes left. I better find Barry."

"Barry?"

"I kind of promised him that I'd be his midnight kiss since he's not with anybody, and the two of us have kissed before. Oh shit, I forgot that you just asked me-"

"It's fine," he smiled although a sour taste was creeping its way up his throat. "I'll manage."

"I'm sure every girl here would like to kiss you, and maybe even a couple of guys too," she teased.

Not the one I want he thought, but he smiled and watched as she made her way towards Barry. He handed her a glass of apple cider, and then there was 60 seconds left. Some people had started counting down. Oliver walked closer to the group, but made sure to keep some distance from Felicity and Barry. 30 seconds left, more people started joining in. He noticed Tommy tense under Detective Lance's stare, and Laurel roll her eyes at him, telling him that her father wouldn't shoot him. 15 seconds, even more people started counting down. Oliver took a deep breath and saw Ronnie throw his hands around Caitlin. 13 seconds. Oliver's throat started burning now as he thought about the fact that Felicity would be kissing Barry in just a matter of seconds, and he would stand there completely helpless. Everyone started counting down except for Oliver, who had decided to look everywhere but at Felicity. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. He sneaked a peek at her, and she was counting down with a smile on her face encompassed in Barry's arms. 4. Oliver gritted his teeth. 3. He felt Thea run over to him. 2. Barry leaned down towards her, and she leaned up. One.

They kissed. 

Oliver wanted to look away, but for some reason he was transfixed on their figures. It was only when he felt a tug on his shirt that he looked away and saw Thea standing next to him with a sympathetic look on her face. He knelt down so that she was towering over him, and he pulled her into a hug. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy New Year," she smiled.

"Happy New Year," he smiled back at her.

It wasn't the midnight kiss he was hoping for, but second best would have to do for tonight.

 

Oliver went to sleep at about five am on New Years Day and woke up around eight am, but refused to get out of bed. He tossed and turned but couldn't go back to sleep. It was for a mere few seconds, but the kiss seemed like an eternity to him, and he kept replaying it in his head over and over again. It wasn't like they were together again, it was just a kiss, because he asked, not because she wanted to do. He groaned and finally got out of bed. Without showering he made his way downstairs and was glad that both his parents woke early and there was food at the table. He took a piece of bacon and slipped it into his mouth when his father arrived; the look on his face obviously meant that he was surprised that Oliver was up at this time, but he didn't comment on it. 

"Did you enjoy the party last night?"

Oliver really wasn't interested in talking to his father knowing that he was only trying to get back into his good graces, but because of Felicity he was a new person now, and that new person felt bad when he ignored his father completely, so Oliver nodded his head. Oliver watched as his father talked about the party when he realised that Oliver wasn't going to elaborate. He waited for his father to bring up what he really wanted to talk about, and was buttering his toast that Raisa had brought out for him, when Robert started.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go fishing with me or something before school starts. There's only two days left in the break after all."

"...I'm not ready for that yet."

"I understand...when will you be ready?"

Oliver felt his blood boil, but he kept his voice calm, "You cheated on my mother countless amounts of times. You've missed events in mine and Thea's lives for other women. I don't care about me, and no one really cares about piano recitals but we care about Thea, and you missed her piano recital so you could have sex with another woman. I think I can take as much time as I want."

"I'm not proud of what I did, Oliver. But at least I'm being a man and owning up to it."

Oliver pushed his chair out. "You know what? I think I'll finish my breakfast in my room. Oh and by the way a real man wouldn't cheat on his wife, or miss his daughter's piano recital to have sex with another woman. Just so you know," he finished walking up to his room. He finished his breakfast in anger, and laid in bed afterwards. All he wanted to do was talk to Felicity but at the thought of her his throat started burning. He turned on the stereo and listened to music. When his phone rang he turned down the music and picked up. It was Tommy, he wanted to know how the thing with Felicity went. After kissing Laurel at midnight, he decided to drive her home so he followed the Lance's car until they reached her house, and then he drove home. Oliver relayed the events of last night from when he took her upstairs till the midnight kiss he didn't get from her, and he listened silently. When he finished Tommy hummed.

"I'm sorry man."

"Tell me about it."

"Well now you know your New Years Resolution."

"What?"

"Be the guy Felicity will fall in love with," he told him.

"Tommy...you're a genius."

"I am? I mean, I am. You're welcome."

"I'll call you later," Oliver told him in haste before hanging up. He pulled out a pen and a notepad and wrote down the heading.

How To Get Felicity To Fall In Love With Me.

He smiled and began to jot down whatever came to his mind. So it wasn't really a resolution, more of a plan...and it damn well better work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! Please don't hate me. Remember the fic is a slow burn!!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> LONG NOTE, BUT PLEASE READ!
> 
> So I know all y'all are pretty bummed that Olicity didn't happen in the last chapter, and I got to warn you it is a slow burn so it's going to take a while before they are together. I know that you'll get pissed when it's been like 50 chapters of slow burn, but this fic isn't just going to be fifty chapters long. I have a BIG Olicity storyline in mind, but I need to unravel the story in the best way possible so that you fall in love with their story. I want you guys to be excited for them, but you guys might get excited for every Olicity story...I know I do. That's not all I want from you guys. I want you to connect with them. Even though this fic is told from Oliver's perspective some of you can connect with other characters (Nyssa, Sara, Donna, Moira, etc.) and I'm so happy for that. I want you to feel proud of character in this fic, I want you to laugh with them, and cry with them, get angry at them, and feel their pain. I want you to be annoyed with them, and I want you guys to get excited when seeing a minor character in the fic that you like. I really want you guys to connect, and feel everything so that when the BIG storyline is revealed, you'll be just as invested as the characters are.  
> Okay, on to a lighter note. This chapter. This chapter is much lighter, and the next few chapters will be as well. CAPTAIN CANARY SHIPPERS, I promised you some Captain Canary, and even though NYSSARA is still canon you'll see a little bit of Captain Canary in the next few chapters, but don't worry Nyssara shippers, Nyssara is still very much alive. It'll make sense once you read the chapter. GOLDEN VIBE SHIPPERS, here is the start of your ship. And WINNX SIOBHAN SHIPPERS...here you go...and what's the ship name? SNOWSTORM SHIPPERS, your otp is not dead and the same goes for MERLANCE, and OLICITY SHIPPERS...thank you for sticking with this fic even though the slow burn may kill you...so here is my version of a THANK YOU!  
> I hate how a lot of high school aus exclude Dig or make him a student along with the rest of the gang. I can never imagine Dig in high school, I mean obviously he went, but I can't see him being a kid...like a dumb teenager, to me he's so mature. To me Dig is Yoda, and always will be...and this chapter will introduce my version of him. I hope you like it.  
> I really do hope the next chapters make you smile, and will help you decide to stick with the fic even though the slow burn might kill you...'cause I am nice every once in a while.  
> Happy Reading!  
> -Dee

Oliver groaned when his alarm went off. He shut it off, and hid underneath the covers. He didn’t know how much time passed, but he suspected it was very little when his mother came by, and pulled the covers off him.  
“Up. You have school today.”  
He groaned and tried to pull the covers back on him, but he felt nothing. His mother had probably dropped it on the floor, but he wasn’t going to open his eyes and check.  
“Oliver,” she warned him sternly. “I’ll go and get the water bucket.”  
He shot up, and glared at his mother before going to the bathroom to shower. He lazily brushed his teeth, and then undressed himself. It was only when the water hit his face that he had started to actually wake up. 

He went down and finished breakfast, and then slowly drove to school in a daze. He met up with Tommy and Laurel at Laurel's locker and told them about his plan.

"So you really like her, huh," Laurel asked.

"It actually kind of scares me how much," he admitted.

"I felt the same way about Laurel," Tommy told him.

"You were in love with her since you were five years old," Oliver deadpanned.

"Yeah, but it scared me that I could screw up once she said yes," he defended himself.

Oliver rolled his eyes, as Laurel went to kiss him, "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you more," he kissed her back.

"Hey, you guys. Best friend having a crisis here. Can we save the make out session for later?"

"Sorry," Laurel pulled away from him. "So what do you have in mind?"

"I was going to just sort of make it known to her that I'm available. I'm not going to date anyone or go after anyone. I'm going to be there for her however she needs me, whenever she needs me to be. We spend time together on the weekends, so I'll try hinting at my feelings for her then, by doing something, but I'll respect her space."

"Ooh," Laurel smiled. "I kind of want you to be my boyfriend. I didn't mean it like that," Laurel explained when Tommy put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him and away from Oliver.

"I know baby. Don't get any ideas Queen."

"Wouldn't dream of it Merlyn," he responded when Wally, Iris' little brother came up to them. "Hey Wally. What's up?"

"Hey guys. Oliver, Mr. Diggle told me to give you this slip, and said that you should see him fourth period today."

"Did he say why?"

"No. Sorry man, I gotta go. If I'm late for class again my mom will freak when my teacher calls her."

"No problem. Go ahead."

"What do you think Yoda wants," Tommy asked.

"No clue," Oliver answered.

"He's great," Laurel commented.

"Sure," Oliver answered sarcastically.

"He is," Tommy agreed. "I don't get why you don't like him."

"It's not that I don't like him...it's just not I'm not his best friend."

"Dig's everybody's best friend."

"Does everybody call him Dig except me?"

"Pretty much," Laurel answered.

Just then the bell rang. "Come on we gotta get to class."

 

When it was time for fourth period, Oliver handed the slip Wally gave him this morning to his teacher and walked out. 

Oliver stepped into his guidance counsellor's office. "Mr. Diggle, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Oliver, please sit," he motioned for him to move towards the chair.

John Diggle was Oliver's guidance counsellor. He was young, the youngest of all the counsellors in school, but extremely wise. He had fought in Afghanistan and returned a broken man. His trouble with PTSD, and coping with his normal life almost drove him and his wife another soldier apart, but he forced himself to go to therapy, and he eventually was able to control himself. All he ever wanted to do was help people, and so he took this job to help the youth; so that they would become better men and women and make the world a better place.

He was kind, but also tough. No one messed with him, not even Rory or Snart. He was insightful though. Oliver met him freshman year, and saw that he was disappointed in him, and Oliver played it off as if he didn't care. The next time Oliver went to visit him, Oliver could see the he had only disappointed him further, but he didn't bring it up. He never told anyone that he was disappointed in them. He only asked if they were happy with themselves. John Diggle was one of the most loved and most hated authoritative figures in the school-he either really got through to you or really got to you until eventually, maybe he got through to you. He really got to Oliver multiple times, he almost always made Oliver leave with a boiling temperature, but Oliver never hated him-he more respected him. John Diggle was one of the only people prior to Felicity to see through his bullshit, and make him feel remorseful for continuing with it.

"So," Oliver tapped his fingers nervously when Mr. Diggle stayed silent. "What's the occasion? I haven't been to your office since the beginning of the year. I thought you gave up on me."

"A soldier never leaves his brother behind." he replied.

"...Right. So why today?"

He ignored his question, and asked one of his own. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Just fine."

"Yeah. I guess."

"How's school been for you this year?"

"Good."

"Care to explain?"

"I-well I'm doing pretty good in school now. My grades are up, and I'm responding in class...sometimes. Football tryouts are in two weeks, so I'm getting ready for that a little."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Should there be anything else?"

"Where are you applying to college?"

"...Did my parents put you up to this?"

"No, I'm just naturally curious."

"I haven't decided yet."

"That's fine. So about football tryouts-"

"Wait. You're not going to lecture me about how it's the second half of the year, and how I should've already filled out an application or eighty?"

"No. You're old enough to make your own decisions."

"I am...and that doesn't make me feel bad."

He chuckled at that, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. This isn't a guilt trip. Look, I'm here as a guide, a friend if you'll have me. I'm not your parent. I have faith in you to make the right choice, and that doesn't necessarily mean going to the same college your father, grandfather, great grandfather and how many more ancestors of yours have gone to. It doesn't even mean going to college at all. Now, I'm not telling you hey Oliver don't go to college, I just know that whatever you decide that I know you'll make a choice that you are happy with, and as cliche as it sounds that's really all that matters."

"That's not what you told me freshman year. You gave me a deadline."

"Well you're not the same person you were in freshman year. The first time you walked into my office I saw a boy with a lot of potential who had his head up his ass."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"And now?"

"Now...don't let this go to your head...but I'm seeing a young man who's beginning to realise his potential and using it."

"You don't look proud."

"Should I?"

"Well the rest of the other teachers are."

"White people," he muttered.

"What," Oliver chuckled in disbelief.

"White people," he repeated, louder this time. "Should I be proud of you for doing what you're supposed to be doing in the first place? All you white people need recognition. You fall off a cliff, and hang on with a finger, and then manage to get a grip with one hand and expect everyone to clap. I'm not that person, so don't expect me to clap until you're far away from the ledge and back on the road."

Oliver nodded his head in understanding, "I get that."

"Good. You are capable Oliver, of doing amazing things. I'm glad that you're finally beginning to accept that. I'm grateful for the reason you chose to accept it, whoever she may be."

"Yeah," Oliver smiled, "She's pretty ama-How did you know it was a girl?"

"Well first, it's almost always a girl. And second, I see a lot of me in you."

"You used to be a screw up," Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Well, not in the same way. My grades were better than yours, but I had no idea what I wanted in life, and then I enrolled in military school and my first week there I met Lyla. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with school, but I knew I wanted her. She helped me get on track, prioritised my life, she changed me for the better. And then when times got dark, I shut her out. We're both soldiers, I knew she'd understand, but we were always so different. It was one of the reasons I fell for her. She gave me time, but I was taking too long. I couldn't lose her, so I got off my ass and got my act together."

"I don't know what to say."

"You can say whatever you like, or we can sit in silence. That's completely up to you."

"Her name is Felicity Smoak."

"I see."

"...What," Oliver asked, sensing he was holding something back.

"I don't really like to play favourites, but she's mine."

Oliver laughed lightly, "Mine too," he responded with a smile.

"So are you over being intimidated by me?"

"I was never...well you have huge arms and you were in the army."

"Yeah well the faster you get over those two things I can be a friend to you, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I mean you don't seem like an ass."

"I know. I really hate those guys. I met one four years ago."

"Was that me? Was than an insult directed at me," Oliver asked.

"Yes," he chuckled, "but you're better now. At least semi tolerable."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or not, but I'm taking it."

He chuckled, "If it's alright with you I'd like to see you at least once a week for the rest of the year."

"Sure, but um...what if I kind of want to talk to you more than once?"

"You know where I am," he shrugged. "The door is always open...and if I find out that you're visiting me to get out of taking a test, I'll drag your ass back into the classroom."

"Fair enough," Oliver stood up and stretched out his hand.

"Don't let this go to your head," Diggle shook his hand, "but I am glad that you're holding onto the ledge, and are trying to get up and walk away from it."

"I'm glad too," Oliver responded, and with that Oliver left Diggle's office with a new found self confidence.

The first week back was quickly coming to an end mainly because they started school on a Wednesday. Oliver spent his weekend driving Thea around, and instead of hanging with Felicity like he normally did Oliver looked into some colleges, but not of them peaked his interest.

Monday morning seemed to be a drag, and as the day progressed it only seemed to get worse, but it was time for sixth period, his only mixed class, health, which had students from all grades except freshman-who were always kept separate from the other grades. He knew that it would be an interesting lesson today from the way Professor Stein looked at the end of class on Friday. He had announced that there would be a surprise on Monday, and he told everyone not to be absent. He also rubbed his hands together and told them that they's have to rush to finish the lesson that they wouldn't be able to finish then to get to the surprise. 

Then there was his mother who wished him luck in health class this morning before he left from school. Professor Stein had warned them that he would call home to make sure that no one would be absent for today's class, but Oliver honestly thought he was bluffing. When he tried to get information out of his mother however, she smiled and patted his cheek lightly, and told him that he'd find out soon enough. 

Professor Stein looked up from the textbook with a smile on his face, "Alright. So that's the end of that topic." They had just learned about reproduction which was extremely uncomfortable with Professor Stein trying to make jokes in between that no one understood. "So," he continued, "Now that the first week back is over-"

"It hasn't been a week," Sara argued. "We started school on Wednesday last week. It's only Monday."

"Well, it's the start of a new week so we're allowed to give you some real work, and today you're all starting the drum roll please..."

When no one made an attempt to move, he huffed out a sigh, "Drum roll or I'll fail you all." Immediately everyone sat up and started banging their hands against their desks in a rhythmic fashion, which made Professor Stein's eyes beam, "Thank you. You're all starting the...BABY PROJECT," he dramatically dragged out the last two words like they announce people in the circus. When again no one even blinked, he continued, "Act excited or I'll fail you all," he said in one breath following his previous statement. Everyone sat up a little straighter, and two or three people even clapped, feigning enthusiasm. "Thank you," he commended himself.

"Alright, my dear pupils, you must be dying with excitement about what exactly the baby project is. I guess I'll put you out of your misery. You may have heard of it from previous years, but this year we're allowing you to take the baby home with you for a week. Before you get all confused, let me explain. Reproduction, obviously leads to babies, but you may not know how difficult it is to care for a baby. So we're giving you one! No, not an actual baby, but a programmed doll that cries exactly like a baby does. It's your job to figure out why the baby is crying. And to explain things further, I'm bringing a baby out. So," he reached under his desk and pulled out a baby doll, "before I start the demonstration does anyone have any questions? Yes. Mr. Ramon."

Cisco put his hand down as he asked with squinted eyes, "Why did you keep the baby in your desk?"

"Any useful questions," Professor Stein continued. "Alright good. Would anyone like to volunteer, and help with the demonstration? No one? Okay then, Mr. Rory if you please."

"What," Mick's gruff voice rang through the room.

"Come up and help me with the baby. Now, Mr. Rory."

Mick Rory slumped to the front of the class and shot death stares at anyone who snickered. 

"Now," Professor Stein continued. "When you start the project the crying will be randomised, but for the demonstration here I have this remote to make the doll cry on command. Now, don't you worry, I don't have the remote with me at all times, and I won't sit up at two am trying to make one of your dolls cry so you'll wake up," he chuckled to himself. When he realised that no one joined in, he went on with his explanation. "Now during the project you'll have to wear a bracelet, and on the doll's back there is a monitor of some sort, before going to soothe the baby you must bring the bracelet to the monitor to register that you are taking care of the child. You'll hear a chiming sound, and the means the monitor has recognised you, and you can continue to do whatever you need to stop the baby from crying."

"There are four reasons why a baby cries. The first is if he or she needs to be changed, the second is if the child needs to be fed, the third is so the child can be burped, and lastly it's so you can rock the child to sleep. There are obviously more reasons why, but these are the basic primal needs, and it's what you will be tested on. You will get a packet of diapers," he said pointing to the table. "Obviously they are not real diapers, but you put them on the doll just the same. The bottom of each diaper is a different colour with a heat sensitive pack inside. If you use the same diaper colour by mistake the baby will continue to cry. So if you take a red diaper off the baby, do not mix it up with the clean orange one, because the baby will still cry. The next is food. The child needs to be fed. Normally at a young age the baby will need to be breastfed, however we are not using this method. You will get two bottles," he said picking both of them up. "You should clean the bottle every four hours. You might not need to do so as a parent, but there are heat sensitive wires on the bottom of the bottle, and if it gets too hot well then it will count as if you have not fed the baby. You should leave the bottle to dry for about thirty minutes, and the temperature should come down to normal. While waiting for that bottle to dry, you may use the other one. Burping the child is important, and the tip for you here is if the baby cries after being fed it's normally to be burped...of course that's only for the project, you never know in real life, and well...every baby is different.  Finally, if after trying all of this, the baby still cries that means he or she is cranky or tired, and needs to be rocked asleep. Now for the demonstration. Mr. Rory, would you stand on this side of the desk and face the class? Good, now I'm going to use this remote to control this baby's cry. By the way this baby is named Jason, so Jason here will start to cry after I use the remote, and Mr. Rory has to figure out why, and make him stop. Are you ready?"

"Whatever," Rory shrugged. 

Oliver looked around while Professor Stein decided how to make the child cry, and he noticed that everyone actually was sitting up a little straighter. It was the screeching wail that made his attention turn to the front of the class again. "Normally," Professor Stein started, "You'd have to chime in with your bracelet to record that you're taking care of the baby, but for now just...well go on. First what are you going to do?"

Mick grimaced, and then took a diaper out of the pack, and tried to put it on the baby.

"Don't be shy," Professor Stein told him. "He is your child right now anyway."

Mick finished putting the diaper on but the baby still cried. "What next?"

"You're the parent, Mr. Rory," Professor Stein shrugged.

Mick rolled his eyes, and picked up the baby and held him in one arm, and took the bottle in another and tried to feed him, but the baby wailed even louder than before as soon as the bottle touched his lips.

"I forgot to mention," Professor Stein chuckled, "if you're doing something wrong, sometimes they'll let you know. What will you do next?"

"Well he didn't even drink, so I guess burping him is off the table."

"Good use of logic," Professor Stein agreed.

"So, I guess rock him to sleep."

"Go on."

Mick took the baby in both hands and started swaying lightly from left to right. The baby continued to cry. "It's not working."

"Yes, and in a picture perfect world babies would stop crying the minute you told them to, but this isn't a picture perfect world. Keep going."

Seven minutes later the baby finally calmed down, and Mick slowly stopped rocking afraid that if he stopped abruptly that somehow the doll would resume it's crying. 

"Very good," Professor Stein clapped encouraging everyone to join in. 

"Aww," Sara gushed. "You looked so cute Mick!"

"Shut the fuck up," Mick glared her.

"Mr. Rory! Language! There's also a speaker inside the baby, so you are to use proper language around him."

"Why are you telling me how to raise my child," Rory asked.

"Mr. Rory," he said sternly. After he reprimanded him, he allowed Mick to go back to his seat. 

"Okay," he rubbed his hands together. "We have done this project before with many classes before you, and we will do it with many after, but this year is special because for the first time we're letting you take the baby home for an entire week. You'll see what it's like to be a parent, but since you're all so young you'll see the real struggle of being a teen parent. It's not as cool as the tv shows make it to be."

"The tv shows make it look like crap," Lisa commented.

"Language Miss Snart, and yes well...for lack of a better word, it _is_ crap. Now, since it takes two to tango you'll be partnered up."

"I choose Oliver," Helena blurted out.

Oliver rolled his eyes, and was about to decline when Professor Stein continued to talk. "No, you don't Miss. Bertinelli. You may have the luxury of choosing your partner in reality, but in my class the handy dandy popsicle sticks will do so. In this cup," he pointed to one, "are the names of all the girls in the class, and in the other is name of all the boys. Whoever I choose will end up together as partners for this assignment."

"Well what about couples that aren't straight," Sara asked.

"It takes a male and female to make a baby Sara."

"You can adopt."

"I don't think many teenagers want to adopt a child."

"Well-"

"Take it up with the school board, Sara," he sighed not ready to argue with her.

"Oh, I will."

"Very well. So in these two cups I have the name of all you, and behind me," he pulled off a sheet from the stand behind him. "I have this spinning wheel with both blue and pink on it. If the spindle lands on blue you'll have a boy, and if it lands on pink you'll have a girl. It's not sexist Sara, that's just how it goes. The father will spin it because it is his sperm that decides the sex of the baby, and at the end of the day you will go to whatever class you have last period, and hand the teacher this slip," he held up the slip, "and then you will come down to my office, and I will give you your baby. You will get the bracelet, fill out a birth certificate, and take all your baby's supplies, and as soon as you get the child in your hand your assignment begins. So first we'll see who the first teen parents are in this class. Ladies first...drumroll please...the first mother in this class is Miss...Laurel Lance."

He motioned for her to join him in front of the class, and he waited for her to stand in front of his desk before reaching into the other cup. "Laurel are you ready to meet the father of your child?"

"Not really...I mean, sure."

"Very well...the father of your child, and partner during this assignment is...Mr...Thomas Merlyn," he read the popsicle stick.

"That's not fair," Isabel shouted. "You know that they're together."

"Well the stick said my name," Tommy smiled, walking up to Laurel who looked relieved. "Even this assignment knows we belong together," he kissed the side of her head. 

"Alright, well Mr. Merlyn. Would you like to spin the wheel? I actually wasn't asking. Hurry up we have to get through the rest of the class. Congratulations Tommy and Laurel you're having a...girl," he finished as the spindle landed on pink. "Now, the two of you take a slip each from that side of the desk. You may either go back to your seats and listen to the rest of the parents that'll be announced, or you may go to the back of the room, and quietly pick out a name for your daughter."

"We're having a daughter," Tommy smiled at Laurel.

"It's not real, Tommy," she rolled her eyes.

"It is in here," he said patting his heart.

She chuckled, and the two of them went to the back of the classroom.

"Next up...Miss...Lisa Snart. Very Well, and the father of your child is...Mr. Francisco Ramon."

Cisco coughed, "Me?"

"There is no other Cisco Ramon in this class, so yes, you Mr. Ramon," Mr. Stein said. "Hurry up, and spin the wheel." When the spindle landed on pink again, he congratulated them on their pretend daughter and they joined Tommy and Laurel in the back of the classroom. "Miss Helena Bertinelli and Mr. Ray Palmer. Congratulations on your son. Miss Nyssa Al Ghul and Mr. Jay Garrick. Congratulations on your son. Miss Sara Lance, and Mr. Leonard Snart...congratulations on your son."

"Laurel, you're an Auntie," Sara cried. "And so is Lisa. Oh this is the best." Leonard followed after her with an amused expression on his face. 

"Miss Lance, please keep in mind that this assignment is meant to teach you all that raising a baby is very difficult."

"Oh you're ruining all the fun."

"It shouldn't be fun in the first place," he exclaimed. "Anyway, Miss Iris West and Mr. Carter Hall. Congratulations on your daughter. Miss. Patty Spivot and Mr. Barry Allen congratulations on your son. Miss Caitlin Snow and Mr. Ronnie Raymond, congratulations on your son. Miss. Siobhan Smythe and Mr. Winslow Schott Jr...congratulations on your daughter. Miss. Felicity Smoak and Mr. Oliver Queen."

Maybe he didn't need a plan after all, maybe fate was finally bringing them together. He smiled at her and rose out of his chair. "Mr. Queen, the wheel," Mr. Stein motioned. He walked over and looked at Felicity, she smiled at him, and he spun the wheel. "Congratulations on your daughter," Mr. Stein told him with no emotion whatsoever, but it filled Oliver with pride. He and Felicity had a daughter...an imaginary one...but still...a daughter.

"Alright, well you can go back and discuss a name or you can go to your seats."

"Get back here Lis," Sara shouted from the back.

"Miss Lance. Lower your voice," Professor Stein scolded her as Felicity and he made their way to the back of the room, where Oliver realised that no one was actually deciding the names for their child for a week. Sara was actually deciding play dates with Laurel, and Lisa, and now Felicity. Oliver chuckled and joined Tommy who was sitting on the floor. 

"We're parents man," he greeted him.

"Oh shut up Merlyn."

"Well we are."

"Tommy, they're plastic dolls," Laurel cut in. "I had like ten of them as a kid."

"But this one cries."

"We had one that peed," Sara told them. "What was her name? Wendy?"

"I don't remember," Laurel snapped.

"Woah watch it," Sara told her. "This is not the attitude I want around my child."

"This project is going to turn Sara into supermom," Felicity commented.

"I'm going to be the best mom out of all you," she replied.

"I'll take that bet," Nyssa nudged her.

"Well I meant other than you," Sara flirted back, "but game on."

"Alright everyone," Professor Stein announced. "I've finished pairing everyone up so back to your seats. I need to fill you in on some more things. " As everyone made their way back to their seats he continued, "As I have told you there is a speaker inside the doll with a recording device in it. At the end of the week, I can always take out the recording and listen to it, so mind your language. Secondly, this is the first year we are doing this project over the course of a week. That means that you will have the baby over the weekend. In previous years they got the baby for two days, and some children would decide to stay in the same house with their parents permission and try to take care of the child. However you decide to carry out your living conditions for the week, it must benefit the baby. Third, this child is your responsibility. It is not a doll, it is your child. You will not get a baby sitter during school hours, or if you go to work. That means that during class you will have the baby with you. All of your teachers have been notified, but if the baby cries during the lesson, and the teacher asks you to leave until the baby has stopped do not complain to the principal or your guidance counsellor. You will go to the bathroom or into the hall and soothe your child and then go back to class and continue listening. If you miss out on notes, you might have a friend that'll lend you some, otherwise it is your responsibility to catch up. I will still teach class as well, don't expect this to be a free period for the next week. It might be better to rotate the baby between classes with your partner, however it is entirely up to you. Any questions so far? Yes, Mr. Ramon?"

"We have this thing-"

"The baby-"

"-Yeah, for a week. So like do we bathe it?"

"I'm glad you asked, there are wipes in the bag that you will get which you can use to clean the baby but since it's not real it's not necessary, and well don't put the baby in water. It's a doll."

"But you just said that this baby wasn't a doll, and it was our child."

"Yes well, if you put your electronic battery powered baby in water, you will fail and your baby will explode."

"Fair enough."

"Which reminds me, Mr. Rory. Don't think about taking the battery out. You will automatically fail if you do so."

Oliver could hear Mick mutter a string of curse words under his breath as Professor Stein continued on. 

"Holding the baby is important as well. The doll is considered to be a newborn, maybe only a month old or so, and so their necks are very feeble. If you have pets keep them away from the doll, they might be kind to humans but since this baby is made out of plastic we can never be sure. The same goes for younger siblings or relatives. If they want to play with the doll, and you let them make sure you are always near when they do so. Always support the neck and head of the baby, just like a real one this baby's neck is fragile as well. In real life, if a baby's neck snaps back it can cause paralysis or sometimes it's proven to be fatal. So be vigilant."

"The supplies for the baby will be provided to you at the end of the day when you come to get your baby. You will get a carseat for the baby, but you will not get a stroller. There is a handle on the carseat so you can carry it around. You will get a few onesies. I think twelve or so, and you'll get a packet of diapers. There will be two bottles included in the baby bag as well, and wipes as I mentioned before. Tomorrow in class, we will discuss the cost of having a baby, and you'll virtually pretend to but things for your child. You'll see tomorrow just how expensive a kid can be. I think that's all, if you have any questions you can come up to my desk and I'll answer them, otherwise there's fifteen minutes left in the period. Meet up with your partner and discuss some names."

Oliver got up from his seat and moved towards Felicity, who was sitting next to Sara, "So do you have any idea of what you want to name our kid?"

"I'm thinking Lincoln," Sara answered.

"I was talking to Felicity," Oliver informed her.

"Well fine then," she huffed turning her back on him. Oliver ruffled her hair as she scowled, and then feeling slightly bad at pushing her away so blatantly, "I think Lincoln is a great name," he told her.

"You really think so," she asked, her eyes beaming.

He nodded his head, "What does Snart think? Does he like it?"

"He better," she demanded getting up to go talk to him.

"You handled that well," Felicity chuckled.

"I try. So what do you want to name our baby? I mean the project-"

"I got it Oliver," she chuckled. "Why don't we make a list?"

"Sure, well shouldn't we decide on the surname first. I mean there are only three options-Smoak, Queen, or Smoak Queen...there's also Queen Smoak so I guess that's four."

"We'll go with Smoak Queen," she asked.

"Smoak Queen it is. Alright now I'll write down the names that you suggest, and a few of my own and we'll narrow it down from there."

"Sounds good to me."

By the time the bell rang they had a solid list of female names, but they still had to narrow it down.

**1\. Emma**

**2\. Ava**

**3\. Zoe**

**4\. Isabella**

**5\. Lily**

**6\. Lydia**

**7\. Dana**

**8\. Sienna**

**9\. Allegra**

**10\. Mia**

**11\. Charlotte**

 

Oliver and Felicity discussed names in the halls between classes, but they still couldn't come up with anything. Tommy and Laurel had already decided on the name for their daughter but Tommy wanted it to be a surprise. Oliver rolled his eyes, but Tommy was adamant, and Laurel being a good girlfriend stuck by him. 

 

They all met up in front of Professor Stein's office a few minutes after the bell for the last period rang. He opened the door, and told them all to go wait in the hall, and that he would call everyone in pairs to collect their baby, and baby's belongings, and then they were to fill in the birth certificate that he will hand them. He would tie the bracelet on to them, and he assured them it was like the ones they got at amusement parks, and that if they took off the bracelet it would not count towards the grade even if you succeeded in soothing the baby. 

Everyone moved towards the hallway, and soon after Professor Stein called the first parents-Tommy and Laurel. Everyone waited silently as they didn't know what to expect, and Tommy and Laurel emerged a few minutes later, but this time Tommy was holding a car seat with their "daughter" in it, and Laurel was holding a bag with which everyone assumed was baby things, and a blank birth certificate. The baby looked very...plastic, but at the same time it was a white baby with Laurel's eyes-they were a greenish colour. The kid was pretty accurate. 

Oliver waited for his best friends to join him and the rest of the class when Professor Stein called for the next partners-Lisa and Cisco.

"Oh my gosh. I'm going to be a dad," Cisco muttered to himself. "I'm not ready for this."

"You better be," Lisa told him.

"Hey, I do not work well under pressure."

"Work, what work?"

"Look, I don't need your judgement."

Their bickering became quieter and quieter as they walked further away, and Tommy's and Laurel's conversation grew louder. 

"I know she's not real, but she's the most beautiful fake baby I've ever seen."

"Tommy-"

"They say it all the movies," he shrugged.

"That's the base for your parenting? Movies?"

"Yeah, why? What'd you have in mind?"

Her answer was interrupted by Sara who ran over asking to hold her niece. Tommy agreed, but only for a quick minute as Laurel rolled her eyes. Oliver chuckled, "You do realise if you end up marrying him, you'll still be the only sane person."

Laurel chuckled and agreed as she watched Tommy hover over Sara cradling their project. Oliver looked over at Leonard who was standing behind Sara rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. Leonard always had a soft spot for Lisa's friends, but he genuinely got along very well with Sara. Oliver was actually a little excited to see how the assignment would go between the two of them. 

"What did you name her," Sara asked.

"Maison," Laurel answered.

"Maison Day Merlyn," Tommy added. "We'll call her Macy for short."

"I like it," Sara replied. "Hi Macy. It's your Aunt Sara."

"Sara, it's a doll," Laurel said obviously annoyed.

"You don't have to be so rude," Sara snapped at the same time Tommy covered the doll's ears. "It's okay," he whispered to the doll. "Mommy didn't mean it."

"So help me Lord," Laurel muttered to herself as most everyone else laughed. She sat down next to Felicity on the floor and started to fill out the birth certificate.

"So what actually happened in Stein's office," Felicity asked.

Oliver slumped down on the other side of Laurel, and listened to her response. "It was kind of weird. I mean Stein took out the notebook he had in class where he wrote down the sex of our project, and then he tied the bracelets on to our wrists," she held up her right hand to show them. "Then he said one more push, and then laughed to himself before he took the doll off a shelf and handed it to me, and then he started singing the Circle of Life."

"From the Lion King," Felicity asked.

Laurel nodded, as Tommy responded, "It's kind of weird that he gave us the kid like that, but he's always been a bit weird."

"Tommy, you're holding the doll and it has a recorder inside. He can hear you."

"First off our daughter is not an it, and sorry Professor Stein, you'e my favourite teacher."

Laurel rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Cisco. "I'm a dad," he shouted.

"It's a doll," Laurel and Lisa shouted back.

"Lower your voices," Professor Stein scolded them as he emerged from his office once again. "Sara and Mr. Snart," he called.

"Hey, since I'm going to be a mom, shouldn't I be like wheel chaired in," she asked.

"No," Professor Stein commented before turning back to his office.

"Oh well. I guess you'll have to give me a piggyback," she turned to Leonard who raised his brows at her request. "Hey, you got me into this mess Lenny. It's the least you could do."

Leonard chuckled and shrugged before crouching down so that Sara could grab onto him. He piggybacked her into Stein's office when Cisco stopped them. "I just want to say I'm honoured to be part of the family now and...alright, catch you later bro," he said as Leonard walked around him and into Stein's office. Cisco then turned to Lisa, "He'll come around."

Lisa rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Sure he will."

"So what's your daughter's name," Tommy asked.

"Catalina Capri Ramon," Cisco answered proudly. "We'll call her Cece,"

"I'm calling her Cat," Lisa told him.

"Alright honey, why would we give our daughter a name of a feline?"

"Why would we give her a name that means pure when she's my daughter?"

"Hey! Our daughter is pure, you know what...let's not argue in front of the baby."

"It's a doll," Lisa told him.

"Hey, I'm on Cisco's side," Tommy said.

"Hey Merlyn. why don't you show us a trick and disappear?"

"You're just mad because you're outnumbered," Cisco replied.

"Or because my partner is an idiot," she rolled her eyes as she gave the birth certificate to Cisco.

"Oh, I have to fill it out," he asked.

"Yes," Lisa replied simply sitting on the other side of Felicity.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be," Cisco asked again.

"Yup," Lisa replied, stretching out her legs.

"Well good, because I want to be a part of our child's life."

"It's a-"

"La, la, la, la, la," Cisco started singing drowning out her voice.

Felicity giggled, and Barry took the car seat from Cisco as he began to fill out the form, still singing so that Lisa wouldn't be able to finish her sentence.

Sara ran out of the room with the certificate in her hands.

"Where's the doll, and the baby bag?"

"Lenny has them," she replied.

"Why is he doing all the work," Lisa asked,

"I'll have you know that I just went through fake labour," she defended herself. "Plus I wanted them to make a grand entrance. Lenny, come on out. Now welcoming Lincoln Cole Snart to the world."

Unlike Laurel's and Tommy's kid, Sara's had bright blue eyes.

"Come on. Who wants to hold little Lincoln first? Aunt Lisa or Aunt Laurel?"

"Neither," they both answered.

"You're just mad 'cause our baby is cuter than yours."

"No way," Tommy and Cisco argued.

"I'll fight you both," Sara warned them, and they both decided to let Sara have the cutest kid.

"But look at Cece's olive skin," Cisco commented.

"Fight me Ramon," Sara snarled.

"But those blue eyes though," Cisco added, commenting on Lincoln.

Caitlin and Ronnie appeared with their son next-Connor Hale Raymond. When Helena emerged empty handed everyone looked up skeptically and sighed when they saw Ray slowly coming out of Stein's office with the baby in the carseat in one hand, and the baby bag in the other and the certificate in his mouth. Felicity glared at Helena, she wasn't quite over what happened at Noonan's and then stood up and went to help Ray, who smiled in relief. 

"What did you name her," Felicity asked trying to change the topic.

"Hazel Bertinelli," Ray murmured sadly.

Felicity sighed, and gave Ray a small hug.

"It's only for the week," he heard her whisper to him. When Ray began filling out his child's birth certificate the first cry erupted from another child. It was Cece. Cisco panicked, and then carefully picked her up, and brought his bracelet to the back of the doll's back until he heard a chime. He sighed in relief but realised the baby was still crying and that he hadn't done anything to stop it. He let out a small shriek as he tried to rock the baby, but then the doll was taken out of his hands by Lisa. She swiftly set up a changing station when Cisco panicked, and laid the doll down on the blanket, and then quickly changed it's diaper. A few seconds after the new diaper was securely on the doll stopped crying, and made a happy cooing sound.

"I had that," Cisco said.

Lisa raised her brows, and then Cisco added, "Thank you."

She nodded and then handed the doll back to him.

Everyone clapped at Lisa's placidity, and she shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Soon more and more people were coming out with their dolls. Nyssa and Jay named their son Vale Garrick, and Iris and Carter named their daughter Galia Carter-West. Barry and Patty's son was named Paxton Thomas Spivot-Allen, and Isabel's and Baron Reiter's daughter was named Isabella Minnie Rochev.

Next it was Oliver's and Felicity's turn to enter Stein's office. Sara wished them good luck, and Tommy nodded. He let her inside first, and then entered to find Stein standing behind his desk looking down at the notebook into which he had scribbled down the sex of their daughter earlier that morning. 

"Mr. Queen, Miss. Smoak," he nodded. "One moment please."

He turned around to the shelves that normally occupied millions of weird antiques and knick knacks that now held a plethora of babies in carseats. He then studied each doll, well the white female ones, until he finally settled on one. He picked the carseat up and placed it on his desk, and then took the doll out of it and raised it in the air, "Nants ingonyama bagithi baba," he cried, singing the introduction of the circle of life from the Lion King. He chuckled to himself, "That get's funnier every time I say it."

Oliver glanced at Felicity who was also looking at him from the corner of her eye. They both folded their lips suppressing a smile. "Miss Smoak, your daughter," he started once he composed himself.

She stretched out her arms, and he placed the doll in them. She then automatically freaked out a little, and gave the doll to Oliver. He was surprised by her reaction and would ask her about that later, but for now he took the doll into his hands. He looked down at it, and saw that her eyes were piercing blue just like Felicity's and she had rosy cheeks just like Felicity, and all of the sudden the plastic doll became as real to him as a human, and he cradled it a bit closer to him.

"Not you too," Stein groaned. "The entire purpose of this project is to avoid teen pregnancies, not cement your wish to have a child."

"I didn't-"

"You cradled a doll Oliver," he pointed out.

"You said to treat it like a real child."

"I was talking to Mr. Rory, and I was thinking more along the lines of don't throw the kid in the trash when it starts crying and walk away."

"..."

"Professor Stein," Felicity interrupted. "We need our bracelets."

"Oh yes," he agreed. Oliver put down his daughter-doll, the doll down in the carseat and waited for Stein to tie the bracelet onto Felicity's wrist before extending his arm. After it was tied on, Stein gave Felicity the baby bag and certificate, and Oliver took the carseat with their...project inside it. Sara gushed over their baby as well, and called godmother.

"There are no godparents," Professor Stein told her as he came out to call the next couple-Siobhan and Winn. 

"It's a free country," she responded. Oliver handed the baby off to Sara and went to join Felicity on the ground who was struggling with filling out the birth certificate. She had written Smoak-Queen down, but had left the first name blank. Oliver took the pen from her and scribbled down Sienna. "You pick the other name," he told her. You can put it in front so it's the first name, or behind so it's the middle. Whatever you want."

He watched as she took the pen from him and scribbled down Opal. "It was the first name that popped into my head," she admitted. "That's probably not good parenting."

"Well it's a good thing we're not actually parents then," he reminded her, "but even if we were I love the name Opal."

"It was my dog's name, when I was little."

"Let's not tell her that."

"It's not real Oliver," she chuckled.

"Yeah," but for some odd reason he kind of wished it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...am I forgiven for the gruelling slow burn?  
> I'm not promoting teen pregnancy. The next few chapters will show their struggle. I need some baby names for Winn and Siobhan's baby, and I need some other people you'd like to see partner up for the project and baby names for their kids.  
> I do have bigger plans for Dig, and it will all be unveiled slowly, but for now enjoy the baby project, and yes it's a real thing. I had to do it in the eighth grade. If anyone knows the ship name of Winn and Siobhan please let me know.  
> On another note, school has started again so I don't think you'll get weekly updates, but I'll try my best. If the next chapter is a little late it's because I'm settling into school and dealing with life. I'm sorry about it, but there's nothing I can do. I will try my best though!  
> Please comment ( i love long comments), leave a kudos, subscribe and tell your friends about this fic. The fic is only as big as it readers. You guys and your suggestions actually inspire me, and storylines!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you guys a HUGE apology. I'm so sorry for not updating this fic earlier, way earlier.  
> So here's my terrible apparent excuse: school. 
> 
> And here's the apology I owe you. So when I first started school in September I promised myself that I would make time for writing (an hour) , and a few minutes on tumblr everyday (ten minutes), and at first, for about a week, I stuck to that, but then my focus drifted. It wasn't even on school priorities. You see I couldn't even finish a chapter, this chapter, because it's mostly fluff. And I was just at a very low point...for quite some time actually. I don't know why, but maybe it's because I couldn't distract myself with anything that the depression, or whatever it was that I've felt for almost my whole life had gotten so much worse. I started to procrastinate. I wouldn't even study, until of course and exam was announced, and I would throw myself into my books. And maybe I was just lazy, I don't know, but I'm trying to better myself, and I remember when I was writing that things would get easier even if I hated my work. If I got a review with constructive criticism I felt good because I know there's always room to improve and that you're looking out for me, so that I don't fail you in the next chapter. And when I got a positive review I was over the moon!
> 
> So I'm asking you to forgive me, for making you wait this long. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it was worth the wait.

Oliver walked with Felicity to the car, and chuckled at her reaction to him strapping the car seat in perfectly. He closed the door, and opened the door of the passenger seat so she could get in. As he got into the driver's seat he noticed Felicity's eyes on him, but he only asked what was up when he reversed the car and noticed she was still staring at him.

"How was that so easy for you?"

"How was what so easy for me," Oliver asked genuinely confused.

"You just strapped that car seat in perfectly fine like some sort of super human."

Oliver chuckled, "Thea was born when I was almost ten. I used to help my parents out sometimes, and other times I'd just watch them and see how they dealt with her. But I appreciate the compliment."

"I couldn't even get my pet goldfish to eat it's food."

Oliver laughed hard at that.

"I'm serious," she continued. "I had it for three days and then I woke up and found it laying face down near the filter."

"Ouch. Well on the bright side, this baby is already dead so you can't kill it."

"Hardy har har," she sarcastically said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." he insisted. "Besides it's a partner project. I'll help you out."

"Thanks," she smiled before looking out the window. They drove the rest of the way in silence. 

Oliver helped Felicity out of the car, and then got the bags while she took the carseat our of the backseat. He waited for her to gather her belongings as well, and hand it to him before locking the car as they walked towards the mansion. It was quiet as usual but he knew that his mother was home.

“Mom,” he called out. “I’m home.”

“In the dining room,” she called back.

Oliver laid their belongings on the couch in the living room, and he and Felicity walked towards Moira who chuckled upon seeing them, well upon seeing the car seat with the doll that Felicity was holding.

“How was your day,” she asked in a teasing tone. That was Oliver remembered his mother’s words this morning, and rolled his eyes. Of course Professor Stein had told all the parents, but he couldn’t give the students, the actual people doing the assignment, a warning. “Eventful,” she asked.

“You could say that,” Oliver replied dryly.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine, sweetheart. I’m just glad you have Felicity as a partner. Martin called after he assigned the partners, and your mother and I were so delighted dear,” she addressed Felicity.

“Oh no,” Felicity muttered under her breath.

“Oh, neither of us will get in your way. We promise, but Donna came over earlier today after Martin called and dropped off a bag of clothes for you, so you can spend the night here if you wish. If not Oliver can drive you back home-“

“What? Stay here,” Felicity asked.

“Yes, for the sake of the assignment. If you decide not to however-“

“No, it’s…it’s fine,” she smiled. “I mean it’ll be easier with both of being hands on, thatis if your okay with it,” she turned to Oliver.

“Sounds good to me,” he shrugged.

“Okay,” Moria started. “Your bag is in the guest room opposite to Oliver’s, so it’ll be easier for you two to travel between rooms when needed. Donna also told me to inform you that Oliver can spend the night at your place tomorrow if you wish Felicity, or you guys can stay here again. Whatever the two of you decide, it’s unto you, but Oliver has to take clothes from here in the morning if you guys are staying in the Glades. If you’re staying here tomorrow Oliver still has to drive to the Glades, and you have to pack some clothes for another night or however long you’re staying. I’m going to see what Raisa is making for dinner. Remember that you both still have homework. Don’t get too distracted,” she finished walking away from them.

There was a slight awkward moment after Moira left room which only became more awkward when Oliver cleared his throat a little too loudly.

“So um…what should we do now?”

“Well, Professor Stein did say to try and carry out your day as it is, but adjust it when the doll cries so I guess we should get started on our homework.”

“Alright.”

They walked back to the library, and Oliver moved a chair back for Felicity and then the one next to it so he could set the baby down. Afterwards he sat down in the chair next to it, and slowly opened his textbook, glancing up when he saw Felicity shift her chair a little further from the baby. He wondered what was wrong, but remained silent, deciding she’d tell him when she was ready.

 

Chapter 16: Glycolysis he began to read.

“Wahhhhh,” the baby wailed. Felicity jerked and Oliver jumped up. He unbuckled the doll out of the seat and lifted her into his arms. He used the bracelet on the baby’s back until he heard the chiming sound, and Felicity already had a diaper bag out. He let her chime in as well, and then he paused.

“Should we change her on the table?”

“It’s not the dining table.”

“Yeah but still,” Oliver said over his “daughter’s” wails which were getting louder.

“It’s a doll Oliver,” she argued.

“Right,” he replied putting the doll down on the table. He took the diaper from Felicity and out it on the table next to her, and then he removed the dirty diaper, and changed her into the clean one. They held their breath for a second hoping that was the correct solution. They both huffed out a sigh of relief when their daughter made a satisfied cooing sound. He chuckled quietly as he put her back into the car seat.

“What,” Felicity asked sitting down in her chair.

“Nothing. It’s just well we got through that one pretty quick.”

“I know,” she agreed with a smile. “Let’s just hope it stays this easy.”

Oliver nodded, and opened his mouth to reply but she had already turned her attention back to her homework. He shrugged, and continued with his work for some time-well for another minute before he was interrupted by another wail coming from their daughter. He saw Felicity close her eyes tightly, and got up before she could.

“I got this,” he told her as he tried to feed her. There was no way it could be another diaper change…not this fast anyway. When that didn’t work he began rocking her. The cries got slightly softer but they were still there. He looked at Felicity who was staring at him, and saw that she needed to study.

“I’m gonna go into the other room with her,” he told her.

“You sure?”

“I got her,” he assured her.

“Call me if you need any help,” she told him even know they both knew he wouldn’t. He smiled, and winked at her.

“Mommy needs to get an education so she can put a roof over your head,” he jokingly told the doll.

Felicity chuckled, “And what about Daddy?”

“He’s a lazy bum who’s going to inherit his family’s company anyway, but he’ll study tonight after you"re asleep,” he replied to their daughter after Felicity narrowed her eyes at him.

Felicity chuckled, and he winked at her before leaving.

 

In his room, he sat on the edge of his bed, and gently rocked the doll back to sleep. He hadn’t even realized he was humming until Thea poked her head into his room.

“Gently,” he warned her as she tried to get on the bed. “This is a project for school, and I can’t get a bad grade.”

“That’s a first,” she teased him.

“Hey, I’m trying,” he replied.

“Can I hold Thea,” she asked.

“Her names not Thea. It’s Sienna.”

“That’s a stupid name. I’m gonna call her Thea.”

Oliver sighed knowing that there was no point in arguing. “You have to be very careful,” he warned her, helping her hold the doll in her hands so that the head wouldn’t fall back.

“Let’s sing her to like you used to do to me,” she suggested.

“No.”

“You were already humming to her when I walked in. Please?”

“…What do you want to sing?”

“The song daddy sings to me.”

“Okay,” Oliver began. “Why don’t you start us off?”

“I’ve got sunshine,” she sang, “on a cloudy day.”

“When it is cold outside,” Oliver joined in, “I’ve got the month of May.”

“I guess you’d say what can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl, talking ‘bout my girl,” they sang together.

“Come on Felicity,” Thea said out of the blue, and Oliver looked up to see Felicity in the doorway. He smiled at her, and shrugged at Thea’s actions to which she returned a smile.

“Oh no, I’m not a great singer,” Felicity protested.

“It doesn’t matter. You have to sing,” Thea insisted.

“Okay, but you asked for it. I’ve got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees,” she sang perfectly on pitch.

Thea joined in and Oliver just watched his two girls-well not his girls per se but…his girls. He joined in on the chorus and took their daughter from Thea’s hands when the song finished, and put her back into the crib.

“You see, a song makes everything better,” Thea reminded him.

“I guess it does,” Oliver replied, turning to Felicity. “You finished your homework?”

“Somewhat. I still have to study for my programming exam but other than that I’m pretty much done.”

“That was fast,” Oliver commented.

“Oliver, you’ve been up here for two hours.” Felicity told him.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Thea told him. “Felicity helped me with my homework and told me that you were taking care of the baby, so I came up to see you.”

“Wow! I didn’t realize the time had gone by.”

“Well, let’s hope you feel that way by the end of the week,” Felicity chuckled. “By the way, Raisa says to come down for a snack. She said she made your favorite.”

“Mine,” Thea asked hopefully.

“No, I don’t think so. Just Oliver’s.”

“Why does she like Oliver more than me,” Thea pouted storming out of the room.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his little sister, while Felicity chuckled and moved towards him, extending her arms so she could help him off the bed. She also reached around him to grab the car seat which held their child, and smiled slightly before closing her eyes for a moment. Oliver wanted to ask her what was up, but she was too fast for him.

“What is your favorite snack by the way?”

“I hope you like fudge brownies,” he smiled putting an arm around her.

“Oliver Queen, I think you know the way to my heart.”

He laughed out loud, but inside he kinda hoped he did.

 

After eating copious amounts of fudge brownies, the two of them went back up to his room. He sat on the chair, and she was sprawled out across his bed with her Programming textbook open, and a light blue high lighter in her hands. He really should’ve started on his essay, Felicity had already finished hers, but he was too distracted watching Felicity while she was studying. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn’t notice him staring. He could count the little creases between her eyes when she found something confusing, and then how her face would automatically brighten when she figured out whatever it was that was confusing her. She tended to bite her lips while highlighting something important or when writing notes, and she would tap the highlighter on the side of her head when she was bored, or so he assumed. It was only when the baby started crying again that Oliver looked away from Felicity. She sighed and got up from the bed, and smiled at him telling him to finish the essay. She then changed the baby’s diaper, and waited for the cooing sound. When it came both of them sighed in relief.

“You know, we’re pretty good at this parenting thing,” she said, placing their daughter back into the car seat. She then ran over and knocked on Oliver’s wooden desk. “Just in case,” she mentioned.

He shook with laughter, “Just in case,” he agreed.

“How much of your essay did you get done?”

Oliver gulped and Felicity sighed. “Move over. I’ll help you.”

Thirty minutes later he was done with his essay and both of them were sitting on top of his bed.

“So I’ve been meaning to ask,” Oliver started, “I can’t help but notice your hesitance to our daughter.”

“Our assignment,” she corrected him. “I would never be hesitant to our daughter,” she said her face instantly turning red. “I didn’t mean-It’s not that I don’t want to-Not that I do want to-I’m sure you’d make very nice babies-What I am I saying? Can you just kill me now?”

“No,” Oliver chuckled. “I want to know why.”

“Why what?”

“Why you’re hesitant to our ‘assignment.’”

“I’m young,” she shrugged.

“Okay…so is the rest of the class.”

“It’s…my mom wasn’t a teen mom, but she had me young.”

“What’s so wrong with that?”

“Nothing. It’s just-“

“If you really don’t want to tell me you don’t have to.”

“It’s not that. It’s-I ruined my mom’s life.”

“What?”

“My mom had me young, and I ruined her life.”

“I highly doubt that’s true Felicity.”

“Oliver, she didn’t finish college because she couldn’t focus on her school and me at the same time. She could never have full time jobs when I was a toddler because she had to watch me, so she would take two or three part time jobs where her shifts would be really early or really late. She never had many friends ‘cause people would always talk about her for having a kid so young without a stable partner, and need I go on?”

“Felicity, all of those things may have happened, but it doesn’t mean you ruined her life. I think it made your mom stronger.”

“Well she wouldn’t have to be stronger if it wasn’t for me. And I don’t want to have go through the same life she had.”

“I still say you’re crazy for thinking you ruined your mom’s life, but I promise you that you have a bright future ahead of you.”

“Yeah? And how do you know that,” she challenged.

“I’m a fortune teller,” he shrugged simply.

“Really?”

“Really,” he winked at her.

“And how does one become a fortune teller,” she asked.

“I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you,” he winked at her.

They smiled at each other for a few moments, before Felicity broke eye contact with him, and picked up his planner. “Come on, you still have so much homework to finish.”

“Please don’t remind me,” he groaned.

She smacked him playfully on the head, “Don’t be a bigger baby than Sienna.”

“But I thought she wasn’t a real baby, Felicity, She’s just a doll,” he teased her.

She stuck out her tongue at him,”And for that we’re starting with physics.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he gasped.

“I dare,” she dramatically said placing the textbook in front of him.

 

Two hours later, Oliver had finished most of his school work, and only had one subject remaining. Chemistry, He was about to start on that as well when the door of his room opened.

“Thea,” he groaned without looking up. “How many times do I have to tell you to knock?”

When Felicity didn’t smack Oliver on the arm for being rude to his sister, he looked up at her to see her staring at the door. He followed her gaze to the doorway and saw his father standing there.

“Oliver,” he said curtly.

“Yeah,” he asked.

“I’m sorry to interrupt the two of you, but dinner is ready.”

“Great,” he said sarcastically. He couldn’t help it, he just couldn’t get along with his father. Felicity however tried to placate him.

“Thank you Mr, Queen. We’ll be down in just a minute.”

Robert nodded, and left leaving the door open. Oliver waited till his father rounded the hall before getting up and closing the door with a little too much force.

“Oliver,” Felicity said softly,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he muttered,

As if their daughter were real and could pick up on sound of the door slamming, she began to cry on cue.

Oliver sighed, and covered his face with hands, and Felicity walked over to the doll, and tried to get her to stop crying. After a few moments with no avail, Oliver walked over and took the doll from her. He hushed their "baby" back to silence right before she cooed. He put her back in the car seat crib, and turned to Felicity to apologize.

"It's okay," she says before he even opens his mouth. "Let's just get downstairs before the food gets cold."

He nods and carries the crib with him, pausing for her to leave the room first. 

 

Dinner is quiet for the most part. When they get downstairs the only sound the can hear is the clanking of spoons and forks against plates. Oliver sits to the left of Moira, while Felicity sits on his right next to Robert. Thea is seated on Robert's right. Oliver places the car seat on the floor between him and Felicity, and Moira raises her brows and scoffs at him.

"What," he asks. She ignores his question and takes the empty chair on her right, and moves it in between Oliver and Felicity and places the crib on top of it, turning to Oliver giving him a pointed look. 

"I understand she's not real, but she's supposed to be an example of what it would be like if you actually have children right now, and there is no way you're placing my granddaughter's crib on the floor with her in it!"

"I'm sorry mom," he mumbled awkwardly as she made her way back to her seat. Moira shook her head at him once more before turning to Felicity to make small talk. Oliver stayed silent as Felicity told Moira and Robert about her classes, and grades, and how tutoring Thea was going. His little sister was quite enthusiastic about the topic and jumped in as well. After that conversation died down Thea mentioned how their baby was so cute, and how she wished she could be an aunt already. As if dinner couldn't get more awkward, Oliver thought, Moira coughed loudly, and drank water to cool off, while Felicity stared down at her plate, and Robert looked at Oliver. Oliver shrugged and downed the rest of his water as well. 

"What," Thea continued oblivious to their obvious discomfort. "Oliver and Felicity would make really cute babies!"

Felicity had decided right then to take a sip of water, and of course she choked on it. Oliver tried to pat her back, but at Thea's comment she shrugged away from his touch, so Oliver drummed his fingers on the table staring at it. 

"Thea, that's enough," Moira reprimanded her. 

"Fine. Last thing. I want to be the godmother of your baby guys," she states. 

Miraculously, at that their "baby" let out a long, loud wail, which leads Oliver and Felicity to finally look at each other and break out into laughter. Robert and Moira even chuckled, when Thea gasped in offense. 

"How rude," she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Thea," Felicity tried to cover up her laugh. "If you'll excuse me I need to um take care of whatever it is. Thank you for dinner," she finished before getting up. 

After Felicity left the room, Robert turned to Oliver. 

"So Oliver, have you thought about joining QC?"

Oliver looked at his mother, who seemed very interested in her mashed potatoes at the moment. He turned back to his father, and smiled tightly before getting up from his seat and excusing himself as well. 

"Ollie," Thea called out. "Can I have your dessert?"

"Sure, Speedy," he answered, as he heard their mother scold her once more. 

 

The door to his room was open, and Felicity was on his bed holding their "baby" in her hands, and shushing her as if she could understand. Oliver stood at the door for a minute just taking in the moment, but it didn't last long as she broke the silence.

"Can't you just take pity on me, and come over and help me," she asked without looking up from Sienna. 

He chuckled and walked over to her, taking their "daughter" out of her hands, and bounced from leg to leg slightly, calming her down. 

"You're a natural Oliver Queen."

"I had practice with Thea remem-"

"Don't," she held up her hand to silence him. "Just take the credit I'm giving you."

He nodded and sat next to her, after putting down Sienna. 

"What happened? Why'd you leave dinner right after me?"

"It's not important. It's just-"

"Your dad?"

Oliver sighed, "Yeah. He just knows exactly how to get under my skin."

"You're strong Oliver. Don't let him."

"It's not easy," he reminded her. 

"I'd say you're doing a good job so far," she commended him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and not just about that. Like you're doing a good job in general."

"You're so specific," he deadpanned.

"Alright, alright," she took his hands in hers, sensing that he was pulling away. "I don't know-"

"Great-"

"Oliver. You're being a good son. You're dealing with your dad, and still maintaining to keep a level head. You're a great big brother, and from what I learned today someday you'll make a great dad."

"How do you know all that?"

She shrugged, "I'm a bit of a fortune teller too."

"Oh really," he teased.

"Really."

"Predict something for me."

"I just did. You'll be a great dad one day."

"Other than that."

"You see? This is why I don't go around telling people of my powers. They become greedy," she teased.

"Just one more," he leaned closer to her, "Please," he whispered.

He heard her breath hitch, and should've moved back, but he stayed right exactly where he was, inches from her lips. 

"I predict...I predict..."

"Yes?"

"That you're going to be doing your Chemistry homework, and I better be right about that," she said getting up dropping his hands.

He sighed, and nodded. He picked up his Chemistry textbook, while she headed towards the door. She turned back, and he tilted his head in question. 

"You watched Sienna while I was studying, I think it's only fair I get her tonight while you finish up."

"It's okay Felici-"

"Oliver. I got her. We'll be right across the hall if anything happens," she teased.

God, he wanted to kiss her, but instead he just chuckled and nodded. "Good night Felicity."

"Good night Oliver."

"Good night Sienna," he said as she opened his door again, she turned around and rolled her eyes at him. He winked at her and blew a kiss in their daughter's direction before she chuckled once more closing the door, murmuring the words "World's Best Dad."

 

Oliver decided against going to see Felicity after he finished his homework, and got ready for bed instead. He turned off the lights, and drifted off to sleep. He tossed and turned but for some reason he felt lonely; the bed he'd slept alone in for the past 17 or so years now felt empty. He tossed and turned until he finally got shifted into a comfortable position. It seems like he had just fallen asleep when he heard a loud wail, and Felicity's shushing. He turned to his side and saw that his alarm clock read 2:04am. He tried to ignore the cries hoping that Felicity had it under control, but after another couple of seconds where it seemed like her wails were only getting louder Oliver got out of bed.

He knocked on the door to the guest room, and walked in seeing Felicity walking in circles pleading with the doll to stop crying. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him.

"She-"

"It's okay," he assured her. He walked over and took the doll from her arms, and Sienna continued to cry, but her wails quieted after sometime. 

"It's not fair."

"Hmm?"

"You can make her stop crying in less than a minute, and you look like a Greek God!" 

She clasped her hand over her mouth, not meaning to let the second part of her sentence slip. She opened her mouth again to apologize, but instead just left it open staring at him, but not his face. He lowered his gaze to where Felicity was looking and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, he wasn't wearing pants either, just a pair of boxers. He looked up at her again, who still had her eyes on his chest, slowly her eyes moved down. He smiled, but then cleared his throat, and she jumped with embarrassment. 

"Thanks again," she murmured.

He nodded, putting Sienna down, and as he did she started to cry again. 

"Are you frakking kidding me," Felicity whispered.

"It's okay, I got her."

"No, she's supposed to be mine tonight. The doll is gonna have to deal with it whether she likes it or not."

"I can stay and help."

"No, it's fine."

Oliver looked at her and smiled at the way she looked at Sienna wearily. "Are you sure?"

"Okay, maybe I need a little bit of help. But you need to put on clothes. Lots of it."

He chuckled, and agreed, handing Sienna to Felicity to rock her while he went to put on some clothes. He came back, and held Sienna for about 45 minutes before all of her crying died down.

"Do you think that's the last one," Felicity asked.

"Doubt it," Oliver replied with a yawn.

"So...what now?"

"Get some sleep," Oliver suggested.

"Right. Um."

"I can sleep on the floor."

"Oliver-"

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

"You can sleep with me. I mean not **sleep** with me sleep with me, but sleep with me as in actual sleep, and snoring, but not actually snoring, because I don't think I can take it and with the baby already crying and-"

"Felicity," he cut off. "I understand."

"Great...just-just keep your clothes on."

Oliver hated to tease her but oh no he didn't. "Are you sure," he raised his brows at her. He watched as her eyes travelled down his now clothed chest, and he cheeks turned bright red. 

"Yes," she whispered loudly throwing a pillow at his face. "Very sure. Clothes _on_."

He chuckled,"I'm just kidding Felicity, but if you ever change your mind just let me know," he continued to tease her.

"Can I get exchange douche Oliver for mine please? I mean not that you're **mine**  in any way, but you're mine. I know that sounds like the same thing but it sounds like two completely different things in my head," she finished closing her eyes. 

Again Oliver resisted the urge to kiss her. "I know Felicity," he said lying down. "And in a way, I'll always be yours."

She said nothing for a long time, and then she turned towards him. "Good night Oliver."

"Good night Felicity. Good night Sienna," he added before she took an extra pillow and smacked him with it. He could've pulled her into his arms, he could have kissed her, at least stroked her hair, but he resisted the urge to do all of those things. She turned away from him again, and he turned off the desk lamp as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he focused on the rise and fall of her back. She shuffled a few times before getting back into a more comfortable position. 

"World's best dad," she murmured once more.

He smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep feeling much less lonely. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reviews! I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long as some others but I need to get back into the writing groove. Hopefully ti'll come back soon, and you'll get updates faster. Reviews help a lot, and so do kudos, and recs but don't feel obliged to. I hope that you liked the chapter and that you continue to stick with me on Oliver's journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews!


End file.
